Brothers Under the Moon
by rikuai12
Summary: One-hundred years have passed since the Beast War began. Humans flee further away from their homeland as the werewolves continue to raid. Luffy, a young hunter, does not wish to fight and kill, only protect those he cares about. But when a powerful beast is captured and Luffy is put in charge of caring for him, will a bond be formed that surpasses race and a century old hatred?
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note:_** Hi everyone! This is my first fan fiction to post on this site and I'm really excited but also kind of nervous lol XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! The updates may be somewhat slow since I am about to start Graduate school, but I will do my best to get chapters out in a timely manner. You can call me Riku!

Disclaimer: One Piece or any of the characters created by Eiichiro Oda do not belong to me.

* * *

 _There was smoke everywhere. No matter which way he looked, fire consumed everything. The little boy, no older than 8, was terrified as he clutched his scorched top hat in his small, dirty hands._

 _Why? Why was this happening?_

 _They came without warning, killing anyone who got in their way. The boy had watched while the kind citizens of the town had been butchered and left for dead. He assumed that his own family had escaped on their private boat, not that they cared enough to come looking for him, the black sheep of the family. The nobles who lived in the High Town, as it was called, had their own private docks to escape to. They could care less what happens to the people of Low Town._

 _Sneering at the thought, Sabo jammed the worn-out hat onto his dirty blonde locks, now smeared with dirt and grime, and started to run, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Weaving through the collapsing homes, he tried not to retch at the sight of so much blood covering the ground and walls of what used to be Foosha._

 _He had to escape. He had to get out of here._

 _Suddenly, he heard crying, that turned into loud screaming. He turned towards the noise._

 _That sounded like a kid._

 _Sabo pushed himself close to what used to be the wall of the smithy and sidled to the edge to peek around the corner. In the middle of the street, was a small boy, no toddler, that was currently being held tightly by a massive werebeast. He cursed under his breath and whipped his body even closer to the wall._

 _The boy was tiny, smaller than any Sabo had seen, with fluffy, raven hair that was currently matted with blood. He also had a deep cut right underneath his left eye that was bleeding profusely, mixing with his tears. The toddler struggled desperately against the claws of the beast that held him up around his middle, pinning his scuffed arms to his side. The beast, only needing to use one clawed hand to restrain the boy, chuckled darkly as he examined the captured human, his wolf-like tail swaying slowly behind him._

 _"Aw, what's wrong, little one? Scared?" The beast growled out as he licked his long tongue over his incredibly sharp teeth. The boy only whimpered in response as the claws gripped tighter around the small body._

 _The beast smirked as he brought the toddler closer, grasping his bloody face with his other hand, or paw, forcing the boy to look at him._

 _"You know, I think you will make a good pet for my Alpha." The boy simply continued to cry, his eyes showing no understanding of what the beast said._

 _Sabo, however, knew exactly what the beast was inferring. Slavery. The beasts, after raiding and killing to their hearts content, were known to take those who survived as slaves._

 _He would not allow such a small, innocent child to become some animals' pet._

 _Gritting his teeth, he looked around desperately for a weapon. Picking up a pipe from the remains of the smithy, he readied himself for what he was about to do. Taking a deep breath, he slipped out from his hiding place to a pile of debris a few meters away from where the beast was standing. Slamming himself behind the pile, Sabo peeked over to see the back of the beast who was still cackling to his prisoner._

 _It was now or never._

 _Leaping over the debris, Sabo brandished his metal pipe and hit the beast in the back of the head as hard as he could. It connected with a sickening crack and the beast went down. The toddler fell to the ground with a yelp and scrambled away from the downed beast, tears continuing to stream down his face._

 _Sabo ran forward, scooping up the boy, and ran as fast as he could, knowing the beast would not stay down for long. Weaving between houses, he pushed the small boy's head into his chest, not wanting him to see any more carnage than he already had._

 _As he neared the edge of the forest, Sabo felt the little one's hands grasp at his shirt as the boy cried, desperate for comfort._

 _'Does he have a family?' Sabo sighed. 'If he does, they are most likely dead now.' He looked once again at the mop of black hair and combed his fingers through the matted locks._

 _"Don't worry, you're safe now," Sabo whispered to the toddler as he continued to run, his breath becoming labored._

 _After nearly two hours of hard running, Sabo had to stop and catch his breath. Gently placing the child on the ground, the blonde boy quickly examined their surroundings. They had stopped running in the forest next to Foosha, hopefully far away from the attacking beasts. Finally feeling somewhat safe, Sabo dropped to the ground and rested his hurting body against the nearest tree and buried his face in his hands. Against his will, tears began to slide down his grimy cheeks._

 _'No!' He thought, quickly wiping them away. 'I'm stronger than this!'_

 _He then felt a small weight flop itself into his lap. Startled, Sabo looked down at the toddler who was currently making himself comfortable on his legs._

 _"What do you think you're doing?!" Sabo practically screamed, pushing the child away._

 _The boy looked up at him, his big chocolate-brown eyes examining him quietly. The boy then, ignoring his earlier outburst, began to crawl back into Sabo's lap. 'What the heck is with this kid?' The child, for the second time, plopped into his lap and snuggled into his chest, sighing contently._

 _"Oi, kid," The boy looked up hearing his voice. "What's your story?" The child, showing no signs of understanding, simply blinked before reaching up to Sabo's face and wiping at the salty streams. Catching the boy's hands, Sabo gently cradled the little one in his lap. "Hey, do you have a name?" He cracked a small smile, "My name is Sabo."_

 _The kid looked up at him with those big doe eyes and smiled the cutest smile Sabo had ever seen._

 _"'Bo! 'Bo!" The kid squeaked excitedly. Sabo chuckled, "SA-BO. Can you say that?"_

 _"'Bo!" Okay so maybe not. He pointed at his chest, "Sabo." Then pointed at the child seeing if he would catch on. The boy's eyes lit up in understanding and he chirped out, "Lu!"_

 _"Your name is Lu?" Sabo asked. The boy nodded, but then seemed to rethink his decision as he started to shake his head back and forth. "No? That's not your name?" Okay he was confused now._

 _Pointing his chubby finger at himself, the boy slowly said, "Lu-ffy." Ah, so 'Lu' was a nickname? How cute. He smiled at the small boy, "It's nice to meet you, Luffy. It looks like we're stuck together for a while, huh?" Luffy just smiled and started to doze against his chest._

 _'It's probably a good idea to get some rest.' Sabo thought as he gently shifted Luffy on his chest watching as the toddler gently suckled his thumb as he slept. Looking at the innocence portrayed, Sabo frowned thinking back at the destruction and death they both had barely escaped from. Everyone they knew were probably dead and their home destroyed. They had done nothing wrong! Savage creatures. Tightening his hold around Luffy, his bottom lip started to tremble as he tried not to cry. 'No! I must be strong. For him.' Sabo looking tenderly at the boy he had saved and literally just met. 'He deserves a better life.'_

 _'I will protect him. No matter what.'_

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Sabo woke from his fitful sleep and stared at the plain "walls" of his tent. 'It has been so long since that day,' Sabo thought as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Thirteen years to be exact.

Now a seasoned tactician and warrior, Sabo worked directly under the leadership of the Resistance. Many soldiers looked up to him and trusted him with their lives. Others, mostly older veterans, had a hard time accepting orders from such an inexperienced warrior. He was, after all, only twenty-two years old.

Sabo yawned as he slowly got out of bed and made his way to the makeshift vanity in the far corner of his tent. Splashing water on his face from the wash basin, he looked up at himself in the mirror, taking in his tired appearance. Sabo had let his blonde curls grow out over the years, now letting them hover right above his shoulders. Though, they felt greasy in his hands as washing your hair was a luxury nowadays. Tall and lean, Sabo was somewhat proud of the physique he had developed through years of training and fighting against the beasts. He then let his hands run along the myriad of scars that covered the left side of his body, shivering as his cold fingertips met the almost continuously hot skin.

Sabo's exploration stopped when his calloused hand reached the side of his face, not that he could feel it. While he had retained some feeling in his torso, the burns to his face were so severe the nerves no longer functioned properly. His left eye, once a vibrant blue, now shown a milky white. Unseeing. No matter how many times Sabo ran his fingers over the marred skin, he felt none of it. Sighing, the blonde dropped his hand and pulled on his dark blue tunic.

Once he was fully dressed, Sabo straightened his top-hat and cravat in the mirror and pushed aside the cloth flap that served as his tent door to enter the yard of the resistance camp. As their main camp settlement, the rows of tents seemed to stretch for miles. Sabo's tent was located near the back of the camp along with all other officers with the normal soldiers bunked further towards the entrance. Squinting as he adjusted to the early morning sunlight, Sabo was met with the majestic beauty of the surrounding cliffs that encased their camp, offering a natural wall of protection against outside threats. Unfortunately, that meant there was only one way in, and one way out of the camp. Unless you were a good climber.

As Sabo made his way towards the commander's tent, he was met with the hustle-and-bustle of soldiers waking and the watch changing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the normalcy of it all.

CLANG!

Sabo was jolted out of his daze as he passed the training grounds. There on the field were a dozen young men taking turns practicing with swords, mallets, and bows. Among other things. He never understood why Captain Morgan, the soldier in charge of training the rookies, insisted on tying a massive axe to his severed hand. It seemed… cumbersome. Sabo disregarded the strange thought and turned back to observe the talent of the new comers. He narrowed his eyes at what he saw.

All the young men and women gathered had been drafted from settlements in the area only weeks before. Due to the increase in werebeast attacks lately, the Resistance grew desperate for new troops. The leaders had an emergency meeting and, in their desperation to fill the gaps of those killed or captured by the enemy, lowered the draft age to sixteen. Currently, the rookies being trained by Captain Morgan were all youth taken away from their homes to fight against the encroaching invasion.

Sabo ground his teeth in frustration as he watched the recruits fight. 'We are forcing these _children_ to use weapons and risk their lives in battle. It's not right!'

At the far end of the training field, a short boy with bright pink hair attempted to parry a stroke from one of Morgan's aids, only to have his sword knocked out of his hands. The boy gasped and scampered to pick it up, only to have his hand stepped on by a very large boot.

"What the hell was that?! If this was a true battle against a werebeast, you would be torn apart!" Morgan screamed out at the terrified youth as he continued to grind his boot against the boy's hand.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sir! I-It's just that I've n-never used a real sword before, sir!" The boy sniveled. Morgan glared down at the recruit.

"Do I look like I care? It's my job to whip you brats into shape so you can be of use to the army. Right now, all you're good for is bait to literally throw to the wolves!" He reached down and grabbed the boy by the hair, wrenching him to his feet. "Again!"

"A-Aye, sir!" The boy yelled as he scrambled back into a fighting position.

Sabo frowned. This was ridiculous. These kids were not ready for war against such dangerous creatures. He turned to go, 'I need to petition the council again to change their decis-'

"HEY! METAL MOUTH! LEAVE COBY ALONE! I'LL TAKE YOU ON!"

Sabo froze in his tracks. Oh dear. He knew that voice. Before he had even turned around, he knew exactly who was making trouble. There, looking dangerously small next to Morgan, with his wild raven hair and expressive brown eyes framed by a crescent shaped scar on the left side, was Sabo's precious baby brother, Luffy. He should have seen this coming considering his brother had turned sixteen only months ago.

Luffy, the boy Sabo had practically raised and his sworn brother, was a trouble magnet. He could not count how many times he had to rescue the kid from situations of his own making. Frowning, Sabo walked closer to watch what was sure to be a fight. Luffy should not be here. He was much too young for this.

Leaning on the make-shift fence, he smirked to himself, 'All the same, at least I know he can take care of himself, to an extent.'

* * *

Luffy really did not like this place. It was full of stingy old men who bullied those who were weaker than them, like axe-pops was doing to his new friend, Coby.

"What did you call me, brat?!" The soldier sneered at him, his metal jaw grinding against his upper teeth in anger.

"You heard me, old man! Don't pick on Coby! Can't you see we're all trying our hardest even though we don't want to be here!"

The Captain, his eyes blazing with anger, stomped up to him, grabbed his thin shirt, and pulled him off the ground.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect! I am your superior officer! You brats need to learn some manners!" He screamed out as he threw Luffy across the yard in anger, smirking as he collided with the training equipment.

"YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!" Axe-pops charged him, preparing to strike him, and completely missed as Luffy dodged the punch, grabbed the sweaty arm, and threw him over his shoulder to the ground.

"I don't wanna." He dead panned to the now wheezing solider.

"Why you little…"

Suddenly, slow clapping interrupted their glaring match. "I think that is quite enough of that, Captain. After all, it would be quite unfortunate for our leaders to learn of the great Captain Morgan getting beaten by a child." Luffy spun around and his face broke into a wide smile,

"SABO! DID YOU SEE THAT! I TOTALLY KICKED HIS BUTT!"

"Yes, yes. It was quite the throw, little brother." Sabo exclaimed as he approached and caught Luffy in a head lock, "But try not to make a habit of humiliating the Resistance leadership, hmm."

Luffy just laughed and waved wildly as Sabo helped the limping Morgan to the infirmary.

"W-wow! Luffy, that was amazing!" Coby exclaimed running up to him. "I've never seen anyone beat the Captain so easily!" Luffy just smiled, "Shishishi, it was nothing!"

Now that their superior was gone, the rest of the new recruits swiftly gathered around the glowing boy congratulating him on his victory. After showing his new friends some moves, Luffy waved good bye and headed to get some breakfast with Sabo, like they did every morning since his arrival at the camp.

"OI! LUFFY!" The raven turned and smiled seeing his old friend Zoro approaching, a smirk on his face. "Heard you showed Morgan who's boss!" Luffy laughed,

"Sure did! You should have seen his face!" Zoro clapped him on the back, nearly knocking him over,

"Pretty typical. Just like you to pick a fight your first day of training."

"He deserved it." Luffy's eyes narrowed, "Nobody treats my friends that way. No one." Zoro watched him, smirking, "Ever the protective one. Even over those who you just met. Shouldn't you let us older warriors take care of you, chibi?"

Luffy pouted, "Zoro… you know how I feel about that…" He was somewhat self-conscious about his size. Sabo told him he would get taller eventually, but that was so far away. Zoro was only two years older than him but he was so tall and muscular. It really wasn't fair. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't build anything other than the lean muscle he already had. Zoro laughed, ruffling his hair,

"I'm just messing with you, Cap. I know better than anyone that you could kick my ass any day." Luffy smiled softly, leaning into his hand. He had earned the "Captain" nickname during their escapades as children. His musings were interrupted by the bell signaling breakfast was being served.

Luffy's eyes widened,

"Ahhh! I'm missing breakfast! Gotta go! Bye, Zoro!" Luffy quickly snuck in a hug before breaking into a sprint towards where he knew the food would be, laughing as Zoro cursed at him, knowing how much he hated hugs, thought they were girly or something. Luffy disagreed. There was nothing better than being close to someone you loved.

* * *

Ace was angry. No, he was furious. Last night, Thatch, his fellow commander and _brother_ had been attacked. In his own room! How could this happen?!

Low level members of the pack scurried out of his way, bowing their heads, and lowering their eyes in submission. Who knew what kind of scent he was letting off right now. A few minutes later, Ace reached the end of the hall and threw open the door to the Head Alpha's chambers,

"MARCO!", he yelled to his fellow werewolf, eyes full of worry, "Any news?" Marco shook his head slowly,

"Thatch still hasn't woken up. We are still gathering information and evidence on what happened, yoi."

Marco's voice sounded pained as he turned slowly towards Ace. As Pops' right hand, he most likely felt responsible for this incident. 'He is probably blaming himself.' He sighed,

"This wasn't your fault you know." Ace said quietly, putting his hand on Marco's shoulder, and releasing what he hoped was a soothing scent.

"I know, yoi. With Pops' health failing, I must take charge and protect the pack. It is not starting out so well." Ace smiled softly,

"Just do your best. Everyone respects you just as much as Pops. You are a strong alpha just like the rest of us commanders. We will follow your orders even if your hair makes you look like a tropical fruit." Marco glared and smacked him up the head as Ace snickered.

At that moment, a few of the nurses came out of Thatch's room and beckoned to them.

"Is Thatch going to make it?" Marco asked, his eyes darting between the females and the door.

"Only time will tell, but we are optimistic he will recover." Marco sighed in relief before turning back to Ace,

"I want you to gather the other commanders. We need to meet with Pops about what happened."

Ace nodded and rushed out of the room. While he was relieved Thatch was going to pull through, it did not quell his anger. All the members of the pack knew how protective he was over those he cared about. When he found out who was responsible, they would wish they were never born.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, everyone! Here's the second chapter (I am very impressed at myself for getting it out so quickly XD) I am so overwhelmed by the incredible response I received just from the first chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who followed or favorited my story (I love you all).

Special thanks to **rion-rion, Vongola10, and Ella** , for leaving reviews! I am so glad that you all enjoyed the first chapter and are looking forward to more :)

 ** _To rion-rion_** \- Thank you so much for the compliment! I work hard to make my writing as smooth and easy to read as possible! I love Luffy, he is an adorable little munchkin, and there is no way Ace will be able to resist that lol.

On to the chapter!

* * *

Ace softly closed the door to the Head Alpha's chamber and joined his somber comrades as they waited for Pops to arrive. It had not taken long to gather the Whitebeard commanders together, considering the circumstances.

Although it had been difficult to tear Izo away from Thatch's bed side.

They all looked up as Marco entered the room followed closely by their pack leader and one of the nurses.

"Any news?" Vista asked once Pops settled himself into his chair. Whitebeard sighed,

"His wounds are severe. He was stabbed multiple times even after he collapsed." Ace sneered,

"Coward."

Marco's eyes hardened, "Yes. Very cowardly, yoi." Izo gathered his long skirt in his hands and rushed to stand directly before Pops,

"Do we have any leads on who could have done this? Any at all?" Ace furrowed his brow at how disheveled his normally well put-together brother was, his make-up smeared across his face and his hair greasy.

"We do have one lead." Whitebeard said, his massive hands clenching into fists, "Thatch's assaulter left behind the blade that he used during the attack." He took a deep breath,

"It was made of kairoseki." Ace's eyes widened.

"Kairoseki!? But that would mean…" Izo gasped, a manicured hand coming up to cover his mouth in shock.

"HUMANS!" Ace roared, "OF CORSE THEY WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!" It all made sense! There was no way one of his pack brothers would attack one of their own family.

"Calm yourself, Ace." Marco reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "We don't know that for sure, yoi." The young second commander wrenched himself away from Marco, his eyes glowing silver dangerously,

"HOW COULD IT NOT BE THEM! THOSE DAMN HUMANS ARE THE ONES WHO CREATED KAIROSEKI IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE SHOULD JUST GO AND –" Whitebeard slammed his fist into his chair, silencing him,

"Enough. I know how you feel, Ace. The creation of that infernal metal gave the humans a fighting chance in the war years ago and they have used it ever since to weaken, subdue, and kill." Whitebeard closed his eyes, "We have lost many brothers and sisters to its poison."

The wolves lowered their heads and crooned in sorrow as they remembered those who fell in battle before the human scourge.

"That being said." Whitebeard continued, "The only humans who enter here come in chains. Not one of their kind has ever infiltrated our home. They are too noisy, smelly, and arrogant to get beyond the guards at the edge of our territory. I already confirmed with Marco that all of the prisoners are accounted for." Marco nodded in agreement,

"Had a human entered into our territory, we would have known it." Ace concurred. Humans were stupid creatures after all.

"Is it possible that someone from another pack got their hands on a kairoseki weapon and snuck into our territory?" Jozu asked as everyone lifted their heads, "There are many other alphas who would love to take us out." Marco crossed his arms, thinking,

"I suppose. It is a known fact that Doflamingo wants Pops dead, yoi." Ace huffed, brushing his hair out of his face. This discussion was getting them know where. At that moment, there was a soft knock at the door. Izo rushed to the door, opening it with a crash, revealing one of the nurses, startled by the quick reception.

"M-my lords, may I enter?" She asked in a quiet voice. At Pops' bidding, she walked into the room, kneeling before them in respect. "Stand, my child, and tell us why you are here." Whitebeard said softly in a voice reserved only for his family members. She stood, fiddling with the front of her dress nervously,

"F-forgive me, alphas, I am not used to such… overwhelming scents."

'Ah... right.' Ace thought, 'She's a young one who just presented. Having so many alphas in one place must be… difficult.' Not that he knew much about betas.

"It's all right, young one. Speak to the best of your ability." Pops cooed gently. She straightened and took a deep breath,

"I-I was sent to inform you that Commander Thatch survived the first portion of his treatment and that Lady Bay is o-optimistic that he will recover." The wolves all breathed sighs of relief at this. Ace, especially, felt a weight lifted off his chest. 'Maybe he _will_ survive?'

Whitebeard relaxed back into his chair, "That is good news. Tell Whitey Bay that she will receive any supplies needed to save my son's life." The nurse nodded and bowed but did not leave. "Was there something else, child?"

"W-well, my lord, according to my lady, the commander's best chance for s-survival lies in finding the antidote for the kairoseki poisoning. She requests permission to interrogate some of the human prisoners."

"She may do as she wishes with them." Whitebeard's eyes narrowed, "Anything that will help Thatch recover." The nurse bowed again,

"My lord... there is one other matter..." Pops' eye-brow raised,

"Speak." The nurse flinched slightly. Ace smirked inwardly. Such a jumpy little thing.

"O-one of the lesser w-werebeasts under your protection has requested an audience with yourself and your commanders. He says it is a matter of much urgency." At this, Ace furrowed his brow. What would one of Pops' wards want at a time like this?

"Very well. Send them in."

The nurse stood quickly, before bowing again, and scurrying over to the door to let their next guest in. The creature that entered next was… different. It appeared to be a tanuki of some sort.

'Oh wait.' Ace thought, 'This must be Doctorine's little creature.' The elderly witch traveled throughout the territories treating the injured and charging ridiculous prices. Apparently, she had picked up a werebeast during her wanderings and taken it under her wing. Although the old hag had left weeks ago, she had requested her… apprentice… spend some time learning under Whitey Bay.

The little thing ran into the room before attempting to hide behind Izo. Ace snorted as its attempt to "hide" just made it stand out even more. "Come now, Chopper, no need to be frightened. What is it you wanted to say?" Izo cooed leaning down and stroking over its back. Jozu moved closer,

"Yes. Speak quickly, little werebeast. We do not have time to waste with idle chatter." Werebeasts were those who had the ability to change into a creature but were not wolves. Ace glanced down again at the tiny thing with that fact in mind. There were few out there. Very interesting. Seriously though, what kind of animal was it?

"I-I-I…" the tanuki stuttered before stepping out from behind Izo, "I-I know who d-did it!" There was silence. Marco stepped forward and kneeled before the tanuki. "What do you mean, yoi?" It shuddered,

"When Mr. T-Thatch was attacked… I was t-there." Ace gaped. No way. The tanuki continued,

"He had asked me t-to come and help him carry some special ingredients to the k-kitchen a-and I did because he's nice and lets m-me have snacks from h-his leftovers… and-" Izo put a hand on his shoulder, "Breathe, Chopper. Take a deep breath and tell us _exactly_ what you saw." The tanuki, Chopper, looked up at him, eyes watering, before continuing,

"After we finished, I went b-back to the infirmary to help Lady B-Bay and Mr. Thatch went back to his room. I-I was asked to take Mr. T-Thatch his sleeping draft a-and went to give it to him, but-but, when I got there he was already s-sleeping." Chopper sniffed, trying to hold back his tears,

"Sometimes Mr. Thatch l-let's me take naps in his cupboard since it s-stays cool in there. I was tired, so I w-went ahead and climbed in. But then…" he trailed off and subsequently burst into tears, "HE showed up a-and a-attacked a-and stabbed h-him and… I WAS TOO SCARED TO STOP HIM!" Izo swooped in and cradled the sobbing werebeast to his chest,

"It's all right. Shhh, it's Ok. It was _not_ your fault, Chopper." The little one seemed to calm down a bit at that. "Now... who was it. Who tried to kill our brother?" All the wolves leaned in closer as Chopper looked between Whitebeard and his sons.

"It was… Teach."

* * *

Luffy loved his brother. So much. Especially when he would let him have his food. Sitting at a table in the "food tent" as he called it, Luffy shoved Sabo's muffin into his mouth, savoring the taste as it seemed to melt in his mouth. He heard Sabo chuckle,

"Slow down, Lu, you might choke." Luffy giggled at that,

"But it's so good, Sabo! You commanders sure get the best stuff!" Sabo smiled at him, watching him eat his breakfast,

"You know, maybe if I keep giving you my food, you'll get taller." Luffy swallowed his muffin and stuck his tongue out, "Stupid, Sabo, you suck!" Some of the other soldiers were glaring at them, probably for being too loud. Who knows. Luffy went to grab one of Sabo's bacon strips but was stopped by his big brother's hand.

"Lu…" Sabo held his hand with both of his, engulfing it, "There's something I need to tell you." Luffy looked at Sabo expectantly, his eyes locked on his,

"What is it?" Sabo sighed,

"You… won't be staying in the squadron you are in now. You're being transferred." Luffy's mouth dropped open shocked, "WHAT!? But I just made friends with them!" He pouted vigorously, "Why do I have to leave! Wait… am I being transferred into Zoro's squad? That would be so great! Or… even better, do I get to go ho-" Sabo slammed his palm down onto the table,

"NO, Luffy, you are not going home." Luffy flinched and slumped into his chair, "Sorry, Sabo, I didn't mean to-" Sabo raised his hand to silence him, sighing,

"No, I'm sorry, Luffy. I did not mean to raise my voice with you. But I have told you before, do not speak like that. Too many have deserted already, and we cannot spread rumors that you might… you know."

Luffy nodded, fiddling with his shirt, hands in his lap. He didn't like it when Sabo was harsh with him. Ever since he had joined the Resistance, his eyes had hardened, and he was just… different. Luffy may have just joined, or been forcibly drafted against his will, but he wasn't blind. He could see that morale was low and bringing in younger soldiers was an effort to change that. Well, that and they were running out of people. But he really didn't care about any of that.

He just wanted his big brother back.

"Luffy, you are being transferred into Squadron 9." His ears perked up,

"What's Squadron 9?" He'd never heard of it before.

"It is more commonly known as the Scouting Corps." Sabo leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms, "I put in the request yesterday." Luffy's eyes widened,

" _You_ did!? Why?"

"Because it's safer, Lu. The job of a scout is to survey new areas and bring back location data on the enemy. They hardly ever have to participate in actual combat." Luffy leaned back in his chair, huffing, "Couldn't you have asked me first?" Sabo smiled softly before standing up and moving over to him, kneeling next to his chair,

"I'm your big brother. It's my job to keep you safe. I could not in my right mind send you to the front lines. Please, understand, this is for your own good." Luffy pouted and looked at brother,

"All right. I'll do it. But I want all your muffins _and_ bacon from now on. Especially the bacon." Sabo chuckled pulling him in for a hug, kissing the crown of his head. "Look at it this way. You won't have to listen to Captain Morgan anymore. You'll report to Spandam at the rear training yard after lunch. Good luck, Lu." Luffy nuzzled into his brother's chest, enjoying the contact, before mumbling,

"I love you." Sabo pulled him closer,

"Love you too, little brother. I'll see you later. I've got important commander stuff to attend to." Luffy grumbled when the hug ended, waving good-bye to Sabo as he left, throwing away their trash on his way out.

'Scouting, huh? Well, that could be fun. Maybe.' Luffy thought as he made his way back to his tent he shared with three other recruits. None of them were there to complain as he threw himself onto his mattress, groaning. 'I wish some of my new friends could come with me…'

Luffy rolled over and reached into his bag left open next to his mattress, rummaged around for a bit, before pulling out an old tattered straw-hat. Looking at it, he couldn't help but wonder, would Shanks think scouting was cool? Who knows. Cradling the hat to his chest, he curled himself around it. This hat was his secret. Not even Sabo knew he had it. He curled up even tighter. If Sabo found out…

He shuddered. It would be bad. Sabo despised werebeasts and werewolves alike, mostly wolves though. If he discovered that Shanks, a powerful alpha, had given Luffy his hat for safe-keeping… Luffy shook his head violently, not wanting to think about it. Shanks' hat was his treasure. No one could know.

* * *

Sabo leaned on his hand, bored, as he listened to Akainu talk statistics of the army from number of soldiers to how many damn muffins they were eating per week. Honestly, the guy needed to take a break or something. Looking around the tent, he saw that he was not the only one bored out of their minds. Next to him, Smoker was flipping his kairoseki jute up and down while Aokiji had just pulled his blinder over his eyes and snored quietly. Even their illustrious leader, Sengoku seemed… tense. The other members of the council were out doing who knows what.

He thought back to breakfast with Luffy, furrowing his brows sadly. It was hard for him to see his little brother as part of the Resistance. He should be living a normal childhood, not learning to fight werewolves. Sabo sighed. Ever since he had made the decision to fight, they had been growing... distant.

'Hopefully, once the wolves are dealt with, we will be able to re-connect. It's been so long since we've just… hung out.'

His thoughts were interrupted by Smoker nudging him, the signal that Akainu was finally done.

"Thank you Sakazuki for that _incredibly_ detailed report." Sengoku said, as straight faced as ever, "Continuing, I am sure you are all very curious to hear the details of Operation Shepherd."

Now that grabbed his attention. The incredibly secret operation Sengoku was running without informing any of the other Resistance leadership of its components. Were they finally going to learn what the old man had been up to?

"As I am sure you are all aware, Whitebeard's pack of dogs has been a thorn in our side for years. We have lost countless hunters to them and we simply cannot stand up to their numbers. Many of our own are held captive deep inside his keep."

Sabo frowned. Did the operation have to do with the Whitebeards? They were the most influential and by far the largest pack the Resistance had to deal with. What had Sengoku done?

"Not long ago, I was contacted by a long-time member of the old man's pack named Teach. In exchange for kairoseki weapons and our help in taking down Whitebeard, he has agreed to assist us." Sabo was shocked. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine one of the old alpha's _sons_ would betray him.

"Is this… Teach… reliable?" Smoker asked, "Whitebeard's pack members are known for their loyalty. I don't believe for a _minute_ that he just decided he wanted to take the old man down."

"This has been a long-time ambition of his, apparently." Sengoku answered, "I, for one, intend to take this chance. Whitebeard has always been a far-off goal, seemingly untouchable. Well, I can tell you now, our "informant" has already dispatched one of his precious commanders." Sabo gaped,

"You're kidding! Which one!?" Sengoku eyed him,

"The mutt called Thatch." He turned his attention back to the others in the room, "In addition, he is in the process of collecting another gift for us. To prove his good will." The Resistance leaders looked between each other before motioning for Sengoku to continue. The man smirked,

"He is going to give us Portgas D. Ace."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello again, wonderful readers! I hope you enjoy the third chapter :)

To FawntheFox: Thank you so much for the review! It makes me happy that you are enjoying the story so far XD I am a big fan of your stories so I was super excited when I saw your review! Thanks again!

To Push23: I so appreciate that you took the time to leave such a kind review for me! Thanks!

 **WARNING:** Implied unwanted sexual advance

Feedback is appreciated! Love you guys!

* * *

Marco watched closely as Ace threw yet another punch at the striking dummy, digging his bloody fist into the compact straw, growling deeply. For the past few hours, no one, aside from a commander or Pops had been able to go near him with his alpha pheromones released like they were. Hopefully, after some physical exertion, he would calm down enough to at least hear reason.

"Any luck?" Marco turned as Izo approached, the man's eyes looking over Ace with concern. He shook his head,

"No. We can't even get close to him, yoi. I haven't seen him like this since we found him all those years ago." When Pops had found Ace, he had been a rabid pup on the verge of going feral. Wolves and humans, for nearly his entire life, had ferociously hunted him, and it nearly drove him mad. With training and kindness, Ace had overcome his feral behavior and managed to, somewhat, control his inner alpha.

But now, it was as if he had reverted to his old self, and if he was not stopped, he would hurt himself and those who tried to help him. Izo took a deep breath, closing his eyes, "I can understand his pain. I never imagined one of our own would betray us."

Marco nodded, "Teach has been part of the pack for almost as long as I have. He was the last one I expected to be a traitor, yoi." Their conversation was interrupted as Ace let out a yowl and completely transformed into his wolf form, his clothes ripping in the process.

"Crap." Izo muttered. Marco narrowed his eyes, releasing his alpha and allowing his will to flow across to the growling wolf across the room. In his wolf form, Ace was quite a sight. He was large by wolf standards, standing around four feet when measured from the shoulder, with jet black fur and eyes that glowed silver. The only thing that broke his majestic visage was the fact that his ears were a bit too big for the rest of him and tended to flop over on themselves.

Even after taking the brunt of Marco's alpha, Ace snarled and crouched, readying himself to attack, his claws scraping against the ground. He was beyond reasoning with. Typical. "Izo, step back, yoi. I'll handle this."

Stripping off his clothes as he walked forward, Marco smoothly and seamlessly allowed his body to shift into his comfortable wolf form, something he had mastered over many years of life. His light-colored coat was a stark contrast to Ace's, his blue eyes blinking as they adjusted to his canine senses. Although the younger wolf was larger, Marco was not worried. The larger wolf does not always win.

With a roar, Ace charged towards him, jaws snapping at his neck. But Marco was ready for him, swiftly dodging and slamming himself into the black wolf's side, knocking him over. Ace scrambled to his feet snarling as he began to circle him. When he charged again, Marco met him head on, scratching and biting, inwardly smirking when he dug his teeth into the younger's scruff, throwing him to the ground once again, not releasing his flailing brother.

 _Submit!_ His alpha demanded as he ground his teeth deeper causing the younger alpha to whine in pain. After about five minutes of this, Ace went still, barring his neck to Marco, accepting his defeat. Slowly releasing his hold on the other wolf's neck, Marco backed up and sat on his haunches, his tail swaying across the ground as he waited for Ace to change back into his human form.

"Honestly, dear, you should know by now that you aren't good enough to beat Marco," Izo huffed, approaching with Marco's discarded clothes, "In fact, there are very few in the pack who can even challenge him. He may not be large, but he will run circles around you every time." Ace, now back in his human skin, glared,

"Shut up, Izo."

Marco chuckled as he transitioned back into his human form, stretching when he stood up, "Are you feeling better, yoi?" He turned and took his folded clothes from Izo, beginning to dress again. Ace shuffled on the ground, pulling his legs close to his chest,

"I… I think so. Thanks for bringing me back, Marco." Said wolf nodded in response, buttoning his shorts. Ace continued,

"I'm just so… angry," He scowled, growling under his breath, "Teach was _my_ subordinate! He was my responsibility and I had no idea. If I had known maybe-" Marco cut him off,

"There was no way you could have known, yoi. No one had any idea. Not even Pops." Ace snarled,

"We should have known. _I_ should have known. I am going to make him pay." Marco's eyes narrowed, "Ace, that is not a good idea. He has kairoseki and is probably anticipating you going after him, yoi. It could be a trap." Ace leapt to his feet,

"I don't care! I'll kill him for what he's done!" Izo sighed, stepping forward,

"Why don't we continue this discussion later. Ace let's get you covered up. It's a bit… distracting trying to have a serious talk when your clothing is lying on the floor." Tilting his head, the raven head looked down at his nakedness,

"I don't see the problem." Marco rolled his eyes,

"Come on, pup. Let's get you covered up, yoi."

"I am _not_ a pup!"

"Whatever you say, Ace."

* * *

Luffy decided he didn't like the Scouting Corps. Most of the members were stuck up nobles who were placed there on purpose, so they wouldn't have to be on the front lines. They weren't even that sneaky! Didn't you have to be at least a little sneaky to be a scout?

"Oi, brat! Get over here! It's your turn to spar!" Luffy rolled his eyes as the "leader" of the scouts yelled for him from across the field. The man, whose name he was pretty sure was Spandex, was ridiculously weak and enjoyed messing with his subordinates. His hair was stringy, and his face was partially covered by a leather mask, supposedly hiding an injury he received from a werewolf.

"I'm not getting any younger!" Luffy snorted at that before making his way over to him. Spandex smirked at him.

"All right, now that the runt has decided to grace us with his presence, let's start up a match. Bellamy get over here and show the kid how it's done." Luffy blinked up at the large blonde man, taking in his wide build and a face that just said, "punch me". Bellamy licked across his teeth,

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this." Spandex raised a hand, before bringing it down and signaling they begin. Expectedly, Bellamy charged right at him, showering him with different combinations of kicks and punches, all were easy to dodge. After a few minutes of missed attacks, Bellamy growled in annoyance before sliding behind him and attempting to catch him in a head lock.

Ducking under his arms, Luffy hit him hard in the stomach before finishing with a strong roundhouse kick to the jaw. It was very satisfying to watch him fall to the ground, unconscious. Turning around, he saw Spandex's lip curl into a snarl,

"You… you must have gotten lucky, runt." Luffy gave him a bright smile,

"No, he just wasn't very strong." The surrounding scouts scoffed while Spandex glared at him,

"The only reason you're here and not on the front lines is because your brother happens to hold a high-ranking position. If I had any say in it, you would be fighting alongside your street rat friends! Go clean our weapons! It's the only thing you're good for." Luffy padded away from them, ignoring their taunts. Some fights weren't worth fighting. As he neared weapon rack, his foot caught on something and he fell, face first, to the ground.

Spitting out dirt and blood from his mouth, he looked up and saw a broad red headed man smirking down at him. It was obvious that he had tripped him.

"Awww… Is the little kitten angry?" Luffy scowled up at him, wiping away the blood from his split lip with his hand. The man licked his lips before reaching down and pulling him up roughly by his arm,

"You know, Spandam, I could think of a few _other_ uses for a cute little thing like him." Luffy wasn't sure what he was implying, but he knew it couldn't be good. The other scouts began to eye him strangely. The young boy ripped his arm out of the other's grip before pushing past him and running back to the tents. He didn't know why, but he had to get out of there.

Luffy didn't stop running until he arrived. His breathes coming quickly, he sat down on the soft grass and enjoyed the serenity of his surroundings. Zoro had shown him this place, a small grotto in the cliffs surrounding the camp that opened into a cave with no ceiling, allowing the sun light to flow in and reflect beautifully off the water that pooled in the center. The small teen bit his lip, not really paying attention to the blood that ran down his chin, as he curled in on himself and trembled. That guy… what did he mean by _use_? The way the others had eyed him honestly made him feel… dirty. Against his will, tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Luffy? You all right?" The boy jumped and whirled around, only to relax as he saw who had entered his safe place, furiously wiping at his eyes to hide his _weakness_ from his best friend. Zoro propped his swords, all three of them, against the cave wall and settled down next to him, his eyes moving over Luffy's bruises and bleeding lip.

"D-did you follow me?" Luffy asked, angry at himself for stuttering. Zoro examined him calmly,

"It wasn't hard. You flew through camp like Whitebeard himself was chasing you down." The teen looked down in shame. He hadn't meant to draw so much attention. "Cap, what happened?" Without even thinking, Luffy told Zoro everything, from his somewhat tense relationship with Sabo to the most recent incident. He was his best friend after all, always by his side through thick and thin. When he finished, they sat in silence for a moment before Luffy looked up and was shocked at the rage in Zoro's eyes.

"Zoro?" The green-haired man gripped him by his shoulders, "Listen to me, Luffy. If something like that every happens again, you come straight to me. Understand?" The boy nodded, wincing as his friend's grip tightened,

"Those men are bad news. Stay away from them if possible. Fight back when you must. Be especially wary of Eustass Kidd. He's dangerous." Luffy nodded his head again, leaning into his friend's arms, enjoying the comfort. Zoro hugged him and stroked his hand over his hair, scratching at his scalp, knowing how much physical touch meant to him. He heard Zoro growl,

"They're more like animals than the wolves they hunt." Luffy sat up, giving his friend a soft smile, "Thanks, you know, for always being there." Zoro cracked a smile,

"Anytime." Luffy's eyes brightened, "You smiled!" Zoro's face instantly reverted to its normal scowl,

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did NOT!" Luffy grinned widely, poking Zoro on his forehead, "Did to." Zoro sighed,

"Changing the subject, I hear Sengoku is finishing some secret operation. Supposedly, it will give us a huge advantage in the fight against Whitebeard's pack." The teen's ears perked up at that, "Really?"

"Yep. Should make things interesting around here." Luffy hummed, messing with the grass he was sitting on. "You could at least show a little bit of interest."

"I just… don't really care about that stuff." Zoro smirked, picking up a nearby stone and tossing it into the pool,

"Yeah, I know. Okay, well, how about the Festival of the Moon that's coming up soon. I hear you're taking part in the ceremonial dance." Luffy's head shot up, a blush spreading across his cheeks,

"H-how did you find that out?!" Zoro's deep laugh echoed off the cave walls, "I have my ways. It should be fun, might distract you from everything else." His eyes gleamed,

"Besides, I hear the dancer's garb is really something." Luffy groaned, burying his face in his hands before flopping over onto his back.

"Ne, Zoro. I'm gonna take a nap." His friend nodded, settling himself against the walls, "I think I'll join you."

"'Night, Zoro."

"It's not even dark outside, stupid Captain." Luffy giggled and grinned brightly before allowing himself to go limp, savoring the cool grass against his hot skin, falling asleep in seconds.

* * *

Ace slowly tip-toed around his sleeping brothers and sisters, a packed bag flung over his shoulder. For hours Marco, Izo, and his fellow commanders had attempted to distract him from his quest with sparring, discussing threats from other packs, etc. He had nodded as if it was working. The freckled wolf loved his family, they had done so much for him, but nothing was going to stop him from completing his duty. Thatch _would_ be avenged.

Closing the door softly behind him, Ace made his way to the side entrance of the keep that led out into the forest. He would slip out quietly without involving anyone else. What he did not expect to see was Pops, sitting cross-legged in front of his exit, drinking from a large keg. Ace narrowed his eyes,

"Don't try to stop me, Pops. I'm doing this whether you approve or not." The massive alpha swallowed and gently placed the keg on the ground next to him,

"Son, if your heart is truly set on this foolish quest, I won't stop you." Ace's eyes widened a bit at that. "However," Whitebeard's sharp gaze fixed Ace in place, "I will discourage you from tracking down such a dangerous man." The old wolf clasped his hand into a fist,

"Something about this entire situation seems off." His eyes softened, "Will you listen to your old man and heed my advice? Stay here, where you're safe." Ace smiled gently at the alpha who he called father,

"I'm sorry, Pops. I have to do this." Whitebeard's expression morphed into one of sorrow, as he moved out of the young wolf's way,

"Very well. Be safe, son. Know that if something goes wrong, we will come for you." Ace nodded before stripping off his clothes and stuffing them into his bag. After securing said bag across his chest, he slowly transitioned into his wolf form, flinching as his joints re-arranged themselves. Not wanting to look into Pops' eyes, the black wolf took off running into the forest.

As he ran, his breath quickened as he got further and further away from home, the trees becoming blurs in his vision. Eventually, he slowed to a brisk walk, putting his snout to the ground, trying to locate Teach's scent.

It was easy to differentiate from the others, the foul stench of ale and blood filling his nostrils. He snarled, locking in on the trail and beginning to follow it, his mind flooded with images of the fat, repugnant smelling wolf he was tracking.

When he found him, there would be no mercy. The Whitebeard pack afforded no penance to traitors.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, my amazing readers! Here's Chapter Four! (I have been so motivated lately to write and it's mostly because of the wonderful responses I am getting, so please keep it up!)

To FawnTheFox: I am really glad you are enjoying my story! Thank you for another review! (P.S. Loved the new chapter to Defenders Without Fear!)

To Kirigakure Shura: Thank you so much for the kind review! I am trying my best to be descriptive with the background information and everything so thanks for commenting on it XD Luffy and Zoro's friendship is one of my favorite things in One Piece. Yeah... I felt kind of bad about what I did to Luffy... but he will be protected. Always. Once again, thank you so much for the feedback. I really appreciate it!

Reviews are always wonderful! Love you all!

* * *

Ace lay flush to the ground, his ears perked forward as he watched his prey from the shadows. After two days of tracking, he had finally found him. The traitor.

The one who tried to kill his brother.

From where he hid, the tall swaying grass sometimes obscuring his view, he could see that Teach was attempting to form some mockery of a pack, the other wolves surrounding him looking like vagabonds and loners.

"Zehahaha!" The fat wolf's baritone laugh grated against his sensitive ears, "You should have seen the look on his face when he saw the knife! He looked so shocked!" Ace growled softly as the strangers laughed mockingly,

"As entertaining as it is to watch Whitebeard squirm, when will the…package arrive?" The tall, gangly one asked, "We did not join you to watch from the sidelines." Teach laughed,

"Yeah, I know. Don't you worry, Sengoku will keep his word as long as we fulfill our part of the deal."

'Sengoku?' Ace thought, 'That confirms it. He's working with the humans.' The big one with a mask over his face let out a boisterous laugh,

"Well, in the meantime, why don't we have some fun. There are human villages around here just asking to be raided." The wolves' all cackled evilly, probably considering the best way to filet their unfortunate victims. Normally, he would care less what happened to humans, but no one deserved death at the hands of these animals. Teach took a long gulp of something foul smelling before saying,

"Feel free to go as wild as you want. We're in a waiting game after all. Just stay away from the Eastern mountains." For a moment, his eyes hardened, "We aren't strong enough to take on Dogtooth yet."

Ace breathed in and out slowly, his ears twitching as he listened. Charlotte Katakuri, known commonly as Dogtooth, was a powerful alpha who ruled the territory to the east of Whitebeard's. He was known to be cunning and ruthless towards those who invaded his land. While politically an ally of the Whitebeard pack, he generally kept to himself and preferred not to involve himself or his pack in the war against humanity. Ace had heard rumors that Dogtooth had a habit of subtly kidnapping humans he found interesting and adding them to his "collection".

Whatever that meant.

Unbeknownst to the humans, the alpha was also a seer with an ability very rare among werewolves that allowed him to catch glimpses of the future. This made catching him by surprise nearly impossible.

The black wolf shook his head to ward off a group of mosquitos buzzing around his ears. He knew that many alphas believed if humans were subjugated under their rule, there would be peace. Doflamingo was a strong advocate for the enslavement of humanity as retribution for their crimes against the wolves of the region. Ace wasn't sure how he felt about that. He hated humans for sure, but did they deserve a life of slavery under a psychopath like Doflamingo?

His attention snapped back to the motley group as they began to stand up and stretch, putting their belongings in bags they slung across their backs. This was his chance. He needed to stop them here and now before they did any more damage. Marco's words echoed in his mind.

Was it possible this was a trap? Maybe. But he couldn't let that stop him, not when Teach was right in front of him. Before he revealed himself, the large wolf checked to make sure his bag and clothing were safely stored under a bush a few feet beside him. Taking a deep breath, he readied himself.

His resolve strengthened, Ace stood up and released a loud howl, letting his prey know he was there.

Teach's surprise was evident on his face as he whirled around, his eyes roaming over Ace's large form, before he smiled,

"Commander! It's so good to see you! I honestly didn't expect to see you so soon!" Ace growled low in his throat as he gracefully leapt down from his perch, landing a good distance from the traitor. As they were both wolves, Teach would be able to communicate with him even though he was in his animal form.

 _"Skip the pleasantries, Teach. I'm not in the mood. You know why I'm here."_ The black wolf growled out, his alpha fully released. He smirked when he saw one of Teach's comrades flinch away from him.

"Zehahaha, come now Ace, there is no reason for us to fight here. What happened with Thatch was… unfortunate… I really felt bad about having to kill him." Ace scoffed at that. The man continued,

"You've seen the old man, he's grown weak with age. The humans continue to encroach into his territory and he does nothing! So many of the prisoners he keeps _deserve_ death for what they've done to our kind, and yet, he refuses to kill them!" Teach gave him a strangely soft smile,

"I know your past, Ace. I know how much rage you keep pent up inside you. So much _potential_. Your àvra is wild and, when molded properly, practically unstoppable. Join me, commander, and we can strike the plague of humanity from these lands! You have the power, the drive, to make them cower and submit before you! We can rule as _kings_!" Ace was silent for a moment, taking in what the fat wolf had said to him, before tapping into his àvra, readying for what he was about to do. Marco had been the one who taught him how to control his power.

When Whitebeard had found him, his àvra was out of control, always thirsty for blood, never calming down. Honestly, Ace had been frightened of his own ability. According to Marco, your àvra was something many wolves had, or rather, developed. After many years of training, wolves could tap into their inborn aura and transform it into àvra, which could be used to attack, defend, heal, etc. It honestly depended on the wolf. Not all were skilled enough to even be able to sense their own aura.

Ace's just happened to be… uncooperative. Luckily, Marco's àvra was very similar to his and he learned to control it and not let his alpha influence it like he did during his time as a feral.

Granted, he didn't remember much of those years.

Staring Teach down, he allowed his àvra to flow through him, becoming part of him, before he released it completely. The resulting explosion blew away most of the traitor's "pack", cracking and scorching the ground around him with its flames. Just like Marco taught him, he reigned in the fire, allowing it to settle comfortably along his fur coat, like a second skin.

 _"I will_ never _join you!"_

Regaining his footing, Teach looked at him in awe,

"Commander, I never get tired of seeing your àvra! Truly stunning!" Was he seriously complimenting him right now? Unbelievable. His eyes, which he knew were currently glowing blood red, focused in on his prey. The flames wouldn't last long, he needed to end this quickly.

 _"This is the end, Teach. You know you're no match for me. Submit, and your death will be swift."_

The man smirked, sending chills down Ace's spine, "Ace, my boy. Didn't your father teach you not judge someone based on appearances?" The flaming wolf snarled ferociously, knowing that was a jab at him. As he watched, Teach's body began to have tendrils of… darkness?... coming off him like vapor. His eyes widened as the darkness consumed the man and compressed into a tall column, still swirling like a tornado.

This… wasn't possible. He had known Teach for years now and he had never even been able to _sense_ his aura, let alone manifest it into àvra.

The darkness then dispersed leaving behind a shadow, who he knew was Teach, in its wake. He didn't even look… alive anymore. The wolf's body was shifting and convulsing as he stood, as if he was made of some gaseous substance. The only solid part of him was his eyes, now a disconcerting yellow, that glowered at him from within the shadow. Ace stared in shock,

 _"When did you-"_ He was cut off as Teach disappeared before his eyes, only to appear directly in front of him, gleaming teeth dripping with black blood now visible from within the darkness,

 _"Zehahaha, I have always been able to control my àvra, pup. I just choose to hide it from you. Call it, my little secret."_ Ace leapt back, his claws scraping against the ground, startled by the wolf's speed.

Slowly, they began to circle each other, snarling, examining each other for openings.

 _"You didn't think you were the only one with a powerful àvra did you? The old man always filled your head with grandeur, made you think you were special."_ Ace's flames flared up at that as he barred his teeth. Teach grinned wildly, the swirling darkness sometimes obscuring what was left of his physical snout,

 _"Portgas D. Ace. The one whom Whitebeard wanted to make his heir. Or, should I say, Gol D. Ace."_ The flames around him billowed as his fur bristled. How did he know!? Only Pops and Marco knew of his true heritage! He snapped his jaws,

 _"Shut up, traitor! You don't know anything about me! You talk big while you're cloaked in your àvra, but you're nothing!"_ Ace lunged forward biting at the shadow, enjoying the howl of pain it released when his flaming teeth dug into it, _"You couldn't even kill someone properly! Thatch lives!"_

Teach roared in rage, the darkness expanding into tendrils that flew towards Ace, slamming into him hard and knocking him away. His flames sputtered a little as he hit the ground, rolling a few times. Teach's tendrils held him up above the ground by his back, stalking towards him like a spider. It was creepy. Very creepy.

 _"I may have failed to kill that annoying bastard, but I certainly won't fail here, commander. Do you have any idea how much you're worth?"_ Whimpering a bit as he attempted to stand, he glanced at his side where the tendrils had struck him. He was shocked to find patches of a slimy… tar-like substance stuck to his fur, smothering his flames as it expanded. The more it expanded, the weaker he felt.

'What the hell was this stuff!?'

 _"Why don't you be a good boy and surrender?"_ Ace glared up at the wolf, tapping into his inner rage and allowing it to meld with his alpha, his flames burning as bright as they could, trying to keep up against the spreading darkness,

 _"LIKE HELL!"_ He willed his flames to converge around him, creating a wall of fire. Teach smirked, the tendrils lowering him to the ground, and his darkness converging around him in the same way.

 _"Let's see which is stronger! Light or Darkness!"_

They charged each other at full speed, paws cracking the ground with each step, their àvra roaring and the air cackling with energy.

And they clashed.

Ace had never felt such pressure. He willed his flames brighter as he fought desperately against the encroaching shadow. But he simply wasn't strong enough. The flames that protected him fell beneath the àvra of his enemy.

As his vision wavered and the emptiness consumed him, he thought,

'Everyone, I'm sorry. I failed.' Then he knew nothing.

* * *

Sabo stood at the gates of the Resistance camp alongside a dozen other men, all armed to the teeth with kairoseki weapons and heavy armor. They had received word three days ago from Sengoku's pet wolf.

Portgas D. Ace had been captured.

For years, hunters had been trying to capture, or better yet, kill him. The reward for his head was astronomical. Though, strangely enough, no one was sure _why_ everyone wanted him dead. The hunt for him had been going on for years before he had been recruited by Whitebeard, so his status as a commander wasn't the reason. He certainly was dangerous and killed a lot of people but…

'Sengoku probably knows.' Sabo thought as he glanced between the tense soldiers to either side of him. 'He seems to know everyone's secrets.'

His attention was drawn to the forest when he heard horses approaching accompanied by the squeaking wheels of a wagon. As they approached, his fellow soldiers all readied their weapons, many swallowing nervously. Sabo sighed, 'It's just one wolf. We can handle him.'

After what seemed like ages, the procession arrived at the front gate. Sengoku, who had gone to pick up the "package" personally, dismounted his horse, and beckoned for the hunters to approach. Smoker and Akainu stepped forward first, closing in on the wagon. Sengoku smirked,

"We finally have him." Akainu went up to the wagon that held the kairoseki cage and hit the bars hard with his staff, startling the gathered crowd. "Stupid dog."

Curious, Sabo approached as well, pushing his way past the others. The closer he got, the stronger the stench became. He covered his nose and mouth with a gloved hand. Looking into the cage, he saw a form laying on its side, obviously unconscious, chains attaching its wrists and ankles together along with one around its neck. Matted blood, bruises, and dirt covered nearly his entire body. Wearing nothing but a pair of ratty shorts, Portgas D. Ace looked dead. Sengoku called to one of his men,

"Secure him in one of the cave cells. Make sure all chains are made of kairoseki. We cannot afford to let him escape." The man nodded and moved to lead the horses to the back of the camp where the cells were located. As the prisoner was taken away, Sabo couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for him. The cell he was placed in would most likely be his grave.

About five minutes later, Sabo found himself and other high-ranking officers standing outside the wolf's prison examining his limp form. Sengoku cleared his throat,

"This was a great victory, my comrades. Not only can we use him against Whitebeard, but an evil that has plagued us for years has been removed from these lands. That being said…" The large man glanced at the battered body of the wolf,

"He is no use to us dead. We will need someone to treat his wounds and keep him breathing until he outlives his usefulness. Any suggestions?" Smoker blew out smoke from his cigar before saying,

"Why not Trafalgar? He's a doctor, isn't he?" Sengoku sighed,

"I have already asked him, and he declined. Too busy apparently." Sabo smirked inwardly at that. Trafalgar Law was _always_ too busy for Sengoku.

"If I may, sir. I have a suggestion." Sabo looked to see who had spoken and was surprised to see it was Spandam, the director of the Scouting Corps. Sengoku motioned for him to continue.

"There is a member of my squadron who I believe would be perfect for the job. As he is new, the boy will not be missed excessively during training and is at least proficient in basic first aid." Sabo's stomach dropped. Sengoku raised an eyebrow,

"And who is this… boy?" Spandam grinned mischievously,

"Monkey D. Luffy, sir." Sabo immediately protested,

"NO! There is no way I'm letting my baby brother anywhere NEAR that wolf! You just said that he was extremely dangerous!" Spandam merely shrugged,

"I was just pointing out that, unlike my other soldiers, he can afford to miss training. Especially with the Festival of the Moon coming up, he will have to be excused from his duties as a scout anyway." Sabo went to argue but was stopped by Sengoku's hand,

"Sabo, I know you want to protect him, but Spandam makes good points. We cannot afford to lose any trained soldiers to babysitting right now. The wolf will be chained and muzzled. He will pose no threat to the boy."

"But won't he have to remove the muzzle to feed him!? That will give Portgas the perfect opportunity to… I don't know, BITE OFF HIS HAND!" Sengoku placed a soothing hand on his shoulder,

"He will be fine. Those chains are designed to weaken him and seal his àvra. On top of the interrogating we will be doing, the dog will be much too weak to put up much of a fight." Sabo huffed, there really was no stopping this.

"There… there will be guards posted?"

"Most of the time."

"Most of the time!?" Akainu scowled,

"We don't have the resources to guard him all day every day. We'll have to trust that the chains do their job." Spandam smirked, "The ru-, I mean kid, will be fine! I've seen him fight and he's strong enough to take care of himself." Sabo relented reluctantly,

"Very well. I-I'll let him know." The group then disbanded, everyone going their separate ways for the night. Sabo was concerned. He did not want Luffy to be that close to such a dangerous werewolf. But… he did not have much of a choice in the matter. The blonde brushed a hand through his hair, groaning.

'Luffy, who has the survival instincts of a squirrel, taking care of a dangerous and possibly feral werewolf. What could possibly go wrong?'


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, guys! I am so happy at the response I received from the last chapter (you all ROCK!) Hope you enjoy Chapter 5!

To FawntheFox: Thanks for continuing to review all my chapters! Their friendship will grow, slowly but surely, and Sabo will get a wake-up call... eventually. Hope you enjoy the next chapter!

To TheJellyfishPal: I am so glad you enjoy how I write the characters! Some were actually surprisingly difficult lol (cough Zoro cough). Anyway, thanks for the review!

To Nyankotori: Thank you so much! I really appreciate it! XD

To Matt: Hello! Really happy that you left a review! Unfortunately, for this story, I have already decided to not have any pairings. I want to mostly focus on the brotherly relationship between Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. Thanks for the suggestion though! Maybe next time ;)

To Nora: Yeah... Sabo shouldn't jinx things lol. Thanks for the feedback! There will be more Law and Katakuri to come ;)

Wow... so many wonderful reviews guys... I'm smiling so much right now XD

On to the chapter!

 **WARNING:** Torture

* * *

Sitting nervously on the ground, Luffy clasped and un-clasped his hands in his lap, dark brown eyes flicking up to watch the prisoner held securely in the cell before him. Sabo had tracked him down last night and explained his role concerning the _still_ unconscious wolf.

Stay away from his teeth. Make sure the shackles were tight. Keep him alive.

Luffy huffed, he knew that Spandam had volunteered him for this job to get rid of him. Not that he cared that much considering all the scouts were jerks. Still, it did hurt his feelings a bit. Aside from Zoro and some of the younger recruits, no one seemed to like him. Many called him weird or ignored him all together. All he wanted was friends…

"He's still unconscious?" A deep, smooth voice said from behind him, "Unbelievable." Luffy spun around, grinning widely, "Torao! Good morning!" The tall, tattooed male rolled his eyes,

"Trafalgar Law. It really isn't that hard of a name, Luffy-ya." Said boy just giggled and jumped to his feet to rush at the man, throwing thin arms around him in a hug. Law tensed before peeling the small teen off him.

"You know how I feel about physical contact." The boy pouted,

"What's wrong with a hug every once and a while?"

"Everything." Luffy just laughed aloud and went in for another hug. After batting him away, Law sighed,

"Do you remember everything I reviewed with you last night?" Luffy pursed his lips, nodding slowly. The tall raven narrowed his eyes,

"I'll take that as a no."

"Well… I remembered some of it, just not all of it." Luffy glanced at the limp form behind bars, "I know enough to treat his wounds." After receiving word from Sabo about his new assignment, he had run to Law's tent and asked for a review of first aid and other skills he would need to help the wolf. The man followed his gaze,

"If you ever need assistance or don't know what to do, make sure you come to me. I may have declined Sengoku, but, as a doctor, I can't stand by while you make a mockery of our practice." Luffy let out a soft smile, "I will, Torao." The man huffed before turning away and walking back to camp, waving a tattooed hand in goodbye.

Luffy really liked Torao. He was one of the few people around who "put up with his antics". Plus, he was just… cool. On top of his amazing skills as a doctor, Torao was very talented when it came to wielding his nodachi with deadly accuracy. He'd asked him about his tattoos once. The man had said it was a reminder. Who knows what that meant, it just added to his mystery.

It was also fun to tease him by calling him "Torao" instead of Law. It wasn't like he didn't know his name, he just preferred to use a nickname.

When the doctor disappeared, Luffy turned back to the cell built into the cliff wondering how long it would take for the wolf to wake up. He was honestly excited to talk to a werewolf, something he hadn't done since Shanks. Would he be nice? Or cool? Or both!?

The boy reached down and grabbed a cloth and a bucket full of water. It was time to get started.

* * *

Ace groaned as he awoke, his eyelids heavy. Something cold and wet was being wiped on his face. He leaned into the touch appreciatively, his hot skin enjoying the relief. The wolf was… confused. His memories a bit fuzzy. He remembered the end to his fight with Teach… he had been defeated. Disgraceful.

After that, everything was a blur. So many different scents to process. Pain. Darkness. Ace shook his head trying to clear it, only adding to his already intense pain. Small hands grasped his head, stopping him.

"No, no, no. Don't do that. You'll hurt yourself more." Who… who was that? Ace began to sniff discreetly, trying to identify the scent. Whoever it was, they weren't a wolf… Then his eyes flew open as he recognized the smell of the enemy, snarling and attempting to leap backwards only to find he couldn't. Trying to regulate his breathing, Ace yanked at the chains spreading his wrists and attaching them to the wall of the… cave? Where was he!?

"Please stop moving. Shhhh, it's okay. I won't hurt you." He whirled back to face the human who was trying to calm him down, growling.

"Release me, _human_ , before I rip out your throat!" Desperate for freedom, he pulled hard, trying to free his hands, realizing then that his feet were also shackled together. The more he struggled, the weaker he became.

'Kairoseki. Of course.' Now panting, Ace stopped struggling, trying to catch his breath. The human looked at him with worried eyes,

"Are you okay?" He growled weakly,

"Do I seem okay to you!? Let me go!" As he spoke, he felt something leather move against his face. Ace's eyes widened as he turned his head and rubbed his face against his shoulder to try and remove the muzzle. 'How dare they humiliate me like this!" The human let him thrash around for minutes, waiting for him tire out before moving a little closer and staring into his face, curiously.

Breathing heavily and trying to ignore the stinging pain of his wounds, Ace examined the human in his cell. The boy was… young. Very young and very small. His large, brown eyes bored into him and his raven hair fluttered in the wind. He was wearing a red tank-top with navy shorts that seemed to have some kind of… fluff sowed on the ends. Strange attire… Moving his eyes up the human's body, he noted the small, crescent shaped scar under his left eye.

"Where am I, human?" Ace growled out, allowing his alpha to fill the cave. If the kid was affected by it, the only sign was a small twitch of his hands.

"You're in the Resistance's main camp. You were brought here last night." Ace turned his head to the side spitting out a clump of blood, not caring that some of it got stuck in the mesh of the muzzle. The boy continued, smiling at him,

"I'm supposed to be taking care of you! My name's Luffy. Yours is Ace, right?" The wolf stared at the child in front of him,

"How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows." The human, Luffy, shuffled around on his knees as he got closer, "Sengoku announced your capture to the whole camp. You're famous! Are you strong? You are, right!? Is it true you can _explode_!?" Ace blinked in confusion as the kid peppered him with questions. Was this human not scared of him? Most children were.

'Maybe he's just stupid.'

"I'm not answering any of your questions, kid." The boy pouted at that, whining about him being stingy. Moving to grab a cloth next to him, Luffy dipped it in a bucket full of what Ace assumed was water before turning to him,

"Can I continue?" The wolf huffed, tugging on his chains again, before nodding. There was nothing he could do to stop him even if he wanted to. The boy didn't seem to want to hurt him at least. Smiling at him, Luffy brought the cloth to his face patting at his wounds. When he finished with his face, the cloth was moved to his arms, chest, and legs, wiping away dried blood, and cleaning his weeping cuts and bruises.

While he worked, Ace just watched in silence, wincing when the boy pushed too hard. Eventually, Luffy moved on to wrapping his more serious wounds in bandages, applying a soothing salve first before pulling them tight to staunch the bleeding. When he finished, stepping back to check over Ace, he smiled widely,

"All done! Do you feel better? I'm not really an expert at medicine and stuff…" The wolf did, in fact, feel better, his wounds which were previously pulsing with pain, now tingled slightly under the affect of the salve. Ace pinned the boy in place with his stare,

"Why are you doing this?" The little one just tilted his head in confusion.

"Because you're hurt, and I don't want you to die. Do you want some water?" Ace was taken aback. The kid was too… honest. He nodded, tongue licking over his parched lips. The boy moved the bucket over to the front of the cell and picked up a small canteen, before coming back and placing himself _right_ in front of him, nearly chest to chest with the restrained wolf.

"I'm gonna take this off, okay Ace?" The boy's wide eyes blinked as he moved his hands behind the wolf's head, fiddling with the straps. Did this kid have no survival instincts at all? With him this close, it would be simple to lock his jaws around the skinny neck and snap it with a jerk of his head.

"LU!? What are you doing!? Get away from him this instant!" The boy yelped in surprise before leaping to his feet, abandoning his task. Standing just beyond the cell bars was a tall, blonde human who looked quite angry.

"I-I w-was just-"

"I don't care what you were doing, Lu. You were warned to stay away from his teeth! He could have killed you!" Ace raised an eyebrow,

'Lu? Was that a nickname?'

"I was just going to give him some water…" The blonde unlocked the door, stomped up to the boy and pulled him close, encasing him protectively in his arms, all the while glaring at Ace,

"You should have called someone then. In the position you were in, he could have torn through your neck! You would have been dead in seconds!" The new human buried his face in the little one's neck, "Please, be more careful next time." They seem… close. Are they kin?

Luffy deflated a little, relaxing in the older one's embrace, "Sorry, Sabo. I'll be more careful." The blonde pulled back and ruffled the boy's hair,

"Thanks, Lu." Ace's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps approaching his prison. Coming towards them were five armed humans escorting one who was obviously in charge. Ace growled not liking the scents they were giving off. The blonde human whispered something into the boy's ear before tugging him out of the cell, out of the way of the incoming soldiers. The leader entered the cell, followed closely by his entourage.

Ace immediately disliked the man.

"Portgas D. Ace. It's good to see you in chains, where you belong." The wolf snarled, wishing the muzzle wasn't obscuring his sharp teeth. "I have been tasked with uncovering every secret you have even if it means tearing you apart in the process." The man lurched forward, grabbing Ace by the neck, and jerking him away from the wall, the chains creaking in protest. He whispered darkly in his ear,

"And believe me, I am going to enjoy it." At that, the man threw him roughly against the wall, knocking the breath out of him. While he was still recovering, the accompanying humans un-chained him from the wall, holding him tightly while they re-shackled his hands behind his back and hooked a heavy collar around his neck. The freckled wolf thrashed wildly, snarling, and trying to free himself, to no avail.

"Take him to my tent." The men grunted and began to drag him out of the prison, choking him whenever they pulled the chain connected to his collar taut. As he was being taken away, Ace looked up and caught the eye of the boy, Luffy, who still stood outside the cell. The small human reached out, as if to stop them, his eyes watering slightly.

'Is he…'

The boy's hand was grabbed by the tall blonde's and he was pulled in the opposite direction. Luffy looked back at him, his eyes full of sorrow. Ace grunted as he was forcefully pulled forward again, nearly knocking him off balance.

'What a strange child to take pity on his enemy.'

* * *

Ace's head jerked sideways as he was hit again by the human who identified himself as Akainu. His cheek stung where the kairoseki knuckles had struck and he felt beads of blood slide down his face. The wolf panted, trying to move his arms that were chained above his head, to no avail. He had lost all feeling in them. The man yanked his head up by his hair, shaking him violently,

"Don't pass out, mutt. I'm not done with you yet." The torture had been going on for hours now. Ace had resisted at first, but now he was much too tired to care. His ankles flopped at strange angles from where the hammer had fallen, both broken. There was a strong possibility his rib cage had been fractured and his back was raw from the glass studded whip.

Ace shuddered. It was getting difficult to breath.

"This will all stop if you just answer my questions, dog." The freckled wolf snorted in reply, adding 'dog' to the list of insults Akainu had come up with. He really wasn't very original. A hand grabbed his throat, choking him. "Stop being stubborn and TALK, dammit!" Ace's vision began to blur as precious oxygen was taken from him. He was so close… so close to the sweet embrace of unconsciousness. "Stop! Do you want to kill him!?" A voice yelled out, causing the man to release Ace. The wolf gasped for air, coughing wetly.

As his vision cleared, he looked up to see a familiar human standing confidently in front of his torturer.

'It's… blondie…' Ace recognized him as the one who was with the little one earlier. What was his name again?

"You have no right to stop me, Sabo. He's close to his breaking point." Blondie, or Sabo apparently, glared at him,

"If you keep this up, he'll _die_! I'm sure you of all people know how important he is to our campaign! He's only useful to us if he's alive!" Ace's eyes fluttered closed as he focused on his breathing. He must've passed out because when he opened his eyes again, the only one in the tent was the human, Sabo, who was reaching around his head to tighten the muzzle. This close to him, Ace could see that part of his face had been burned, one eye a milky white. The man glanced at him,

"Your time here could be much more… comfortable if you would talk." The wolf glared at the human,

"I…I…will _never_ betray my family." Sabo scowled, pulling the straps painfully tight against his face, "Do you wolves even know the true meaning of family!? Whitebeard builds his 'family' by kidnapping children does he not?" Ace snarled and glared at the man,

"Don't you dare insult my pack."

"I'm merely stating the facts. We have lost many villages to your alpha! Most of the adults are killed, and the children taken. We _will_ use you to bring him to justice." Before he could fire a retort, the blonde human grabbed his head and smashed it against the pole he was chained to. The last thing he saw before his vision faded completely was the man standing up and glowering down at him in pure hatred.

* * *

 _There was fire everywhere. Trees creaked and groaned as the flames consumed them. The tall wolf looked around, his gaze hardening as he saw familiar faces among the bodies on the ground. A cackling laugh drew his attention to a break in the flames, a large man wearing a hauntingly familiar coat smiled devilishly at the destruction, his pack members continuing to destroy at his will._

 _Nearly invisible strings connected his moving fingers to the wolves around him. One, a blood red color, curled around the throat of a golden eyed wolf who howled in sorrow as he bit into the throat of a struggling human. Behind the large man was a dark, shadowy figure, whose own strings of darkness had seeped into everything around it._

 _Moving towards the chaos, the tall wolf saw Whitebeard's sons and daughters among the dead, their tattoos still proudly shown even as life left them._

 _Moving on from the carnage, he searched for the human the wolf knew would appear, as he always did. Not far from the battlefield, he found him, the raven-haired boy. The small human sat next to a large wolf who was obviously in pain, black blood flowing from a wound in his side, trying to comfort him. As he approached, the boy turned and saw him, his eyes widening as he attempted to pull the injured wolf away from the stranger. When the young one found the wolf to be too heavy, he stood up and splayed his arms, trying to hide the injured one from his view._

 _"Don't you dare touch my brother!"_

Sunlight streaming through his open window was what woke him. The tall wolf sat up slowly, stretching his arms above his head, before grabbing his scarf from the bedside table and wrapping it around his face. Charlotte Katakuri stood up and walked to his balcony, leaning on the railing as he looked out over his territory, enjoying the peacefulness.

'Yet another vision…' Unlike his usual future sight, his visions of late had been… disturbing. It was not surprising to see a few minutes into the future, as he did daily. But what he was being shown in his dreams was _not_ normal. Sighing, Katakuri went back inside his room, making sure to grab his pad of parchment, before settling into his favorite chair and beginning to sketch.

One thing that bothered him about his visions was that, no matter what happened in them, the raven-haired boy always appeared. After discovering this pattern, the alpha wolf began to sketch him as he appeared in each vision. This time, he was dirty, his hands stained black with the blood of the injured wolf, eyes determined. Once he finished, Katakuri spread out all the drawings on his bed, looking between them with a calculating eye.

All the sketches portrayed the boy in a different state. Some painted a picture of extreme sadness and despair, tears flowing down his cheeks, while others showed him smiling brightly with not a care in the world. There, in the middle of his collection, was the one that caught his attention the most. The boy was shirtless, his back exposed towards him. There, scarred into his flesh, was the shape of two feathered wings, dancing along his shoulder blades. The boy's arms were wrapped tightly around his chest, digging into the skin on his back, while his head was turned slightly so that one eye could be seen. What it meant, Katakuri had no idea. His musing was interrupted by a soft knock at his door,

"Enter." He said gruffly, greeting his sister as she opened the door.

Brulee set a tray of tea and biscuits on his desk before coming to stand next to him, glancing at his collection, "This one is new, brother. Did you have another vision?" Katakuri nodded,

"The more I have, the more concerned I become." Brulee leaned down to gently pick up the newest drawing,

"It's certainly understandable. You haven't had such visions for years." She ran her hands delicately over the boy's face,

"Have you discovered anything new regarding this child?" Katakuri shook his head,

"No, only that he must be important. Whether the vision is one of peace or war, he is always there." The alpha picked up the drawing of the boy with wings, tracing the marks with the tips of his fingers.

"The boy is special, that much is certain." Placing the pictures back on the bed, Katakuri turned to Brulee, "In the meantime, up our presence along the border with Doflamingo's territory. My àvra tells me he is up to something." She nodded before asking,

"What are you going to do about the child?" Katakuri closed his eyes for a moment, before answering,

"For now, nothing. My visions have been sporadic and difficult to decipher. Until I understand more of his role, I will leave him be, wherever he resides." His sister bowed in understanding as she left the room and gently closed the door.

Once she left, Katakuri picked up a biscuit and took a bite as he went and pulled out the sketch of the boy with wings on his back, examining the one eye staring at him, colored a bright silver, almost white.

'What are you…'


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Gosh, so many follows and favorites... I am just so excited! Enjoy the chapter!

To 12ReiRei: Well, I certainly am glad that you stumbled across my story! Isn't funny how that happens :) Thank you so much for the compliments! There is nothing better than being told your writing makes readers feel like they're there. Thanks again!

To Nora: You have no idea how much time I spent laughing after reading this review. I think I almost died... Oh well, I'm fine now XD Thank you so much for reviewing!

Please review! I love reading what you guys have to say!

* * *

Luffy paced back and forth nervously, glancing into the dark cave every time he turned. When Ace had been brought back to his cell after the interrogation was over, the werewolf had stopped breathing. Luckily, Torao had been waiting with him as he had his own suspicions of how Ace would look after Akainu had so many hours with him. Torao waved him over, his hands covered in blood. The small teen quickly opened the cell and rushed over to where the injured wolf lay,

"I-is he…" The doctor began to clean his hands with a wet towel.

"He'll live." Luffy felt relieved, his eyes roaming over the bandaged wolf who was, thankfully, breathing slowly. Torao continued,

"Akainu did a number on him, unsurprisingly. Disregarding his superficial wounds, the broken rib that punctured his lung could very well have killed him." Luffy bit his lip as he ran a damp cloth over the wolf's sweaty face.

"Why did he hurt him, Torao? Are all prisoners tortured like this?" Luffy's eyes watered a bit, "I-I just don't understand how someone c-could…" He trailed off as tears flowed down his cheeks and dripped onto the prone wolf's bare shoulder. Torao moved to kneel next to him, placing a tattooed hand on the crying boy's shoulder.

"Stay with him. I'll check in regularly to see how he's doing." Luffy nodded stiffly, wiping his tears with the back of his hands. The boy heard Torao sigh before he was pulled into a tight hug, a large hand combing through his tangled hair. Luffy was taken by surprise, knowing how much the man hated hugs.

"It's all right, Luffy-ya. He will be fine. I have already spoken with that bastard Akainu and have suspended all interrogations until Portgas-ya is considered stable." Luffy's lip quivered and he buried his face in Torao's shoulder, sniffling.

"Y-you're the best, Torao."

"I know." Luffy smiled softly into the man's now wet jacket, enjoying the comfort.

Torao pulled away and picked up his medical bag, turning to leave,

"Luffy-ya, make sure you change his bandages and keep him from thrashing around too much. If another rib punctures his lung, I may not be able to bring him back." The boy nodded, watching the man make his way back to camp. Torao was the only doctor in the entire camp who would treat anyone regardless of their race. The others only treated humans, apparently.

'How stupid is it to let someone die just because they aren't the same as you.' Luffy thought, watching over Ace as he slept. To help the wolf breathe, Luffy had decided to leave the wolf shackled, but not chained to the wall so he could lay down and rest. Torao had agreed under the condition the muzzle stayed on "for his safety". Luffy huffed,

'… Does he really need something like that…'

Well, maybe he could take it off later, when Ace woke up. He'd have to remove it to give him any water or food anyway. Yawning, the boy padded over to a blanket folded up near the front of the cell and wrapped it around his shoulders, making himself comfortable on the floor of the cave. Closing his eyes, Luffy fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

When Law reached his tent, he immediately dropped his bag on the ground and sighed, running his hands through his hair. Akainu went too far. Had he not been waiting with Luffy by the prison, the wolf most likely would've died.

'Especially since the other "doctors" would have refused him treatment.' Law thought disdainfully, 'They're all a bunch of assholes.' Sitting down on his bed, he fell backwards, covering his eyes with his forearm. A nap would be nice right now…

"Tough day, Trafalgar?" A deep, rough voice growled out. Law shot up into a sitting position, his eyes darting around the tent. There, leaning against one of the supporting poles of the tent, smirking darkly at him, was Eustass Kidd. Law scowled at him, trying to calm his racing heart.

"What are you doing here, Eustass-ya?" He took a deep breath, his hands moving to grasp the hilt of his nodachi that was hidden between his bed and the wall of the tent. The broad man chuckled, pushing himself off the pole and stalked towards him,

"Can't a guy check in on the Doc every once and a while? I saw you staggering through camp like you were drunk or something, so I figured I'd see what I could do." When the man was about half way across the tent, Law drew his weapon and placed the edge of the blade right next to Kidd's jugular vein.

"Not a step closer. I don't believe for a _minute_ that you're here to check up on my wellbeing. Why are you really here?" The red head just smirked and reached up to run his fingers along the flat part of the blade,

"You gonna kill me, Law? What do you think your little friend would think of you taking the life of an unarmed man?" His eyes narrowed as Kidd continued, "It's just so sweet seeing how attached he's gotten to the mutt. Truly adorable. I'm sure little Luffy's happy to have the attention."

Law growled, moving his nodachi just enough to draw blood, "I suggest you stay away from Luffy-ya." The red head smiled, baring his teeth, before raising his hands in surrender. Law forced him to move to the entrance of the tent, blade still attached to Kidd's neck.

"Get out." He glowered, watching as Kidd retreated out of the tent, that unsettling smirk still on his face.

"See you around, Trafalgar. Say hi to little Luffy for me." Then the man was gone. Law released the air he hadn't even realized he had been holding before allowing the tip of his nodachi to rest on the ground. Eustass Kidd was something of an enigma appearing out of nowhere a few years back, joining the Scouting Corps right away after flashing his seal of nobility to Sengoku.

There was no doubt the man was dangerous and had a strange fixation on Law, making a habit of showing up when he was most vulnerable. And, for whatever reason, he now had Luffy in his sights. They would need to be more careful from now on.

* * *

The first thing Ace realized when he woke was that his head hurt like hell. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with the dull gray walls of his prison cell. Groaning he tried to push himself up off the ground before his arms collapsed under the weight.

'Ground? W-why am I…' Ace rolled over slightly bringing his shackled wrists up, so he could examine them. The skin around the shackles was bandaged tightly and, after checking his ankles, they were bound the same way. Sitting up proved to be a challenge, his vision blurring, and a feeling of nausea bubbled up from his stomach. Panting, he tried to catch his breath. After he had been sitting up for a few minutes, Ace heard soft snoring coming from a bundle of blankets next to the cell bars.

As he watched, the bundle shifted revealing the peaceful face of Luffy, the small human who had treated him the day before.

'I certainly hope it's only been a day…' Ace thought as he checked over himself again, noting the many bandages that covered his torso area. Glancing up at the sleeping child, Ace began to mess with the shackles around his ankles. This was his chance! He could escape while the kid was still asleep! Unfortunately, for all his scratching and pulling, all he proceeded in doing was chaffing his already injured ankles and making his claws bleed. The wolf growled in frustration, vigorously shaking the cuffs in a desperate attempt to break them.

A moan from the sleeping child stopped him as he watched Luffy's eyes flutter open.

'Damn it.'

The boy sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. When he realized Ace was awake, the boy broke into a bright smile,

"Ace! You're awake! I'm so glad!" The human attempted to untangle himself from his cocoon only to trip himself and fall flat on his face. Ace had to snort at that. Kid sure was clumsy. The boy whined, eventually freeing himself and coming to sit before the wolf on his knees, his big eyes wandering over all his bandages.

"How do you feel? What-what happened to your hands?!" Luffy gasped and pulled the werewolf's hands into his own, bringing them closer to look over the bloodied skin. Ace growled and yanked them away,

"Don't touch me!" Luffy looked at him, startled, before raising his hands placatingly,

"I just want to look at them. I won't do anything to harm you, promise." Ace really didn't want the kid touching him but… they did hurt, along with the rest of his body, and Luffy hadn't done anything harmful. The wolf reluctantly held his hands out, so the boy could examine them. The boy smiled and went over the cuts and bruises with gentle caresses.

After Luffy finished, he rearranged himself and sat cross-legged on the floor, his small hands grasping his ankles as he watched Ace check over his hands. It was a little… weird to have a human so close. Still, he needed to use this opportunity. He doubted there would be any other instances where he would be unchained from the wall. The boy interrupted his thoughts,

"Ne, Ace. I like your freckles, they're really cool." The wolf's eyebrows shot up,

"You…think my freckles are cool?" Luffy nodded vigorously,

"Uh huh! Plus, you're a werewolf which means you're really strong and Sabo told me you have a special power thing that makes you even cooler-" Ace listened in shock as the boy began to ramble about how "strong" and "amazing" he was. Seriously, what was wrong with this kid? Then, Ace remembered the incident from the other day and asked,

"Hey, uh, Luffy? Do you think I could have some water?" Luffy stopped his babbling and shot to his feet, smiling ear to ear.

"Of course! Hang on a second." The boy ran over and grabbed the water canteen before plopping down behind him and mumbling,

"ummm… I'm gonna take this off from here so Sabo doesn't get mad at me…" As he fiddled with the straps, Ace tensed and got ready to move. Once the damned thing was off and Luffy placed it on the ground, the wolf swung his body around and caught the boy around his thin neck with the chains to shackles, pulling the thrashing body to his chest.

"Stop struggling, kid!" Ace whispered to the boy he held, "It'll just make it worse." Re-positioning himself, the wolf pinned Luffy's legs by crossing his own over them and passed the chains around the kid's neck to his right hand while his left held the child's arms against his chest. To get Luffy to stop moving, Ace pulled the chains tighter, happy when the boy's thrashing grew weaker and he eventually stopped moving. Knowing the boy was still conscious, Ace moved his head to the crook of Luffy's neck and allowed his teeth to brush over the skin, feeling the pulse racing beneath it.

"Relax." He released a portion of his alpha, "Just submit." The boy shuddered under the pressure, going limp in his grip as he barred his neck to the offending teeth. Having him in such a vulnerable position, there was no way one so young could resist for long.

"Good boy. Now, you have the keys, yes? Where are they?" Ace loosened the chains slightly, allowing Luffy to speak,

"N-not… t-telling…" The wolf narrowed his eyes and pulled the boy closer, "If you don't tell me, I _will_ kill you." Luffy turned his head slightly so he could look into Ace's gray eyes,

"Y-y-you… won't…" The boy slowed his breathing as the chains pulled taught around his neck, "I know you… won't… cause you're a-a good p-person." Ace almost dropped the chains. This boy thought that _he_ , a werewolf who had killed so many, was good? Him, someone with his lineage…

Suddenly, something hard struck him right between his shoulder blades causing him to cry out in pain and release his captive. The attacker grabbed him roughly and threw him to the ground, pinning his arms to his back and holding a sword to his throat.

"You all right, Captain?" Through the blinding pain, Ace could hear Luffy coughing and trying to catch his breath,

"I-I'm fine, Zoro." The new human twisted his arms and dug his knee into Ace's already torn apart lower back, "How _dare_ you touch him, wolf." As the man spoke, the sword grew ever closer to his exposed neck.

"Zoro, please! I'm okay, so let him go." The boy wanted his friend to release him? Why? Surprisingly, the man got off him and allowed him to roll over onto his bruised side. In an instant, Luffy was next to him,

"I think you've re-opened some of your wounds. Just-just lay still and I'll fix it." As he lay gasping on the floor, this boy, who he had almost killed, was acting like nothing happened?!

"Zoro, could you go find Torao? Some of his stiches need to be re-done." The man, who Ace could now see clearly, frowned,

"Are you sure, Luffy? He just tried to kill you?" Yes. That's right. I attacked you. Surely you should be… angry… or-or something!

"It's okay, just go. Ace needs help." The green-haired man nodded before running out of the cell towards camp. The boy chuckled,

"Hope he can find Torao… with his sense of direction, who knows how long it'll take." Ace weakly lifted his head and starred at the human, his eyes full of questions,

"I-I don't understand. Why would you want to help me after what I just did to you?" Luffy smiled and gently moved the wolf's head into his lap,

"Why? Like I said, you're nice and I don't want you to die. So, please, lay still." The child then began to run his fingers through Ace's greasy hair and started to hum low in his throat. This boy… was unbelievable. Never had someone treated him this way, especially right after he had tried to kill them. The wolf felt himself… relaxing… under the gentle touch of Luffy's small hands and the soothing tune he was humming.

Maybe… not all humans were as bad as he thought.

* * *

Looking through his telescope, the man smirked, watching as little Luffy moved the prisoner's head into his lap. What a kind boy he was. From his perch on the watchtower, he could also see that idiot, Zoro, running aimlessly through camp, most likely trying to find Trafalgar. Chuckling to himself, Kidd leapt down, landing on all fours, before moving away from camp and towards the cliffs opposite to Portgas' cell.

Once he was far enough away, Kidd pulled out a small, mirror-like object from his jacket and allowed his àvra to flow into it. Once activated, the mirror floated a few inches from his palm, and a deep voice came through,

"Fufufu, Eustass… so wonderful to hear from you." Kidd bowed his head in respect,

"Alpha." The wolf who appeared in the mirror cackled and smiled widely,

"What do you have to report?"

"It would appear that Sengoku is finally getting off his ass." Kidd smirked, "He's managed to capture Portgas D. Ace. They're going after Whitebeard."

"Ohhh… That is good news." The alpha laughed loudly, "I may even be inclined to lend them a hand."

"Of course, Young Master. I know how much you hate that old man." Doflamingo smirked and leaned forward,

"And how is my dear runaway doing? I do miss him _so_ much." Kidd sat down on the ground as he replied,

"Law? He's fine. Gave him quite the scare earlier today. Gotta keep him on his toes, ya know." Doflamingo smiled,

"How wonderful. Keep watching him." The alpha's smile dropped, "I want you to be careful, Eustass." Kidd shivered a little under the large wolf's stare. "Dogtooth is up to something. He's upped his pack's presence along the border between our territories and has been gathering his forces."

"Do you think he's going to attack?"

"It is… unclear at this point. Continue your mission for the time being. Should I decide you are needed back here, I will contact you." The alpha smirked, "And when you do return, make sure Law is with you." Kidd nodded,

"Of course, alpha. If I may, there is something else." Doflamingo raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue,

"I have come across a human boy that I believe may of value to you. He is young, but when I touched him, I felt… something. Like an àvra but… different." The large wolf crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, humming,

"Oh… you don't say…" Kidd nodded,

"I honestly wasn't sure what it was, but I feel that it is worth investigating." Doflamingo nodded,

"He does sound _quite_ interesting, Eustass. When you return, bring him along with Law and we shall see what… use… we can find for him." The red head bowed low,

"I am looking forward to seeing you come home, pup. Do say hello to Law for me." Then the mirror went dark and fell into his palm. Kidd slipped it back inside his jacket and fingered the fang necklace he wore. To the humans, it was a trophy of war. To him, it was infused with ancient magic that made him _seem_ to be of their race. As he walked back to camp, he smiled widely, thinking of the expressions Law and little Luffy will make when the time comes.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Can I just say how excited I am to be able to say that I have over 60 followers. *waves hands in the air like I just don't care*... but I so do and I'm super happy XD

To FawntheFox: As always, thank you for reviewing! It doesn't take long for someone to fall for Lu's charms lol. As a huge fan of yours, I appreciate the support!

To Matt: *maniacal laugh* Is Law a werewolf? Maybe, maybe not XD Nice observation. We'll just have to wait and see. Thank you so much for reviewing again!

To Nur123: I appreciate the review! It would be so wonderful for you to stick around until I finish this lovely story :) See ya next time!

To Nora: *wild flailing* You are just too funny XD Love your reviews, they always make me smile! I'll look forward to the next one! Thanks for leaving a review for little old me!

Hope you all enjoy the chapter! Leave a review on your way out :)

* * *

Sabo stood off to the side in the too small tent as Akainu glared at the newly arrived Jonathan.

"We have no need of a plan that is so damned complicated! A few more sessions with me and the mutt will spill all of Whitebeard's secrets!" Jonathan simply took another sip of his tea, not responding to the angry man's tirade.

For the first time in many months, all the council members were gathered together to discuss how to deal with Portgas. His capture provided many options to use against the old alpha wolf.

"From what I understand," Tsuru said calmly, "You have only interrogated him once and, in the process, nearly killed one of the most important captives the Resistance has ever had." Sabo had to hold in a chuckle as the large man flinched under the unyielding stare of the old woman.

She continued, "I, for one, agree with Jonathan. His plan is organized and realistic. Whitebeard is not one to be taken lightly, Sakazuki. Even if you were to get Portgas to talk, it would do us no good as we do not have the numbers to besiege his keep." Sabo agreed. They needed to use Portgas strategically.

"That's enough arguing." Sengoku interrupted, "We need more time to discuss and prepare. Akainu, in the meantime, I will permit the interrogations of the wolf to continue. However, Smoker will be present to prevent any… serious injuries." Akainu bristled,

"I do not need a babysitter!" Smoker snorted under his breath, sparking a small smile from Sabo.

"Continuing, I'm sure everyone is aware that the Festival of the Moon is coming up next week." Sengoku said, ignoring Akainu's outburst. "I expect everyone to keep quiet about Portgas' capture until after the festival is over. As we have heard nothing from Whitebeard, we must assume he doesn't know where he is. Before we announce the wolf's capture, a plan must be in place. We cannot take down that infernal pack without seriously considering how many we are willing to lose in the process."

Sabo grimaced at the implication, knowing it was true. No matter what plan they decided to go with, once Whitebeard discovered his "son" was being held by humans, they could expect a full-scale assault. Even if they won, many would be lost in the fight, that much was certain.

His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying voice saying, "It sounds like you will be needing my division's talents very soon, Sir." It was Spandam. The jerk who was ultimately responsible for the ring of bruises around his baby brother's neck. Sabo scowled openly at him, satisfied when the man averted his eyes.

"If I may," Jonathan asked, putting down his drink as he focused on the lanky man, "Most scouts sent to Whitebeard's territory are returned to us either broken or as corpses. For whatever reason, the alpha hardly ever spares people from your division, Spandam."

Said man gave a shaky smile, "I-I honestly have no idea why that could be-" Jonathan's raised hand stopped him.

"I think you do. Having interacted with your… soldiers… I have seen how they conduct themselves. Their _nobility_ seems to be the cause." Jonathan turned to Sengoku, "These men have obviously never bothered to study the culture of werewolves, or any beast for that matter. If we send them out, they will most likely not return." Sabo used a gloved hand to hide his growing smirk, watching Spandam shake in anger.

"H-how dare you insult my men in such a way! They all come from high ranking families that could strip you of your authority so fast-" Jonathan crossed his legs and looked straight at the fuming man.

"I simply do not want to waste our time, Commander. Surely you agree?" Sabo laughed inwardly knowing that Jonathan was an expert at seeing the whole picture and stating the facts for what they were. It was certainly refreshing.

Sengoku sighed as he stood up, "That's quite enough. You are all dismissed for now. We will reconvene when all of our heads have cooled." Sabo slipped out the tent entrance first, taking a deep breath of the clean air. He did not enjoy those meetings; no one seemed to agree on anything.

As he made his way across camp, Sabo stopped when he saw the familiar form of Luffy, trotting along, his arms full of food and medical supplies.

"Lu!" He called out, running up to his brother, "Are you sure you should be up and about?" The boy smiled, readjusting his load,

"Sabo, I'm fine. Torao looked at my neck and said I'm good to go. No lasting damage." The blonde wasn't so sure about that. Taking off his left-hand glove, he lifted the younger's chin slightly, so he could run his fingers along the bruised, slightly raised skin. When he had found out what happened, Sabo had been furious. He still was. Portgas could have tried to kill him all day, and he would have taken it in stride. But no one, _no one_ , touched his baby brother. Luffy huffed, moving his head out of Sabo's grip.

"Really, I'm fine. I can handle myself."

Sabo put his glove back on, looking down at the small boy with concerned eyes, "Just, be more careful, okay? Despite what you may think, that wolf is dangerous." Luffy said nothing but gave him a bright smile before scampering away to do the job _Sabo_ hadn't been able to stop him from doing. He hated not being able to protect his little brother like he used to.

Luffy, when he was younger, was always scared of everything and would throw himself at Sabo for comfort. He loved being that pillar of support. But now… now that Lu was older, he didn't come to his big brother nearly as often. Granted, that could also be because they were both so busy with their jobs in the camp. Yeah, that must be why.

'I suppose I should be happy he's growing up.' Sabo thought, but still, it was weird thinking of Lu as not being a kid anymore. _Very_ weird.

* * *

Ace looked up as Luffy entered the cell, his arms full of medical supplies and… was that meat? Against his will, the wolf began to drool. It'd been so long since he'd had any.

"Hey, Ace! I brought you some meat I stole from the cooks, so you better eat it fast!" The wolf certainly wasn't complaining and immediately bit into the juicy flank that was shoved against his mouth. After what had happened, the kid's friends made sure he was secured to the wall before Luffy fed or treated him.

Chewing messily, Ace glanced up, watching the boy fish around in his pile of meat, stealing a few pieces for himself. From this angle, the horribly bruised neck was clearly seen.

The freckled wolf felt guilt bubbling up in his stomach. Luffy hadn't been angry and had treated him the same as always. It made Ace feel… evil. There was a voice in the back of his head that kept saying 'How could you do that to such a pure child?' And he was starting to listen to it.

Once the pile of meat was gone, Luffy approached and started to check over his wounds, removing bandages where needed and nodding in approval.

"You sure heal fast, Ace!" The boy moved beside him to peer at his back, "Though, your back will need some more time…" Looking at Luffy out of the corner of his eye, Ace's eyes softened. There was something about him… something that made him so damn likable. The wolf took a calming breath.

"Hey, kid." Luffy looked up in surprise. "I-I just want to say… sorry." The boy's eyes widened as Ace continued, "I shouldn't have attacked you after you have treated me only with kindness since the day I got here." The wolf hung his head in shame.

"I h-have sullied not only _my_ honor, but my alpha's as well-" The next thing he knew, Luffy flung his arms around the wolf's neck, nuzzling into his chest in a floppy hug. Ace looked down in shock as he heard by boy start to sniffle.

'Is he… crying?'

"Ace, I'm so happy!" The boy smiled up at him, tears streaming down his face. Ace was… confused and asked, "Why are you...?"

"You're finally opening up to me! Thank you for apologizing. Don't do it again, okay?"

The wolf cracked a smirk, "Only as long as you keep bringing me meat and keep the muzzle off." The boy smiled, wiping his tears away. "It's a deal!"

For the next few hours, Luffy sat cross-legged in front of Ace, babbling about mostly nonsensical things. Regardless, it was nice having someone to talk to.

"Ne, Ace. Can you tell me about your special power?" The wolf raised an eyebrow.

"You mean my àvra?" Luffy nodded vigorously, "Yeah! Sabo told me you can do stuff with fire!"

Ace snickered, "It's a little more complicated than just 'doing stuff' with fire, kid." The boy inched closer in anticipation.

"I'll try to simplify it for you. All creatures have an aura that surrounds them and binds them together. It's like… a fingerprint. Everyone's is unique." The boy nodded, "Some wolves have the ability to manipulate their aura into àvra. My àvra takes the form of fire, though I can't maintain it forever."

Luffy bounced excitedly on the ground, "So… it's like a mystery power!"

"Uh… Sure… I guess." The boy leapt to his feet, "Do you think I could use the ama thing?"

"…àvra…"

"Yeah, that!" Ace sighed, moving his wrists around in the cuffs to keep his blood flowing, "Only wolves have the ability. Sorry, kid." Luffy pouted and plopped back down on the floor, his arms crossed.

"Awww… that sucks." The wolf's eyes gleamed with amusement as he watched the boy's lip jut out more. The more time he spent with the human, the more he discovered how lovable the kid was. Ace felt the need to protect the little one's smile. Something he hadn't felt with anyone outside his family.

Luffy really was something special.

Ace's thoughts were interrupted as he smelled someone familiar approaching the prison. Recognizing the smell and feeling the bump on the back of his head throb, he began to growl low in his throat. Luffy's ears perked up at the sound and he stood up quickly, walking to the entrance to greet…

Blondie. Wonderful.

* * *

Not long after Sabo had dragged him away from Ace's cell, Luffy stood with his arms out to the side, flinching as the woman accidentally pricked him with the needle she was using.

"Saboooo…." Luffy whined loudly, "Why do I have to do this?"

His brother sighed, "You should be honored, Lu. To be chosen to dance in the Festival of the Moon is quite the achievement for someone your age." Luffy pouted, shifting back and forth on the pedestal uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but… do I really have to wear this?"

The outfit was light weight and flowed out from his body quite beautifully. The scarlet top wrapped around his neck delicately, leaving the bottom half of his torso bare, gold and scarlet beading crisscrossed his open back. Gold fabric draped from his waist and white pants _attempted_ to cover his legs, leaving the sides open to the outside air, connected at his hips and ankles. Red paint swirled over his face, stomach, and arms. To finish the look, supposedly, golden shackles, that mirrored the elaborate ear cuffs, connected his ankles together.

Overall, Luffy felt _extremely_ uncomfortable.

"Hold still, kiddo." The lady said holding some pins in her mouth, "Don't want to prick you again."

Sabo smiled softly, taking off his top hat and running his hands through his blonde hair, "Come on, Luffy, it's not so bad…" The boy huffed as the woman stood up and admired her work.

"Well. That turned out pretty good if I say so myself. Especially since I had to alter the dress- I mean…outfit… for a man." Luffy drooped on the pedestal, glaring at his brother as he chuckled.

Sabo approached and picked the boy up by his waist, careful not to smudge the paint, and placed him gently on the ground. "Okay… I will say that you are not allowed to wear this anywhere, except the festival. If I had my way, you would _not_ be wearing this." Luffy reluctantly examined himself in the mirror, shaking his ankles and listening to the shackles rattle.

"It's gonna be hard to dance in these…" The lady came up behind him and adjusted the sash around his waist, "Well, the traditional wear for the festival hasn't changed in nearly one-hundred years. I've honestly got no clue why they insist on the chains. It's just how it is."

The clinking of beads and other decorations came from behind a curtain as two young women pushed aside the flimsy barrier. Luffy smiled widely, recognizing the two.

"Nami! Vivi! It's good to see you again!" Both girls were dressed in very similar outfits to Luffy's with the addition of somewhat transparent veils. From what the boy knew, they lived in a village nearby and were asked to come and participate in the festival.

Vivi smiled warmly, "It's wonderful to see you again, Luffy!" Nami eyed him and laughed a little, "You look… wow."

Luffy blushed at the comment, "Nami…"

The orange haired girl smiled widely at him, "I'm just messing with you, Captain." Both girls were childhood friends of his and, if he had to dance with anyone, Luffy was glad it was them.

The woman clapped her hands to get their attention, "All right, I think we're done here. Make sure you fold the fabric carefully and don't forget to report to Iva tomorrow for practice. Remember, you are required to practice in full dress." Luffy groaned and his head fell at the realization he would probably be seen going to practice.

Sabo placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, Lu. Just wear a big cloak."

Luffy smiled at his big brother and looked at himself again. He loved to dance, he'd been performing ever since he was little, but this was his first Festival of the Moon.

'I hope I don't mess up…'

* * *

Katakuri stared down at the newly drawn picture in his hands, an eyebrow raised. As always, the raven-haired human took up the page, but this time, he was grinning happily and appeared to be dancing in a very elaborate outfit that left little to the imagination. The chains on his ankles confused him a bit though. Why was he so happy if he was being restrained? Was it a cultural thing?

Over the years, Katakuri had stopped trying to understand humans. They had strange customs.

What truly concerned him, was what appeared behind the boy. A shadowy figure that the alpha couldn't quite make out loomed behind the human, clawed hands reaching out to surround the boy's neck and waist.

And the kid had no idea.

Katakuri placed the picture down and crossed his arms in thought. This had been his first vision that showed the child in immediate danger. Surprisingly, he found himself growing attached to this human he had never met. The alpha knew what rumors circulated about him. That he kidnapped humans of interest to him. It was… partially true.

He did have many humans living in his territory, but most were there by choice. Unlike other alphas, Katakuri found that they were much more docile when treated with respect and provided for. Of course, he certainly wasn't above taking the future into his own hands.

Katakuri wanted to solve the mystery of the raven-haired boy and if that meant taking him by force, so be it. After all, it was for his own safety.

Standing up, the alpha left his room and stalked into the main hall, startling his younger brother, Cracker.

"Brother, you scared me!" The wolf leapt to his feet and attempted to wipe a smudge of what appeared to be cake off his face.

Katakuri stopped in front of him, "Cracker, I want you to contact Lucci." The younger wolf's eyes widened slightly.

"W-what for?"

The alpha stood up to his full height, "I have a job for him."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Here's Chapter Eight for ya! Hope you like it! (Thanks to all who followed and favorited!)

To Maatt: Thank you for the review! I am so happy that you are enjoying my story :) I'm still considering where I'm going to place the rest of the crew... though we will be seeing Sanji eventually. As for the werebeasts, the more time we spend with Lucci and his crew, the more werebeasts we will be introduced to. Stay tuned to see more!

To FawntheFox: Awwwww... you're so sweet! Thank you so much for the compliment XD This world is one I've spent a while building and it's so cool to see it come together!

To Nora: Lol I think I've killed you again. Thank you for reviewing, they always make me smile! I'm glad you liked the outfit it took a while to figure out how I wanted it to look ;) Lu is soooooo dang cute!

To 12ReiRei: There's no need to apologize :) I may have updated a bit too fast *sweat drops*. I appreciate the review! Gotta love cliff hangars XD See ya next time!

 **WARNING: Some gore and violence.**

Please review! Love you guys!

* * *

Ace was nearly unconscious when he was dragged back to his cell. After a few comparably nice days of recuperating, the torture started again. Akainu didn't seem to like having the gray-haired man watching his every move, or punch, in this case. The black wolf found that humorous, to say the least, and had wasted no time in teasing his captor, which had totally been worth the many broken bones he now sported.

Yep. So worth it.

The wolf grunted in pain as he was roughly chained to the wall of his prison and glared at the humans who snickered. Sparing no time, the muzzle was strapped onto his face and the men turned to leave. That is, except one who turned and spat a glob of saliva right in his bloodied face.

'Bastard…' Ace growled weakly, his body not responding the way he wanted it to. The humans just laughed and jeered before slamming the cell door behind them. The freckled wolf bristled and wiped his face on his bare shoulder.

'Humans are all a bunch of cowards.' As he began to check over his injuries, the wolf stopped short, 'Well… not all of them.' Luffy was certainly no coward. Ace cracked a smile thinking how worried the boy would look when he saw the new wounds that covered his body. Such a predictable kid.

Cataloging the damage, Ace could tell his right leg was broken, the appendage swollen and bruised horribly. He was pretty sure his wrist was broken as well, but it was hard to tell when he couldn't feel it anymore.

Ace heard the man approaching before he saw him. Glancing up, the wolf saw a tall, dark-haired human coming towards him, a medical bag in hand. Recognition flashed across his face. It was the doctor who had stitched him up. Not that he remembered much… the pain had been intense.

The human unlocked the cell door and approached him, examining his injuries with a critical eye.

"Luffy is… currently indisposed, so I will be treating you in his stead. Of course, looking at the damage, he would've called me anyway." Ace looked the man up and down, admiring the tribal tattoos that swirled across his tan skin and the simple hoop earrings decorating his ears.

"What kind of doctor has 'death' written on their hands?" The man crouched and began rummaging through his bag.

"One who has seen too much of it."

Ace raised an eyebrow at the response. The human was very… stoic and the exact opposite of Luffy. The wolf flinched as the doctor pushed a cloth against his bleeding arm.

'Not nearly as gentle either…' With the human as close as he was, Ace noticed something. Sniffing discretely, he could smell… nothing. The human didn't smell like… anything. Immediately suspicious, Ace recoiled from the man, snarling.

"W-what are you!? No living creature has no scent!" The tattooed male smirked and sat back on his haunches.

"I was wondering when you were going to notice, Portgas-ya." The tall man settled himself into a sitting position and rested his chin on a tattooed hand.

"My… composition is something of an anomaly." Ace narrowed his eyes, still wary.

"What do you mean?"

The man leaned forward, "Allow me to introduce myself first. My name is Law. Trafalgar Law. It's a pleasure." Ace didn't react causing the man to sigh.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Portgas-ya. I would have nothing to gain by harming you. Besides," Law ran a hand through his raven locks, "Luffy-ya would kill me if anything befell you under his care." The wolf relaxed slightly at that, though he was still on edge.

"Okay… so… are you human?"

"Yes and no." Ace wasn't sure how to respond to that. Looking the lanky male up and down, he was quite obviously a human, that is, ignoring the fact that he didn't smell like anything.

"Allow me to explain." Law closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, Ace's mouth fell open in shock. The man's left eye remained a stormy grey, but his right eye was now a brilliant gold. Every time he blinked, its shade changed slightly, the mark of an àvra.

"You're a wolf!?" Ace spluttered, not understanding what he was seeing. Law cracked a smile and began to move his fingers rhythmically. Seconds later, a blue film appeared and gyrated in the man's palm.

"Room."

The black wolf gasped as the film expanded to encompass his entire cell. The tattooed man chuckled slightly at his reaction.

"Relax, Portgas-ya. It won't hurt you." As Ace watched, the film receded back to its source before disappearing completely.

The black wolf swallowed before asking, "What-what did you do to me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to show off my àvra. For the record, I have used it on you before. Granted, you were unconscious at the time." The man leaned in closer.

"You see, I am a wolf, but also a human at the same time." Trafalgar raised a hand to stop Ace from interrupting, "I was born a human and later bitten by a powerful werewolf. However, my change was stopped before it completely took. Now, both sides vie for control over my mannerisms and instincts, making it impossible for me to have a steady scent."

Ace glanced nervously at the man, watching his golden eye flicker with intensity.

"That's ridiculous! Once the change has started, there is no stopping it!" When a human was bitten by an alpha werewolf and given blood from the same wolf, the human would undergo the change. There was no-no _interrupting_ it! Trafalgar laughed out loud, the sound sending shivers down the wolf's spine.

"It was something of an… isolated incident." The man now sported a somewhat maniacal smirk.

"According to _him_ , this curse makes me unique. A _trophy_ of sorts." Ace scooted as far away as he could, not wanting to confront the unstable… creature in front of him. The man was now breathing heavily, his grey eye starting to have some gold flecks in it. Trafalgar most definitely had some alpha in him, that much was certain.

Then, the man startled him by slamming his head against the floor, hard enough to draw blood. When he sat up, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead, both eyes back to grey.

"I-I apologize, Portgas-ya. For a moment, my inner wolf overpowered my human side." Ace was honestly a bit concerned. As far as he knew, there had never been a case like this. It must be torturous to live in a constant state of duality.

"Do the humans know?"

Law shook his head, "Of course not. Who knows what they would do to me if they knew." Ace tilted his head slightly, "Does Luffy know?"

At this, the man flinched slightly before shaking his head again, "It is for his own good to stay in the dark. As far as he, and most everyone else here, knows, I am simply a traveling doctor who excels at his trade."

"Your àvra, it involves healing?"

Trafalgar huffed, "You could say that." His eyes moved up towards Ace's broken wrist. The wolf turned his head to look at the bound hand, his eyes widening as he rotated it. 'It-it's not broken anymore!'

"Wow… that's amazing." Ace admired his now healed wrist, "How did you-" Trafalgar stood up abruptly, grabbing his bag.

"I would prefer not to divulge all my secrets, Portgas-ya. Just know that your bone is set, but you will have to rely on Luffy-ya to deal with the bruises and cuts." The man put one hand on the wall and leaned in close.

"I trust you won't tell anyone. This secret will haunt me to my grave, yours as well if needed." The wolf nodded sharply, not in any position to argue. Law, seemingly satisfied, turned on his heels and exited the cell, leaving Ace a bit flabbergasted.

'Who knew something like that could happen?' Shifting himself a little, the wolf looked down at his leg in shock, noting the pain was not as intense. 'Did he work on my leg as well? I didn't even notice!?' Although, it appeared he hadn't healed it completely. But Ace certainly wasn't complaining.

* * *

As Law walked away from the wolf's prison, he couldn't help but feel a bit smug. He had known this day would come when the news of Portgas' capture had reached him. There was no way a wolf would miss the fact that he had no scent.

The man smirked as he flexed his fingers subtly. Of course, he hadn't revealed everything he could do or that he didn't have the ability to transform. Portgas didn't need to know that.

Law glanced down at his tattooed hand and watched the small bolts of electricity bounce between his fingers.

It was always better to keep your secrets close to the vest.

* * *

Luffy trotted excitedly towards Ace's cell, so glad that practice was over. Iva was a brutal instructor and had let them go an hour later than anticipated. Afterwards, the boy had rushed to his tent, under the cover a heavy cloak of course, and quickly changed into brown capris that tied right below his knees and a comfy black shirt.

When he reached the cell, the boy peeked inside and could see that Ace was slumped against the wall, snoring quietly. Chuckling to himself, Luffy unlocked the gate and tip-toed towards the sleeping wolf.

"You're late." Luffy let out a squeak of surprise as Ace opened one eye and smirked at him.

The boy pouted, "You scared me, stupid Ace!" The wolf laughed a little and readjusted himself as best he could.

"You're just too easy to surprise, kid."

"Am not!"

"Yeah, you definitely are." The boy huffed and began checking over the restrained wolf's wounds.

"Torao told me he stopped by earlier. How do you feel?"

Ace shrugged, "Considering I was tortured, okay I guess." Luffy bit his lip and said nothing. He still didn't understand why the council insisted on torturing the wolf. Ace was so kind and cool and-and didn't deserve to be treated like dirt.

After a few minutes of silence, Luffy took a deep breath and gave Ace a bright smile.

"Let's go for a walk!" The wolf raised an eyebrow and watched in confusion as the boy fumbled with the heavy chains.

"Is that okay?"

Luffy unhooked Ace from the wall, leaving the shackles on his wrists, secured in front of him. "Yeah, as long as you still have the kairoseki cuffs on, it should be fine!" The boy kicked the muzzle into the corner as he put Ace's arm around his shoulder and helped him stand. After their talk, Luffy had stopped using the muzzle altogether. Though, if anyone else came by, he had to put it back on.

Making sure no one was around, Luffy assisted the limping wolf out of the cell and walked next to the rock cliffs that surrounded the camp, taking the long way to avoid being seen. A few minutes later, the boy slowly released Ace and steadied him as he stood shakily and examined his surroundings in awe.

"It's… beautiful." Luffy smiled softly as he stood next to Ace and looked over the shimmering pond.

"This is my secret place. I wanted to show it to you."

"It's really something, Luffy." The wolf said, looking at him with a soft expression, "Thank you." The boy shuffled nervously in place, his gaze focused on the mossy rocks scattered across the ground.

"Do-do you wanna sit?" Ace nodded and allowed Luffy to help him sit on the bed of soft grass.

In the serene cave, surrounded by beauty and sunlight, they talked about anything and everything. For some reason, Luffy felt like he could relax around the wolf. Eventually, they got to the subject of family.

"Blondie, huh? He's a real piece of work." Ace said, rolling his eyes, "I've still got a bump on my head from his little temper tantrum." Luffy brought his knees in close to his chest and sighed.

"He means well. Sabo has had bad experiences with beasts, werewolves in particular." The boy glanced up at Ace, his eyes full of hope, "If you talked with him, I just know you'd be best friends!"

The wolf snorted, "I don't know about that. He hates my guts." Luffy chuckled and threw a small stone across the pond.

"What about your family, Ace? Would you tell me about them?" The wolf's face immediately lit up and he turned his body towards Luffy.

"Well… there's a ton of them since Pops adopts creatures of all kinds." Ace closed his eyes in thought for a moment.

"Let's start with Marco, the beta of the pack. He's kind of a stick in the mud with hair that looks like a pineapple." The wolf smiled softly, "But he's also very kind and looks after everyone. Someday, I'll beat him in a fight!" Luffy listened as Ace listed family member after family member, his eyes bright and full of life.

'It must be nice to have so many brothers and sisters, along with a father who looks after him.'

"Ne, Ace. Do you think I could meet your dad someday? He sounds awesome!" The wolf reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Sure, kid. Pops would definitely love you." Luffy leaned into the touch and grinned. This was nice, having someone around, to talk to. When Ace's hand left his hair, the boy gazed across the pond, noticing the light had changed colors. His eyes widened as he leapt to his feet.

"Stand up, Ace! We've been here too long!"

Once outside the cave, Luffy shuffled as quickly as he could in the shadow of the rock cliffs towards their destination, practically dragging Ace along. It had obviously been hours based on where the sun was in the sky. Hopefully, no one had noticed-

"Well, well. What do we have here." The boy stopped short and turned his head to meet the eyes of Akainu. Luffy gulped and shrunk back in fear. The man's eyes were burning in anger. Ace growled low in his throat.

The boy slowly moved the wolf's shackled arm and settled him on the ground.

"S-sir, I-"

"I don't want to hear excuses, boy." The large man clenched and unclenched his fist, "You knowingly removed the prisoner from his cage and endangered our operation." Dozens of men emerged from behind Akainu, all gazing at Luffy in anger, pinning the two against the cliff face.

This was not good.

* * *

Ace watched tensely as Akainu's flunkeys surrounded them. What were they planning on doing? Luffy took a step back towards him, standing in front of Ace. His countenance was tall and protective, but his scent gave him away.

The kid was afraid.

"We just took a walk! A-ace is still wearing his shackles-"

"ENOUGH!" Akainu roared, "I don't want to hear any more." The man stalked forward and, to Ace's shock, slapped Luffy across the face.

For a moment, he did nothing, only watched as the boy was thrown to the ground, a bruise already appearing on his cheek. Luffy was shaking, probably from shock, as he held a small hand to his cheek and scooted away from the encroaching figure.

Then, Ace saw red.

Akainu had kicked Luffy in the jaw, throwing the kid a few feet, where he lay bleeding from the mouth and motionless.

Roaring in rage, the wolf sprang to his feet and charged the human, digging his teeth into the man's left shoulder. Akainu let out a yell of pain and thrashed wildly, trying to dislodge him. But Ace would not let go.

With a sickening crunch, the wolf crushed Akainu's shoulder and ripped his arm clean off. It was so satisfying to hear the man scream. Kicking himself away, completely ignoring how his leg pulsed in pain, Ace scrambled over to Luffy and ran his hand down the boy's bruised face. He was relieved to see his chest moving up and down, but the kid was definitely unconscious.

Hearing the stomping of boots approaching, Ace snarled and crouched over Luffy's limp body protectively. There was no way he was letting any more of these humans near the kid.

Akainu was still screaming, though he had been dragged away by some his men who were trying to staunch the bleeding. The rest were stalking closer with weapons drawn.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Ace swallowed and glanced up to see Sengoku and a group of hunters rushing to the scene. Among them, he could see Luffy's brother, who had a look of horror on his face.

"Portgas. Release the boy and surrender." The wolf growled at the speaker, the grey-haired man, before gripping Luffy's shirt in his teeth and dragging him backwards. There were too many. If only he could access his àvra-

"Sengoku, you're only making it worse. Take your men and back off." Ace panted and gasped for air as he watched Law push his way through the crowd. Some humans protested but were silenced by a harsh glare from the tattooed man. Surprisingly, Sengoku nodded and ordered the men to retreat. Eventually, only Law and Sabo remained.

Minutes later, Trafalgar stood adjacent to Ace, his hands raised placatingly. His adrenalin wearing off, the wolf slumped over Luffy trying to stay awake.

"Portgas-ya, I'm going to start walking. I will not harm you and only wish to treat Luffy-ya." Ace licked his lips and tasted blood as he eyed the approaching figure. He had no regrets for what he'd done. The bastard deserved it.

When Trafalgar reached them, Ace weakly crawled off of Luffy and flopped onto the ground, exhausted. As he lay there, the freckled wolf heard Sabo following, ignoring Law's calls to stop. The blonde human fell onto his knees and began going over his brother's body with shaking hands.

"How is he?"

"If you'll give me some space, I can find out." Law then cupped the boy's face and turned it gently. "He's all right though he may have a concussion. I need to get him back to my tent to do a more thorough investigation." Sabo nodded grimly before turning to stare at Ace.

"You need something, b-blondie?" The wolf said quietly.

"I just… don't understand. Why protect him?"

Ace chuckled slightly, keeping an eye on Law who was gathering the small boy in his arms, "Is it so hard to believe I may have a heart?"

Sabo said nothing and yanked him roughly to his feet. Ace stumbled a little as the human started to drag him in the direction of his cell. The wolf glanced back and watched Law disappear into camp, Luffy held tightly to his chest.

'With Trafalgar looking after him, there's nothing to worry about.'

When they reached his prison, Sabo pushed him inside and secured his shackles to the wall. Surprisingly, the muzzle was left untouched.

As the human turned to leave, he stopped and whispered, "Thank you."

Ace closed his eyes and settled in for a nap.

"No problem, blondie."

* * *

Katakuri sat with his legs crossed on a raised cushion in the gathering hall of his castle. The place had been abandoned for years and the large alpha found that he enjoyed its vastness and the unique architecture. Laying beside him was the picture of his human, dancing in scarlet attire.

The wolf's attention was drawn to the main doors as they opened with a creak to admit a group of three. The leader walked slightly ahead of the others, his gate even and calm. They kneeled before him with their heads bowed in respect.

"Lucci. It's been a while." Katakuri said, watching the leader stand. The man was tall and lean with long black hair and stern eyes.

"Indeed." The alpha smirked behind his scarf. Lucci was always one of few words.

"Let me get straight to the point. I have a job for you, one of extreme importance. Naturally, you will be well compensated." Lucci's eyes flashed yellow for a moment as his companions looked at each other excitedly.

"It must be quite important for you to turn to us." The alpha beckoned for the werebeast to approach and pulled out the drawing.

"I want you to bring me this boy, alive."

The beast took the picture and raised a manicured eyebrow, "With all due respect, why do you not go and collect him yourself? You have always done so in the past." Katakuri crossed his arms as he replied,

"Not this time. There is too much unrest in the air and I do not wish to leave my pack unguarded." Lucci nodded in understanding, turning to pass the picture to his comrades.

"Very well. We accept. As always, we will expect payment upon our return." The beast bowed and turned to leave.

"Lucci, a word please. Privately." The beast's comrades bowed hurriedly and rushed out of the hall, his picture in hand.

Katakuri's voice was hard and deep, "The boy is very… precious to me, for reasons I will not reveal. Know this, I will only pay the full price if he is brought to me, _unharmed_." The beast smirked showing off his sharp incisors.

"What makes you think we'll hurt him?"

"I know you, Lucci, and your kind. On any other job, I wouldn't particularly care about broken bones or bruised limbs. But, in this case, I care very much." The werebeast chuckled, the sound echoing through the hall.

"I can make no promises, Alpha Charlotte. Most humans resist when we… obtain them, but I will do my best."

Katakuri narrowed his eyes, "See that you do. I also have reason to believe that other groups are targeting the boy. I trust that is not an issue?"

"Of course not." Lucci's eyes burned a disturbing yellow, "We will kill all who get in our way."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, here's Chapter 9! The tension is building o_o

To Nora: Hey again! Yep, I had to maim Akainu somehow. I actually considered killing him right then and there... but decided not to. It'll give me more opportunities to... do things... in the future *maniacal laugh*. Gosh, we both love the same characters lol. Ace is joining Sabo in the protective brother circle whether he knows it or not XD As for Katakuri... welp... he can kind of do whatever he wants... but he's going to have the "Protect Precious Luffy" crew after him ;) Love the review! See you next time!

To Guest: Thank you so much for leaving a review! Luffy is a bit younger and of the "weaker race" so he isn't quite as powerful, but he's still our lovable Lu!

To 12ReiRei: You are so kind! I so appreciate your compliments on my writing, it makes my day! Yeah... I felt bad that Lu got hurt, but Ace was there to protect him! Law is one of my favorite characters so I had to make him a bit special ;) As for Akainu, yep he was blinded by anger, but we'll go more into his... issues later. Thank you so much for the feedback, hope you enjoy the chapter!

 _ **Please review! I love hearing what my wonderful readers have to say!**_

* * *

Luffy groaned as he awoke, his head pounding. _Everything_ hurt.

"Ah, you're finally awake." The bed he was laying on dipped as a familiar form lowered himself onto the mattress. "You've been asleep for an entire day, Luffy-ya."

"T-Torao? Where am I?" Luffy gingerly rolled over onto his side as he attempted to sit up, before abandoning the effort when his vision began to flicker.

"Easy, you've got a concussion." Torao gently pushed him back onto the bed. "You're in the infirmary where I brought you after the… incident." Luffy's eyes flew open.

"Ace! W-where is he!? Is he okay!?"

"Portgas-ya is fine. Your brother took him back to his cell not long after you were knocked unconscious."

The boy released the breath he had been holding. If-if anything had happened to Ace… it would be his fault. After all, he'd been the one to suggest taking that damn walk in the first place. Torao moved to the other side of the tent before returning with a tray of food.

"Eat, Luffy-ya. I'm sure you're starving." Luffy's eyes brightened as the doctor helped him sit up and he started to munch on the loaf of bread. Torao crinkled his nose in disgust, "How you eat that… crap… is beyond me."

Chuckling, Luffy stuffed the whole loaf in his mouth before moving onto the fruit. The tattooed man sat on the bed and watched him eat. When he finished and had licked his fingers clean, Luffy lay back down on the soft mattress.

"Ne, Torao, will I still be able to perform at the Festival?" The man snickered.

"Yes, Luffy-ya. With my treatments, you will be fine in a few days." The boy pouted a little. Well, maybe he'd still get out of practice. He was excited for the performance, but the rehearsals… Torao leaned over and grabbed a mug off the table, taking a long sip of something hot.

"There are some things you need to be updated on… a lot happened while you unconscious." Luffy focused his attention on Torao who leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Like what?"

"Well, for starters, we are expecting an attack from the Whitebeard pack any day now." At that, the boy's eyes widened.

The doctor sighed, "While you were taking care of Portgas-ya, a group of scouts were sent to spy on Whitebeard's territory, looking for any signs of mobilization. Unfortunately, they were caught." Luffy's thoughts immediately went to the group he'd met, wondering which ones had been captured.

"There were three of them, two were killed, one was released to deliver us a message." Torao rolled his eyes, "It really was too bad Eustass-ya was not among them." Luffy had to agree and shivered at the thought of the red-head. The man just felt… wrong and made him uncomfortable.

"Basically, Whitebeard is furious and coming for us all." The short raven-head frowned and took a slow sip of water. "But the Festival is still going on?" The tall man shrugged subtly.

"The council insists that it's tradition. Apparently, they don't want to seem intimidated. They are also convinced the attack won't come until after the Festival given the time Whitebeard will use to prepare his army… supposedly."

Luffy put down his glass and threw the blankets off his legs, moving to stand, "I need to go see Ace." The doctor looked at him with a blank stare.

"Very well, I'll call Zoro-ya and have him assist you." The man put a hand on Luffy's shoulder, gripping tightly, "But know this, Luffy-ya, you _will_ rest even if I have to tie you to this bed. Iva would be so disappointed if you couldn't perform." The boy flinched at the tone before nodding.

'Torao can be scary…'

* * *

Marco stood next to Pops as he watched the many pack members rush about, preparing for the upcoming battle. It had come as a shock to discover that Ace was being held captive by the humans. After so long without word though, many had begun to suspect something had gone wrong in the pup's revenge plan.

The three scouts that had been captured days before provided quite a bit of information concerning how Ace had been caught along with how he was being treated. Marco growled slightly in remembrance. It had given him and Izo great pleasure in ending their miserable lives.

"Marco, summon the commanders for a briefing." The blonde wolf nodded at Pops' request before doing as was asked. It took no time at all to gather the restless wolves along with a brother who had finally been released from the infirmary.

"Pops, when are we going to leave?" Thatch asked, resting against the wall, still bandaged profusely. The Head Alpha gripped his chair tightly. He was not drinking today.

"We move in two days' time." Marco answered, "The humans will be having their Festival of the Moon during the new moon and our assault will take place the following morning, yoi." Jozu chuckled darkly.

"They'll be too drunk on food and wine to put up much of a fight."

The blonde nodded, "While they're focused on their party, we will surround the camp. Divisions one through six attack from the front, and the rest will scale the cliffs and come from behind. They will have nowhere to run, yoi." Pops sighed deeply, gaining the attention of the gathered commanders.

"It saddens me greatly that one of our young ones has been put in such a situation." The alpha sat up with a growl, "Remember, my children, do not allow your anger to cloud your judgement. Even with this attack, take as many prisoners as possible. We are not monsters." Marco saw many of his brothers snarl in response.

"After all they've done, we are to show mercy!?" Fossa shouted, "They've been torturing our little brother!" Others began to growl in agreement before Pops slammed his bisento into the floor, silencing them.

"I am not saying to spare all of them. When humans are cornered, they will fight ferociously and will need to be put down. However, it is also a fact that Sengoku has been bolstering his ranks with children in his desperation." Whitebeard fixed Fossa with a hard stare, "Do you wish to have the blood of a human pup on your hands?"

The large wolf lowered his head in shame as Marco stood tall before his kin, "We will fight in the same manner we always do, yoi. Identify the aggressive ones and take them out first. The will of the others will falter, and we will incapacitate them." Thatch crossed his arms and stood up slowly, waving off assistance from Izo.

"Say, Marc, how many pups are talking about here?" The injured wolf shuffled forward as he spoke.

"Too many, yoi." The blonde answered, crossing his arms. Why Sengoku would recruit such young pups was beyond his understanding. They should be with their sires, not fighting in this war.

"During the Festival, Marco will infiltrate the camp to confirm Ace's location." Pops said clearly, "If all goes well, the human resistance will be crushed in one fell swoop." The commanders all straightened, and some even howled in agreement before leaving the room to continue the preparations. Thatch lingered and limped up to Pops' chair.

"Pops, I want to help."

The old alpha smiled softly at him, "I know, son, but you are still recovering. There will be plenty of help needed around here with so many gone." Thatch drooped a bit before nodding reluctantly. Marco approached his sulking brother and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Cheer up, Thatch, yoi. With all the humans we'll be bringing home, your expertise will be needed."

"I-I do like kids…" Marco listened with a smile as Thatch started to ramble about the needs of human pups and how many blankets they would need. His mind wandered back to Ace, trapped in a cage.

Soon, their little brother would be free, and the humans would regret ever crossing them.

* * *

Ace woke with a start as a piece of rancid meat was thrown into his cell. He didn't react to the jeers of the humans as they walked away. The wolf's stomach growled loudly, but he didn't dare eat what was now lying on the stone floor.

He missed Luffy. After Sabo had taken him back to his cage, Ace had waited eagerly for the small boy to return, but no one came. Luffy's green-haired friend, Zoro, had stopped by briefly to thank him for protecting his Captain (Ace had made a mental note to ask Luffy how he got that nickname), but hadn't stuck around.

The wolf was hungry and lonely. He'd gotten so used to seeing Luffy's smiling face, and now that he wasn't here… Ace felt so gloomy. Plus, no one had bothered to feed him and the taste of Akainu's blood was still on his tongue.

'He tasted gross.' The wolf thought as he spit a glob of saliva onto the ground. Thankfully, the muzzle had been left in the corner as it appeared no one wanted to get close enough to strap it on.

Ace smirked, licking across his chapped lips, 'The humans are afraid of getting their limbs torn off, as they should be.'

"Oiiii! Ace!" The wolf's head shot up at the familiar call. It was Luffy, accompanied by Zoro, who supported him as he approached the bars. As the boy entered the cell, Ace immediately examined him closely. Luffy's cheek and jaw were bruised horribly, though they were already turning yellow, a sign of healing. Still, the kid stumbled up to him, obviously not completely healthy.

"Are you all right?" Ace asked as the raven lowered himself onto the ground. Zoro stayed outside the prison, leaning up against the cliff face with his swords in his lap.

Luffy flashed a huge smile at the restrained wolf, "I'm okay. Torao says I've got a concussion, but I'm not worried! His medicine is always the best!" Ace was sure that the boy's speedy recovery had to do with the doctor's strange àvra… not that he would voice his speculation to the kid.

The next few minutes consisted of Ace chowing down on the _fresh_ meat Luffy had brought and listening to the boy babble about how weird his head felt or how awesome Torao was. It was nice… familiar. The wolf finished his meat and was contently chewing on the bone, before a weight plopped itself into his lap. Startled, he looked into the boy's big eyes.

"Um… Ace?" The kid was obviously nervous and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Ace was just confused why he was sitting in his lap. The wolf hadn't bathed in days, so he definitely stunk. Before he could answer, Luffy hugged him tightly, apparently not minding the dirt and dried blood.

"Thank you for protecting me." Ace awkwardly sat there, unable to react because of his restraints, his arms held spread against the wall. Though he was now okay with Luffy, being so close to a human was grating on his instincts.

"Uh, no problem, squirt." At that, the boy pouted and pushed himself back from the wolf's broad chest.

"Squirt!?" Luffy reached up and pulled at Ace's cheeks, "Are you calling me short!?" The wolf gazed down at the child in amusement as the boy's cheeks puffed out in frustration. Deciding to let him vent, the freckled wolf just sat there without saying a word. After the kid had calmed down, he leaned back against Ace's chest, dozing. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the wolf sniffed over Luffy's face, wanting a closer look at the bruises. The kid started laughing as he was apparently quite ticklish.

Smiling down at the human, who was gasping for breath, a thought came to him.

"Hold still, Luffy, I want to check something." The boy gazed up at him in confusion before leaning back against Ace's chest again. It amazed him just how trusting the kid was. Leaning down again, Ace buried his face in he boy's neck as he tried to detect the scent of an omega. According to Marco, humans could not manifest a secondary personality. Still… while he had the opportunity to check…

"Ace, what are you doing?" Luffy asked, still very confused.

"I'm checking to see if you're an omega. Though, now that I think about it, you're still a child…" Since he was still a pup, he wouldn't have presented yet. 'His scent gland is so tiny! Oh wait, that's a vein…'

"An omega? What do you mean?"

Ace pulled back and gazed at the small human, "Some wolves are born alphas, while others are born betas or omegas. When a pup become full grown, they present as one of the three. I am an alpha, while, if you were a wolf, you'd probably be an omega." The kid tilted his head slightly.

"Why would I be an omega? Can't be an alpha like you?"

Ace chuckled, "No, I don't think so. Alphas are extremely aggressive and enjoy challenging each other. Omegas, on the other hand, are very kind and nurturing. In fact, to present as a male omega is extremely rare considering most of them are women." From what he knew of Luffy, the kid was definitely an omega. Of course, after his examination, the human didn't even have a proper scent gland. There was no way he could present as anything.

Luffy seemed excited about the idea and they talked for quite a while about the roles of an omega in a pack and how so many alphas could stand being in the same room. Zoro had fallen asleep outside. As the sun went down, Luffy stood up gingerly and stretched out his muscles, making a soft mewling sound.

"Are you excited that your family is coming to get you?" Ace smiled softly, "More than you know, kid."

"W-what are they going to do to us?" Luffy stuttered a little, looking a bit scared. Ace could smell his nervousness.

"Don't worry, Pops has a strict rule about not killing human pups. You'll be fine." The boy shuffled a bit, his nervousness not gone.

"B-but, what about everyone else? I don't want anyone to die." Luffy was definitely too kind if he was worried about the other humans in this camp. Of course, there was the issue of blondie…

"Relax, there's no point in worrying about it now. I trust my pack, so should you. Besides, don't you have a festival or something to focus on?" The boy nodded and brushed some raven hair out of his eyes, his smile back.

"Yeah! I get to perform the ceremonial dance! Sabo says it's a great honor!" The kid's smile turned a bit sheepish, "Though… the outfit is a bit… embarrassing." Zoro entered the cell, rubbing sleep from his eyes. It was time for Luffy to leave.

After bidding the boy goodnight, and receiving a nod from Zoro, which he supposed was a step in the right direction, Ace allowed his head to rest on the cave wall. Hard to believe he'd be able to go home. Plus, knowing how his pack worked, Luffy would be coming with him.

Normally, captured humans were kept in the keep prison until they were deemed non-aggressive. Then, they were distributed to nearby human towns under the pack's authority. The same procedure applied to pups, though they were generally kept in a separate area and treated with more care.

'Maybe I could convince Pops to let Luffy stay with me…' Thinking about his father had tears forming in his grey eyes.

Pops was coming. Soon, he'd be back with his family.

* * *

Lucci leaned back against a tree, his eyes closed, as he listened for the return of his subordinates. Kumadori was still meditating a few feet away, and Fukuro was asleep next to the fire. Hours before, the werebeast had sent Kaku and Kalifa into the nearby human settlement with the picture of their target. Now, they were waiting for them to return.

His group of mercenaries was quite diverse, race wise. Lucci himself was a full-blood leopard werebeast, something he was quite proud of. Kaku, his adopted brother, was a rare herbivore werebeast and Kalifa was a witch, one of the few humans who could use magic.

Kumadori was something of a monk, or at least he claimed to be, but, in reality, he was just a weird looking human. Fukuro used to be human, but had been cursed by the traveling witch, Doctorine. Now, no one was sure what he was. A soft cooing sound caused Lucci to open one eye as his pet, Hattori the pigeon, landed on his shoulder.

"Where the hell are those two!? We've been waiting for hours!" The leopard-man rolled his eyes as Jabra growled loudly. Honestly, Lucci couldn't stand the man, he was much too loud and obnoxious. As a wolf hybrid, the man constantly had a tail, wolf ears, and sharp claws out for the entire world to see. It wasn't good for stealth missions.

Lucci did feel for him though, not being of pure blood. Hybrids were created when one parent was a werewolf and the other was human. The child maintained some wolf characteristics, but did not have the ability to transform completely or access their auras. It could also happen with werebeasts though it was much less common.

"Settle down, Jabra, you'll give away our position!" Blueno chided the hybrid as he shook a canteen, most likely attempting to make another strange drink. The bull werebeast had a habit of mixing alcohol to try and create new… strange tastes.

As Jabra growled and started an argument with Blueno, Lucci heard footsteps approaching their camp and sniffed discretely. They had returned.

"Enough. Kaku and Kalifa are back." Lucci said gruffly, standing to his feet as the two entered the clearing.

"Well, you sure took your time, _long-neck_." Jabra mumbled to Kaku, before turning to Kalifa, "Did you find anything on the kid?"

"That's sexual harassment." Kalifa said smoothly as she adjusted her glasses.

"Talking to you!?"

Lucci sighed wondering again why fate had stuck him with so many idiots. Kaku ignored Jabra and handed him the picture they had received from Dogtooth.

"No one in the village recognized the boy. However, they did recognize his clothing." Lucci raised an eyebrow at that as Kaku continued, "Apparently, the garb is worn only by dancers participating in the Festival of the Moon."

"Do we know what villages partake in this festivity?" Blueno added.

Kaku smiled widely, "I can do better than that. Apparently, each village's festival has their own ceremonial garb depending on what region they're in. This dress, with the shackles on the ankles, is from the South, and we all know what's in that direction."

Lucci smirked in understanding. The only large settlement to the South, was the camp of the so called "Resistance". Their target must be there.

"Gather your things and leave no trace we were here." His subordinates nodded and went about cleaning up their camp. Jabra came up behind the leopard man and stared at the picture intensely.

"You know, the kid looks… kind of familiar…"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**_ Who's ready for the FESTIVAL! *leaps excitedly* Also, if anyone's interested, while I was writing this, I listened to L'Arabesque Danse Toujours (From Magi). It totally gave me the vibe I was going for.

To FawntheFox: Hello again! Yep, Ace and Lu are the CUTEST! Sabo and Zoro will be... lol don't want to spoil anything XD

To Guest: That's a great question! There will be some a/b/o dynamics introduced because the wolves live in a culture where you are born with a second personality (Alpha, Beta, Omega). Of course, as we saw, humans don't have scent glands or anything so it creates some interesting cultural differences. We'll explore more a/b/o stuff in the next few chapters as the Whitebeards and other packs play a larger role. So glad you're enjoying my story!

To Matt: You're very good at making observations :) Also, I am a huge fan of your idea for Usopp and I think I'm going to run with it. Thanks for the inspiration!

To Guest: Thank you so much!

To nom de plumee: You're so sweet! Thanks for all of your wonderful compliments! I like to add a little bit of mystery here and there XD They are all so precious. All the time. Interesting theory... that I will neither confirm nor deny if it's true or not ;) Ace and Sabo will have lots of bonding time here in a few chapters! *maniacal laugh* I greatly enjoyed ripping Akainu's arm off, and I'm sure there will be _plenty_ more opportunities to torture him in the future. Your review made me smile so much and I look forward to reading more reviews from you!

To SinOfTheFox: Thank you! Hope you continue to enjoy my story! See you next time :)

To Nora: Hello, wonderful! Gosh, I love reading your reviews. I look forward to them every time I post! Yep, Ace has definitely adopted Lu but I mean, who wouldn't? Haha, great observation about Jabra *wiggles eyebrows*. Lots of stuff happens in this chapter so, *picks up pieces of you off the floor and puts you back together* ENJOY! XD

 **WARNING: Violence**

 _ **Please review, I love hearing what my readers have to say!**_

* * *

Luffy turned slowly as he looked over his outfit in the mirror. Today was the day, the Festival of the Moon. The dancer's garb he wore fit perfectly and Nami had finished painting the deep, red swirls on his face, chest, and legs only minutes before. Humming softly to himself, Luffy rushed over to a nearby stool, nearly tripping over the golden shackles around his ankles, and threw a heavy cloak over his shoulders, careful of the still drying paint.

"Where're you off to, Captain?" Nami asked as she entered the front of the tent.

"Ah, I gotta go feed Ace before the Festival starts." Luffy whispered, "Otherwise, who knows when the next time he'll eat will be!" Waving to the orange haired girl, and pulling the hood low over his face, the dancer rushed out of the tent with a bundle of fresh meat clutched to his chest.

* * *

When Luffy entered his cell covered head to toe in a ratty cloak, Ace couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Um… I might be crazy, but it's not _that_ cold out here." The wolf said somewhat confused. Granted, wolves had their fur to keep them warm during the winter. Humans, on the other hand, only had their pale, squishy flesh that really didn't make much sense practically. While an autumn chill was certainly in the air, they still had a few weeks to go before the season got into full swing.

The kid didn't say anything, but after feeding Ace his meat, Luffy pushed the hood back from his face and unbuttoned the heavy cloak, revealing what he was hiding underneath. Ace's eyes flew open as he took in what the little human was wearing.

"So… this Festival is some kind of mating ritual." The kid immediately broke out in a blush.

"W-what!? No! It's nothing like that!" Ace wasn't convinced. In a pack, the only reason you would wear such clothing is to attract a mate. Of course, this was also concerning since Luffy was still just a pup…

"Is blondie okay with this? In my opinion, you're still _way_ too young to be considering finding a mate." The boy huffed and wrapped his arms gently around his bare stomach.

"Sabo doesn't really like it either, but the Festival has NOTHING to do with-with… m-mates! This is just the traditional garb that all dancers have to wear!" Ace swept his eyes over the kid's outfit again and sighed.

"You humans are definitely weird." The wolf said with a soft smile. If Luffy had been his pup, there was no way he'd let him go out looking like _that_. Too many un-mated alphas would take it as an invitation. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a bell ringing in the distance. Luffy jumped when he heard it and rushed to put his cloak back on.

"I gotta run or I'll be late!" The boy flashed Ace a big grin, "I'll come see you when the Festival ends tonight. Don't miss me too much!"

The wolf snorted in amusement as he watched the little human scamper off back to camp, 'He's such a brat.'

* * *

Kidd leaned against a pole in his private tent, listening to the festive music start to play. Glancing around, he mentally catalogued everything he'd packed, making sure nothing was missing. After all, tonight was the night. Kidd had received information that Whitebeard would be attacking the human camp the morning following the Festival of the Moon. Which meant…

The wolf smirked darkly, 'I need to pay Trafalgar a visit.'

"Kidd, we're all ready." The red-haired man nodded as the blonde wolf entered the tent. Killer was his closest friend and a fellow alpha. He would be assisting with the… extraction… along with a few of his other pack mates.

"Did you bring everything I asked for?" Kidd asked the blonde wolf, eyeing the bag he was carrying. Killer nodded and spilled the contents on the floor of the tent. The red-haired wolf couldn't contain his smile at what he saw. Killer had brought multiple coils of thick rope, large bags, pre-made gags, and some herbal sedative (if needed). Digging into his own bag, Kidd added four pairs of kairoseki shackles and a long chain he'd stolen from the armory to the pile.

"Heat has already distributed the kairoseki weapons to the rest of the men."

"Good." Kidd sneered, "Call Heat and Wire here. It's time to go to work."

* * *

Law took a long drink from his cup of wine, savoring the taste. Very rarely did the Resistance tap into their collection of assorted alcohol, and it was something he always looked forward to. The festival had begun about an hour ago, and everyone was really getting into it.

'Most likely trying to drown their fears in dancing and drinking.' Law thought as he watched his fellow hunters laugh and down ale. Zoro had a rent tint to his face as he laughed and toasted yet again with a very reluctant Smoker. Even Sengoku was smiling, though he seemed a bit tense, understandably.

"Mind if I join you, Law?" Turning to see who had spoken, the tattooed man nodded to Sabo who took a seat next to him.

"Not drinking tonight, Sabo-ya? If ever there was a time," he took another drink, "it's now." The blonde man simply chuckled and held up his mug.

"Tea is all I need."

Suddenly, the music changed, and the torches surrounding the main wooden stage were lit. Law cracked a smile as Sabo put down his precious tea and leaned forward excitedly. It was time for the ceremonial dance.

Two beautiful young women strutted onto the stage first as the drums began to beat. They swayed and stepped with the rhythm of the music, their dresses shimmering and billowing with every movement. Then, Luffy appeared, dressed very similar to his companions just without the veil. In the first second he was seen, the boy leapt and cartwheeled gracefully in between the other dancers, causing the crowd to cheer.

Law couldn't take his eyes off Luffy. The way he danced, with every movement precise, was entrancing. He showed off his flexibility with a stunning aerial that was timed perfectly with a puff of fire from someone next to the stage. From what Sabo had told him, Luffy had complained so much about the shackles, the festival director had agreed to lengthen his, and boy was the crowd loving it.

While the girls were good, they simply couldn't keep up with the acrobatics and strength shown by the boy. Then, the drums sped up, and so did the dancers. Their shackles clinking and dresses flowing, they began to dance in a circle, hips swiveling and arms up in the air. To Law, the way they danced was incredibly… free. As the last drum beat fell, Luffy circled around to the front, grabbed a torch from a nearby man, and spit a plume of fire into the sky.

Based on Sabo's expression, he had no idea his baby brother knew how to breath fire.

For a moment, the crowd was silent before erupting into cheers. Law smiled and clapped as Luffy and the two girls bowed low.

"Since when did Luffy know how to breath fire!? It's dangerous!" Sabo exclaimed, while clapping furiously. Law chuckled, knowing that Iva had been the one to talk Luffy into learning how to fire dance. Apparently, the eccentric man wanted to make this year's performance more exciting. Without asking the over-protective older brother of course.

As he was about to take another sip of his drink, something caught his eye. There, standing at the back of the crowd, was Eustass Kidd. Law's eyes narrowed as he stared, not liking the somewhat… sinister smirk on his face. The broad man's eyes were fixed on something, and following his gaze, Law's grip on his cup tightened.

Kidd was staring at Luffy.

The man's gaze was hungry as his scarlet eyes tracked the dancer's every movement on stage. Then, as suddenly as he appeared, Kidd turned on his heels and excited the venue, his gait slow and confident.

Law immediately shoved his drink into Sabo's hands and stood up abruptly.

"L-Law, what-"

"I'll be right back, Sabo-ya." Pushing his way through the crowd, Law attempted to keep Kidd's red hair in his sights as he followed the man to the somewhat empty part of camp.

'What are you up to, Eustass-ya…?' The tattooed male thought as Kidd made his way through the rows of tents eventually entering… Law's eyes widened in shock as the broad man walked confidently into _his_ tent.

Growling, Law felt electricity building up inside of him. How dare that damn noble mess with _his_ personal space! Without really thinking, he stalked to the entrance of his tent and threw back the flap angrily. Kidd smirked at him from where he sat relaxing on _his_ bed.

"Law, nice bit of tailing you did just now. I'm impressed."

"What the hell are-" Suddenly, Law felt a presence behind him and whirled around, only to gasp in surprise when the newcomer's knife entered his chest. It took a moment for the pain to catch up with him as the weapon was removed and blood flowed freely from the opening. Law stumbled backwards into the waiting arms of Kidd.

"Woah there, Trafalgar, you aren't looking too good." The man's tone was condescending as the doctor was laid on the bed, turning it scarlet. "Just relax, Killer missed your vital organs, we just needed to weaken you." Law attempted to fight back as he was rolled onto his stomach and his hands were connected with shackles. Instantly, he went limp as a feeling of pure weakness flowed through his body.

"K-Kairoseki…?"

Kidd laughed and hauled the injured man off the bed and shoved him to the floor. Law gasped in pain as his wound was jostled. Looking around the tent, he tried to spot his nodachi. The restrained man snarled when a third man entered holding his long weapon over a shoulder.

"What do you want with me, E-Eustass-ya?" The red-haired man grinned and reached up to run his fingers over the wolf-tooth necklace he wore. Gripping the decoration tightly, Kidd ripped it off his neck with a harsh tug.

In an instant, a new scent assaulted Law's nose. His eyes widened in shock as he recognized the man for what he was: a wolf. Not only that, based on the overlaying scent, Kidd was a member of _his_ pack.

"You see, Law, the Young Master wants his precious runaway back, and I have been given the honor of retrieving you." Ignoring the pain, Law leapt to his feet and kicked the blonde, who he assumed was a wolf as well, in the gut.

'I-I have to get out of here! There's no way I'm going back to that hell hole!' Snarling at his assailants, the weakened man tried to tap into his àvra, to no avail. He thrashed and bit at the wolves who grabbed him, but he had simply lost too much blood. After quite a bit of struggling, Law lay gasping on the floor, chains wrapped around his chest and kairoseki cuffs around his ankles.

"Damn, Trafalgar." Kidd chuckled, breathing heavily, "I knew you'd be tough, but you're really something." Law growled and spit a glob of saliva and blood onto the red-haired wolf's shoe. In response, the blonde kicked him hard in the back.

"Not too hard, Killer, we need him alive." Kidd laughed while Law coughed up blood. The red-haired wolf then turned to his two goons who had entered the tent and helped capture him.

"Now, on to the next phase of the plan."

* * *

Marco soared through the air, his fur billowing in the breeze. Using his àvra, the wolf had created fiery, blue wings that were perfect for the completing the mission at hand. Ace constantly bugged him about wanting to learn how to fly, but his àvra was different from his own. Plus, he'd been practicing for centuries while his little brother was practically still a pup.

Flapping his wings, Marco banked as he approached the human camp which was alight with torches and music.

'Where are you, Ace?' The wolf thought as he inhaled sharply, trying to pick out his brother's scent from among the overwhelming smell of the human's festival.

'There!' Marco soared quietly towards the empty part of the human camp, following Ace's distinct smell. Touching down silently, the wolf immediately put his snout to the grass and bounded quickly along the cliff face, his wings put away in exchange for stealth.

Only minutes later, the wolf stood before a prison cell where Ace sat chained to the wall. Whining softly to wake up his sleeping brother, Marco sat back on his haunches and examined Ace's many cuts and bruises.

"M-Marco!? Is that you!?" Ace exclaimed, tears forming in his eyes.

 _"Hey, little brother. Are you feeling all right, yoi?"_ The blonde wolf got as close to the bars as he could without touching them, knowing from experience they were made of kairoseki.

"I'm just so glad to see you and… s-so sorry! If I had just l-listened to you-"

 _"No need to say any more, Ace. Our forces are marching here as we speak."_ Marco smiled as best he could in his canine form, _"Soon you'll be home, where you belong, yoi. Pops will annihilate the Resistance for hurting you."_

"You… won't kill everyone, will you?" Ace asked, his voice breaking slightly. Marco tilted his head in confusion.

 _"Pops has instructed us to use our normal tactics, yoi. Why?"_

"Well, there's just a few humans here who I don't want to see killed." Ace whispered before fixing the blonde wolf with a desperate stare, "Listen, Marco, there's a human pup named Luffy who I… I really care about. Can you make sure he's not hurt during the attack?"

Marco was honestly surprised. Ace cared about a human? His Ace? Then this human must be really something to get past the many walls his little brother put up.

 _"Of course, Ace. What does he look like?"_

Thirty minutes later, Marco was back in the air and full of knowledge, _a lot_ of knowledge, about the human pup, Luffy. Ace wouldn't shut up about the boy. The wolf snorted in amusement as he flapped his wings to accelerate.

'I can't wait to tell Thatch that Ace has adopted a pup, yoi. It'll make his day.'

* * *

Luffy beamed as he received yet another compliment on his performance. It had gone so well, and he hadn't set anything on fire!

'I can't wait to tell Ace!' the boy thought as he rummaged through the snack table. Luffy had already given Sabo a hug and giggled a little as he remembered the lecture he'd gotten about the dangers of playing with fire. Zoro had patted him on the back and told him how nice he looked before he'd gone back to whatever drinking game he was taking part in.

As he munched on a cookie, Luffy pulled the thin fabric around his hips tighter in an attempt to cover more skin. Unfortunately, Iva had told him he wasn't allowed to change until after midnight when the Hunter's Torch was lit, which was still hours away. The boy wandered around the venue looking for the one person he hadn't seen yet: Torao. Where was he?

"Ah, excuse me, you're Luffy, right?" The dancer turned towards the speaker, a tall man with _very_ long blonde hair and bangs that covered his eyes.

"Yeah, that's me. Who're you?"

"I'm a friend of Law's. He sent me to fetch you." Luffy finished his cookie and licked the crumbs off his fingers before tilting his head in confusion.

"Torao has friends?" The man seemed to falter a little at that before clearing his throat.

"Y-yes, he does… he just doesn't talk about me much. I'm… visiting."

Luffy hummed and looked the man over before smiling widely, "Okay! What does Torao want?"

"He has a gift for you, in celebration of your wonderful performance." The boy immediately started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Really!? Then let's go!" The blonde cracked a smile and motioned for Luffy to follow him. As they pushed their way through the crowds, the man grabbed Luffy's wrist and started to walk faster. Eventually, they stood in front of Torao's tent, a golden glow wafting from inside. The tall man moved his grip from the boy's wrist to his arm and yanked him through the entrance.

Luffy yelped at the sudden change and stumbled into Torao's tent. As he regained his balance, his eye's widened in shock at the scene before him. There, on the floor in chains, was Torao, with Kidd's foot digging into his cheek.

"Little Luffy, don't you look absolutely stunning." Kidd said in a low voice, eyeing him. Not a second passed before Luffy lunged forward and punched the broad man in the face, determined to knock him off of Torao. As the man was thrown off of him, Torao moaned in pain before meeting his eyes desperately.

"L-Luffy-ya… RUN!" Before the boy could react, strong arms grabbed him from behind and trapped him a head lock. Clutching at his captor's arms, Luffy kicked and thrashed. Feeling the grip loosening, the boy threw his entire weight into his assailant, using the leverage to kick him in the head. Howling in pain, the man dropped Luffy where he stopped a moment to catch his breath.

The boy growled as a second man charged him. Using his assailant's momentum, Luffy flipped the man over his shoulders and grinned when he crashed through the flimsy tent wall. Standing up quickly, Luffy's gaze darted around trying to determine where the next attack would come from.

Suddenly, metal chains flew from across the tent and wrapped themselves around Luffy's small body. The boy screamed as the chains tightened, definitely fracturing some of his ribs. Now being held a few feet off the ground, Luffy struggled desperately only to spit up blood when his restraints continued to constrict.

"You sure know how to punch." The boy gritted his teeth and watched Kidd approach, little pieces of metal floating around him. He grunted in pain as the chains were drawn close to the red-head. Kidd smirked and licked his lips, removing blood from his now bruised jaw.

"We're going on a little trip." The man sneered as he gripped Luffy's chin roughly, bringing him close. "The Young Master wants to meet you."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**_ Hello, wonderful readers! Hope you enjoy Chapter 11!

To Matt: Haha your review is like the summary to an adventure book and I love it! Yep, Lu's been kidnapped (*cough* and Law *cough*) WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!? Lol XD Love reading your reviews!

To Nora: Dang, haha take a DEEP breath. So... from what I understand... you want Kidd to be punched in the face a lot. SAME. You know what's funny, I actually really like his character in canon, but he's also SOOOOO easy to make evil. Anyway, NO NEED TO WORRY, Kidd of the punched face will come. After all, no one hurts Lu and gets away with it! So glad you liked the dancing, I thought it was pretty cool XD Yep, I may have burst out laughing as I wrote out Ace's misunderstanding... Anyway, so wonderful to hear from you, as always! *puts you back together with duct tape*

To Guest: Thank you for leaving a review! Yeah, I've discovered that everyone really appreciated that little detail. I certainly did!

 ** _Okay, so I already noted this in my other story, Fluff and Fire, but I started grad school on Monday so my updates MAY be a little bit slower. I'm doing pretty good so far though!_**

 ** _As always, please review! On to the story!_**

* * *

Sabo walked through the now quiet camp a bit… concerned. It'd been hours since Law had run off and the doctor had yet to return. Now that the party had ended, the whole camp had either collapsed from exhaustion or too much alcohol.

'I'd expected him to come and at least _see_ the lighting of the Hunter's Torch…' Sabo thought as he stepped over a snoring soldier. The blonde walked quickly towards the barracks, anxious to find Law and then locate Luffy who he had lost track of after the boy's… fiery… dance.

'Who knows what trouble he's gotten into…'

Finally, Sabo reached Law's simple tent and sighed when he noted the faint light peeking through the folds of fabric. The jerk had abandoned him.

"Law," The man laughed as he entered the tent, "You know, socializing can be fun-" Sabo stopped short and his eyes flew open at scene in front of him. There was blood everywhere, on the bed, floor, and even on the inside of the tent's flimsy walls. Claws marks littered the ground and tore through the mattress, a lone candle illuminating the carnage from the bedside table. Still somewhat in shock, Sabo took a step forward as his eyes took in the horror.

'W-what the hell happened!?'

From what he could deduce, Law had been attacked by a wolf… no, scratch that, multiple wolves. Based on the fact that the doctor wasn't here, his body had either been moved or he'd been abducted. Still, how did they get past the camp's defensives? Even during the festival, lookouts were posted…

Sabo's thoughts were interrupted when his boot ran into something metal on the ground. Looking down and recognizing the object, the man's hands started to shake. Holding the golden ear cuff in his palm, Sabo's lip quivered.

'N-no… it can't be…' The ear cuffs had been specially made for his little brother, no one else in camp had them. Closing his hand around the object, Sabo examined the evidence desperately. Bits of cloth, that looked suspiciously like Law's favorite shirt, lay innocently amongst the blood. But there, right in the center of the tent, was a large strip of torn fabric, a beautiful scarlet color.

Reaching down, Sabo ran his fingers over it, feeling the crustiness of dried blood. Clutching the cloth in his hands, the man went to stand, but froze when a glint of gold shone from under the bed. Now on his knees, Sabo pulled out golden shackles that had been splattered with little droplets of blood. Turning them over, he read the engraving: 'Monkey D. Luffy, Festival of the Moon'.

For a moment, the man stood stock still, his grip tightening on the scarlet and gold items in his arms. Then, spinning on his heels, Sabo excited the tent and sprinted to his own quarters. Wasting no time, the blonde started stuffing supplies into a backpack, trying to control his anger. Once he'd collected some essentials, Sabo strapped his kairoseki staff to his back, straightened his top hat, and stalked out of the tent.

Normally, in situations like these, he would've gone to the council and requested assistance, but as the festival just ended, there was no one to send… no one he trusted anyway. He could ask Zoro, but the younger man had collapsed in a drunken sleep hours ago. Now, sooner than he expected, Sabo stood before Law's tent. Taking a deep breath, Sabo kneeled and ran a gloved hand over the tracks.

'Did they just… walk out? No one stopped them!?' Since there were no drag marks, the wolves must've carried Law and Luffy. He stopped when his eyes noted blood mixed in with the dirt, confirming his theory. After a following the tracks to the edge of camp, he glanced up at the look out towers and scowled at the snoring men. 'No wonder the alarm wasn't raised.'

As he looked out into the dark forest, Sabo narrowed his eyes and flexed his fingers. Lu and Law were out there somewhere, hopefully alive.

'If the dogs have done anything to them…' The man sneered sadistically, 'They'll wish they were already in hell.'

* * *

Luffy groaned in pain when his captor adjusted his hold on him, something bony digging into his bruised stomach. Being slung over someone's shoulder for hours was _really_ uncomfortable. After he'd been captured by Kidd's weird power and stripped of his golden accessories, the wolf's goons had tied him up tightly with coarse rope, blindfolded him, and smuggled their captives out of the camp in large bags.

Of course, he'd tried to yell for help, but it was pretty difficult to scream with a strip of cloth tied over your mouth. Torao was in the same situation, but his restraints were made of kairoseki.

"That's far enough. Get the prisoners out here." Kidd ordered gruffly from somewhere in front of the group. Luffy let out a muffled yelp as he was dropped on the ground, listening desperately for a sound from Torao who'd been disturbingly silent throughout the trip.

A clawed hand reached in and pulled him out of the bag by his neck before throwing the boy into what felt like mud. Shifting quickly so he could breathe, Luffy sat up on his knees and winced as his body resisted the action. Ignoring the jeering laughs, the boy shuddered and shook his head as he felt the mud flow down his back and collect in his hair.

Suddenly, his blindfold was ripped away and Luffy used the opportunity to glare up at Kidd who smirked down at him.

"Ah, sorry about that, looks like you got a little muddy." Luffy flared his nostrils and leaned away from the wolf's hand that came up and wiped some of the muck off his cheek. Kidd was confusing as sometimes he would be gentle and then turn around to punch him in the stomach. It made Luffy… uneasy.

The boy's eyes were drawn to the golden ear cuff Kidd wore around his neck as the wolf straightened. His captor wore it as a trophy and enjoyed rubbing it in Luffy's face. It had actually been surprising that the wolves hadn't wanted the golden objects, but the precious metal didn't hold much value in their culture, apparently.

Luffy's eyes moved and examined his surroundings while Kidd stood over him. They were definitely in a forest, most likely the one surrounding the Resistance camp, though the boy didn't recognize any of the terrain. Biting down on his gag, Luffy looked down at himself and grimaced.

His once beautifully sown outfit had been torn and was now sullied with the brown color of mud. The sash around his waist was completely gone though his short, halter top remained. His white pants had been ripped at the knee and hung limply, stained red with blood. Since Luffy hadn't had shoes when he'd been taken, and Kidd hadn't bothered to do anything about it, his scuffed feet were bare.

Injury wise, his arms and stomach where Kidd's chains had caught him were bruised an ugly purple and he'd been hit a few times from outside the bag in the head and back. He also sported some painful claw marks on his neck and legs. Luffy took a deep breath and tried to get himself comfortable, his restrained ankles making that a bit difficult.

A few seconds later, Torao was thrown down next to him. Luffy inched closer to the restrained doctor, looking over the man's wounds with worried eyes. Torao looked awful, his stab wound leaking blood, though the blonde wolf, Killer, had bandaged it sloppily. Gray eyes met brown as the elder moaned, obviously in a lot of pain.

"Oi, this is no time to be sleeping, Trafalgar." Kidd jeered as he yanked Torao into a sitting position, "It is morning after all." Morning? They'd been gone for more than a few hours then.

"In fact," The wolf continued, "From up here, we have quite the view. Want to take a look?" Luffy struggled as Kidd grabbed him by the back of his arm and dragged him through the bushes. Torao was dropped next to him when they reached their destination, the edge of a high cliff, and the boy's breath caught in his throat.

Far below them, was the familiar sight of the Resistance camp, nestled into its rocky bluff, and completely engulfed in flames. Luffy gulped when one of the tall watchtowers came tumbling down. Though it was difficult to see what was really going on from such a high elevation, it was obvious who was winning.

"Whitebeard doesn't pull any punches when one of his sons is involved." Kidd sneered, "Your precious 'resistance' is finished." Even Torao, who was breathing hard and pale, scowled at the sight and fixed Luffy with a sorrowful look.

Kidd made them sit there and watch, helpless, as the last human army was completely decimated. Still, Luffy trusted Ace and hoped that his few friends and Sabo were all right.

* * *

The battle, if you could call it that, hadn't lasted long. Ace smiled widely and hugged his brothers and sisters tightly, finally free from his cage.

"We missed you, Ace!"

"How do you feel?"

"Y-you're so skinny!"

The weak and tired wolf got many different responses from his rescuers, though their care and concern for him was somewhat unexpected. Honestly, Ace had expected to be lectured and punished for going against the Head Alpha's orders. Gingerly lowering himself onto the ground, he let out a long sigh of relief.

It was good to be free and have access to his aura again. Raising his hand, Ace willed his aura to form into àvra, making red flames to dance along his fingertips. A hand on his shoulder caused him to flinch before he recognized the familiar scent.

"It's good to have you back, yoi." Marco said quietly, squeezing his bare shoulder. Ace just smiled softly and watched his pack mates work. The exquisite decorations had all been torn down and most of the camp had burned in the early morning. Now that the sun had properly risen, he could see the damage that had been done. Not much was left.

Chains rattled as the captives were sorted into groups, hands shackled behind their backs. Recalling protocol, each commander was in charge of ferrying a group back to the keep in an attempt to reduce escape opportunities. The larger the caravan, the higher the chance of a prisoner escaping. Ace's gaze darted from face to face, searching for the now familiar crescent shaped scar.

"Marco, where's Luffy? Do you have him separated from the others?"

Marco huffed and ran a hand through his hair before replying, "Ace, so far, we haven't been able to find a human pup that matches his description, yoi." The freckled wolf frowned in confusion.

"What? But… I saw him not long before the festival started…" Ace stood up as he spoke and walked towards the nearest group of prisoners. Though he recognized many of the humans as his tormentors (Ace made a mental note to have some… alone time with them), none of them had a bright smile and fluffy, raven hair. As he went from group to group, the wolf's anxiety began to rise.

The second-to-last group held some of the commanders and council members, so he had to stop and smirk down at them. Sengoku said nothing and held his head high from where he sat, while Akainu actually growled at him, his stump still wrapped in bandages, though he flinched a little when the wolf snapped his jaws at where his arm _used_ to be. Ace may have accidentally stepped on the man's foot as he walked away.

The final group held most of the younger humans including Luffy's friend Zoro who had, apparently, put up quite a fight despite being _super_ drunk. One of his younger siblings informed him that Zoro had been sedated once he'd been caught in an attempt to calm him down. Izo, who had authority over the younger humans, stood by watching from a distance.

"Ace dear, how do you feel?" The dainty wolf asked with a smile. Pushing his worries aside for a moment, Ace pulled Izo in for a hug.

"Great, Izo." He said happily before pulling back to look over the sullen prisoners. There were more human pups than he had expected and, to his disappointment, none of them were Luffy. Plus, now that he thought about it... where was blondie?

Moving on, Ace began to wander through what was left of the human's camp, sniffing the air for the boy's unique scent. After walking for a while, the wolf stopped and stared at one of the few tents still standing as he recognized Luffy's smell wafting from inside. Entering the tent, Ace gazed down at the blankets and bed rolls spread across the ground.

'This must be where he slept.' Ace thought, kneeling to rummage through the kid's things. Luffy didn't have much to his name, just a couple extra shirts, some blankets, and snacks carefully tucked beneath his pillow. Chuckling, the wolf unwrapped an apple and sniffed it.

'Figures Luffy would hoard food, it's just like him.' Ace continued his investigation and pulled out a ratty, stuffed sheep. The little thing was worn and one of its fluffy arms was hanging on by a thread. Smiling softly, Ace tucked it into the kid's bag. Since Luffy would be coming with him back to the keep, he figured bringing some of his belongings would make the transition easier.

Once the bag was nearly full, the wolf shook it slightly and went to tie it shut, when something caught his eye. Curious, Ace fished out the object from underneath the cute little sheep. It was a straw-hat, an old one based on its condition.

'Weird… I never saw Luffy wearing this…'

Bringing it close, Ace sniffed the thing and subsequently threw it across the tent. Breathing heavily, the wolf tried to calm himself. While it was quite inundated with Luffy's scent, underneath that, was one even a relatively young wolf like Ace recognized as the mark of a very powerful alpha, most likely a Head Alpha. Which one, he wasn't sure.

Standing and gently picking up the hat, Ace quickly stored it in Luffy's bag and closed it tightly. The scent coming off the hat was overwhelming and worrisome. Maybe Marco would be able to identify which alpha it belonged to? It was important to know as, per wolf tradition and law, someone had apparently laid claim to the kid years ago and Pops may have to challenge said alpha if the claim is still valid. Though, marking humans using objects was not an official claim and could be easily overridden with a bite, it was always better to avoid war if possible.

Shaking his head, Ace hefted Luffy's bag over his shoulder and exited the tent, making his way back towards the main entrance. When he was about halfway back, Marco beckoned him over to a charred tent, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked, glancing over to the partially collapsed structure. Marco closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Take a look for yourself, yoi." The freckled wolf frowned and gently placed Luffy's bag on the ground before entering what was left of the tent. Immediately, the metallic smell of blood assaulted his nose along with the scent of medicine and…

Ace's eyes widened as he recognized Luffy's scent along with… was that Trafalgar? Somewhat in shock, the wolf rushed around the tent, trying to understand what happened.

"Ace, Vista's here, yoi." Marco called, and Ace practically sprinted out to greet the swordsman. Vista was somewhat unique and actually preferred his human form as it allowed him to practice swordsmanship. Along with that, his àvra would be extremely useful in deducing what occurred.

Nodding to him, Vista took out one of his blades and closed his eyes. Ace watched intently as flower petals radiated from the sword and swirled around the tent. His brother's ability to control and manipulate his àvra was second to none and he could also channel it into an object, such as his swords. It took great skill to accomplish such a feat. A few minutes later, Vista opened his eyes and returned the sword to its scabbard, the petals dissipating into nothingness.

"Well?" Ace asked, clenching and unclenching his sweating hands. Vista turned towards him with a frown on his face.

"Little brother, I'm afraid it's not good news."

"Tell me, anyway."

* * *

Lucci stood looking down on the human camp that was now being occupied by the Whitebeard pack from his perch in a nearby tree. They'd arrived a few hours before to find their destination in flames and no way to enter without coming into contact with someone. Considering the mission required a certain degree of… delicacy, charging in through the front gate was not an option.

So now, they waited for his spy to return with updated information on their target. Waiting was unfortunately NOT one of Jabra's strongpoints as the hybrid complained and paced continuously. Annoying dog.

A soft cooing drew the beast's attention to the sky, where Hattori approached with something clasped in his beak. The pigeon landed gracefully on his arm and released the scrap of cloth into Lucci's waiting hand. Bringing it up to his face, he inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent. Tapping into his bond with Hattori, Lucci's mind filled with images.

The pigeon had flown down to the camp and circled for a while, searching for the young human. When he was not found, Hattori had approached a group of wolves surrounding a tent and listened in on their conversation.

Lucci's eyes flew open and he leapt down to the ground to join the others.

"Well, what'd the bird see?" Jabra asked, his tail swishing in annoyance, "Sure took him long enough."

"Let him speak, Jabra." Kaku said calmly before nodding to Lucci. The beast looked around at his subordinates who all leaned in anxiously. After days of traveling, they were ready to finally locate their target.

"The boy was taken by a third party. They took him and another human long before the Whitebeards arrived and started their assault. From what Hattori learned, they headed into the mountains." Lucci said with his hands clasped behind his back. "Based on the strip of clothing from the boy, he was taken by members of Doflamingo's pack."

Jabra growled, and the others scoffed at the mention of _that_ alpha's name. They'd done a few jobs for him, but he always had something nefarious up his sleeve and their fees had been affected. As such, Lucci had cut off all communication with him.

"You're certain the cloth is from our human's clothing?" Kalifa asked astutely. Lucci nodded.

"Yes. Not only does it match the color of his outfit in Dogtooth's picture, but Hattori took it directly from one of the wolves. It's him." Lucci then passed the scrap of fabric around so all the beasts could smell it. Kaki took a small sniff and recoiled, most likely smelling the scent of Doflamingo's underlings that was mixed in with their human's somewhat sweet smell.

"If they're taking the humans back to their alpha, why are they traveling through the mountains? It seems like a roundabout route." Blueno asked as he handed the cloth back to Lucci. The leopard beast stored the scarlet fabric in his pocket and snickered.

"They're avoiding Dogtooth's territory. It seems they fear him, as they should. Of course, this also means they will be getting dangerously close to Whitebeard's boundary lines." Lucci said thoughtfully. They definitely needed to catch up to them before one of the old alpha's scouts caught them or they slipped into Doflamingo's clutches.

Nodding to his subordinates, they rushed off to pack their things and untether the horses they had stolen from a farmer on their way to the human camp. From experience, Lucci knew better than to try and take captives a long way without proper supplies and transportation. Plus, he didn't like how his clothing would rip every time he transformed.

Once they were ready, Lucci mounted a black stallion he favored and drove the animal into a fast gallop. Not all of them had horses to ride, so Blueno and Kaku ran swiftly beside them, keeping up easily with the animal's pace.

They were close now, so close to completing the mission. Being able to take out some of Doflamingo's pack was simply icing on the cake.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, guys! Can I just say how excited I am that I've surpassed one hundred followers on this story! Honestly, I'm so happy I can't even express it properly XD Ya'll motivate me so much with your lovely reviews and feedback and I want to thank everyone for their continuing support!

To FawntheFox: Yay, another review! Yep, it is definitely getting intense and everyone loves Lu XD I will reveal Luffy's backstory with Shanks at a later date along with the sheep's story ;)

To SvalbardGirl: Awww... your review made me blush! It's so great for an author to hear that her story is being enjoyed. Ace and Luffy are beyond adorable and I love writing fluff! Haha many of your questions will be answered in this chapter *wiggles eyebrows*. Anyway, your English is great and thank you so much for the wonderful review! Hope to see another lol!

To Squidzi Lopi: Thank you! You're so sweet :)

To Nora: Helllooooo! Haha, as always, you're hilarious XD Yeah, Doffy really doesn't understand how many people are after (or want to protect) Lu... Kidd's punching WILL come! I guarantee it! All the wolves are just like "who is this cute and adorable small child? I must protect." Thanks for leaving yet another review! I look forward to them every time I post!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 **\- Violence**

 **\- Kidd being a creep**

I love all of you, my wonderful readers! Hope you enjoy this QUITE important chapter!

Let me know what you think :)

* * *

Ace walked swiftly beside Marco's caravan of prisoners, wondering if they could possibly go _any_ slower. The group of humans trudged along the beaten path, their chains rattling with every movement. The black-haired wolf sighed and glanced at Marco who looked completely content with the pace they were traveling at.

'W-we need to get home as fast as possible before Luffy is…' Ace thought as he stomped on a stick that lay across his path.

It'd been two days since he'd discovered that the little human had been kidnapped. Vista had left out no details of what happened in Trafalgar's tent, and Ace was livid. The mere fact that one of Doflamingo's underlings had the _gall_ to lay a hand on Luffy was enough to make his àvra flare up, literally.

Ace had immediately wanted to chase after them and ran to the edge of camp, following the scent. To his surprise, the wolf came across Sabo's scent and tracks, indicating the human had already given chase. Before he could rush off into the woods, Marco had stopped him.

'I hope the runner has reached Pops… We need to get wolves into the woods as soon as possible.'

As an alternative, Marco suggested they send one of their fastest wolves back to the keep to inform Pops of the situation. Based on the tracks, the kidnappers were headed into the mountains, which meant they would be coming _very_ close to their territory. If all went according to plan, Pops would send out a squadron, they would find and free Luffy (and Trafalgar), and the boy would be safe and waiting for him when they finally arrived.

Ace was startled out of his thoughts when Marco called out for the caravan to halt which earned a collective sigh of relief from the captives. Frowning, the freckled wolf stalked up to the blonde.

"Why are we stopping!?" Ace growled out, "We need to-" Marco held up his hand to stop him.

"Ace, I know how you feel, yoi. But the humans simply can't keep up with such a brisk pace." The blonde wolf cracked a smile and pulled him in for a hug. "Your human will be fine. Trust Pops and the rest of your siblings."

Feeling Marco's reassuring arms around him, Ace couldn't help but relax. That's right, Pops would find Luffy.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

Luffy shivered as a cold breeze blew across the clearing, his exposed skin shaking uncontrollably. It wasn't so bad when they were moving, but when the sun went down…

'If Kidd would just give me a shirt or something…' The boy thought as he leaned into Torao for warmth. It'd been days since they'd been taken and Luffy was drained. Thankfully, Kidd hadn't forced them back into the sacks, but being forced to walk on a rocky path with no shoes wasn't exactly pleasant either. Though, he was grateful for the removal of the blindfold and gag. Apparently, since they were so far into the mountains, the wolves stopped prioritizing stealth.

The sixteen-year old hissed as a bloody foot accidently rubbed against yet another sharp rock. Honestly, they looked horrible, but Luffy refused to beg for anything from his captors, especially not Kidd. The red-haired wolf had made it very clear that they would be given nothing if they didn't submit and beg for it.

That meant no food and certainly no warmer clothes or shoes.

Shuffling in an attempt to get comfortable, Luffy glanced up at Torao who was, surprisingly, looking better. The wolf, Killer, had treated the doctor's wound again and the man regained some of his color. Despite being a prisoner with his hands secured tightly behind his back, Luffy tried to keep a positive attitude.

"Ne, Torao, do you have a special power like Ace?" The boy asked as he looked questioningly into the man's grey eyes.

"I do, Luffy-ya, though this is not the place to discuss it."

Luffy hummed and pulled against his restraints that tethered him to a tree before whispering, "That's really cool…" Torao chuckled softly and leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes.

Recognizing the man wanted to sleep, Luffy re-positioned himself again and nuzzled his face into Torao's shoulder.

* * *

Kidd stretched as he exited his tent, feeling refreshed and accomplished. There was nothing quite like abducting your targets right out of their home and from under the noses of the pathetic human army. Honestly though, they'd just walked out of the camp. No one had questioned their intentions because they were passed out drunk! What idiots.

Looking over at his captives, Kidd's smile fell. Luffy snored quietly from where he and Law were restrained, his small body pulled flush to the freak's side. Growling, the red-haired wolf clenched his fist tightly. It bothered him just how close those two seemed. He had expected Luffy to reject Law when his wolf-like nature was revealed, but the boy hadn't even batted an eyelash!

While Law belonged to the Young Master, Luffy was his, HIS prize. No matter what was discovered about the kid's strange aura, Kidd knew that Doflamingo would let him have him. Law would have a lot more to worry about than a stab wound where he was going. Stalking over to the sleeping pair, Kidd slammed Trafalgar in the gut, waking the man abruptly.

"Time to wake up, sleeping beauty." He sneered, enjoying how the bastard coughed and gasped in pain. Woken by Law jerking forward, Luffy sat up quickly and glared up at him.

"Why'd you do that!? Torao's still hurt!"

Kidd scowled down at the boy, _really_ not liking the little nickname he'd given Law. Something he'd discovered over the past few days was just how stubborn and fiery Luffy was. If the kid would just beg like a good little prisoner, he could have actual clothes, food, and even shoes! Kidd leaned down and gripped Luffy's face roughly, pinching his cheeks.

"I suggest you speak to me with respect, little Luffy, unless you want your precious 'Torao' to spend some time with Killer." The boy growled at him but said nothing. "Now, what do you think about actually eating today, hmmm?" Releasing Luffy's face, Kidd straightened and placed his boot in front of his captives. If they wanted to eat, they would need show submission.

"Well?"

As expected, Luffy glared defiantly at him and made no move to lean down towards Kidd's boot and Law had the audacity to spit on it. With a motion of his head, the wolf signaled to Killer who untethered the pair from the tree and threw them down into the dirt before him. Snickering, the red-head took in their filthy appearances.

Both of the prisoners were covered in a layer of mud and grime along with bruises and bloody gashes. On Luffy, it was especially obvious what kind of shape he was in. The kid's feet looked like hell and his hair was a matted mess. Kidd could almost see it, what would happen if Luffy acquiesced and licked his boot. How the boy's spirited gaze would lower to the ground and how his neck would be barred in true submission.

Unfortunately, that day was not today. Luffy took a page out of Trafalgar's book and added his own saliva to the mix.

Angered, Kidd made a fist and punched the boy across the face, causing him to yelp in pain and crash into the dirt. Ignoring Law's insults, the wolf grabbed Luffy by the hair and dragged him across the clearing where he slammed the boy's face into a nearby boulder. Luffy grunted from the impact and struggled to escape his captor's grasp.

From experience, Kidd knew what strength was hiding inside that small form, so it was extremely satisfying to watch him weaken day by day. Kidd yanked his head back and whispered,

"All I need is your submission, Luffy. Give me that, and I can make your life much more pleasant." Fitting his head into the crook of the boy's neck, Kidd listened to Luffy's quickening pulse.

Swallowing hard, the boy took a deep breath before snarling, "I'll _never_ submit to someone like you."

Kidd found himself taken aback by Luffy's retort. Was he inferring that there were others to whom he _would_ submit? Now breathing hard, and still pinning the boy to the boulder, Kidd could feel his alpha surfacing. How DARE he!

His thoughts consumed with jealousy and fury, Kidd pulled Luffy off the boulder and into his arms before biting down into the delicate flesh of the boy's neck, _hard_. He could hear Killer's voice calling out to him from somewhere, but right now, his attention was focused on the gut-wrenching scream of agony Luffy released.

Holding the squirming body close, Kidd dug his teeth deeper into the thin skin of the human, reveling in Luffy's pain. This would show the arrogant boy exactly who he belonged to!

Finally retracting his teeth and regaining himself, Kidd dropped Luffy into the dirt. Gazing down at the now whimpering boy, the red-head sighed. Biting him had not been part of the plan but he could roll with it.

* * *

As Law was pushed along the trail by one of Eustass' men, the doctor looked back at Luffy who was being carried in the arms of the blonde wolf, unmoving. Not long after Kidd bit the boy, they'd packed up camp and left and had yet to stop, even hours later. The sun was already high in the sky.

As Kidd was not a Head Alpha, the bite would not turn Luffy or anything. No, that process was much more refined and involved the exchange of blood. That being said, Luffy was now marked with Doflamingo's scent as he was bitten by one of his pack members. According to wolf law, the boy belonged to _him_. Gritting his teeth, Law whirled around to face Kidd.

"You need to let me treat him, Eustass-ya!" Law yelled, his voice hoarse, "Even from here, I can tell the wound is infected." Kidd just snorted and approached Killer's bundle to run a hand through Luffy's hair.

"He's fine, Trafalgar. Just… cowed." The boy glared weakly at the offending hand but did nothing to move away.

'Most likely too weak.' Law thought as he examined the gaping wound Luffy's neck. He'd lost a lot of blood. Most wolves would use their saliva to close the wound after marking someone as, if they didn't, a horrible scar would remain. It would seem that Kidd not only wanted Luffy to scar but wanted him to suffer.

"If you don't close his wound, it will fester, and he might die!" Law called out angerly, "Don't you need him alive?" Kidd smirked at him and pinched Luffy's cheek.

"He's not weak enough to be done in by something like that." The doctor grunted as he was pushed again from behind, causing him to stumble forward.

'We need to get out of here, before this situation becomes unescapable.' Law thought as the group trudged further towards his own personal nightmare.

"I suggest you remove your filthy hand from my baby brother's face, Mr. Eustass, unless you want me to cut if off." Law froze at the familiar voice and he couldn't help but break into a smirk. There, standing tall on the trail behind them, was Sabo. The normally calm and collected man looked absolutely furious and was already brandishing his kairoseki staff.

Kidd looked satisfyingly surprised and motioned for his men to retreat down the path a bit. Law immediately started to mess with his kairoseki shackles. Shrugging his arm, the doctor attempted to move a piece of metal down his sleeve and into his hand. Luffy had swiped it off of Kidd's belt the last time the wolf had punished him, and he'd been saving it for just the right moment. Noting that it would take a while to free himself, Law met Sabo's gaze.

'Buy me time, Sabo-ya!'

* * *

To say Sabo was furious didn't even begin to cover the extent of his anger. He'd been tracking the group for days now, always coming upon their camp sites a little late. They'd covered a lot of ground in the first 24 hours and he had struggled in making up that time. But now, he'd finally caught them, and all he could look at was Luffy.

His little brother was pale, bloody, and bruised, not to mention the definitive _lack_ of clothing. It was obvious he'd been beaten and possibly tortured. Most disturbing was the fresh bite mark on his neck that looked untreated. Unfamiliar dark circles were under his eyes and Luffy was currently trying to escape the encircling arms of the blonde wolf.

"S-Sabo… y-you're…here…" The blonde smiled reassuringly at his little brother before saying,

"I'll always be there for you, Lu. Just sit tight and let your big brother work." Sabo's attention was drawn back to Eustass Kidd when the man, no _wolf_ , started laughing.

"Sabo, what a pleasant surprise!" Kidd said, "I can't believe you followed us all the way out here!"

"Shut up, _dog_. I'll make you pay for harming my brother." Sabo replied smoothly before swinging his staff around and readying himself. Kidd smirked and motioned for the other wolves to reconfigure, about half of them transforming into their animal forms, their clothes ripping in the process. The one holding Luffy gently placed him on the ground and pushed Law down next to him.

'A total of ten wolves… two guarding Lu and Law…' Sabo frowned knowing that this was going to be a difficult fight. Meeting the tattooed doctor's eyes for a second time, Law nodded and shuffled himself closer to Luffy. 'He's got something planned… I need to survive until then.'

Just as the wolves were preparing to attack, a deep voice cut through the air.

"Well, I see we've arrived just in time."

* * *

Luffy panted and managed to push himself into a sitting position, though his bite wound throbbed with every movement. Sniffling, the boy examined the newcomers along with everyone else.

The man who spoke was dressed in all black with equally black long hair. His gaze was piercing, and he seemed to be staring right at him. The man's companions were… different and Luffy honestly wasn't sure how to describe all of them, though one was definitely a hybrid.

The young boy grunted in surprise when Torao shuffled very close to him and cursed under his breath.

"Luffy-ya," The doctor whispered, "Stay _very_ close to me, understand?" The boy nodded somewhat confused. Looking around, Luffy was surprised to see that Kidd had paled and actually taken a step back.

"Rob Lucci. What the hell are you doing here?" The man smirked, seemingly enjoying Kidd's show of nervousness.

"We're here on a job. It would be in your best interest to comply with our demands." Before the red-haired wolf could answer, Killer stepped forward.

"May I ask what it is you are here for?"

The man, Lucci, leapt agilely down from his perch on a grassy overhang and his companions followed. Kidd's wolves growled louder the closer he got. Eventually, Lucci came to a stop right off the trail, creating a triangle of sorts between himself, Kidd, and Sabo. Taking a hand out of his pocket, the man pointed directly at Luffy.

"We're here for him."

Luffy's eyes widened as everyone turned to stare at him. Why was this guy after him? He'd never even met him before! Kidd immediately snarled, and in an instant his wolves made a circle around their captives.

"Hate to disappoint, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you take him away from me." For once, Luffy didn't mind Kidd's possessiveness. At least, in regards to the newcomer.

* * *

Kidd stared in frustration at the werebeast before him, grinding his teeth. Having Sabo appear out of nowhere didn't phase him, but Rob Lucci was dangerous. The mercenary was known to take jobs from anyone willing to pay his ridiculously expensive fee (except for their pack after the last incident…), and he _never_ failed.

Plus, werebeasts were tricky opponents. Unlike wolves, they did not have the ability to manipulate auras, but they did have their unique transformations. On top of being able to turn completely into whatever creature they were, werebeasts could also stop their transformation halfway. As Kidd thought of these things, Lucci began to grow, his skin changing color and black spots spreading across him. By the time he stopped, the beast was now several feet taller and broader along with razor sharp teeth and yellow eyes, a long tail swaying behind him.

'Crap…' Kidd thought, glancing back to examine his own subordinates. Killer was no pushover, but the rest of them were not nearly strong enough to compete with a werebeast of Lucci's caliber. He needed a plan.

"Who took a bounty out on Luffy's head?" the red-head asked, trying to stall. Maybe if he could get the werebeast talking…

"Oh… so the boy's name is Luffy? A good name." Lucci answered dryly as he stared the little human down. Kidd frowned at that. They didn't even know his name? Lucci continued,

"As for who commissioned us… well, let's just say he's out of your league. Our orders are simple, capture the boy at _any_ cost and we intend to do just that." Kidd growled and took a preparatory stance. This situation was anything but favorable to them, but Luffy belonged to _him_ , not some alpha who was too haughty to do his own dirty work!

Howling a battle cry, Kidd charged the werebeast, metal starting to swirl around him.

* * *

Sabo slammed a werewolf in the jaw with his staff as it snapped at him, causing the creature's neck to snap and its body to collapse on the ground. Gasping for breath, the blonde scanned the battlefield that was currently in chaos, blood and fur flying. Law had pushed Luffy back against a nearby tree and appeared to be struggling to free himself from his binds.

From what he could tell, the newcomers were a much greater threat than Eustass' pack as they all were literally throwing the wolves around like ragdolls. Their leader, the leopard, was especially intimidating and didn't appear to even be breaking a sweat in his duel with the red-haired wolf.

'I need to use this chance to get Lu and Law out of here!' Sabo determined as he rushed around the creatures swiftly. 'While they're distracted!' Two wolves still remained next to the captive pair, but they looked much less ferocious in the face of the werebeast roaring to his right. Brandishing his staff, Sabo caught the first grey wolf in the rib cage, sending him flying off into the woods. The second charged him as well, much swifter than the blonde anticipated, and bit into Sabo's arm. Stifling a scream, the man used his other hand to punch the thing in the mouth and pry open its jaw before kicking it away. Knowing he needed to move quickly, the hunter threw his staff like a javelin, impaling the wolf through its chest.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Sabo tore his tunic and wrapped a piece of cloth tightly around the bleeding wound on his upper left arm. Retrieving his staff, the man turned towards Luffy, who smiled weakly at him, before his expression suddenly changed into one of horror.

"SABO, BEHIND YOU!"

All he could do was gasp in surprise as the curved blade tore through the center of his chest, its hilt pushing into his back. Turning his head numbly, Sabo was met with a white and blue mask, one he recognized from Kidd's pack. He'd been careless.

As his vision blurred, the hunter made eye contact with Luffy, the boy's eyes wide in shock and his lip quivering. Feeling his life slipping away, Sabo tried to mumble how much he loved Lu… but he couldn't find the strength. In the moment where his precious baby brother needed to truly understand how much he loved him, he fell short. There was so much he regretted…

'I'm so sorry, Lu…'

Then, all he heard was an echoed scream and an explosion of white light.

* * *

Lucci's attention snapped away from his current fight when a strangled scream filled the air. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before, it reverberated in his bones. The boy, Luffy, was screaming and something wasn't right.

The air surrounding the human child shimmered and seemed to… bend. The strange phenomenon collected tightly around the boy and then exploded outward, knocking everyone back a few meters. Pushing himself into a standing position, Lucci shook his head, trying to get his ears to stop ringing.

'What the hell…' The werebeast thought before his eyes widened in awe.

The boy was still kneeling, but the ropes that bound him literally dissolved the moment the light touched them. And, most amazing, were the almost translucent wings that sprouted from Luffy's back. The ethereal feathers seemed to change color with every movement and streams of light flowed off of them, not to mention they were larger than the boy himself.

In the silence, Luffy stood up and opened his eyes which glowed a beautiful, but unnerving, silver. The winged child walked slowly towards the blonde human who had been dropped onto the ground during the burst. Even from across the clearing, Lucci could tell the man was dead. The blade had pierced his heart.

Kneeling before the dead human, Luffy cradled him in his arms and the massive wings encircled both of them, changing to a light green color. No one moved while small pulses of what could only be described as magic flowed across the ground. After about a minute, the wings changed back to their original translucency and opened again, revealing the pair inside. Lucci couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The blonde human was… coughing. He'd been healed!?

Luffy then slumped forward, allowing the blonde one to slide gently to the ground, before the massive wings retracted into the boy's back and he collapsed limply. Still, no one moved. Even Lucci himself was still in shock of he'd just witnessed.

There's no way their target was human.

* * *

Sabo groaned as he awoke, confused as to why he wasn't dead. Siting up, the hunter stabilized his head with a gloved hand and looked down at his chest.

"W-what-" The man stuttered, trying to process what he was seeing. His shirt had been torn open from the blade, but there was no evidence he'd ever been injured. The skin was soft and completely unmarred. Not even a speck of blood remained. In fact, Sabo felt… good as new.

Still somewhat freaked out, the hunter crawled over to where Lu lay, unconscious. Moving to scoop the boy up by putting one hand under his knees and the other supporting his back, Sabo immediately recoiled his hand from Luffy's back, hissing in pain. His little brother's skin was intensely hot, so much so that he could feel it through his glove.

Supporting Lu so he was draped over one arm, Sabo examined the boy's back. To his horror, a familiar outline was currently etching itself into Luffy's skin. The thin top his little brother had been wearing lay on the ground in shreds.

Unable to do anything, Sabo watched the mark form, the feathered wings spanning the boy's entire back. It looked somewhat like a tattoo but had the consistency of a scar.

"Move away from the boy, hunter." The blonde curled in protectively around his little brother as the werebeast stalked towards them. A quick glance revealed that the beast's companions had already surrounded them. Kidd stood off to the side, his eyes wide and mouth open.

There was nowhere to go.

"Oi, _kitty_." A snarky voice called out, causing the beast to stop in his tracks and twitch with anger. Sabo whirled around and stared at Law somewhat horrified. Did the man want to die!? Law smirked and raised his now free hands before him. What appeared to be… electricity… sparked between his fingers.

'There's no way… Law isn't…'

"You should know not to underestimate your enemy!" The doctor yelled before extending his arms sharply which caused a massive wave of lightning to completely cover the clearing. Sabo dove to the ground and covered Luffy, his hair standing on end. It was over in seconds, but the hunter still lay there, breathing hard.

"Sabo-ya, get up! We need to run!" Law said through gritted teeth as he yanked the blonde up from the ground. Just as Sabo was about to unleash a fury of questions, Luffy groaned, his eyelids fluttering open.

Huffing in frustration, the man picked up the boy and started running after Law.

"Sabbboooo…." Luffy slurred, "I'm t-tired…"

"I'm sure you are, Lu, after all you've been through. Can you stay awake for me?" The boy nodded and curled in further into Sabo's chest. He had so many questions about Law, what the hell happened while he was… gone… along with why Luffy's wings had re-appeared after all this time!

'He promised me they'd been taken care of!' Sabo thought furiously as they weaved through the trees. Still, he could get his answers once they were safely away from the "abduct Luffy" squad. Following Law, he skidded to a stop when the path ended and looked nervously over the cliff, a raging river flowing far below.

"Please tell me we're not going to jump."

"Unless you want to be captured or killed by raging beasts, we need to jump." The hunter's bundle shifted in his arms and looked down at the water, eyes widening.

"Sabo… I can't swim…" Lu said quietly, his voice breaking. Placing the boy on his feet, Sabo hugged him tightly and whispered,

"Trust me, Lu, and don't let go of my hand. I won't let you drown." The boy's legs shook a bit, but he nodded and held Sabo's hand tightly. Based on how much he was leaning on him, Luffy didn't have much fight left in him. Howls and the sounds of breaking branches broke the silence.

"Sabo-ya, you see those trees on the other side of the river?" Law asked quickly, "They mark the edge of Whitebeard's territory." Sabo's eyes widened.

"You want us to go into _his_ territory!? We'll be killed!" Law scoffed and grabbed him by the collar,

"It's a better option than what's currently chasing us! Besides, you know Luffy-ya would be safe!" Sabo closed his mouth and turned to look at his drooping little brother, his bruised and skinny body obvious under the sun.

"All right, fine. But if we die, I'm blaming you."

Law grinned devilishly before running to the edge and leaping off the cliff. Supporting Luffy, Sabo threw them into the air, his stomach moving into his throat. For a moment, it was like they were flying, his baby brother's hand clasped tightly in his own.

But, in the next second, Lu's hand was torn away. Sabo had never felt so helpless as he watched a spotted tail curl around his little brother's waist and haul him back onto the cliff. He screamed Luffy's name as he fell until his body was engulfed in the cold darkness of the river.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Author's Note:**_ Holy crap, ya'll. The response to the last chapter was AWESOME! I have to tell you, my wonderful readers, that was my favorite chapter to write and I've been looking forward to posting it forever XD

To Verochi-chan: Hello! Haha so much mystery and suspense! Yep, Lu is quite special, though I won't reveal why just yet ;) Thanks for leaving a review and here's an update for ya lol!

To FawntheFox: Ahhhh yeah... they were doing so well weren't they. *laughs nervously* Writing that last paragraph, I may have been laughing maniacally to myself. Maybe. You're always so sweet to me and thank you so much for the many compliments! Haha Lu is... something! You'll find out what he is soon enough, but he is definitely a precious angel baby. And Sabo... he knew all along!? Yep. Sort of. Thanks for continuing to review my chapters and I hope to see you next time!

To JinksDJay: Thank you so much! *blushes*

To HemlockAndy: Hey there! I am also a huge fan of AU's and writing them is so much fun XD Lu, Law, Ace, Sabo... they're all adorable and I love them. Look forward to the next few chapters! Thank you for reviewing!

To Mullkkkkkk: So true. So true.

To  .high: Here's the new chapter, lol! Thank so much for reading my story and I'm so glad you're enjoying it! Yep, Lu's "specialness" will be revealed soon ;)

To Guest: Things are indeed getting intense. XD

To Matt: Hmmmm... Good question. Who indeed? *smiles knowingly*

To Nora: Hey! Haha I take it you enjoyed the chapter? XD I can tell you did. Lots of exploding this time! Yep, I laughed out loud writing that line, but I mean, it's true. ;) I'm so glad you liked it cause that was definitely my favorite chapter as well! See ya next time!

To berenredlips: Sabo knows more than he's letting on *wiggles eyebrows*. Just about anything will make Lu cuter don't you think! XD Thanks for leaving a review!

 _ **Onward to the chapter and let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Luffy thrashed and pushed at the muscular appendage keeping him suspended in the air, desperate for freedom. He could still hear Sabo's voice echoing off the cliff side, yelling his name. They had been so close! The boy gasped as the spotted tail tightened around his waist and moved him in front of the werebeast's face.

"It's no use struggling, you can't escape." The beast glowered out, his sharp teeth covered in blood. Luffy didn't stop and started scratching at the fur on the tail but trying to hurt the creature was like hitting an iron wall. After a few minutes of intense thrashing, Luffy had to stop as he simply had no energy left.

"Good boy." The creature whispered before transferring him so Luffy was held tightly in one arm. Whimpering slightly when his back brushed against the werebeast's furry chest, the boy focused on his breathing and staying awake even as his vision blurred.

'S-So tired… e-e-everything hurts…' Luffy thought while his captor jogged swiftly back into the woods towards the battle. For whatever reason, his back felt like it was on fire and he had no idea why. He remembered Sabo being stabbed and then… nothing. At least until he woke up in his big brother's arms.

The sounds of snarls and tearing flesh grew louder as the werebeast approached the still ongoing fight. Luffy blinked when they entered the clearing, trying to help his eyes adjust to the bright sunlight, and gulped at the sight. There were not many of Kidd's wolves left, many of them lay still on the ground in pools of their own blood.

Killer limped a little as he fought off an attack from a… long-necked… deer? Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he stared at the somewhat square looking werebeast, confused as to what it was supposed to be. Still, it could fight and was driving the blonde wolf back step by step. Kidd was surrounded and being attacked from all sides. Based on the fire balls flying through the air, the woman was a witch and not even Kidd could handle so many werebeasts.

Looking up at his captor, Luffy could see the beast was pleased with how things were going.

"Kaku!" The creature yelled to the square… thing, startling Luffy, "Take him alive." The long-neck deer nodded and started giving orders to the others. A few minutes later, Kidd was brought down by a sharp hit to the head, but not before yelling for Killer to escape, which he did reluctantly.

"Let him go, Jabra. We have what we need." The leopard said to the hybrid who started to pursue the escaping wolf, tightening his grip on Luffy. "Chain up the dog and get the horses! We're leaving."

The boy watched Kidd get chained up and thrown on the ground, his head bleeding. Leaning forward a bit, Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of the red-head's mutilated arm.

"Admiring my work?" Luffy looked up into the eyes of the leopard man and shivered at his smirk. Kidd had scared him, but this guy…

"Oi! Why are we taking the wolf when we only need the kid?" The hybrid called out sounding annoyed. Luffy let out a quiet yelp as he was suddenly lowered to the ground. Trying to calm his racing heart, the boy thought to run before the now familiar tail wrapped tightly around his chaffed wrists.

"We need him, Jabra. I'll explain on the road." Luffy pulled experimentally at the furry appendage and immediately noted escape was impossible. His new captors knew exactly what they were doing and, in his current state…

Luffy looked up at the leopard werebeast from his place on the ground and asked, "W-Where are you taking me?" The creature glanced down at him before motioning to someone with a clawed hand.

"Luffy, was it? There is no need for you to know our destination." The boy glanced nervously at the blonde woman who was wetting a cloth with something as she walked up to them. "I would, however, like for you to take a little nap." Now certain they were up to something, Luffy attempted to shuffle backwards, away from the witch, only to go nowhere as the leopard's tail didn't move.

His breathes coming quickly, Luffy had never felt so trapped. With every movement, his body screamed in protest and he was all alone. No Sabo, no Torao, no Zoro, and no Ace. There was nothing he feared more than being completely and utterly alone. Against his will, tears started to stream down his face.

"Come now, little one, it's all right." The woman cooed as she moved a hand behind Luffy's head to hold it still. "Just relax and sleep, we're not going to hurt you." The boy struggled as much as he could against the iron grip on his wrists, but there was nothing he could do to stop the cloth from being placed over his nose and mouth.

He tried to move his head away, but the witch's grip was strong. Breathing in the sweet smell, Luffy felt his vision blur and his eyelids grow heavy. After a few more breathes, darkness overcame him.

* * *

Lucci unwound his tail from the boy's wrists as he succumbed to the sedative and fell forward into Kalifa's arms. The woman cradled the human (at least he looked human now…) in her arms and stood up, frowning a little.

"What is it?" The leopard asked, an eyebrow raised.

"He's… light. Much too light." Kalifa answered as she hefted the kid more securely in her arms. Looking down at their target, even Lucci could tell he was underweight. Well, at least he wasn't dead. The man sighed and transformed back into his human form, knowing he needed to change out of his torn clothes.

Not bothering to seek privacy, Lucci stripped and changed where he stood, knowing his subordinates had seen it before and they had no time to spare. Minutes later, they were ready to leave. Mounting his horse, the man nodded to Kalifa who passed the now unconscious boy up to him. The young human's wrists were again bound but with an enchanted cloth Kalifa had created as to not do more damage to the injured skin. A too big brown tunic engulfed the boy and looked like a dress, but it was better than nothing.

Touching the boy's wrists to the saddle, the cloth immediately responded and tethered itself down. Even if he woke up, he wouldn't be able to go anywhere.

A loud snarl from behind Lucci drew his attention back towards their other captive, who had just woken up. Sighing in frustration, the leopard wrapped an arm around the boy's waist to keep him upright before leading the horse back towards the struggling red-head.

"Release me, Rob Lucci, before I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!" The disheveled and angry wolf yelled, thrashing around and trying to break the chains that encircled him. Lucci didn't say anything as Kaku and Jabra took care of it, punching the dog in the gut and face respectively, before pushing him into the dirt. Still, he couldn't help but notice the wolf's eyes dart up to his arm around the boy's waist. Remembering how he'd responded when Lucci first appeared, the leopard couldn't help but smirk devilishly.

"Eustass Kidd, I suggest you stop your futile escape attempts. Those are kairoseki chains, you aren't going anywhere." The dog's surprised look was extremely satisfying.

"Why the hell do you-"

"We're professionals, boy, this is not the first time we've had to restrain one of your kind." Lucci took a moment to revel in the young one's frustration before continuing, "Though, I do find it entertaining just how… _attached_ … you've become to this young human." The red-head growled at him,

"He's MINE, bastard! I suggest you get your damn claws off him before I-"

"Before you _what_?" Lucci growled darkly, his eyes glowing yellow, "You are in no position to threaten us, pup." Kidd faltered a bit as the werebeast released his alpha, his eyes still glued to the small human. Sighing, Lucci motioned for the others to mount their horses, though Blueno and Kaku remained on foot with the chain to the wolf's collar in their hands. They would be setting a swift pace and there was a good chance Eustass Kidd would not be able to keep up.

Not that Lucci cared that much about his well-being.

No, the only one he cared about currently, was the unconscious boy leaning back against his chest. Dogtooth would not be pleased with his condition. By bringing the young one's torturer with them, Lucci hoped to alleviate some of the Head Alpha's anger and direct what was left towards the wolf.

Charlotte Katakuri was not someone to mess with.

"Kumadori, cover our tracks well! No one can know where we're going." The leopard ordered before urging his stallion into a swift gallop, knowing the others would follow.

* * *

Sabo coughed as he dragged himself up onto the river's bank and flopped down, exhausted. The river had certainly _not_ been calm and had carried them for miles before they'd managed to escape the rushing rapids. Looking back, he was glad Lu hadn't made it down.

'I'm not sure I would've been able to hold him up.' The blonde thought as he slowed his breathing. Beside him, Law sat up and coughed loudly before standing up and sniffing the air. Ah, right, apparently one of his closest friends had been a wolf the whole time.

"Well, we went farther than I anticipated, but this is still Whitebeard's border." Law drawled as he ran a tattooed hand through his wet hair. Sabo stood up quickly and pushed the doctor roughly into a nearby tree.

"What the hell, Law!? How can you act like everything's fine! You lied to me!" Sabo yelled, gripping the man's shirt in his fists. After everything that just happened, he was _beyond_ frustrated!

"Sabo-ya, I-"

"NO, you listen to me!" The hunter yelled in Law's face, "I've just lost my baby brother AGAIN to a band of-of… kidnappers! Who knows what they're doing to him and I-I-" Law took him by surprise with a headbutt that knocked Sabo onto the ground. Breathing heavily, the doctor looked down at him,

"Sabo-ya, I am still human, though I do have some abilities of a wolf. When I was younger, a certain bastard tried to change me by force, but it was stopped half-way." The hunter sat up and wiped blood off his forehead before staring up at Law in confusion.

"W-What?"

"It's a long story, but my allegiance has always been with the humans. Though I don't hate wolves, except for one, I was originally human. You have nothing to fear from me." For a moment, they stared at each other without saying anything, until Sabo stood up and huffed.

"You're…complicated, Trafalgar. But I'll trust you, only because you protected Lu back there, and I really appreciate it. Though, I want to hear the whole story once we're out of danger." Law cracked a small smile and looked back up at the cliff face.

"What bothers me, is why Rob Lucci of all people came for Luffy-ya." Sabo narrowed his eyes at the name. The leopard werebeast had certainly been powerful.

"Who is he?"

"Rob Lucci is the leader of a band of mercenaries, or bounty hunters, that travel through different territories doing jobs for money. By all standards, he's the best of the best and not many can afford his fees." Sabo cupped his jaw as he thought.

"What you're saying is that whoever hired him to kidnap Lu is most likely powerful and dangerous."

"Though I have no idea who." Law answered, crossing his arms, "In any case, they wanted him alive, so I seriously doubt Lucci's going to harm him." Turning towards the forest, the doctor continued,

"In the meantime, we should get going, Sabo-ya. We can continue this on the way."

The hunter ignored Law while he continued to ponder the situation. First of all, how did anyone find out Lu even existed? It wasn't like he'd gone out on any patrols or fought in any battles. And, why take him? Did they know his secret?

Sabo shook his head at that. There was no way Lu's heritage had been discovered (not counting what had happened earlier…), not when he'd been so careful to hide it! There was also the possibility someone was trying to get to him through Luffy, considering how many enemies he'd made during his time as a member of the Resistance.

'This is such a mess!' Sabo thought, burying his face in his hand. Law's hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Sabo-ya, we need to go." The blonde glanced into the forest before looking back at Law.

"Remind me, just so we're clear, why we need to go into Whitebeard's territory? Is there some reason why you don't want to go back to camp? We could organize a search party and get reinforcements-" Sabo trailed off at the look on the other man's face.

"You don't know?" The next few minutes consisted of Law informing Sabo of the destruction of their camp and how it had been burned to the ground. The hunter swallowed hard and sat down on a nearby boulder, trying to process everything. He'd been so focused on catching up to Lu, he hadn't bothered to look down the mountain side.

"E-Everything's… gone?" Law nodded.

"Do you see now why we need to enter Whitebeard's territory?" Sabo slumped over onto his legs and sighed deeply. It all made sense now. If the camp had been destroyed, the remaining hunters were most likely being taken to Whitebeard's dungeons as they spoke! Plus… as much as he hated to admit it… Luffy's friendship with Portgas D. Ace might actually save their lives.

'Just hang in there, Lu! I'll come save you after this whole mess is sorted out!'

Standing up and nodding to Law, they turned and started towards the forest, only to stop short as a booming voice cut through the air.

"Stop right there, humans, and surrender yourselves!" Whirling around to face the river again, Sabo's eyes widened. There, standing on the bank, was what appeared to be an aquatic werebeast. The creature was huge, blue and looked to be part shark if his teeth were anything to go by. Somewhat amazed, the blonde couldn't believe his eyes! He'd never seen one before!

Three additional aquatic werebeasts, or fishmen as they were commonly called, excited the river to stand next to the big one.

"Answer quickly, humans, as to why you are entering the good old man's home!" Before Sabo could even open his mouth, Law put his hands in the air and said,

"We surrender."

* * *

Ace breathed a sigh of relief as they entered into the keep, his home. It had taken days, _many_ days, to make it through the forest with the prisoners. Marco had somehow managed to keep him sane, but it had definitely taken _way_ too long. Said blonde came over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"I've transferred authority over the prisoners to some of the betas so we're free to go talk to Pops, yoi." Ace gulped and wrapped his arms around himself nervously.

"I-I'm scared, Marco. What if-"

"Don't worry, Ace, it'll be fine. Let's go, yoi."

Marco motioned for him to lead the way and Ace started down the long hallway. A few of his brothers and sisters stopped to give him a hug along the way, making the wolf feel a bit better. It didn't change the fact that he'd disobeyed Pops and put the entire pack in danger.

Opening the door to the Head Alpha's chamber was difficult, but Marco was there which encouraged him a little. There, sitting in his chair, was Pops. Ace entered the room and immediately knelt before the alpha, his face on the floor.

"Head Alpha, I'm so-so sorry for what I've done! Not only did I put myself in danger, I put the pack in danger! I allowed my own sense of revenge to cloud my judgment and will accept whatever punishment you deem necessary!" A warm, familiar laugh filled the chamber causing Ace to lift his head in confusion.

"Ace, my son, I am not angry with you. Come and let me get a look at you, now that you have returned to me!" Ace's eyes filled with tears and he threw himself into his father's arms, reveling in the alpha's comforting scent.

"Oi, let me get in on this action!" A familiar voice called before another body joined Ace in Pops' lap.

"T-Thatch!" Ace managed to get out before the cheery wolf pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"It's good to have you back, little brother!"

It was finally starting to sink in… he was home! No more cages or torture and the human Resistance wouldn't be bothering them ever again. Pops laughed again and placed Thatch and himself down on the floor. Sitting comfortably at his father's feet, Ace listened as the alpha started to ramble about the goings on of the pack and how Thatch was practically back to full health. It was nice, but the freckled wolf _needed_ to know if Marco's message reached them.

"Pops, did you receive Marco's message?" The old wolf nodded and took a drink from his keg of alcohol.

"Gurarara, I did, and I was quite surprised to hear that you of all people had become attached to a human pup." Thatch nudged him and smiled widely.

"Yeah, our little Acey is all grown up and wants to adopt a human of all things!" Ace blushed and yelled back,

"He's just…. Luffy's just…adorable…" Ace mumbled the last part hoping the other two wouldn't hear him. Of course, they definitely did, and Thatch burst out laughing.

"I can't wait to meet the _adorable_ human pup!" Marco used this opportunity to approach and hit Thatch hard on the head, making him pout.

"Enough, yoi. Ace is seriously worried about the kid." Ace stood and looked up into Pop's eyes, trying to gauge if the news of good or bad.

"W-were you able to find him?"

"My son, we were not. I'm very sorry." Pops said quietly, and Ace immediately deflated. The Head Alpha smiled and patted him on the back before continuing, "However, before the initial scout had gotten very far, Jimbei arrived with two humans he'd found lurking around the border who claim to know you."

Ace tilted his head in confusion. If not Luffy, which humans?

Following Marco and Thatch to the dungeons, Ace munched on a leg of meat, his brothers insisting he eat before going to see the prisoners. He had a lot of information to process.

Apparently, after the two invaders had been captured by Jimbei, some of the scouts had followed the humans' scents up to the top of the nearby cliff face and had found the scene of a bloody battle. Based on the scents of the corpses, they had belonged to Doflamingo's pack which, to Ace, meant that Luffy had definitely been there. The scouts had searched the whole area to no avail. No Luffy, and no trail to indicate he'd been taken somewhere else. The scent of blood obscured what additional scents they could locate, and some magic had definitely been used either to obscure the evidence or eradicate it.

Hopefully, the captured humans could shed some light on what happened.

Walking to the end of the hallway, Thatch unlocked the wooden door and revealed its occupants who were chained to the wall, and Ace immediately started to choke.

"Ah, Portgas-ya, what a pleasure to see you again." Trafalgar said with a smirk, like he wasn't chained in their dungeon. Blondie said nothing but glared at him.

"What the hell are you two doing here!?"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey, everyone! Guess who's here with the next chapter! *drum roll* ME! Haha sorry, it's been a long week. Anyway, got some fun stuff in this one so hope you like it XD

To Verochi chan: So glad you like my story! Hope the chapter keeps you satisfied until next time :)

To  .high: Hey again! Thanks for leaving another review and for your enthusiasm XD Some answers, sort of, may come in this chapter ;) - Also, for some reason, Fanfiction keeps shortening your user name... so... sorry about that lol

To FawntheFox: Hello, wonderful! I'm so happy I could make your day better! We'll have some fun Ace, Sabo, Law interaction very soon. Poor Lu is being passed around a lot lol. See ya next time!

To leafpool5: You are very welcome :)

To Nora: Haha, this was a pretty comprehensible review, I'm impressed XD Yep, I actually thought of you when I wrote Kidd getting punched. Figured you'd like that. Lu is just too precious and people must save him or feel the wrath of his protectors (the MANY protectors). Got some Katakuri and Luffy interaction coming up soon and the rescue will commence! (eventually) Lol hope you enjoy the chapter!

To Guest: Yep, lots of fun conversations to be had ;)

To B.A Victoria: I see you've found my other story! So nice to have readers who enjoy my work, I've got all sorts of ideas cooking ;) Lol, looks like you found this story at just the right time. (YAY update!)

 _ **Let me know what you think!**_

* * *

Luffy blinked as a bright light woke him, his neck burning with pain. Somewhat confused, the boy tried to push himself up, but his arms couldn't hold his weight. Flopping back down on the soft surface, he attempted to raise a hand to wipe sweat off his forehead but found he couldn't.

Now more awake, Luffy pulled at the strange cloth and winced when it tightened.

"I wouldn't do that, boy." A voice startled Luffy out of his attempts to tear the cloth, "The more you fight it, the tighter it will get." Glaring up at the leopard werebeast, the boy once again tried to sit up, his muscles straining.

'I-I still feel so… weak…' He thought, collapsing yet again. 'What's w-wrong with me?'

The beast, currently in its human form, reached over to move Luffy into a sitting position so he was leaning against a nearby tree. Gritting his teeth, the boy's head listed to the side, his vision blurring from the pain.

"Kalifa, is there truly nothing that can be done about the bite?" The beast asked, his voice sounding somewhat distorted to Luffy. A female, probably the witch, answered,

"I've done all I can, Lucci, the only way to heal it is to get him to Dogtooth."

Luffy swallowed, his breathes coming out unevenly. He flinched when something soft and wet was pushed against his forehead. A hand gripped his chin and held it in place as they dabbed at his feverish face. Whimpering when the piece of fabric was moved to the wound on his neck, the boy cried out in pain and his vision went black.

* * *

Lucci's eyes narrowed when the kid passed out again. Kalifa had barely touched the now festering bite…

Cursing under her breath, the witch caught the boy before he collapsed onto the ground and lowered him back onto the blanket. They had been traveling for a few days now, and their target's condition continued to decline. It had been concerning enough that he hadn't woken up fully yet, but the boy's fever persisted no matter what they tried. Though they had treated the cub's wounds, the true problem came from red-head's bite.

Kneeling before the now unconscious youth, Lucci gently moved the boy's shirt to get a better look at the putrid wound. It looked horrible, with pus seeping out of the incisions and the skin around it a sickening yellow. Growling in frustration, the leopard left the boy with Kalifa and stalked to the other side of their camp, where the wolf was waiting.

If Doflamingo's little whelp had actually sealed the bite properly, they wouldn't be having so many problems!

Eustass Kidd was chained to a tree with kairoseki, blood dripping down his face. Lucci found the wolf to be at least a source of stress relief on their trek. Grabbing him by the hair, the leopard yanked his head up to stare Kidd in the eyes.

"You have made this situation much more complicated than it needs to be." He growled out, slamming the wolf's head into the tree. "Because of your pride, the boy may die!" Kidd chuckled and spit a glob of blood onto the leopard's pants.

"Little Luffy won't die from something like that, or he wouldn't be worthy to be my future mate." Lucci snarled and backhanded the wolf, knocking a few of his teeth out in the process.

"I find it hard to believe you feel no concern for the object of your affection. By refusing to seal the mark, you show your inexperience and stupidity!"

Lucci knew very well why the wolf hadn't bothered to seal the claiming bite. He _wanted_ the little one to scar and to remember the claim well. The werebeast had come across many young pups and cubs who'd done similar things, only to be reprimanded by their Head Alpha. Afterall, what was the point of claiming someone if they perished within a few weeks from infection!

Plus, to older wolves and werebeasts, it screamed insecurity.

The only thing stopping him from killing the wolf was his knowledge that Dogtooth could override the bite and save the boy, thereby saving his reward money. Feeling a need to mess with his captive, Lucci leaned in close to whisper into Kidd's ear.

"Do you really think you'll survive this, pup?" The restrained wolf smirked.

"You don't scare me, bastard." Lucci couldn't help himself and burst out laughing, drawing some glances from his subordinates. Grabbing Kidd by the throat, he pulled the prisoner close.

"I never did tell you who hired me, boy. Would you like to know?" He sneered, putting his mouth right next to the wolf's ear, "I'll give you a hint, he rules the territories in the mountain foothills and has a tendency to kill any who trespass in his lands." Pulling back, Lucci reveled in Kidd's wide eyes.

"That's right, we're going to see Dogtooth." Releasing the whelp, he stood and loomed over the captive. Lucci could only imagine what was going through Kidd's head right now. The wolf most likely had many fantasies about making a clean escape and taking Luffy back to his pack where they'd live "happily ever after" (not that the little brat seemed to be the submissive type). Of course, he hadn't considered the fact that the alpha interested in the same boy, was Charlotte Katakuri.

No one challenged Dogtooth.

It really made Lucci feel better to hurt and mess with Kidd, after everything he'd caused. The mission _could_ have been a simple capture, but…

"Lucci!" Kaku called, sounding a bit anxious, "Wolves approaching from the east!" Immediately on alert, the werebeast whirled about and ordered his subordinates into formation with a gesture from his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, Lucci saw Kalifa scoop up the moaning boy and move him into the center of their defenses.

Elongating his claws and allowing his tail to appear, the werebeast inhaled deeply in an attempt to identify who was approaching. Recognizing who was approaching, Lucci narrowed his eyes and motioned to his subordinates.

"Stand down."

They relaxed, though still on guard, waiting for the wolves to emerge from the forest into the clearing. Seconds later, a beautiful, silver wolf burst into the clearing with another wolf in their human form on her back. Lucci bowed his head in respect to the two females before saying,

"Smoothie, Amande, what a pleasant surprise." The silver wolf, who the werebeast recognized as Smoothie, inclined her head in response while the long-necked Amande gracefully lept off her larger sister's back.

"Rob Lucci, greetings. My esteemed brother sends his regards."

Lucci always found himself fascinated by the female, her abnormally long-neck complimented by an equally large hat and a cigarette in her teeth. Amande took crap from no one and could easily take lives with her massive blade. It was too bad she was also an alpha or he would've considered courting her.

"May I ask why you have come to us?" Lucci questioned with a raised eyebrow, "Dogtooth has always waited for-"

"He had a vision." Amande interrupted, "His human is in danger, is he not?" The werebeast sighed and jerked his head towards the shivering boy held in Kalifa's arms. Amande narrowed her eyes and swiftly entered their protective circle to examine the little human, Smoothie right on her heels.

The long-necked wolf delicately touched Luffy's cheek, leaning down to inhale his scent. Crinkling her nose in disgust (and obviously smelling Doflamingo), Amande moved the boy's shirt to look at the putrid wound.

"Who did this?" The she-wolf asked, her tone slow and dark. "Who dared to mare the skin of our alpha's prize!?" Beside her, Smoothie motioned for Kalifa to lower the boy to the ground where she could curl protectively around him and lick his feverish face.

Lucci pulled Amande aside and quietly explained the situation, making sure to include every detail. How, by the time they'd arrived, young Luffy had been already been kidnapped by members of Doflamingo's pack, and they'd immediately given chase. After a long pursuit, they arrived just in time to confront the wolves and a lone human who was determined to rescue the small child.

During his explanation of the… incident… Amande asked a few questions regarding the boy's wings (coloring, size, etc.) and his perceived abilities, but otherwise listened quietly, puffing on her cigarette. Her face grew taught at Lucci's description the youth's wounds and his unbreaking fever, seemingly caused by the whelp's unsealed bite.

"Are you certain none of the symptoms are related to his… scarring?" Amande asked, glancing over to the human.

"We've checked the mark daily and have found no indication of it causing his fever. It appears to be more like a tattoo than a scar."

Humming, the she-wolf nodded and walked back to the circle of Lucci's subordinates. Smoothie whined and pushed her nose repeatedly into the child's cheek and neck, most likely trying to rouse him. Amande stopped her sister with a light pat to the head before turning to face the leopard werebeast.

"We shall ride ahead and take the boy with us." The female said dryly, leaning down to scoop up the child in her arms, "Smoothie is the fastest of the younger Charlottes and will get us to Komugi Castle by nightfall." Lucci nodded in agreement, knowing that at the rate they were going, they would be about a day behind them. Kalifa assisted Amande in wrapping Luffy in a blanket and leaning him against the wolf's chest from where she sat on Smoothie's back. While he would prefer to deliver their target directly to Dogtooth, this was the best solution to guarantee _not_ dying when they arrived.

Lucci looked up at the sky, feeling a bit apprehensive of the clouds covering the sun.

"Ride swiftly, I smell a storm coming." The leopard informed the two she-wolfs who nodded in appreciation.

"My brother will look forward to your arrival." Amande said curtly, holding the boy tightly, his head resting on her bosom. "I'm sure he will wish to question your… other prisoner and make him pay for damaging his human."

The leopard glanced back at the red-head who was barring his teeth and glaring at them. Jabra smirked down at the wolf and whispered something to him, most likely mocking his helplessness.

"Please inform your Head Alpha of my apologies for this situation and that we are bringing him the perpetrator." Lucci requested with his head bowed low. Smoothie yipped and stomped her feet, definitely ready to leave.

"I shall." Amande responded as her sister turned and bounded into the dark forest. Lucci growled and turned to his comrades.

"Get ready to leave, Dogtooth will be expecting us, or rather, _you_." He sneered to the now pale Eustass Kidd. It seems the pup was finally starting to understand the severity of what he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Katakuri stood with his arms crossed on a balcony overlooking the main entrance to Komugi Castle, watching the torrent of rain fall. When he'd had a horrifying vision that resulted in his young human's death, the alpha immediately sent for his younger sisters to go and find out what was wrong.

One thing he'd learned after many visions was that the boy would play a pivotal role in… whatever was coming and _needed_ to survive.

A howl cut through the rain, drawing the alpha's attention. There, with paws pounding hard on the wet soil, was Smoothie. Rushing down to the entrance hall, Katakuri saw Brulee had beat him there and was wrapping his younger sisters in blankets. When Amande saw him approaching, she threw off the shawl Brulee had put around her shoulders and rushed forward, clutching a soaking wet bundle.

"Brother, y-you need t-to…" The she-wolf stuttered as she shivered from the cold, pushing the bundle into his arms. Somewhat confused, Katakuri shifted the blankets and froze, eyes widening. His young human's face was flushed, and he wheezed, not breathing properly. But, worst of all, was the horrible stench of Doflamingo that wafted from the boy's body.

Feeling fury bubbling up inside of him, Katakuri yanked the blanket and shirt aside to take in the unsealed bite mark. Now he understood why they'd brought the boy directly here.

"Brulee, come see me in my quarters when you've finished taking care of your sisters." The alpha ordered as he turned and walked swiftly towards his room. Once inside, Katakuri removed the soaked blanket and settled the human in his lap. The poor thing looked close to death.

Working quickly, the alpha elongated his claws and ripped the brown shirt off the boy, leaving him in only his ripped shorts, thin wrists held together with cloth Katakuri recognized from Lucci's witch. Now getting a better look at the bite, it was obviously done in a fit of anger or perhaps possessiveness, if the tears in the flesh were anything to go by. In some cases, young wolves could get away with a rough claim, but a partial seal _had_ to be done.

'The wolf had most likely just eaten raw meat.' Katakuri thought angerly, cursing the carelessness of the perpetrator. 'Though it appears he had no intention of sealing it, regardless.'

Wasting no more time, the alpha pulled down his scarf and willed his sharp teeth to extend more than normal. Holding the boy tightly, knowing this would hurt, Katakuri bit into his human's neck. The pain was so intense that the youth's eyes flew open and a jagged scream escaped his lips.

'I know, I know, just bear with me!'

In order for this to work, his bite needed to completely eclipse the previous. So, Katakuri continued to work his teeth in as deep as he could, feeling blood flow into his mouth. Eventually, the child stopped screaming, but whimpered and thrashed in his hold.

Once he felt that he'd done enough damage, Katakuri slowly removed his teeth and used his saliva to seal it, properly. With each swipe of his tongue, the little human shuddered but relaxed, seemingly happy the pain had stopped. The process took no longer than ten minutes and the boy slipped back into unconsciousness when the last incision closed. Wiping blood from his mouth, the alpha turned the youth so he could examine the eerily familiar wings etched into his human's skin. It was strange to finally be able to feel them with his own hands.

"Brother, all is well?" Brulee asked, peeking into his room. Katakuri nodded and readjusted the human so he was resting comfortably against his chest.

"I have taken care of the most obvious problem, but it seems I need to speak with Amande and Smoothie to get more details regarding his condition." His sister nodded and closed the door behind her before approaching and peering at the still shivering human.

"Is there anything in particular you would like for me to do?" Brulee asked, her eyes roaming the boy's many bandaged appendages that were now soggy from the downpour.

"Take him to one of the guest chambers and get him warmed up." Katakuri requested, moving the child into his sister's arms. "He also needs new clothes and fresh bandages, especially on his neck." Though the human's wound already looked much better, the alpha was taking no chances.

"What about you, consuming that… infection like that!? Will you be all right?" Brulee asked in a concerned voice.

"The additive in my saliva already purified the defilement, so there's no need for you to worry." Katakuri said all the while thinking how gross it had tasted. The things he did for people. Thankfully, wolves had many interesting properties about them that Katakuri had discovered over his many years of life that came in handy during situations such as this.

'Definitely going to brush my teeth and wash my mouth out before eating again…'

"Should he be restrained?" The female asked, eyeing the cloth around the human's wrists.

"Don't bother chaining him, I doubt he'll cause trouble in the condition he's in. But, just to be safe, lock his door. Also, send for Sanji, I wish to speak with him."

Brulee nodded and left his room, taking the boy with her. Katakuri sighed and fell back against his bed, glad the child was going to survive, but angry he'd been put into the situation in the first place! He needed to speak with his sisters to hear the whole story.

Lucci had better have a damn good explanation for his human's condition.

* * *

Whitebeard sat in his chair feeling somewhat frustrated. The last couple days of questioning the two humans, or one human and a… hybrid?... had come to a standstill.

It was quite entertaining to watch Ace attempt to question the two as the tattooed one, Trafalgar Law, was quite open with his answers, and the other, Sabo, refused to reveal anything of use. The fact that the blonde was the young pup's older brother probably played into his silence, even though they'd made it very clear they only wanted the child safe.

Separating the two of them proved to be most effective as Trafalgar had no problem relating everything that had occurred during his captivity and why Doflamingo's pack was after him in the first place, though no specifics were given. His testimony also gave them an idea of what condition Ace's pup was in and that he had been claimed by the wolf, Eustass Kidd.

The fact that the mark remained unsealed worried the old alpha as he knew such a thing could be life threatening.

Despite everything they'd learned, and their many trips between the Keep and the battlefield, a trail to follow had yet to reveal itself. Rob Lucci was a very intelligent and cunning hunter who left no evidence behind of their target destination.

Whitebeard took a long drink from his cup of alcohol, mulling over who hired the beast to kidnap young Luffy. It had to be someone of prestige as the hunter's fees were… extravagant.

If only the blonde human would reveal whatever secret he was hiding, perhaps the investigation and pursuit would speed up. It was obvious that Trafalgar and Sabo were keeping something from them in regard to the battle, something they both weren't willing to reveal. When questioned about it, the tattooed doctor only said that it wasn't his place to say.

Surely the young one understood that they only wanted to help his little brother? Even Ace was starting to get frustrated with their lack of progress. Surprisingly, his son was being quite patient with their two captives.

'It's nice to see him finally make some new friends.' Whitebeard thought with a chuckle, 'Not that he would admit it.'

"Pops!" A voice called from outside his door that the old alpha recognized as Marco's, "May I come in?"

"Of course, son."

The blonde entered quickly and approached his chair, holding something delicately in his hands. Whitebeard raised and eyebrow at the little bundle of cloth and asked,

"What is it, Marco?" His son took a deep breath and held up his package.

"You… you won't believe what we found, yoi." The wolf said quietly as he gently unwrapped the cloth and showed him what he held. Whitebeard's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped open as he took the little thing in one massive hand.

The shimmering feather was gorgeous and seemed to change between a translucent white and a vibrant scarlet even as little specks of light radiated from it. Whitebeard felt his thoughts racing as he ran a large finger over the soft down. There was only one race he knew of that produced feathers like this, and they'd gone extinct centuries ago.

"One of our scouts found it during their last exhibition to the battleground, yoi." Marco said, still admiring the beautiful feather, "Do you think…"

Everything was starting to fall into place for the old alpha, the wariness and unwillingness to share everything that had happened and Rob Lucci's appearance. It all revolved around young Luffy.

"My son, if this feather truly belongs to Ace's pup, the boy's value has just become priceless. Not only for us, but for all wolves."

"But, it's impossible, yoi… They were killed off during the first Great War!" Whitebeard laughed loudly and wrapped the feather back in its covering.

"Gurarara, the Fae were always a stubborn people, Marco, it wouldn't surprise me that one or two survived. Bring the humans back here and contact all the commanders, we need to have a meeting."


	15. Chapter 15

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! So, I've got a fun chapter for ya'll today and I think everyone will like it ;)

To  .high: Haha, yep, it's finally been revealed! So glad you liked it! Also, thanks for asking about Ace's age, it totally slipped my mind to mention that, so it is remedied in today's update! Thanks for the reviews!

To FawntheFox: Hey again! Lu is a Fae and it's great. He's so adorable. See ya next time :)

To B.A Victoria: Hello! Yeah, in my own head canon I always picture Katakuri being a super possessive person and Lu IS kind of the most precious thing ever... lol. All questions shall be answered about the Fae! Thanks for your support of my stories!

To SinOfTheFox: Yes, yes it is. It's getting really fun to write as well XD

To Verochi chan: Haha is that what's gonna happen? Lu is a Fae and all shall be explained in this chapter :)

To Push23: Thank you!

To Nora: Hey hey! Look at you guessing correctly, I'm so proud of you XD We're not done with Kidd just yet *enter evil laughter* Yep, Lu's got all the powerful alphas after him lol, whatever will his protective brother (and brother to be) DO!? Lol hope you enjoy the chapter!

To Trich: Thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying my work ;)

To Matt: Hello! I was actually pondering making Robin a witch though I haven't one-hundred percent decided yet. A golem huh... that's pretty interesting... I'll think on it. Sanji appears in this chapter and as for Brook... lol who knows. I need to put some more thought into it. Thanks for the advice!

To Guest: Thank you for the review! I always try to update as quickly as I can :) Hope I translated your review correctly lol XD

 _ **Wow, so many reviews. Ya'll rock!**_

 _ **Anyway, this chapter has A LOT of information in it that may be a bit overwhelming. If something doesn't make sense, please feel free to ask for clarification and I'll answer your questions next update. So, who's ready to learn about the Fae? (Quick note: my Fae may be a little different from the traditional version, just so you know. They're kind of my own creation XD)**_

* * *

Ace fidgeted in his seat, holding Luffy's bag in his lap. With everything that had happened, he'd honestly forgotten about the hat he'd found in the boy's tent. So, before going to the meeting Pops had just called, the wolf wanted some answers.

'Hopefully more helpful than blondie's sorry excuses…' He thought with a sigh. Surely the man released they were trying to _help_ Luffy!

"Ace, yoi?" Marco asked as he entered the room, "We need to get to the meeting, it's kind of urgent."

"I know, I know! But I just need you to identify a scent for me really quick." Ace said, reaching into the bag and pulling the straw hat out. Immediately, the powerful smell of an alpha filled the room, causing Marco to recoil.

"What-"

"I found it in Luffy's tent back at the camp." Ace interrupted, turning the hat over in his hands, "Could it be… a claim?" The older wolf narrowed his eyes and gently took the hat to bring it closer to his face. After a few minutes of intense sniffing, Marco handed it back to Ace, an annoyed look on his face.

"This situation just got a whole lot more complicated, yoi. You have no idea who's hat this is, do you?" The freckled wolf shook his head, putting the thing back into Luffy's bag. Marco pinched the bridge of his nose, "It seems your little pup has a history with Akagami."

Ace's mouth dropped open at the name of one of the most feared and powerful Head Alphas in the region. Akagami was a nickname for a wolf called Shanks, supposedly called that because of his bright red hair (or the amount of blood he spilt on a daily basis… depending on who you talked to). Unlike most Head Alphas who had a set territory, Shanks and his pack were wanderers and vagabonds, causing trouble wherever they went.

From what rumors he'd heard around the pack, Pops found Akagami entertaining at least and tolerated his presence whenever he visited, but the alpha tended to try and recruit pack members, which didn't go over very well. Even the mighty Dogtooth avoided him, though Ace wasn't exactly sure why.

"If Akagami's claim is still good, we'll need to get in contact with him once Luffy is found, yoi." Marco huffed, "Not that I really want to see him again…"

"Why? He's that dangerous?"

"No… He's damn annoying." The older wolf grumbled, "Always bothering me to join his pack, yoi." Ace snorted at that, amused. It took a lot to really get under Marco's skin. "Anyway, let's go. We can talk to Pops about it at the meeting."

The freckled wolf chuckled and slid Luffy's bag underneath his bed before standing up to follow Marco out the door.

* * *

Sabo stood next to Law in Whitebeard's chamber, surrounded by all the commanders of the pack. The doctor seemed completely calm despite having his wrists tied in front of him. Sabo sighed and pulled yet again at the ropes. It'd been a tough couple of days.

Surprisingly, they'd been taken care of physically and hadn't been tortured or anything, but keeping secrets was an exhausting pastime. There was no way Whitebeard could know about Luffy's heritage or what had occurred during the battle.

Naturally, Law had questioned him about Lu when they were left alone in their cell, but Sabo had refused to tell him anything. It was better that way. The doctor seemed content with that as he had his own secrets to keep concerning his past with Doflamingo. Looking around the room, Sabo noticed Ace hadn't arrived yet along with the pack's beta… Mango... or some other kind of fruit…what was his name again?

The doors opened and there was the freckled wolf followed closely by Whitebeard's beta who's name he'd associated with a fruit but couldn't recall. Once the doors closed and were locked, the Head Alpha cleared his throat.

"Thank you, my children, for gathering so quickly. I have had a revelation of some importance that may tip the balance of power amongst the packs." The commanders whispered amongst themselves in anticipation while Sabo went pale.

'H-He couldn't have…' Seemingly noticing his nervousness, the Head Alpha's eyes pinned him in place.

"Young one, your attempts to hide the little pup's true nature have been commendable, but it is now time to divulge everything." Sabo gulped and averted his eyes, trying desperately to think of a way to talk his way out of this. Whitebeard didn't wait for him and pulled out something wrapped in cloth, unfolding it gently.

Everyone's eyes were immediately drawn to the shimmering feather. It gave off a light of its own, bringing an awed silence over the chamber.

"Correct me if I am wrong, young one," Whitebeard asked him, "Your little brother is a Fae." Biting the corner of his lip, Sabo could feel sweat beading down his face. The surrounding commanders either looked amazed or confused, Ace looking the most lost.

"Wait… What!? Luffy's not human!?" The freckled wolf shouted, "That's impossible, I spent a lot of time smelling him and he's definitely human!" Filing away that information for later, Sabo took a deep breath and quieted the gossiping wolves.

"To be more specific, he's a cross-breed." Unfortunately, there was no way to continue to keep his secret without putting himself and Law in more danger. Whitebeard raised an eyebrow.

"Oh… that's quite rare…"

"Pops!" Ace called out, "What's a Fae?" The old man chuckled and re-wrapped the feather before handing it off to his beta.

"Sometimes I forget how young you actually are, son. Practically still a pup!"

"I'm not a pup, I'm a hundred-and-fifty years old!" Sabo blinked, trying to process that. He was aware that wolves lived a _very_ long time, but to still be considered young at 150… how old was Whitebeard?

"I believe it's time for a brief history lesson on the history of the Fae." Whitebeard said seriously. Many of the commanders leaned against nearby walls, making themselves comfortable as the alpha began.

"As I'm sure most of you are aware, among the human race, only females have the potential to become magic users, or witches, as they are commonly called." Sabo nodded, knowing that was common knowledge.

"Well, over two thousand years ago, a group of human males got together, tired of being subservient to the magic of the females and started to interbreed with creatures known as the xotica. These fairy-like creatures were all female and part of a dying race, they were more than happy to help propagate the species, even if it was with humans." The old man took a breath before continuing.

"It didn't take long for a new race to be born, a group of humans with magic abilities, male and female alike. Their magic manifested itself in large wings and was very powerful. Not only were they given the gift of flight from the xotica, but their magic was unique to their species. They became known as the Fae." The room was dead silent, all the commanders leaning forward.

"There were two different tribes, or flocks, of Fae, both powerful in their own way. First were the warriors, nicknamed Angels of Death, the Thanatos. They were ruthless in battle and had wings black as night that were said to be so hard, even maces couldn't shatter them. Next were the healers, called Seraphs, who had the ability to give life to all things in nature, and had pure white feathers. Do keep in mind all Fae feathers shimmered with magic regardless of what flock they were from." At this point, many of the commanders had looks of serious confusion on their faces as they tried to process all the information.

"One aspect they all had in common was dubbed àvration. When paired with a wolf's àvra, the Fae's magic could enhance it nearly tenfold. As I'm sure many of you know, this ability made them priceless during the Great War nearly five centuries later, but also made them targets." A short commander raised their hand.

"Pops, if they had such powerful magic, how'd they die out?" The old man sighed.

"You see, having created such a powerful magic themselves, the Fae grew prideful. They began to see themselves as better than the rest of us, wolves and humans alike. Naturally, this didn't sit well with their wolf allies, though many packs still stood by them including mine and Roger's. However, in a single battle, most of the Fae were slaughtered by a dark entity summoned by a wolf's àvra. No one was sure which pack he was from or his motive, and no one ever found out. Its evil magic locked on to the unique auras given off by the Fae and consumed them all. The summoner disappeared into shadow." Sabo gulped and shivered at the horrible image.

"What Fae survived, as they were out of the magic's range, were hunted down for profit in the following centuries as a sort of… retaliation… I suppose. Not all flocks had the best interests of other creatures at heart, especially the Thanatos. Even a single feather could be used to forge strong weapons or heal any illness. Needless to say, we all assumed they were gone forever, until young Luffy appeared."

Sabo stood stock still, soaking in the information he'd just heard. Honestly, his knowledge of the Fae was limited at best and the history lesson helped to fill in some gaps. Ace looked just as amazed, though still confused.

"Wait… but if Luffy's a Fae, or a cross-breed… whatever that means, why did he smell human to me? And he has wings!?" All the commanders turned to stare at Sabo.

"Well, young one, it would appear to be your turn. Care to share?" Whitebeard asked with a small smile. Sabo sighed, knowing he had no choice in the matter.

"I found Lu when he was still just a toddler. Wolves, or werebeasts, maybe both, attacked our town and I rescued him from being taken as a slave. A few months later, he started acting… strange. He seemed to have no energy and I wasn't sure what to do or what was going on, until I caught him healing an injured squirrel. But he didn't just heal the squirrel, light radiated out from him and made the forest around him green again. It was… beautiful…" The blonde took a deep breath and continued.

"At least, it _was_ beautiful until Lu collapsed. The light, or magic, kept flowing out and I couldn't stop it. On top of that, a mark of wings started to appear on his back. For days I wandered through towns, looking for a doctor or someone to help him, but he just kept getting weaker while everything around him literally sucked the life right out of him. I…I… thought he was going to die." Looking up when Law nudged him, Sabo smiled softly at the doctor's encouraging expression.

"Eventually, I couldn't hide his light anymore and had to take refuge in the forest or someone would see it and take Lu away from me. We were found by a cloaked man who said he could help us. Not sure what else to do, I went with him, and he saved Lu's life by performing what he called a 'seal'. He was also the one who told me Lu was a Fae, specifically a cross-breed, though I had no idea what that meant at the time. After that, Luffy went back to normal, living like a normal human kid. Though, what I don't understand, is why the seal broke now? From what I understood, it was supposed to last longer or even forever…" The blonde pondered aloud, then explaining what had occurred during the battle a few days ago. Whitebeard hummed.

"You say the seal caused the wings on his back to vanish right after it was implemented when he was a babe?" Sabo nodded, "And now, it has reformed, along with the boy's fully-grown wings?" The blonde nodded again.

The old man laughed out loud, startling everyone in the room, "Gurarara, that 'seal' you spoke of was a common practice among the half-breeds, those who were only half Fae, and cross-breeds, those born of a Thanatos and a Seraph. They were rare because the Fae held a lot of pride in their magic classifications and hardly ever sought to breed outside of their flocks. Younglings who held only half of the Fae magic, or double in the case of cross-breeds, had a difficult time controlling it during their youth, so their sires would 'seal' the wings until they came of age, causing their wing marks to vanish temporarily, and their scent to dampen. Though, it sounds like young Luffy broke his seal prematurely." Sabo's eyes widened, and he took a few steps forward.

"A-Are you saying that man was…" Whitebeard smirked.

"Yes, my child, considering only a parent can create the seal, that was definitely Luffy's father."

* * *

Deep in the mountains, a tall man looked out over the horizon, pondering. A few days before, the seal circle on his wrist had vanished, signifying his hatchling was finally becoming a fledgling. He wanted more than anything to go to the boy, to train him, nurture him, and teach him how to use his unique magic.

But he knew better. Now, was not the time.

Luffy needed to spend time among the wolves first, to learn of their culture and become familiar with àvras, then his true training could begin. Digging into his pocket and pulling out a single, shimmering, white feather, he ran a finger over the down, his eyes softening. His beloved had given her life to protect this world, and Luffy was her legacy.

Placing the feather gently back in its place, Dragon willed his jet-black wings to emerge and he took to the sky.

It was time to visit an old friend.

* * *

Luffy woke to the smell of something delicious. Rolling over onto his side, the boy pushed himself upright gingerly, feeling a bit light headed. But, more importantly, where was the food?

"You're awake, that's good I guess." A voice mumbled from across the room. Not recognizing the voice, Luffy moved to rest his back against the headboard and examined the blonde man standing at the foot of the bed. The guy looked to be a few years older than him, with a funny eyebrow and a cigarette stuck between his teeth.

"Who're you?" Luffy asked, tilting his head. The man blew out smoke before moving to stand next to the bed's occupant.

"Name's Sanji, I'm a cook." Luffy immediately smiled at that.

"Really!? Is that food for me then?" Sanji chided him for being too loud, but still gave him the tray of pancakes and bacon to munch on. The food was delicious and Luffy scarfed it down quickly, probably too quickly since Sanji whacked him on the head and told him to slow down. Once he finished, the boy beamed up at the blonde man.

"That was amazing! Thanks for the meal!"

"It was damn delicious, wasn't it?" Sanji smirked, seemingly aware of how good he was. Now full, Luffy swung his legs over the side of the bed, feeling the need to explore his new surroundings. Still a bit unsteady, Sanji helped him over to the window seat. Looking out the pane, the boy frowned, not recognizing the courtyard or town in the distance.

"Ne, Sanji, where am I?" Luffy asked, his memory in pieces. He remembered being snatched out of the air by leopard guy and had flashes of being tied up and in pain… but then nothing.

"You're in Komugi Castle, home of our Head Alpha, Charlotte Katakuri. He's the one who asked me to look after you." Sanji replied, puffing on his cigarette. Luffy scrunched his nose, trying to recall where he'd heard that name before. Wasn't he one of the powerful wolves in the region?

"How'd I get here?"

"Don't know, I'm just supposed to keep an eye on you." Sanji said before glancing at Luffy's back, "Say, kid, what's with the ink?"

The boy blinked before glancing down at his bare chest in confusion, "What ink?"

"No, idiot, on your back…. Hold on a second." Sanji murmured, pulling Luffy over to a large mirror attached to a dresser and spinning him around. "Take a look for yourself."

Luffy looked over his shoulder with wide eyes, taking in the wings that covered his entire back. He'd had pain there before, was this what caused it? Was it a tattoo? Running a hand over the mark and feeling a tingle through his fingertips, it was like they were a part of him… weird. Turning around to face the mirror, Luffy took in the rest of his appearance, all covered in bandages and shirtless. Lifting an arm, he smelled his armpit, surprised at the nice scent. Had someone given him a bath while he was asleep?

'Pretty sure Sabo said that was bad…' Luffy thought, not quite remembering the context of that particular conversation. Oh well. Turning to face Sanji, the boy laughed.

"Well that's new! So anyway, if this is a wolf's castle, why are you human?" The blonde snorted.

"I live in the village down the mountain side a bit, it's full of humans. Lord Katakuri treats us well enough so we return the favor through farming, fishing… well, you get the idea." Sanji said, gazing out the window, "While under his protection, we can live peacefully without worrying about being attacked." Luffy hummed with a smile, finding himself liking… what was his name… Kuri?

"Anyway, he wanted to see you after you woke up, brat, so get a shirt on." The boy pouted.

"I'm not a brat, and my name's Luffy!"

"Yeah, yeah, there's a few shirts in the chest over there." It took him a few minutes to find a shirt he liked, but Luffy ended up choosing a snug, sleeveless shirt that was a nice red color. Though, looking in the mirror, he had so many bandages covering his body, did he really need a shirt? Even his feet were wrapped tightly.

Leaning on Sanji for some of the trip, Luffy was fascinated with the vastness of the castle and the many pictures hung on the walls. Eventually, they entered an open garden area with a pond and beautiful flowers throughout. The boy couldn't help but release a small gasp at the awesome space.

"I see you've woken, little one." A deep voice called from under a large tree. Turning to gaze at the figure, Luffy's mouth dropped open. The man was absolutely massive even when sitting and had an air of power around him. Dressed in all black with a white scarf pulled around his face, he beckoned them to approach. Now closer, Luffy could see the man… no…. wolf was seated on a large blanket. Having spent a lot of time around Ace, it was becoming easier to distinguish between human and wolf regardless of what form the latter was in.

Though… this wolf was definitely more powerful than Ace, he could tell. Somehow.

Sanji helped him to sit on the blanket opposite the large wolf, trying to keep his vision from swimming. They sat in silence for a moment, his new friend standing awkwardly behind him.

"Um… I like your house…" Luffy mumbled, deciding to break the silence. The wolf snorted in amusement, but continued to stare, _evaluating_ him. It felt like the scarlet eyes were peering straight into his soul.

"Thank you." The wolf finally answered, "Have you found your stay here to be comfortable so far?"

"Yeah… It's nice." Luffy bit his lip before continuing, "I'm a bit confused how I got here though, and Sanji didn't know." The wolf crossed his arms and leaned forward a bit.

"I asked Lucci to bring you here weeks ago, though it seems a third party got in the way and caused some issues." The wolf replied, eyes darting to Luffy's neck, "The bite you received from Doflamingo's dog became infected, threatening your life. My sisters met Lucci in the forest to bring you to me for healing. That happened twenty-four hours ago."

Luffy lifted his head and met the wolf's sharp gaze.

"You healed me?"

"Yes, it was quite simple to override the bite with my own." The boy blinked, and his hand found the bandages on his neck. Was he going to-

"Relax, my intention was not to turn you, though you should understand your place here." The wolf reached beside him to pull on one of the gloves laying there, "That bite is an official claim, boy, therefore you belong to my pack."

At that, Luffy leapt to his feet, startling Sanji and glaring at the huge wolf.

"Don't I get a say in this!? What if I don't want to be a part of your pack!?" The boy spit, seriously not liking the situation. The wolf stood up, towering over him yet again.

"I had no choice but to claim you to save your life, child. Unless you prefer I'd let you succumb to the infection?" His voice was calm, but an octave lower, causing Luffy to shiver. The wolf reached over, faster than the boy could see, and gripped his wrist tightly to pull him close. "As long as you behave while you're here, I will see to it that you are treated well and not confined to your room. Otherwise…" The threat echoed through Luffy's bones and he quickly nodded in understanding. There was no way he could fight this guy at his current level.

"Good. Now, you may call me Katakuri or Alpha. What is your name, boy?"

"Monkey D. Luffy…. Kuri." The wolf raised an eyebrow at that, loosening his grip on Luffy's wrist, but not letting go. After telling Sanji he could return to his duties in the kitchen, Kuri pulled him along back into the castle.

"Oi, where are we going? Kuri?" The wolf sighed and stopped.

"First, my name is Katakuri. If that's too difficult for you to say, call me Alpha. Second, we are going to a meeting concerning you, boy." Luffy hummed, pulling on the wolf's grip around his wrist. It didn't hurt, but he didn't like to feel so… weak.

"Can I walk on my own, Alpha Kuri?" The wolf huffed in frustration, but released his wrist nonetheless. It turned out to be difficult keeping up with the man's long strides with his injured feet, but eventually they entered a large hall. Gazing at the tapestries in awe, the boy trotted over to where Kuri had sat down on a throne of exotic pillows.

"Sit here, pup." The wolf said, patting a large pillow at his feet. Eager to rest his aching body, Luffy plopped himself down and immediately smiled, nuzzling his face into the ridiculously soft cushion. Kuri had _really_ nice beds and pillows.

"I request that you stay silent during the meeting unless I ask you to speak. Understand… Luffy?" The alpha asked, causing the boy to readjust himself to look up.

"Um… Yes?" Kuri rolled his eyes and pushed Luffy's head back into the pillow.

"You're going to a handful, little one, that much is sure." The boy chuckled and curled up into a loose ball on the cushion. Even though he was scary and a bit brusque, Luffy decided he liked Kuri. Somehow, he could tell that he was good.

Just like what had happened with Ace.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! It took a little while, but here's the next chapter!

To Verochi chan: Hello again! Haha I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much! On KataLu, I may add some themes in here and there, but ... sorry... no official love here. But there will be some...ish... in this chapter, sort of XD

To Nora: Hey! All of the cute bonding time. Always. I'm happy everyone seemed to like the Fae, that was hard to write lol XD And DRAGON! He's pretty great too. Haha I always look forward to your hilarious reviews. See ya next time! *opens the door to the update*

To Squidzi Galaxi: I think you changed your name? maybe... lol Anyway, I like it :) Yay, so fun that you're loving the story, it makes me happy! Yeah, Ace is definitely a grandpa by human standards XD

To B.A Victoria: Hello again! I was pretty proud of the lore I came up with so it warms my heart that everyone seems to enjoy it. Lots of interesting questions that I can't answer right now... but you'll find out eventually. Lots of Katakuri coming up!

To Guest: Awww, you're sweet! Thank you so much!

To Purplepulu: Whoo, new reader! Thanks for checking out my story :) I so appreciate the compliments. I've worked really hard on this universe and I'm super happy with how it's coming together. Who wouldn't want little Lu? He's just too precious XD Thank you so much for the review!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

\- Brief torture

\- Some KataLu themes... sort of... not really... (more Katakuri showing off how much of a beast he is and Lu's oblivious)

 ** _I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!_**

 ** _On a different note, for those who haven't, everyone should check out my Halloween short-story The Monster Fair. For those who have read it and want a sequel, know that I am definitely going to continue it. I haven't decided if I'm going to post a sequel or just continue the story itself... but look forward to it! _**

* * *

Katakuri found the young boy to be… intriguing. He hadn't been sure what to expect when the child was finally brought to him, but he certainly hadn't expected him to not be frightened at all.

He'd actually talked back to him. _Dogtooth_.

Not even his own siblings had the guts to do that, except for maybe Brulee. Of course, it hadn't been difficult to subdue him using his alpha, but still, it was impressive for one so young.

"Ne, Kuri, do you have any food?" Luffy asked from his place at Katakuri's feet. The alpha turned to look down at the boy, taken aback by his large eyes and quivering lip. 'Is he… begging?'

"Sanji fed you earlier, did he not?"

"Yeah, but I'm still hungry!" The boy said with a pout, rubbing his stomach gingerly. "I didn't really get to eat much over the last few days so…" Katakuri frowned, recalling his recent discussion with Amande over some of what had occurred during the small teen's initial captivity. He still had many questions that would soon be answered, but he first wanted to make sure his new guest was taken care of.

"Very well, there are things I must speak with you about after this meeting, and I will ask Sanji to bring some snacks for you."

"Really!" Luffy exclaimed happily, "Thank you so much, Kuri!" The alpha huffed and reached a hand down to ruffle the boy's hair… because he could. It was a little frustrating the kid couldn't seem to get his name right, but he could deal with that later.

At that moment, his future sight alerted him to the main door being opened and he fixed his eyes on where he knew Lucci would enter. Seconds later, the beast and two of his subordinates slowly approached Katakuri's throne with a wolf pulled along by a collar in between them.

'This must be the original kidnapper.' The alpha thought with a scowl, examining the red-head closely. Luffy's breath hitched when Lucci entered, drawing Katakuri's gaze. The boy didn't seem frightened, but was… nervous, his small hands pulling a little pillow into his chest. Considering everything he'd been through; his response was certainly warranted. When the leopard beast reached the end of the long hallway, he knelt respectfully, his subordinates pushing the captive wolf to his knees.

"My Lord, I-"

"Lucci." Katakuri interrupted, fixing the beast with a cold stare, "As I'm sure you're aware, I am not pleased with how this turned out. You have one chance to convince me not to end your life here and now." To his credit, the werebeast didn't even flinch, but nodded and retreated to drag the red-head forward.

"Go on, whelp, tell Dogtooth what you've done." Lucci growled. The wolf, definitely part of Doflamingo's pack, glared up at Katakuri, not saying a word. Licking his chapped lips, the pup's eyes darted to stare at the youth seated next to him with longing. Feeling that the wolf, Eustass Kidd he'd been told, was an alpha, Katakuri decided a little power play was in order. Otherwise, they may never get what they need out of their captive.

Tapping into his àvra, the tall wolf caused the floor underneath Luffy to morph and become pliable. The boy yelped as he was gently picked up and placed in Katakuri's lap. Holding him steady, the alpha willed the floor to return back to normal, even stacking the pillows back the way they were. Luffy squirmed a bit, definitely confused, but Katakuri simply laid him down so his head was on the alpha's knee, making it so he was staring right at the red-head. When the teen tried to sit up and protest, he released a portion of his alpha and rubbed a clawed hand down Luffy's spine to sooth him, happy when the boy submitted and went limp.

The red-head's eyes were wide and his nervousness obvious. After all, what the alpha had just done was not simple. To have your àvra affect the environment was a sign of power, plus, he now had young Luffy in a position of submission, something he doubted Eustass Kidd had been able to do successfully.

"Do you not have anything to say for yourself, pup?" Katakuri growled, moving a hand to lay possessively on the nape of the teen's neck, rubbing his thumb into the still bandaged skin. Luffy turned his head slightly so he could look up at the wolf, his dark eyes still showing confusion, but also a layer of trust, which was reassuring.

"You get your damn hands off him!" The pup shouted, pulling desperately at the chains holding him. "He's MINE, not yours! I don't care who you are, I'll kick your ass!" Katakuri smirked, moving his hand to rest on Luffy's head.

"Oh… and you think you're strong enough to take him from me? Your pitiful excuse for a claim was easily overridden, and it's quite obvious who he prefers so…" He then released the full power of his alpha, allowing it to fill the room. To him, it was almost like the room darkened as his aura consumed the atmosphere, and it was definitely worse for everyone else. Knowing Luffy would feel the intensity as well, Katakuri carded one hand through his hair as the other continued to stroke along the teen's spine to calm him.

Once he felt that he'd released enough, Katakuri brought his power back under control. Eustass Kidd was literally gasping for air and leaning forward, his head nearly touching the floor. Lucci and the others were also sweating, with their scents suppressed and necks barred. In his lap, Luffy trembled, pupils blown, small hands bunching the alpha's pants in his fists. For one so young, he handled it surprisingly well.

"Do you see now the difference in our power, pup? You're centuries too young to even consider fighting me." He growled out quietly, not raising his voice. "Now, explain to me exactly _why_ Doflamingo wants the boy." The red-head didn't raise his head, still breathing heavy.

"L-Luffy wasn't our m-main target." He managed to choke out, "The Y-Young Master wanted T-T-Trafalgar more, Luffy was just a someone who gave off a unique a-aura…"

"And someone you wanted, correct?" Katakuri questioned. Kidd nodded, raising his head again as he recovered.

"I had no idea he wasn't even human!" The red-head said while taking a deep breath. At that, Luffy went completely still. Glancing down, the boy's mouth opened slightly as if to say something, but then shut just as quickly.

'Does he not know…'

* * *

Still reeling from Kuri's surge of power, Luffy tried to process what he'd just heard.

'Not human… w-what does he mean?' The boy thought, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"This Trafalgar, who-" Kuri started, only to be interrupted by Luffy who pushed himself up off of the large wolf's knee.

"Wait-wait-wait! K-Kidd what do you mean not-" His stuttering was abruptly stopped by Alpha Kuri's hand clamping down over his mouth. Simply not strong enough to resist, Luffy was pushed back down into the wolf's lap, a gloved hand stopping him from speaking.

"Luffy, remember what I said about not talking?" The alpha asked calmly, prompting the boy to nod. "We will speak about this later, but not now. Understand?" Luffy whined in frustration. Kuri wasn't hurting him but _was_ making it painfully obvious the difference in strength between them. Leaning down and bringing Luffy's face close, the alpha whispered,

"I know this is difficult for you, but it's for the best that we discuss such things in private. You must be patient." The wolf then removed his hand from the boy's face and tapped a finger under Luffy's chin as if to encourage him. Huffing, he bit his lip and went back to his position in Kuri's lap.

"Once again, pup, tell me about this Trafalgar."

Honestly, at this point, Luffy really wasn't paying attention. Kidd didn't say anything he didn't already know about Torao or what had happened while they were being held. The only part he was hoping they would discuss was not mentioned. Luffy really wanted to know what happened to him during those few minutes before Sabo picked him up and ran to the cliff.

Kuri seemed to know along with the leopard guy, but…

'I guess they don't want to talk about it in front of Kidd?' He thought, not really understanding. But, wasn't he there? Shouldn't he know too? It was frustrating that everyone seemed to know what was going on except for him.

"This has helped fill in… discrepancies. Thank you for being so cooperative, Eustass." The wolf said calmly, lifting Luffy up and placing him back on the pile of cushions as he stood up. Looking up at Kuri, the boy still felt amazed at how _big_ the wolf was.

'I wonder if Ace's Pops is that big? Shanks wasn't that tall…'

"However, I'm afraid you won't be leaving here alive." Luffy gasped as Kuri stalked toward Kidd, definitely going to kill him. Leopard guy and the others stepped out of the way and he could _feel_ the alpha's bloodlust. Scrambling to his feet, the boy started to run forward, but was stopped by the floor wrapping around his legs and pulling him back down. Knowing it was Kuri, Luffy yelled,

"WAIT! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" The massive wolf stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why not? He tortured and humiliated you. Had I not intervened, you would be dead by his hand." Luffy sniffled and felt tears forming.

"I know what he did! But it's not right to just-just _kill_ him! Please, show mercy… Alpha." Kuri was silent for a moment before pivoting around to face him.

"You are much too kind, boy, but… very well. I will honor your wish." Luffy breathed a sigh of relief and the floor stuff went back to being… well the floor. Brushing himself off, the boy looked up and met the gaze of Kidd, whose eyes were grateful and confused. Not wanting to say anything, he just smiled at the red-head, even as Kuri ordered him taken to the dungeons. The wolf didn't look away and gave Luffy a curt nod of thanks before he was dragged out of the room.

"Luffy." The boy jumped as Kuri spoke. "It's time for our… discussion." Leaping to his feet, Luffy quickly followed the wolf out of the room, making sure to snag one of the small pillows on his way out.

* * *

Ace was losing his patience.

He'd been holding in his frustration, but after days of absolutely no clues as to where Luffy had been taken, the wolf needed an outlet. Which was why he was currently in the dungeon with some of his old… _friends_.

"P-Please…" One of the humans begged pathetically, blood flowing from his nose where Ace had punched him. The wolf scoffed and clawed down the man's chest with his claws, enjoying the tears.

After all, these men were the same ones that took pleasure in beating him while he was in captivity. It was his right to exact revenge. By now, most of the submissive humans had been transferred to nearby human villages, but Ace made sure the scum of the Resistance remained in cages.

Moving down the row of captives chained to the wall, the raven-haired wolf stalked up to a certain one-armed human, who glared at him.

"You dogs _will_ pay for this!" Akainu snapped, yanking hard on his restraints, "We will rise again and then-" Ace stopped him with a swift punch to the gut.

"In case you haven't noticed, there is no more 'Resistance'. You've all either been killed, imprisoned, or relocated." Flexing his jaw, the wolf allowed his sharp teeth to show as he smiled, moving his head close to the human's stump, smirking when Akainu attempted to shuffle away.

"Those who were left alive are just empty shells, no spirit. You should be grateful we even bothered to spare creatures from your pathetic race." The human snorted and fixed him with a stare.

"That's funny, considering your… attachment to the little runt, Luffy was it? Is he pathetic scum too?" Ace growled and slammed Akainu's head backwards into the wall before moving his hand to hold the man up by his neck.

"I don't want to hear his name come out of your mouth, _ever_ again." The freckled wolf snarled into Akainu's ear. "He's a special case and will be treated just as well as he treated me." The human chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, if you can find him. From what I hear, you let him get taken and still haven't been able to find the little brat. Who knew Whitebeard, with all his resources, couldn't even manage to protect a child. He's probably being tortured just like this right now." The wolf smashed his knee into the man's jaw, shattering the bones. Ace continued to pummel Akainu with blows, his vision red.

'He's fine… Luffy's fine.' He told himself, popping his jaw as he readied to remove the human's remaining arm. However, someone grabbed his shoulder before he could tear into the bastard's flesh.

"Ace, yoi. That's enough." Marco said calmly, pulling him away from the gasping captive. "Beating the crap out of this guy isn't going to help us find your pup. Come on, let's go." Taking deep breaths, the wolf nodded and left the cell, but not without spitting on Akainu's leg, which was extremely satisfying.

Eventually, they arrived at the training room, where a crowd had gathered, drawing Ace's attention. There, currently sparring with one of the lower ranked wolves, was Trafalgar. Pushing his way to the center of the circle, Ace couldn't help but smirk when the tattooed man threw the wolf over his shoulder effortlessly and pinned him, winning the match.

The crowd erupted into cheers and whistles.

"Your friends are pretty good, Ace." Haruta chirped excitedly, elbowing him in the gut. Ace gaped down at the commander.

"Friends? Who said they're my friends?!"

"Aw, Portgas-ya, I'm hurt." Trafalgar said smoothly as he sauntered over to them, his bare chest dripping with sweat. "And here I thought we were starting to get along." The wolf curled his lip into a snarl and glared at the doctor, who was obviously enjoying himself.

"We are NOT friends."

His surrounding pack mates snickered, and Trafalgar cracked a smile, running a hand through his hair.

"Whatever you say, Portgas-ya." The man then took a few more steps forward towards Ace, his eyes full of mischief. "Care to step into the ring, show off your strength?" The wolf immediately smirked and pulled his shirt off, earning a few appreciative whistles from the crowd.

"Oh, you're on."

"Now, now don't be so hasty." The doctor chuckled, "I never said you'd be fighting me." Trafalgar stepped to the side and motioned towards a familiar blonde standing on the other side of the circle, arms crossed loosely. Sabo met his eyes and immediately removed his own shirt before stepping into the ring.

"Ready, Wolfie? I'll make sure and go easy on you, since you're hurt and all." Oh, blondie was _so_ gonna get it. They started to circle each other, slowly, evaluating. Ace's eyes couldn't help but move to the massive scaring Sabo had all the way down the left side of his body. It was horrid and went from his face down to his foot. From what he'd seen, the human was blind on that side as well.

'Wonder how that happened…' He thought, keeping up the other's relaxed pace. Suddenly, Sabo stopped and charged him, much quicker than Ace had thought a human could be. Their bodies slammed together as the wolf caught his paler opponent and threw him to the side, avoiding damage. Sabo recovered quickly and launched into a myriad of blows, showing off his acrobatics.

Ace grunted as he blocked another kick, finding himself impressed with the human's power.

Their fight lasted for a few minutes, with the crowd cheering both of them on. The longer they fought, the more Ace felt he knew Sabo. It was like a dance and, as much as he hated to admit it, the human had moves. Noticing the other breathing hard, the wolf saw his chance and ducked into the man's blind spot before flipping him and pinning him to the floor.

Everyone cheered as he sat on top of Sabo, leaning in with a smile.

"I win, blondie." The man smirked back at him and hooked his legs around Ace's neck to flip him over. Somewhat shocked, the wolf stared up at the human who was now sitting on top of him.

"Actually, I believe this victory is mine." As his pack mates shouted and clapped, Ace cracked a small smile. Sabo _definitely_ had skills and he found himself feeling respect for him despite their issues. Getting up, Ace was immediately swarmed by his fellow wolves, slapping him on the back and laughing good naturedly.

Moving away from them, he followed Sabo over to where the towels were to wipe off his own sweat. Blondie seemingly ignored him and walked over to the nearby terrace that overlooked the forest. Curious, Ace trotted after him.

Without saying anything, the wolf moved to lean up against the railing, glancing over at Sabo, who looked like he had something on his mind. The blonde human huffed and gazed out into the distance.

"Lu's out there somewhere."

"Yeah, he is." Sabo ran a shaking hand through his damp hair.

"D-Do you think he's…" Ace turned and crossed his arms, taking in the human's distressed scent.

"What do you think, Blondie? I haven't known Luffy for as long as you have." The man chuckled.

"He's… really something. If anything, Lu's probably got his captor wrapped around his finger." Sabo said with a short laugh. "He certainly got to you, the great son of Whitebeard." He laughed, picturing the small boy in his mind and how he'd wormed his way into Ace's heart with his clumsiness and bright smile.

"Yeah, he's all right. We'll find him." He encouraged, reaching over to put his arm around Sabo's shoulders and feeling better himself. "Say, where'd you learn to fight like that?" The man snorted and removed Ace's arm with a flick of his hand.

"Trade secret I'm afraid. Though, our fight would've gone a lot quicker had I used my staff."

"Oh, is that right…"

Sabo stuck his tongue out, in an action that reminded Ace of Luffy, and sauntered back into the room. The wolf couldn't help but chuckle thinking they really were brothers.

* * *

Luffy swung his legs back and forth from where he sat on a chair in Kuri's room, across from the alpha's bed. The wolf himself was rummaging through a dresser. Keeping his promise, Sanji had stopped by briefly with a tray full of snacks that the boy was currently munching on. Eventually, Kuri closed the drawer and moved to sit across from Luffy, a stack of papers in his hands. Without saying anything, he pushed them into the teen's arms and leaned back into his own chair.

Curious, Luffy examined the first picture and his eyes widened, seeing himself. As the boy flipped through the drawings, he realized they were all of him. Some had him crying, while others had him laughing.

"W-What is this?" He whispered.

"I have been having visions of you for quite a while now." Kuri responded smoothly, "One in particular spurred me to send Lucci to retrieve you." The wolf then handed him a picture that had Luffy in his Festival garb, but behind him was a shadowy figure. Swallowing, he took in the dark claws reaching to grasp at his neck and waist.

"From what I understand, that figure it most likely Eustass Kidd." Luffy nodded, agreeing with him.

Flipping to the last drawing, the teen gasped. It was definitely him, but he had those weird wings on his back and his eye was silver.

"Ne, Kuri… W-What am I, really?" Luffy mumbled as he ran a hand over the picture, "What happened to me after…" The wolf reached over to take the papers from him and placed them on a nearby table.

"From what Lucci tells me, after the blonde human died, your magic manifested itself in the form of wings, and you brought him back." Luffy's breath hitched. He hadn't realized Sabo had-had actually died! And he had wings!? Actual wings?

"This leads me to believe you are most likely a Fae."

"A w-what?" Kuri's eyes darted to the door for a moment before focusing back on him.

"A Fae. They are a race that existed long ago, before my time. As such, I have enlisted the aid of an expert to help you understand your heritage." After he spoke, there was a knock on the door and it was opened slowly. Turning in his seat, Luffy watched the tan woman enter the room, her long black hair swaying as she walked.

"Greetings, Alpha Charlotte." She said with a warm smile before turning to Luffy, "And this must be the young fledgling. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"This is Nico Robin, a human witch who specializes in the history of magical creatures, including the Fae. She will be able to answer any questions you may have." Kuri introduced, motioning to the lady. Luffy smiled back at the witch, liking her already. The alpha then stood up and offered his seat to Robin, who gracefully sat down, placing her large books on the table.

"In the meantime, I intend to get into contact with Whitebeard, it is time he knows what's going on, if he doesn't already." Luffy's ears perked up at that and he stood up quickly.

"Whitebeard? Ace's Pops!?" The wolf nodded, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you know them?"

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, "Ace is my friend and I know everyone else is with him too!" Kuri closed his eyes for a moment, seemingly thinking.

"I see… Thank you for telling me." With one giant hand, the wolf pushed Luffy back into the chair. "Stay here and learn, Luffy. It is imperative you understand the Fae and their importance to the wolf packs. You can trust me to check on your friends." The boy nodded and threw himself at Kuri in a clumsy hug, his arms barely making it half-way around the massive wolf's waist.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm sure they've all been so worried about me!" Receiving a gentle pat on the head, Alpha Kuri instructed him to listen to Robin and behave before exiting the room. Said woman leaned on one hand and smiled gently at him.

"Shall we get started?"

* * *

Katakuri sat in the grand foyer staring at the large mirror used for communication. Brulee had locked all the doors and made sure everything was ready, and yet he still felt… unsettled. Luffy's announcement that he apparently had connections to the Whitebeard pack brought up red flags, especially his friendship with Portgas D. Ace.

'I don't want to get into a war with him over the boy, but considering his heritage, the old man will likely want to dispute my claim.' He thought, touching the mirror to activate it. 'Hopefully, he's not yet aware Luffy's a Fae…'

The mirror's glassy surface shimmered and revealed the face of Whitebeard who looked somewhat surprised.

"Gurarara, Dogtooth!" He exclaimed, taking a long drink of what appeared to be alcohol, "How unusual for you to contact me in this manner. What is it you want? I'm a bit busy." He certainly was, considering they'd just decimated the human Resistance.

"I want to talk to you about Monkey D. Luffy." The other alpha immediately went still, and his eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about him? My son has been searching desperately for the little pup for many days now." Taking a deep breath, Katakuri leaned forward and said calmly,

"He's here, I have him." The other alpha placed his keg somewhere off to the side of him and leaned forward as well.

"So, it was you who commissioned Rob Lucci… I had my suspicions." Whitebeard said in a low voice, his eyes hard, "Has he been harmed?"

"The boy is still recovering from injuries received during his initial kidnapping, but I have not laid a hand on him if that's what you're asking." The tension was becoming palpable as the two Head Alphas stared each other down. Katakuri continued, "My claim on him is official, he belongs to my pack."

"And yet," The old alpha started, "We also have a right to the young pup as my son intended for him to come here, _before_ your claim." Katakuri growled underneath his scarf.

"You know what this will lead to, right? Do you truly wish to start a war with me over a human child?"

"We both know he's not human, Dogtooth. I am certain your visions have shown you that much along with seeing his marks in person." The old man reached over to pull out a cloth bundle and unwrapped it quickly. Katakuri's eyes narrowed at the sight of a shimmering feather.

"So, you do know his heritage then…" He growled, disliking how complicated this was becoming. With Doflamingo right on his border, he couldn't afford an all-out conflict, and yet he also wasn't willing to give Luffy up. To have a Fae in his pack was immeasurably valuable.

"I suggest the King's Challenge." Whitebeard declared, "It would avoid war, but still allow us to determine where the boy will stay." Katakuri leaned back, thinking. The King's Challenge was an ancient wolf tradition only held if there were major conflicts among Head Alphas. The packs would come together at a specified location and the leaders, or their champions, would fight in a battle royal to resolve the issue. It would avoid war, but the King's Challenge was generally not implemented among only two packs…

"I should also mention that there is another Head Alpha who has laid claim to young Luffy." Katakuri buried his face in his hand, groaning. Seriously!?

"Who?"

"Akagami." Wonderful.

"Very well, I agree. As you are a challenger, Whitebeard, you may choose the location of the battle." Katakuri replied, huffing in frustration. Normally, Shanks would also have a say, but since he wasn't around…

"The ruins of Spider Mills." The old man replied promptly. Spider Mills used to be a prominent human town until it was abandoned about a century before. It was somewhat central to both their territories.

"Agreed."

"I also wish to send my son and some others to your territory to check on the pup. They've been worried sick."

"Fine but keep it a small group."

After working out a few additional details, the mirror's light faded and Katakuri was met with his own reflection. He had managed to avoid war, but a King's Challenge was no laughing matter. Luffy had no idea how valuable he was and how many would _kill_ to get their hands on him.

The challenge would take place in two weeks' time.

In the meantime, he'd have to deal with the old man's brats…

Great. Just great.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys! Here's the new chapter XD

To Squidzi Galaxi: Yep, poor Lu had no idea he wasn't human. Sabo did a really good job at hiding it. You're so right, things are gonna get crazy here in not too long ;) Look forward to upcoming chapters!

To FawntheFox: Hello and you're so welcome! XD Ace and Sabo are slowly starting to respect each other, just need a little Lu in their lives. Yeah, Lu definitely misses his friends and family, we'll be addressing some of that in this chapter. As always, thanks for reviewing!

To Push23: Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy the update!

To Verochi-chan: Hey again! I'm glad you're enjoying my story so much :) Good news for you, I have no intention of having any DoffyLaw stuff in this story, with the exception of Doflamingo being his usual creepy self lol. Everyone wants our precious Lu! Hope you like the chapter!

To Purplepulu: Lu is sooooo precious and all the wolves are starting to notice XD Thank you for your kind words and I hope you enjoy the update!

To Nora: Your review was hilarious XD I love Katakuri and, of course, he knows Luffy is adorable in every way. Gotta love the fluff. As for Shanks, YES I can totally see him doing this! He's such a dork lol. As for Doffy, yep he likes to stick his nose into everything... *flails* See you next time!

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Ace rushed around his room, stuffing some extra shirts into a bag. He yelped when his foot came into contact with the bed frame as he practically sprinted to and from the dresser.

'Why the HECK does this hurt so bad!?' The wolf thought furiously as he hopped around in pain, 'I don't have time for this!'

Only minutes before, Pops had called them to his chambers for an emergency meeting and revealed where Luffy was being held. So, he didn't have time for stubbed toes when the little human was in Dogtooth's claws. Grabbing his now packed bag, Ace jogged out of his room and towards the front gate where the rest of their "make sure Luffy's okay" group was waiting.

"Took you long enough." Blondie grumbled, fidgeting a little, "We need to leave as soon as possible!" Ace rolled his eyes in response.

"Why is he coming again?"

"He's the pup's older brother, Ace. He has every right to come." Izo said with a smirk. The freckled wolf huffed, knowing he was right, as always. Ace doubted they'd be able to keep the human away even if they tried.

"Hey!" Sabo screeched, marching up to him, "Is that Lu's bag!? Why the hell do you have it?"

"I found it." Ace replied with a raised eyebrow, "Relax, I just figured he'd want some of his own stuff back." Blondie looked like he was about to retort, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Easy, don't start a fight you don't have the time to finish… not when the Captain's waiting."

Ace gave Zoro a short nod of thanks for intervening. The green-haired man had pushed his way into the group as soon as he heard they were heading for Luffy. They'd tried to relocate him and some of the other young humans, but they'd all refused to leave until Luffy was found.

"Well, shall we get going?" Izo asked, surveying their group. They all nodded.

"Hold on a second!" A feminine voice called, "You were seriously going to leave without saying goodbye!?" Ace turned and watched the two young females' approach, recognizing them as Luffy's friends.

"Nami, Vivi." Zoro acknowledged quietly, "You know you can't come, right?"

"Of course, we do, idiot!" The orange haired one yelled, "But that doesn't mean we can't offer emotional support or-or _something_!" The quieter one with long blue hair smiled sweetly and bowed.

"Please bring him back safely." Izo returned her smile and brushed back his hair.

"No need to worry, little ones, the pup is in good hands. Now run along, I'm sure Pops can find something for you to do."

Ace huffed and turned back towards the forest, only to come chest-to-chest with Trafalgar Law, who'd apparently _materialized_.

"Will you quit that!?" The freckled wolf chided, "It's creepy!" The tattooed doctor smirked down at him, making Ace remember how frustrating it was to be shorter than the freaky hybrid.

"Do relax, Portgas-ya, I only came to deliver a first aid kit just in case Luffy-ya needs it." Scowling at him, Ace snatched the package away from him and stuffed it into his bag. Now with an audience, the group was finally ready to go.

'Dogtooth better not have hurt Luffy.' Ace thought as he shrugged off his shirt, 'Though, we can't hurt him or any of his pack members because of the King's Challenge edict…' Ignoring the shrieks coming from the peanut gallery as he removed the rest of his clothes, Ace changed into his wolf form, enjoying the comfortable feeling once his transformation was complete.

Turning around, he saw that Izo had done the same thing and was now a beautiful tawny wolf.

"Do you not have _any_ concern for common decency!?" The loud woman shrieked, her face bright red. Trafalgar just rolled his eyes and the other female had a hand over her mouth in shock. Humans… so strange.

Padding back over to his bag and pile of clothes, Ace nosed them and looked up at Sabo expectantly.

"What?" The human asked, obviously confused. The wolf huffed in frustration. Sometimes it really sucked that humans couldn't understand them while they were in animal form.

"He wants you to tie his stuff around him, yoi." Marco's said with an amused tone as he approached the group. "Ace, you probably should have told him that before you transformed."

 _"Yeah, yeah…"_

A few minutes later, they were ready, with their things tied on tightly and the two humans mounted. Zoro didn't seem to care that he was riding a wolf and focused more on making sure his three swords were secure. Sabo, on the other hand, was definitely uncomfortable as he kept fisting Ace's fur into his hands.

"Be careful, yoi." Marco said calmly, his arms crossed, and brow furrowed, "This is a very delicate situation. The King's Challenge sets very specific rules for interaction among packs and especially Head Alphas. Regardless of what you find there, be civil… please."

Ace nodded in response, understanding why Marco was being so serious about this. Wolf law was not something to be taken lightly. While they were in Dogtooth's territory, they would follow his rules and not cause trouble… hopefully… maybe… well, he'd try his best.

'It depends on how Luffy is…' He thought, padding his paw against the ground impatiently, 'As long as he's all right, we'll have no problems.'

Howling loudly, Ace took off into the woods, glancing back to make sure Izo was following and noting the four figures they left behind.

'Luffy, you sure are loved, aren't you?' He thought with a small smile as he leapt over a boulder and blazed the trail to their destination.

* * *

Luffy sat on the balcony of his room, with a fluffy blanket pulled over his head like a hood, and the rest of it curled tightly around him. The lounge couch was really comfortable, like every other piece of furniture in the castle, so the boy snuggled himself deeper into the cushion while pulling the blanket closer, his thoughts racing.

Robin had already left since it was dark outside now, giving him some space to process everything he'd just learned.

Apparently, he was a Fae, a creature seemingly out of a fairy tale. Robin had explained the differences between the two flocks and the magic they had along with theorizing he was a Seraph since he'd healed Sabo.

Reaching a hand around to feel the mark underneath his shirt, Luffy bit his lip. It was so strange to think that he wasn't human, but everything he'd been told by Kuri and Robin made sense and matched up with his own experiences.

A knock at the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey, Luffy, can I come in?" The boy recognized the voice as Sanji's and immediately called that he could enter. The cook shut the door quietly and joined him on the couch. They sat in silence for a bit as Luffy munched on cookies Sanji had brought with him and looked up at the stars.

"How are you doing?" The man asked, while lighting a cigarette.

"I'm… I'm okay." Luffy huffed, "It's just a lot to process… you know… that I'm not human." Sanji puffed out a plume of smoke.

"You ashamed or something?"

"What? No!" Luffy quickly shot back, "I've never thought being something other than human was bad, I just never thought it'd be me." Sanji chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair, pushing the blanket away from his face.

"I seriously doubt anyone's going to see you any differently just because you're a fairy or something, so eat your cookies." Luffy smiled softly and bit off another piece of chocolate chip goodness.

"…not a fairy… a Fae."

"Whatever you say, brat."

"I'm not a brat!"

"Uh huh, sure chibi." Luffy pouted, and punched Sanji in the shoulder, knocking him off the couch.

"I'll get taller, you'll see!" Sanji laughed and rubbed his arm.

"You pack a real punch… we should spar sometime." The boy nodded excitedly and slowly uncurled himself, feeling better.

Friends were a nice thing to have. Of course, it made him miss Sabo and the others even more. Kuri had treated him well so far, and Sanji was really nice, but…

"You know, I didn't just come here to bring you cookies." The cook said with a smile. "Lord Katakuri wanted me to tell you something." Luffy tilted his head in anticipation, making Sanji's smile widen around his cigarette.

"He contacted Whitebeard, and a group is coming to see how you're doing."

"W-What? Really!?" Luffy exclaimed joyfully, "Who?"

"I don't know the details, but they're due to arrive in a few days." Luffy smiled and clutched a small pillow close to his chest. They were coming, _Ace_ was coming! Then he could find out how the rest of his friends were doing and maybe… go home. He liked Kuri, he really did, but he'd been forcefully taken, tortured, and-and lots of other things. Luffy wanted to go home, to Sabo and the others.

'I guess home would be Ace's pack now…' The boy thought, sneezing suddenly, prompting a "bless you" from his new friend.

"While you wait," Sanji started, "What do you think about coming into town with me tomorrow?"

"Is that okay?" Luffy asked, remembering how Kuri had threatened to keep him locked up in his room if he tried anything.

"I already asked for permission, and he said it's fine just as long as you don't try to leave." The boy turned his head to look into the distance where the town glowed in a soft light.

"Yeah, that'd be awesome!" Luffy said with a bright smile. Something to take his mind off things.

* * *

In the darkness of his cell, Kidd groaned when the chains brushed against his damaged skin. The wolf's right arm was pulled above his head by kairoseki shackles and his left arm…

He scowled in frustration and shame.

Rob Lucci had damaged it so badly that Dogtooth's doctor had removed it not long after dragging him out of the main hall. It was humiliating. Plus, the kairoseki collar was still around his neck, which was just wrong.

Shuffling in an attempt to get blood flow back to his shackled ankles, Kidd thought back to what had occurred earlier in the day. Dogtooth's power had been overwhelming in every way and he now understood why the alpha made Doflamingo uneasy. It had been infuriating to watch him push Luffy into submission so _easily_.

Especially since he'd tried so hard to do the exact same thing and failed every time.

But then, after everything he'd done, Luffy had stayed Dogtooth's hand and saved his life. Kidd simply couldn't understand why the boy did that. He'd kidnapped, tortured, nearly _killed_ him, and yet…

A quiet fluttering of wings made Kidd lift his head to stare at the barred window just in time to watch a small butterfly enter the cell. It made its way over to him and settled on his ripped trousers. Splaying its wings, a mirror-like bit of magic materialized in front of him, with the face of the Young Master.

"Eustass… what a state you're in."

"A-Alpha, forgive me, I failed you." Kidd stuttered, bowing his head in shame. Doflamingo sighed and leaned on his hand.

"Killer has informed me of what occurred. To think that Dogtooth would employ the likes of Rob Lucci to acquire the child… Tell me, is it true that he had wings of light?" The injured wolf nodded.

"Y-Yes, and Luffy didn't know anything about it, at least until today." The blonde wolf broke into a dark smile and chuckled.

"Well then, Eustass, I have a new mission for you, to redeem yourself." Kidd gulped and sat up as much as he could, knowing second chances were rare from his alpha.

"I want you to find the boy and remove his wings." The red-head's eyes widened at the command.

"R-Remove…"

"Fufufu, yes, remove his wings. You know, cut them off, rip them off his back… do I need be clearer? It should be easy with your àvra." Kidd swallowed nervously, drops of sweat flowing down his face.

"B-But, wouldn't Luffy be more useful to you _with_ his magic? I could just take him again and-" Doflamingo stopped him with a raised hand.

"Let me give you a little history lesson on the Fae, pup. Their wings are the manifestation of their magic, not its source. I'm simply asking you to… interrupt that flow. His wings will return in time, but for now, I need his magic unavailable." Kidd furrowed his brow in confusion. Why would he need Luffy weakened?

"I don't understand, alpha, why-"

"Fufufu, so many questions, Eustass." The blonde wolf said with a chuckle, "Let's just say I have made an alliance of great value to the pack, and our side of the agreement involves incapacitating the little Fae _before_ the upcoming King's Challenge between Whitebeard, Dogtooth, and Akagami."

Kidd gaped at that piece of information. Three Head Alphas were going to fight over Luffy!? When had that happened!?

"It will be taking place in two weeks' time. Your mission needs to be complete before they leave for the challenge. Killer will be arriving soon to assist you and will answer any additional questions you may have. Oh, and Eustass?" The Head Alpha asked with a wicked smirk on his face, "Don't fail me again. Do well, and I'll let you look after the little Fae, once he's ours of course. Contact me when it's done, and you'll receive further instructions."

At that, the butterfly's wings went dark and the Young Master disappeared.

Kidd slumped back against the wall, breathing hard. It was obvious the alpha had a plan for Luffy and was going to do something at the King's Challenge, but what could he do with three Head Alphas there?

'Who did he make an alliance with…and what are they planning?'

* * *

The next day, Luffy woke up with a smile, ready to go check out the town outside Kuri's castle. Going through the chest full of clothes, the boy chose black capris and a dark blue shirt with holes in the shoulders (for some reason) since it was comfortable and didn't irritate his still sensitive wounds. Slipping sandals on, Luffy bounded out of his room, down to the main gate where Sanji, Robin, and Kuri were waiting.

"You ready?" Sanji asked, looking him over. Luffy nodded quickly and looked up at Kuri.

"Are you coming too, Kuri?"

"No, I simply came to remind you to not run off and to ask if you two would escort Robin to the town." At that, Sanji immediately sauntered up to Robin with hearts in his eyes.

"Of course! We would be delighted to escort such a beautiful angel!" Robin simply smiled and thanked them before leading Sanji out the gate. Luffy made to follow them but was stopped by Kuri's hand.

"Luffy, give me your arm." The boy did and watched with wide eyes as a piece of black cloth slithered across Kuri's gloved hand and wrapped itself around his left arm, right above the elbow. Once it tied itself off, it glowed with scarlet runes. Luffy poked at it with his other hand until Kuri stopped him.

"What is it?" The boy asked, confused.

"It's something of a… talisman. I've imbued it with my àvra, so I'll be able to sense you wherever you are. It also conveys your vital signs." The wolf explained, kneeling to put a massive hand on Luffy's shoulder, "Something has me… concerned… like there's darkness coming. This is just to make sure you're safe."

Luffy smiled and hugged Kuri's leg.

"I'll be careful!"

A few minutes later, the group of three made their way down the hill and through the forest to the town. Luffy couldn't help but twirl around in awe at the huge trees and beautiful flowers everywhere. Once they reached the town, his eyes lit up at the bustling market and friendly looking people.

Sanji gave him the grand tour.

Luffy couldn't stop himself from smiling at everything he saw. It'd been so long since he'd been in a real town! The market people were nice and always called him over to look at what they were selling.

"Oi, Luffy, come meet some of my friends!" Sanji called from across the market. Luffy grabbed a free sample from the meat lady before bounding over to the blonde man and Robin who chuckled at his antics.

They stopped in front of what looked like a blacksmith forge, where a large… creature was hammering on an anvil. When they got closer, the smith laughed out loud and posed dramatically.

"OHHHHH? SANJI AND ROBIN, MY FRIENDS!" The blue-haired guy yelled, making Luffy's smile widen. He liked him already. "ARE YOU HAVING A SUUUPPPERRRR DAY?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Franky." Sanji replied, before pulling Luffy closer, "This is Luffy, he's new around here and I'm giving him a tour."

"NICE TO MEET YA, LITTLE BRO! NAME'S FRANKY!" The man said loudly while shaking Luffy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" The boy replied cheerfully, "Ne, what are you?" Franky laughed again and posed, this time a little differently than before.

"I'M A GOLEM! ISN'T IT SUPER?"

Luffy nodded, looking Franky over. He really was big, with broad shoulders and bright blue hair. But, now that he looked closer, he could see that he was almost completely made out of rocks. So awesome!

"Oi, Franky! Keep it down a little, I'm trying to work back here!" An unfamiliar voice called from the back of the forge. The door flung open, and a skinny man about Luffy's age stalked out. He had black, curly hair and a _really_ long nose. Wait…

'Is he…'

"Still trying to get that summoning circle of yours to work, Usopp?" Sanji asked with a snort.

"It'll work! I just need more time!" Usopp retorted, his black wolf ears folding back and his tail fluffing up. Luffy examined him again, noting the hybrid features, this time sure who he was seeing.

"You're Yasopp's son, aren't you?" The boy asked, with a soft smile. Usopp jumped at the question and turned towards him with wide eyes.

"W-What? How do you know my Dad's name?"

"I met him! He's in Shanks' pack!" Luffy chirped, padding right up to the hybrid. "You look just like him, especially the nose."

Luffy and Usopp hit it off immediately, and started running around the forge and nearby shops, just having fun. The hybrid even showed him his summoning project, where he was apparently trying to summon a creature of some kind to battle with him, though he hadn't had any success yet. Usopp also showed him his skills with a slingshot and bow, proving to Luffy he had the same skill set as his father.

Later that day, Sanji took them to his adoptive father's restaurant where they ate _amazing_ food! Now sitting next to Usopp and Franky drinking some sort of fruit juice, Luffy felt content. Everyone was just so nice! Rubbing a hand over Kuri's talisman, the boy sighed, wondering how Ace would react to everything that'd happened. He wouldn't try to hurt Kuri… would he?

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Robin asked, startling him out of his thoughts. Everyone was now staring at him, worry clear on their faces.

"Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking."

As the day drew to a close, Franky and Usopp returned to the forge to close up shop and Robin retired to her room at the inn. Soon, it was just Sanji left. Luffy sat at the bar of the restaurant, swinging his legs back and forth as he waited for the cook to bring him back to the castle.

"Well, this is a surprise." A deep, and familiar voice drawled out behind him. Spinning in his chair, Luffy came face-to-face with the leopard guy. Leaping to his feet, the boy scowled at the werebeast.

"What do you want?"

"A drink. Nothing more." The dark-haired beast smoothly responded, "Relax, Dogtooth already paid me for my services so there's no reason for me to do anything to you." Not completely trusting the man's word, Luffy sat back down on the stool and watched his former captor warily, tensing when he sat right next to him.

Sanji came out of the back and took the man's order, giving Luffy a concerned look before returning to the kitchen.

They sat in silence, Luffy messing with the hem of his shirt as a distraction.

Once the beast finished his drink, he left money on the counter and stood to leave, but not before fixing him in place with a fierce stare.

"I'm told you're a Fae, quite a rare creature."

"How do you know that?" Luffy asked, bringing his fingers into a fist, just in case. The man just smirked and, before the boy could even breathe, was right in front of him, leaning down to look into his eyes and place a clawed hand on his head.

"Do be careful, little one, there are many who want to get their hands on you. It would break my heart to see you hurt." He sneered, chuckling when Luffy batted his hand away and scrambled backwards.

The boy took a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he watched the werebeast saunter out of the restaurant, lifting a hand to wave farewell, and then he was gone.

"Luffy! What happened?" Sanji asked as he rushed out of the kitchen and steadied the shaking teen. Luffy smiled and assured him it was nothing. Honestly, Lucci, as he remembered, just made him nervous.

* * *

Leaving the restaurant, Lucci felt smug. It was fun to mess with the boy, now that he wasn't kidnapping him or trying desperately to save his life. Making his way to the inn, the werebeast nodded to the receptionist and came to his room, where Jabra was waiting.

"Yo!"

"What do you want?" Lucci asked, rolling his eyes. The hybrid laughed and took a long drink from his jug of alcohol.

"Just wanted to let you know that I figured out why the kid seemed so familiar." Lucci raised an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue. "You remember that village we were paid to raid? The one right by the sea?"

The leopard werebeast nodded.

"Well, there was this kid, practically still a baby, that I grabbed and was planning on bringing back to you as a present for your birthday but…" Jabra shrugged, "Someone hit me on the back of the head and rescued it. Dogtooth's brat still has the scar I gave him, right underneath his left eye."

Lucci closed his eyes in understanding and walked to the window where he could watch the restaurant. It didn't take long for the boy to exit with the blonde cook and begin the long trek back to Dogtooth's castle.

To think, had things gone differently, little Luffy could've been his. All that magic and strength, his to use. Smirking as he remembered the boy's spirited gaze, the werebeast watched the child talk animatedly to his friend, a big smile on his face.

'Such a pity…'

* * *

Back at the castle, Luffy trekked through the hallways, trying to find the kitchen. Sanji had brought him back hours ago and it was dark outside now, but he was still hungry! Pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders, Luffy peeked into yet another room, pouting when it was _another_ closet.

'How many closets do they need…'

Turning a corner, the boy's eyes lit up and he skipped up to a big wooden door, the smell of food wafting from within. Realizing it was cracked open, Luffy tiptoed inside.

"Is there something I can do for you, Luffy?" The boy jumped at Kuri's voice and, once he took the time to examine his surroundings, realized that this must be the wolf's room.

"Um… I was just…"

The wolf chuckled and put down his quill to beckon him closer. Luffy padded up to the massive man and let out a quiet squeak when he was picked up and placed on Kuri's desk.

"You're hungry, hmmm?" Kuri said quietly while listening to Luffy's stomach growl. The teen nodded and gazed longingly at the giant croissant and other delicious pastries on a cart next to the desk. With the alpha's permission, Luffy threw off his blanket and started consuming the snacks.

Once he was full, the boy found himself lounging on a chair in the corner of the wolf's room, wrapping snuggly in his blanket. Kuri continued to work on… whatever it was he was doing.

"Your heart rate spiked earlier today… what happened?" Luffy huffed and bunched the blanket up into his fists.

"I ran into the leopard guy, Lucci, at Sanji's restaurant."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No… well, he said there were lots of people coming for me, and that I need to be careful." He mumbled, curling up into a ball. "Is… Is that true, Kuri?" The wolf stood up and moved to sit cross legged in front of Luffy's chair.

"Unfortunately, it is. The Fae were supposedly wiped out centuries ago, and yet, here you are. I have no doubt that many will come and try to take you." That didn't really help to make him feel better. Kuri continued,

"That being said, you have nothing to fear, boy. Not only do you have me and my pack to protect you, but apparently the Whitebeards and even Akagami. You have friends in many places." Luffy's head shot up.

"Aka… You mean Shanks!? How did you find out about him?" Kuri's brows furrowed.

"Whitebeard told me he had a claim on you from your childhood, he will be participating in the King's Challenge along with myself and the old man."

"What's the King's Challenge?"

A few minutes later, Luffy bit his quivering lip, trying to process everything. Ace's Pops, Kuri, and Shanks were all going to fight over him?

"Isn't there something you can do to stop it!?" He asked Kuri, horrified that people he liked and cared about were going to get hurt. "I-I like all of you, so there's no need to fight, right?" The alpha chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"Like I told you yesterday, you are much too kind. This is the only way to solve the issue without waging war. It is Wolf Law." Luffy threw off his blanket and stood up, trying to stand eye to eye with Kuri.

"Then I'll fight too! I'm not just going to stand by and let my friends get hurt because of me!" Kuri pushed him back into the chair, earning a surprised yelp from Luffy.

"That's not possible, boy. You aren't a Head Alpha or a high-ranking wolf, therefore, you don't qualify." Luffy went to speak again but was stopped by some of Kuri's power wrapping around his head, covering his mouth.

"Stop talking for a moment and listen. As I'm sure you've realized, the power of a Head Alpha is beyond what you are capable of and the other challengers are similar in strength to me. If you try to interfere, you will definitely be hurt. No, if you wish to stop us, use your head and think."

Kuri removed his power and Luffy drooped in the chair. The wolf was right, of course. Even with this new magic of his, he had no idea how to control it. What was he going to do? Kuri sighed and lightly tapped his forehead.

"Don't be discouraged, pup. You are a Fae, one born of magic. I'm sure you'll think of something. In the meantime, I'll take you back to your room." His eyes grew wide as Kuri willed the floor to come up around him and shield him from Luffy's view. Seconds later, the largest wolf he'd ever seen emerged from the shielding.

It was easily over five feet tall at the shoulder, with long black fur and scarlet eyes. Luffy stood up again on the chair, his blanket forgotten as he gazed into Kuri's eyes. So many scars covered the alpha wolf's body and his paws were a warm grey color.

"Wow…" He breathed, not sure what else to say. The wolf snorted and plucked him out of the chair with his power, placing him on his back. Burying himself in the soft fur, Luffy barely noticed the blanket when it landed on his back.

* * *

When he woke up, Luffy was in his bed, the covers tucked tightly around his body. Had he fallen asleep on Kuri? Nuzzling back into the soft mattress, he thought about what the wolf said.

'If only I could control my magic…I haven't even _seen_ my wings yet!'

Just as the thought entered his mind, the room filled with a warm glow. Startled, Luffy sat up and stared in awe at the luminescent wings that had sprouted from his back and curled in around his body. He leapt out of bed and ran to the mirror to get a better look.

The marks on his back had disappeared and the wings sprouted directly from his shoulder blades. They were, in a word, beautiful, and thrummed with magic. He reached a hand up and ran his fingers along the soft quills, a smile growing on his face.

He really _was_ a Fae.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter and, for those in the United States, HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

To Squidzi Galaxi: Thank you! Hope you enjoy this new chapter, it's one of my favorites ;)

To Verochi chan: Yep, no DoffyLaw, for sure. We are all worried about poor Lu... the precious cinnamon roll. Will Kidd obey? Tune in later to find out! As always, thank you for reviewing, enjoy the update!

To cat saezp: You're welcome! Sorry, this time it took a little while to update, school happened XD I'm so happy you like my story, and I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!

To Nora: Hey there! Luffy is always the cutest (*better get ready for more in this chapter*) You know, I will totally back you up in a fight against Doffy, especially when he tries to hurt Lu. Gotta love Zoro, he's always there for his Captain. Thank you for your compliments, I try to write the characters accurately XD Lucci won't be going away just yet either ;) *fawns over your reviews* See ya next time!

To Guest: He is indeed better than that. But will he do it? Got to keep reading to find out ;)

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _ **-**_ Misunderstandings...

* * *

Luffy yelped as he crashed to the floor yet again, his wings flapping uselessly. For hours, he'd been trying to fly, but so far, he'd failed every time. Brushing himself off with a huff, the boy winced as he stood up, bruises aching. Turning slowly, Luffy caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and recoiled slightly.

His shirtless and healing body was covered yet again in nasty bruises, including his face when he'd hit the dresser during one of his first attempts. Stepping over the remains of some shirts (ones he'd ripped when his wings appeared), the boy approached the mirror and ran a hand over his black cheek.

Fluffing up his wings, Luffy pointed at the glowing appendages in the mirror, pouting.

"Why won't you work for me…." He whined. Despite trying all night, he hadn't succeeded at flying, healing himself, or even getting his wings to do anything besides look pretty. Apparently, doing Fae stuff was a lot harder than he thought.

Sighing, Luffy closed his eyes and concentrated until he felt his wings disappear, which was the only thing he'd figured out how to do (though they tended to come out when he didn't want them to and rip his shirts into pieces).

Exhausted, the boy threw on a large, long sleeve shirt and made his way down to the kitchen for breakfast, recognizing it was morning from the light streaming in through his window.

When Luffy entered the kitchen, the room went silent as the chefs looked him over with shock. Ignoring them, the tired boy plopped himself down at the table.

"Luffy, what the hell happened to you!?" Sanji asked as he gripped Luffy's face gently and tilted it, "Did someone break into your room last night!?"

"No… I was tryin' to…" He attempted, but interrupted himself with a yawn, "I wanted to fly but kept hitting stuff and falling."

"You were… trying to fly?" Sanji asked, pulling back to give him a concerned look.

"Yeah." Luffy responded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, "Last night, my wings appeared, and I wanted to learn how to use them, but it's hard!"

"Oh. Well, you'd better go to the infirmary before Katakuri-"

"Before I _what_ , Sanji." Everyone froze as the Kuri entered the room. The alpha wolf approached Luffy and knelt down beside his chair.

"Luffy…" The boy drooped under the wolf's intense gaze.

"m' sorry, Kuri, I was just tryin' to learn how to control my magic." Luffy said quietly, sniffing, "But I couldn't…"

Kuri sighed and scooped him up into his arms.

"Sanji, would you bring something for him in the infirmary once his treatments complete?" The alpha asked the chef.

"Of course."

Luffy reclined against the massive wolf's chest, falling asleep before they even reached the infirmary.

* * *

Katakuri was concerned, very concerned. The Whitebeards were due to arrive in the evening, and it looked like he'd beaten Luffy with a two-by-four.

After removing his shirt, both him and Brulee got a good look at the horribly bruised chest. To make matters worse, by the time the Whitebeards got to Komugi Castle, Luffy's bruises would be in the "healing" stage and would look even worse!

"Well, I've applied the salve, but…" Brulee started, glancing nervously between him and the boy, "This looks bad, brother, _really_ bad."

Katakuri sighed and buried his face in his hand. He'd known Luffy had been jumping around in his room but hadn't stopped him because he seemed to be having fun and didn't appear to be in any danger. If he had been, his talisman would've activated.

The alpha glared down at the cloth wrapped around Luffy's arm like it had betrayed him. When the kid stirred, Katakuri softened his gaze.

"You awake, boy?" Luffy's big eyes blinked up at him as he attempted to sit up, only to whine in pain. Katakuri pushed him back into the mattress gently.

"Did I fall asleep?" The child asked, yawning again.

"Yes, you did. I suggest you get some rest before our guests arrive tonight."

"Okay." Luffy chirped, snuggling into the pillow, "You'll wake me up, right?"

"Of course."

At that, the boy's breathing evened out and soft snores filled the room. Leaving Brulee to watch over Luffy, Katakuri returned to the main hall and sat on his throne with a grunt. The best way to deal with this situation was to tell the truth.

Since Luffy couldn't lie to save his life, he could explain what he'd been doing, and everything would be fine… hopefully.

* * *

Sabo munched on a pancake as he watched wolf-Ace yawn and stretch out his back. Even in his animal form, Ace wasn't an early riser. Izo had been up for hours, stoking the fire and making breakfast for everyone. Zoro was still asleep leaned up against a nearby tree, his swords held protectively against his chest.

"I see sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Sabo teased, smirking at Ace's glare.

"Now, now, children, no fighting. Ace, dear, come get some pancakes." Izo interrupted, flipping a pancake in the iron pan. The freckled wolf huffed and transformed back into his naked human form, prompting Sabo to look away. Wolf culture was taking some getting used to.

After Zoro woke up, Ace wrapped a towel around his waist, and they'd all eaten a fair share of pancakes, Sabo moved to put his things back into his pack, so he'd be ready to go. Right beside his own bag was Ace's bag, which had Lu's bag inside of it.

Glancing to make sure Ace was still by the fire, Sabo leaned down and took Luffy's bag out. Rummaging through it, he found Merry the sheep and smiled.

'The one toy Lu has had since before I met him.'

Placing Merry gently on the ground and making a mental note to try and sow its arm back on properly, Sabo continued to push past a multitude of snacks and Lu-sized shirts before coming to something he had never seen before.

Frowning, the blonde pulled out the straw-hat and turned it over in his hands.

"Oi, oi what are you doing!?" Ace called as he ran over, "Are you trying to reveal our location to every wolf in the area? I put that at the bottom of the bag for a reason, you know!" The wolf tried to grab the hat, but Sabo held it out of his reach.

"Hold on, what do you mean and why is this in Lu's bag?"

"Why? It's _his_ hat, well, mostly." Ace replied as he ran a hand through his hair, "I found it hidden in Luffy's tent after the attack."

"Mostly his hat…"

"Ah, yeah, it used to belong to the Head Alpha Akagami, or Shanks. Apparently, he gave it to Luffy as a scent marker. That's why he's participating in the King's Challenge as well."

"When did he do that!?"

"Uh… when he was young, I think, definitely before anybody else."

Sabo's mouth went slack as he glanced between Ace and the hat in shock. Luffy had hidden this from him? Why?

"Anyway," Ace said as he snatched the hat away and stuffed it back into the bag, "It gives off a strong scent, so we need to keep it smothered for stealth." Sabo sat down on the ground, contemplating. To think, Lu had actually kept something from him for so long.

"You okay, blondie?" Ace asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yes, I-I just never expected Luffy to hide something like this from me."

"He never told you!?" The freckled wolf exclaimed, "That's a surprise." Sabo clapped his cheeks with his hands and stood up abruptly, his head back in the game.

"I'll just ask him when we see him. Let's go!" Ignoring his companion's glances, Sabo finished getting ready to leave, knowing he had a lot to talk with Luffy about when he finally saw him again.

* * *

Killer crouched low on the branch he was on as he looked through a telescope to examine Dogtooth's castle. They hadn't crossed into the Head Alpha's territory just yet, not until they were ready, but they were right on the edge, close enough to see into the center. Kidd was in the dungeons which was somewhere in the castle. They didn't have much time to get in, break Kidd out, find the target, complete the mission, and get the hell out of there before Dogtooth could catch them.

The Young Master had given them enchanted necklaces that would allow them to hide from Dogtooth's foresight, but only for a total of four hours.

'We'll need to be quick…' He thought, moving his scope to examine the village and the people going about their lives. Killer's breath caught in his throat when his sight landed on a familiar face.

Rob Lucci.

The werebeast was walking through the town with a few of his subordinates, seemingly shopping. Killer growled deep in his throat. If they were quick, maybe he could pay the leopard back for what he did to Kidd.

"When are we moving?" Wire asked, hopping up beside him.

"Soon. It's important to wait for the… opportune moment." Killer replied as he continued to follow Rob Lucci in the market place. Suddenly, a chill went down his spine and yellow eyes filled his scope.

The werebeast was looking right at him.

Somewhat shocked, Killer didn't move and watched the leopard smirk and say something to his subordinates, who also looked up at them.

"We need to leave." The blonde wolf whispered urgently.

"What? Why do we need-"

"Trust me!"

Then, they were running, and didn't stop until they were a fair distance from Dogtooth's territory line.

* * *

Lucci clicked his tongue in disappointment when the wolves ran. He'd so been looking forward to finishing what he'd started.

"Are we going to pursue them?" Blueno asked while checking out some of a shopkeeper's wares nearby.

"No. It would be a waste of time. But this proves they are up to something." Lucci turned to Jabra, "I'm going to inform Dogtooth of what occurred, in the meantime, all of you stay on your toes."

Walking up towards the castle, Lucci considered what the wolves' objective could be. One, obviously, was to free their leader. But were they still after the boy?

Noting how the sun was starting to set, the werebeast picked up his pace a bit, knowing Dogtooth wanted him there when the Whitebeards arrived.

* * *

Katakuri placed some pillows on the floor next to his own large pillow where Luffy could sit when they met the Whitebeards. He'd woken the boy up about ten minutes ago and told Brulee to make sure he dressed properly before coming to the main hall.

His foresight alerted him to Rob Lucci's arrival just before the door opened and the werebeast entered.

"My Lord," The leopard greeted before bowing, "I feel that you should know some of Eustass Kidd's pack mates have been meandering around the edge of your territory. They may be up to something."

"I see…" Katakuri pondered, closing his eyes, "They most likely intend to free the pup. Well, if they are stupid enough to enter my territory, they will be stopped quickly. I will put my guards on high alert."

The werebeast nodded but did not rise from his bowed position.

"Is there something else?"

"Yes. I fear they may target your little charge once again." Lucci said before straightening, "I'm sure you've felt it, the darkness encroaching from the East."

"I have seen it." Katakuri replied with a frown, "I have taken precautions to protect Luffy, though I appreciate your concern."

Lucci bowed his head and moved to lean against a pillar on Katakuri's left while they waited for the others to arrive.

* * *

Luffy was led through the hallways by Kuri's sister, Branch (what a cool name!), towards the main hall. Now much more rested than he was, the boy had a little skip to his step. Though, his entire body ached from his many bruises.

Branch had dressed him in red capris that tied just below the knee, sandals (his favorite), and a black shirt similar to his Festival top. It wrapped around his neck and left his back completely bare, showing off the wing marks, ending just above his hips.

"Luffy, do you remember what you need to say?" Branch asked, leading them around another corner.

"Yep!" He chirped, "Just tell the truth, right?" The woman seemed pale, but nodded nonetheless. After the next turn, they came to the main hall door and entered into the huge room.

Rubbing Kuri's talisman still secured around his arm, Luffy padded towards where the Head Alpha sat, suddenly nervous. He was excited to see Ace and whoever else came, but did the leopard guy have to be here?

"Boy." Lucci greeted from where he stood. Luffy gulped and nodded back to him before slowly lowering himself onto the bed of pillows.

"Do you feel better, Luffy?" Kuri asked, reaching to brush a finger over his bruised cheek. He nodded, knowing how he must look.

"Good. The Whitebeards will be here soon, are you ready?"

"Definitely!"

* * *

Ace strutted through the gates of Komugi Castle with his head held high and his alpha permeating the area around him. They had been told to change into their human form not long after entering Dogtooth's domain, so they'd walked all the way to the castle.

Despite tired feet, their group looked determined. Though, Zoro was a bit peeved his swords had been confiscated.

"Welcome to Komugi Castle." A female wolf greeted, "An attendant will take your bags to the guest chambers. Please, follow me."

The castle was just as magnificent as he'd imagined, with stain glass windows and pillars everywhere. Ace straightened as they came to a large door which the female pushed open slowly.

He blinked to help his eyes adjust to the bright light of the room, streams of sunlight coming in through skylights. When he could see properly, a soft smile appeared on his lips.

Because there, across the room, was Luffy.

The little pup was seated on a pile of pillows right next to Dogtooth and his eyes lit up the second they entered. Once Luffy took in who all was there, tears formed in his big eyes.

"A-Ace, Sabo, Zoro… you all came!" He managed to get out, sniffling. Ace grinned as they approached them.

"Of course! You didn't think we'd-" The freckled wolf stopped, eyes turning cold, when he saw Luffy's face, so bruised it looked yellow. Upon further investigation, it appeared that the bruises continued down his arms and legs with bandages peeking out from under his clothes.

"Dogtooth." Ace growled, "What the hell is this!? You said you hadn't laid a hand on him!" Beside him, Sabo stepped forward as well, anger clear on his face. Zoro simply tilted his head and continued to observe Luffy, while Izo stood a few steps behind.

"It's not what it seems…" The Head Alpha replied in a calm voice, only to be interrupted by Sabo.

"OH really, because it looks like you've been _beating_ my little brother!" Luffy opened his mouth to speak, but Ace shushed him.

"It's all right, Luffy, we'll get you away from him." The boy frowned and went to speak again, this time stopped by Sabo.

"I know you're scared, Lu, but I'm here now, so it'll be-"

"CAN I TALK FOR A SECOND!?" Luffy yelled, startling everyone, except Zoro. "Listen, Kuri has been really nice to me. All of these bruises happened because I was messing around in my room, it's not his fault." Zoro nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I figured it was something like that." Luffy smiled at Zoro and continued,

"I was finally able to get my wings to appear, so I wanted to try and fly, but…" He laughed sheepishly, "It didn't go well."

"He hasn't hurt you at all?" Ace asked, not quite convinced.

"No, Kuri's super nice! He even carried me back to my room when I felt asleep in his!"

Whoa, whoa, WHOA. WHAT.

Dogtooth face palmed.

"E-Excuse me!?" Sabo exclaimed, beating Ace to the punch, "He did WHAT when you WHAT?" While Luffy tilted his head in confusion, Ace was getting ready to take Dogtooth out, forget the rules! How dare he take advantage of a young pup like that!

To the right of Dogtooth, Rob Lucci chuckled, drawing the freckled wolf's attention. He'd been so focused on the Head Alpha, he hadn't even noticed him there.

"Something about this funny, cat!?"

"It's quite humorous." The leopard replied, "Perhaps you should ask for the boy to give more _details_ about his time in Lord Katakuri's room."

"Details?" Luffy asked, before smiling, "Oh, you mean how he gave me yummy food and then told me people were out to get me." His smile fell as he continued,

"He also told me he was going to fight with Ace's Pops and Shanks…"

Okay, so maybe this was a misunderstanding.

"Then, he covered my mouth and told me to stop talking."

Yeah, totally a misunderstanding… HE DID WHAT!?

"I don't remember much after he transformed into a big wolf… I think I fell asleep." Ace didn't hesitate and leapt at Dogtooth, claws extended.

"YOU BASTARD!" The Head Alpha stood up to meet him, hitting him out of the air.

"ENOUGH!" Dogtooth yelled, silencing everyone as Ace skid across the floor, "I did not do anything to the boy, you are simply taking it out of context. He wandered into my room looking for food, we talked, he fell asleep, and I took him back to his room. THAT'S IT."

Groaning in pain, Ace accepted Izo's hand and stood up. Once he was on his feet, the older wolf hit him on the head.

"Ace, what part of 'be civil' did you not understand!?" Izo chided before turning to face Sabo, "And you're not helping either so both of you get over here and _shut up_!"

After that, Izo took over the conversation. He negotiated where they would all be staying in the castle along with free time to catch up with Luffy until the day of the King's Challenge came. While this was going on, Ace spent his time examining Luffy and enjoying the boy's little mannerisms that he'd come to miss. He seemed fine, aside from the bruises, turning to look up at Dogtooth whenever he was mentioned in a conversation. What _did_ bother him, was that the Head Alpha would reach over to tousle Luffy's hair every once and a while, and the kid enjoyed it!

Did he not know how dangerous Charlotte Katakuri was!?

"Thank you for your consideration, Dogtooth." Izo said with a bow, "I promise to keep these pups in line for the duration of our stay here."

"Of course, as long as they don't leap at me again." Dogtooth replied, scarlet gaze moving to Ace, who glared back. Luffy pulled on the massive wolf's sleeve, his tiny hand seeming even smaller in comparison to Dogtooth's.

"C-Can I…"

"Go ahead, Luffy." The alpha replied, patting the boy on the head _again_. "I'm sure you've missed them."

Moving into an adjacent room, Ace barely had any time to react as Luffy threw himself into his arms, tears flowing freely down his little cheeks.

"A-Ace, I missed you!" He cried burying his face into Ace's neck. Soon, Sabo was there, prying Luffy off and into his arms.

"Oh, Lu, I'm so sorry for everything you've had to go through… I feel like it's my fault." The boy sniffed before gently touching their foreheads together.

"I don't care about anything other than the fact that you're here, Sabo." Luffy whispered, "I love you, big brother." At that, blondie practically melted and pulled Luffy even closer, so he could pepper his face with little kisses, making the boy giggle.

"Hey, what about me?" Zoro questioned with a smirk, watching from the corner. Luffy pulled away from Sabo and ran to tackle the green-haired man to the floor.

"I'm so glad you're not dead!"

"Oi, I'm strong you know!"

Soon, they were all cuddled together on a couch, with the exception of Zoro who chose to stand and Izo who sat gracefully in a nearby chair, drinking tea.

Luffy hummed contently from where he was squished between Ace and Sabo, the former running a clawed hand through the boy's raven hair. The freckled wolf finally felt relaxed for the first time in a while now that Luffy was here with them.

"Well, I for one am glad that's over." Izo sighed, drawing Luffy's attention. "Ah, my name is Izo, little one, I'm one of Ace's pack mates."

"You're really pretty." Luffy replied, making Izo smile.

"Thank you."

"Ah, let me get some snacks!" Luffy exclaimed suddenly, standing up, and causing his back to be on display for everyone to see.

Ace's eyes examined the winged markings closely, finding it hard to believe that his little human wasn't so human after all. Once the kid returned with some cream puffs, Ace broke the silence.

"So, Luffy, want to show us your wings?" Sabo flinched at that, nearly dropping his tea cup. Eyeing the human, Ace knew that something was up with him. Maybe it was weird for him that Luffy knew about his closely guarded secret?

"Oh, sure! I'm not great at it yet though… keep ripping shirts."

Luffy closed his eyes and in seconds, beautiful wings sprouted from his back. They were massive, nearly twice the size of the small boy and thrummed with magic. From the feather, he figured they'd be pure white, but seeing them in person, they were full of color.

"Wow, they're gorgeous Lu." Ace responded, before realizing he'd just called Luffy by his nickname, something only Sabo did. Blondie didn't glare at him or anything, so maybe it was okay?

The kid blushed, and his wings fluffed up a bit at the praise.

"Thanks Ace. Do you like them Sabo?"

"Y-Yes, Lu, they're great." Blondie stuttered, before putting down his cup, "Listen, could we talk for a second." Luffy sat down on the ground, folding his wings around himself.

"What's wrong, Sabo? W-Was it something I did?" The poor kid stuttered.

"No-no, Lu, nothing you did. I just think it's time you know the truth, about everything." At this point, everyone was silent and listening intently.

"I want to tell you about the time I found out you were a Fae, and the time I met your father."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Author's Note:**_ Whoo... sorry about the wait ya'll. This chapter turned out to be harder to write then I thought lol (on top of final exams... which I'm almost done with, thank God).

To Verochi chan: Hello! Yep, gotta love those great misunderstandings XD Shanks is going to enter QUITE soon. As always, thank you for reviewing!

To Rain VNfans: You're totally right with that segment. I always have to put in Ace's brother complex because it's awesome and hilarious XD Thanks for the review!

To yekyucho: I agree completely. We've got some wonderful bonding in this update ;) with more to come of course!

To cat saezp: Lol I always like leaving my chapter off in suspense if I can. So sorry about the long wait for this update, but have no fear, I always finish what I start! Thank you for the lovely review!

To Nora: Haha I was wondering where you were! Yep, Sabo and Ace can't help their overprotective instincts when it comes to Lu and his safety XD Gotta love Lucci, he'll be sticking around in one form or another. Thank you for your sweet comments as always, and I look forward to seeing you next time!

To Guest: Aw, you're so nice! *blushes* Thank you so much! It makes me happy when people compliment my writing. The Fae were fun to come up with along with this entire universe. I appreciate the review!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

\- Alcohol

\- Mention of a (past) original character

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the new chapter! If you haven't already, everyone should check out my new story, I May Be Small, that I posted not long ago. There's two chapters up. *cough* MERMAID AU *cough***_

* * *

As Sabo told his story, Luffy sat very still on the floor.

"So you see, Lu, your father saved your life, though I didn't know he was your father at the time." Sabo informed him, "He was also the one who told me you're a hybrid, half Thanatos and half Seraph."

Luffy's wings curled in further around him as he thought about what his brother had just revealed. He had a father… which meant he also had a mother? Were they still alive?

"Sabo… you knew, all along?" The teen asked with big eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?" Sabo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I thought your wings were gone forever… I-I didn't see any reason to tell you. I'm sorry, Lu."

Luffy huffed before smiling widely and throwing himself into Sabo's lap, nearly smacking Ace in the face with his large wings.

"It's okay, Sabo. You've always looked after me so it's fine. But how awesome is this, I have a Dad out there somewhere!" He squealed, nuzzling into his big brother's neck affectionately. Sabo returned his hug, gently maneuvering his arms around the wings to squeeze him tight.

"Thanks, Lu…"

"Oi, how about you retract your wings, so I can breathe!" Ace requested as he used a hand to keep one of Luffy's wings from smothering him. Laughing, the raven-haired teen willed his Fae appendages to disappear, prompting a sigh of relief from Ace.

"Well, why don't we retire for the night." Izo put in, "Then tomorrow you all can get some quality time with little Luffy."

The young Fae nodded vigorously at the suggestion.

"Yeah! I can show you guys around town and introduce you to my new friends!"

Ace smiled at his enthusiasm and pulled him in for a hug, burying his nose in the boy's neck and inhaling his scent.

"Sounds like a plan." The wolf whispered, making Luffy giggle at the sensation.

Giving hugs all around, the teen bid his friends and family goodnight as they left and headed towards the guest quarters. Still somewhat giddy, Luffy practically skipped out of the room and into the hallway where he crashed into someone, knocking himself back onto his backside.

"Oww…" He whined, looking up to see who he'd hit. It was a female wolf, one of Kuri's sisters, though he couldn't remember which one. She was carrying a tray with a piece of bread and some water on it.

"Are you all right, little pup?" The she-wolf asked as he stood back up gingerly.

"Yep! I'm good!" He replied, giving the tray of food a curious look, "Who's that for?" The wolf immediately frowned at him and pulled the dish closer to her bosom.

"This… is for the prisoner."

Luffy's smile dropped at that, thoughts going to his original kidnapper. He honestly hadn't thought much about him since coming into Kuri's care, but… he did wonder how the wolf was doing.

"Are you going there right now?" Luffy questioned in a low voice.

"I am."

"C-Could I come with you?" He asked, wringing his hands in front of him, "I want to see if he's okay…" Kuri's sister gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

It was a perfectly valid question. Honestly, Luffy wasn't sure why, but Shanks had taught him that forgiveness was important and grudges would do nothing but breed hatred.

 _"Always be the better wolf, Luffy. Sometimes, a little kindness will go a long way, much further than hatred. Step into the other's paws for a moment and try to understand them."_

Shanks sure was wise.

 _"Unless they stole your booze… then you can kill them."_

Well, most of the time.

After a few minutes of pestering, the she-wolf relented and led Luffy through the castle and down into the dungeons. The teen looked around nervously at the cells and torture devices that lined the walls.

'I'm glad Kuri didn't lock me up down here…' Luffy mused before trotting to catch up with his guide, who'd informed him that her name was Aman…Ananda…something like that. Eventually they arrived at their destination, a locked metal door.

Passing the tray of food over to Luffy, Kuri's sister unlocked the door and opened it so he could enter. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, the teen slowly padded into the tiny cell where Kidd was waiting.

The red-haired wolf looked up in surprise when he entered, shifting his large body into a more upright position.

"L-Luffy? What-" The wolf began before breaking off into a coughing fit. Biting his lip, Luffy approached the restrained wolf, knelt on the floor, and placed the tray down next to Kidd.

"I came to see how you were doing." He answered, proud of himself for not stammering. Kidd just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Why… after everything I did to you?"

"Because…" Luffy began before plopping down into a proper sitting position and crossing his legs, "It's not right to hold grudges, and I want you to know that I forgive you, for everything."

* * *

Kidd was at a loss for words. Luffy… forgave him? For kidnapping him, torturing him… for _everything_? Seriously?

"You must be hungry, right?" Luffy asked with a smile as he held up the bread, "Open wide!"

The wolf, somewhat in a daze, opened his mouth and allowed the small boy to feed him pieces of bread. As he chewed, Kidd gazed upon Luffy, shrouded in a cloak of brightness and love, and thought,

'How could I possibly harm such a sweet little angel!?'

But, if he didn't do what the Young Master ordered, who knows what would happen to him.

"Ah!" Luffy exclaimed, concern clear on his face, "Your arm!" Kidd flinched and shuffled away from the boy's hand as it moved towards his stub.

"Don't touch it!" He shouted, earning a warning growl from the she-wolf. Luffy stopped his advancement but kept looking at where his arm used to be with big eyes.

"Maybe I can…" The boy whispered to himself while closing his eyes. Seconds later, the cell was filled with light as large wings filled the tiny space. Eyes wide, Kidd sat in awe at the beauty of the feathers that flapped lazily. When Luffy opened his eyes, they'd turned a bright silver.

With nowhere to go, Kidd could only watch as the boy scooted towards him and laid a hand on his bloody stump. It didn't hurt per say, only burned slightly, and the wings turned a light green color. He had to turn away when Luffy's hand started to glow brightly before flashing in a sudden burst.

Blinking to help his eyes re-adjust to the darkness of the cell, Kidd turned to look at his arm and gasped in shock. What used to be a stump had been completely healed. Clenching and unclenching the fingers of his new arm, Kidd couldn't help but smile and move it up and down.

His joy was cut short when Luffy collapsed forward into his lap.

"O-Oi…" Kidd whispered, reaching his newly healed hand over to shake the boy, before a long sword was held to his throat.

"Don't touch him." The she-wolf warned darkly. Immediately stopping his movement, Kidd sat perfectly still as the Charlotte barked into the hall for back-up. So, he simply enjoyed the moment (choosing to ignore the sharp blade). Luffy was still breathing, but unconscious, his cheek pressed against the inside of Kidd's knee.

From the position the boy was in, the wolf could see the wing marks on his back, exposed thanks to the shirt Luffy was wearing. What was he going to do? When Killer and the others came, which they would soon, could he really _maim_ little Luffy like Doflamingo wanted? After he healed him!?

Soon, other wolves entered the cell, gathered Luffy up, and chained his new arm next to his right one.

"You should be grateful, pup," The she-wolf growled to him as she held Luffy close, bridal style, "that this child would use his abilities to return what you have lost. Take his kindness to heart." She and the other wolves then exited his cell and locked the door behind them.

Savoring the feeling of having two arms again, Kidd smiled up at the moon shining brightly through the barred window.

'What a kid…'

* * *

Katakuri rushed through the hallways of his castle towards the dungeons, a concerned frown on his face. Through his talisman, he'd sensed danger as Luffy's heart rate suddenly increased before slowing down _significantly_ , indicating he was unconscious.

Just as he reached the entrance, Amande exited with Luffy's limp body in her arms.

"What happened!?" He demanded, kneeling to look over the boy for injuries.

"He used his magic to heal the prisoner's arm… it was completely restored." Amande informed him as she passed Luffy over. Katakuri frowned as he adjusted the child to rest in the crook of his arm.

"Why would he do that for the one who hurt him so badly?"

Amande shrugged.

"You'll have to ask him."

Katakuri sighed and dismissed Amande so he could take Luffy back to his room. Honestly, the kid was strange. Once in Luffy's room, he laid the boy down on the mattress and covered him in blankets.

One thing that concerned him was that whenever he healed a significant injury (or brought someone back from the dead…), Luffy passed out.

'Perhaps Robin can help him learn to use his magic properly?' Katakuri mused as he shut the boy's door quietly, 'If only he had another Fae to mentor him…'

* * *

Dragon flew through the sky silently, masking his presence with the clouds, until he saw his destination in the distance. Banking, he glided to the ground and folded his wings in, though not absorbing them. The cave glowed with a soft light, indicating its occupant was expecting him.

Walking inside, Dragon was greeted by a flying flask of alcohol that he skillfully caught with a smirk.

"Still alive, old man? Shouldn't you have died years ago?" He asked, taking a long sip of the burning liquid.

"We wolves live a long time, Dragon… sometimes longer than we want to." The ancient wolf replied, adjusting his glasses. He sat down across from the old man and brought his arms out to warm them above the flames.

"It's good to see you, Rayleigh." Dragon admitted, giving the wolf a brief smile.

"You as well. It's been many years." Rayleigh chuckled, taking a drink from his canteen. "I assume you're here to talk about the encroaching darkness, or perhaps the King's Challenge over your son?"

Dragon sighed and leaned forward against his knees, groaning.

"Why must you wolves be so… possessive? Luffy is still but a fledgling with little to no control and yet nearly _every_ Head Alpha in the region intends to claim him!" Rayleigh laughed at that.

"It's our way, Dragon. You can't blame them for wanting to secure a Fae after so long."

"Indeed…"

Rayleigh smiled at him and stood up, motioning for Dragon to follow. The ancient wolf led him further into the cave before it opened up into a large cavern. As the clouds moved away, the full moon shown its light down onto intricate murals covering the rocky walls of the cave.

Embedded into the murals were many gemstones and crystals. In the embrace of the moon, some glowed with color while others exuded a white light.

"Fenrir's Tomb." Dragon whispered, looking up at the statue of a massive wolf that seemed to lean protectively over his sanctuary.

"Yes, where the souls of Head Alphas come to rest," Rayleigh said with a sad smile, "and where their successors come to take on the mantle… a sacred place."

Dragon walked slowly around the cavern, running a gentle hand over the stones. From the looks of them, many had been there for centuries.

"Each stone represents a Head Alpha, separated by pack." Rayleigh informed him, "If the wolf has passed, the stone glows with color. Those that still live do not." Dragon nodded, looking over the murals with interest. Some had only a few stones shining red or purple, while others had many lines of Head Alphas. Rayleigh continued,

"I have long served as Guardian of this place and have seen many wolves come and go. It is an honor, but also a burden. Come, let me show you something."

Dragon followed the old wolf over to a small mural that was well maintained and painted white. There was only one stone embedded in the wall and it was a large round crystal that shown with no color.

"Who does this belong to?" Dragon asked, frowning as the crystal's light flickered a little.

"This is Edward Newgate's soul stone…" Rayleigh replied, running a hand over the dimming rock, "It tells me that his time is coming soon."

Dragon bowed his head sorrowfully at the thought of losing such a great and influential Head Alpha.

"Does he…know?"

"He does. As they approach the end of their life, all Head Alphas will feel Fenrir's pull. In Whitebeard's case, he has fought against it for decades, most likely waiting until his successor is ready."

Dragon knew the legend of Fenrir, the first werewolf. He was said to have been the most powerful of all wolves and the father of the race. It seemed appropriate to have him escort the Head Alphas to other side. Rayleigh interrupted his thoughts with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Knowing Newgate, he'll continue to watch over his sons and daughters even after passing." Dragon cracked a smile, knowing how protective the old alpha was over his pack, before dropping his grin and turning towards Rayleigh.

"Did you bring me here just to show me this?"

"No, I brought you here to show you that." Rayleigh replied while pointing into a small room whose entrance was to the left of Fenrir's statue. Not waiting for the old wolf, Dragon marched into the room where a pool of dark water swirled.

"What is this?" He asked, gazing down at the murky liquid apprehensively.

"This is supposedly some of Fenrir's blood that has been diluted over the years." Rayleigh said as he moved to stand next to Dragon, "It gives omens of the future, similar to Dogtooth's future sight. As you can see, the future appears bleak."

Dragon nodded in agreement as the thick liquid squelched in on itself. It was black as night and, as they watched, faces appeared in it. Some were obviously wolves growling and consuming, while other shapes appeared that were nigh unrecognizable. The Fae recoiled as a bubble popped and released a putrid stench.

"I haven't seen it like this since that fateful day all those centuries ago. I'm sure you know what I speak of, Dragon."

"Yes," He growled between gritted teeth, "The day my kin were massacred by the _creature_." Though he didn't look it, Dragon was quite old. Old enough to remember that day, though he'd been but a hatchling. Thankfully, he had been out of the magic's range and had survived. He and his eventual mate had fled into the mountains where they'd lived for many centuries until…

"We must prepare for the worst." Rayleigh exclaimed as he turned and walked back into the main chamber, "I fear the wolf sorcerer who summoned the beast from the darkness lives and will try again."

Dragon followed the wolf and snarled at the thought of the being responsible for the Fae's extinction. If given the chance, he'd make him pay for his sins.

"I suggest you go to your son. In the coming conflict, he will need to be ready."

"Aye, you're right." Dragon admitted, though he'd liked to have waited a few more years before revealing himself, "Thank you, Rayleigh, for your time. I…I need to think on these issues."

Rayleigh nodded to him and waved as he departed through the opening in the top of the cave.

In the air once again, Dragon felt… nervous. He wasn't sure how to introduce himself to Luffy, his son who certainly didn't remember him.

'Ah…Rhyme would've been much better with him.' Dragon thought with a huff, 'If only she was still alive to see how much her little son has grown.' Deciding he needed more time to prepare himself, Dragon flew towards the sea, where he could relax and visit his beloved's grave.

His sweet, sweet Rhyme.

* * *

Rayleigh waited until the flapping of Dragon's wings had faded into the distance to approach a certain mural on the opposite side of the cavern from Whitebeard's. It was small, somewhat insignificant compared to the others, but it was precious to him.

The single stone glowed a vibrant red and, in Rayleigh's eyes, was brighter than all the other stones. Running a clawed hand over it, he smirked, and called out,

"Come to pay your respects, pup? You're early this year."

"Aye… I was coming this way anyway, so I figured I'd stop by." A familiar voice replied. Turning, Rayleigh beckoned the young Head Alpha over, and accepted his tight embrace.

"It's good to see you, Shanks. Now, what's this I hear about a King's Challenge?" The old wolf asked with a raised eyebrow. The younger wolf laughed loudly and moved to stand next to him.

"Well, I can't leave my adorable Anchor in the claws of someone else! Especially now that I know he's a Fae."

Rayleigh chuckled, and turned back towards the scarlet stone. They stood in silence for a moment before Shanks approached the wall and laid a single lily below the gemstone. Kneeling down, the younger wolf bowed his head and closed his eyes, Rayleigh following suite seconds after.

When clouds moved to cover the moon once again, Shanks stood up and ran a gentle hand along the now more muted stone.

"Rest in peace, Alpha…" He whispered, prompting a soft grin from Rayleigh.

"Roger would be proud to see how you've matured." Shanks returned his smile before walking along the wall slowly, towards the other side, where his own stone was. However, before he reached it, Shanks stopped.

The red-haired alpha was staring intently at Whitebeard's flickering crystal.

"He's still fighting it…" The Head Alpha huffed in disbelief, "What a crazy old man." Rayleigh moved to stand next to Shanks and nodded in agreement.

Whitebeard was really something else.

With that, Shanks pulled Rayleigh back into the front of the cave where some of his pack mates were waiting. Nodding to Benn, the old wolf sat down and took up his canteen once again.

"Are you ready to fight both Dogtooth and whomever Whitebeard appoints, most likely Marco?" Rayleigh asked with a smirk. Shanks snorted.

"I'm not worried. They're both tough opponents, but I'm confident in my abilities. Besides, there's no way I'm leaving _my_ Anchor with Dogtooth, and Whitebeard always gets the good ones!" As the alpha spoke, Benn gave him an incredulous look, making Rayleigh laugh.

"Well, do your best. I'm sure little Luffy will end up in good claws."

They spent the night drinking, enjoying each other's company, and catching up. Once everyone had fallen asleep, Benn moved to sit next to Rayleigh.

"As we approached, I saw a winged man leave the inner sanctum." He stated bluntly, eyeing Rayleigh with curiosity.

"Ah… that was Dragon, Luffy's father." The old wolf replied, tipping his canteen back to see if there was any alcohol left.

"I see. Will he attend the Challenge?"

"Perhaps, though I'm not sure he's ready to face his son just yet."

* * *

Sabo was up bright and early the next morning, ready to spend some long-awaited time with Lu. Zoro and Izo had agreed to let them have the day, much to his relief. He needed this.

The last few weeks had been difficult, knowing his precious baby brother had been kidnapped… _twice_. Hopefully, sometime in the near future, they'd be able to escape the wolves and go back to how things were. Not that he wasn't grateful to the Whitebeards, Ace, and Dogtooth for taking care of him and Lu, but he was ready to return home and rebuild.

'Can I really call it home?' Sabo mused as he straightened his hat and shuffled impatiently, 'Me and Lu have never really _had_ a home, not a true one… just each other.'

"Why the long face, Blondie?" Ace teased from where he stood leaning against the wall of the castle, "Coffee not sitting well?"

"I'm simply bemoaning the fact that you're coming along, Portgas." Sabo retorted, "I would rather have Lu all to myself today." Ace snorted at that and strutted over to where he was standing to lean on his shoulder.

"Aw, come on… you know you like me."

"Nope, not at all." Sabo replied, pushing the wolf away, "But, unfortunately, I can't deny that Luffy seems to like you, so I won't stop you from coming."

"Do you really think you could stop me?" The wolf asked with a smirk. Sabo rolled his eyes and reached for his trusty staff, even though he knew it wasn't there.

"Last I checked, the victor of our last fight was _me_ … so, yes, I could stop you." Before Ace could respond to his challenge, a familiar voice called out to them from across the room.

"ACE, SABO!" Luffy yelled, waving at them wildly, "Good morning!" Sabo grinned and waved back to the boy as he trotted up to them. He was wearing the exact same thing he had the night before, though his clothes were a bit more wrinkled than they had been. Portgas seemed to have the same idea as he plucked the kid off the floor by his shirt and sniffed him, making Luffy giggle.

"Did you sleep in your clothes last night?" Ace asked, putting the boy down gently.

"Yep!" Luffy chirped, "I used some magic and passed out, so someone brought me back to my bed… I think it was Kuri's sister."

"Passed out!?" Sabo and Ace exclaimed simultaneously.

"He's fine, there's no need for concern." A deep voice answered. Sabo bowed respectfully to Dogtooth as the alpha approached them, not wanting a repeat of their last encounter. "I'm sure Luffy can tell you what occurred later."

Luffy was practically jumping in excitement as he waited for Dogtooth to finish speaking. Once the wolf finished, the boy rushed forward to grab Sabo and Ace by their wrists and pull them forward.

"Can we go now? Please, please, please!" He practically begged, turning to gaze up at Dogtooth with big eyes. Sabo smirked as he recognized Lu's 'puppy-dog' eyes. No one could stand up to those.

"Go on then. Just be careful."

"Thank you, Kuri!" Luffy replied while pulling them out the front gate. "I can't wait to introduce you to my friends!"

Luffy's new friends were quite interesting. The first one they met was a golem named Franky who actually turned out to be quite the blacksmith, once you looked past his… eccentric personality. Sabo made a mental note to come back later and see if he could commission him for a new staff, or maybe a nice spear.

While they were at the smithy, Luffy introduced them to Usopp, a wolf hybrid who was determined to summon a powerful familiar, though it seemed he'd failed every attempt so far.

"We've got some summoners in our pack," Ace put in, earning an excited tail wag from Usopp, "You should come by and see if you can learn anything from them. I'm sure Pops would be fine with it since you're a friend of Lu's." Tuning out the youth's thankful response, Sabo focused on Ace. The wolf was getting quite full of himself to call Luffy by his nickname… though the boy himself didn't seem to mind, in fact, he seemed to adore Ace no matter what he did.

After leaving the smithy, Luffy led them through the market, where all the vendors called to them and offered his little brother free samples, making Sabo smile. A beautiful woman named Robin approached them, a basket on her arm. Sabo decided he liked her. She was refined, elegant, knowledgeable, and a _human_. Apparently, she has been instructing Lu on Fae history and trying to assist him with his newfound abilities, per Dogtooth's request.

'At least he's trying to help Lu…' Sabo thought while patting Luffy on the back to dislodge some food he'd consumed too quickly.

They spent most of the day at a restaurant where one of his little brother's new friends, Sanji, worked. Sabo had to admit, the food was amazing! He had multiple servings. Ace seemed to feel the same as he continued to eat even after Sabo had to stop.

He had a very nice day spending time with Lu and his friends. The boy was happy, healthy, and treated well. Though Sabo still wanted him out of the center of the wolf conflict. As the sun was going down, Luffy excused them, saying goodbye to his friends, and led them up to the top of a nearby hill.

Sabo gasped at the beautiful view it provided of the distant castle and town below. Luffy tugged on his and Ace's sleeves to get them to sit in the grass with him.

"Thanks for coming…" Luffy mumbled as he pulled them both closer, "I-I missed both of you, so much." On the other side of the kid, Ace smiled softly and tousled Luffy's hair.

"I missed you too, pup."

The boy nuzzled into Ace's hand with a content smile on his face before turning to Sabo with a somewhat… nervous look.

"What is it, Lu?" The blonde asked, worried something was wrong. Luffy turned to look at an equally concerned Ace, and then back to him.

"I-I… I want…" He whispered, tightening his grip on Sabo's arm. The boy took a deep breath and continued, "I want Ace to be our brother."

Sabo's eyes widened, and he looked up to meet Ace's equally shocked gaze. Luffy pulled out of their grip and spun to sit in front of them.

"He's so awesome and-and reminds me of you, Sabo. So… I want him to be my big brother too."

"L-Luffy, I don't know what to say." Ace stammered, a smile crossing his lips, "I'd love to be your brother, but I also don't want to come between you and Blondie…" Luffy's bottom lip quivered and tears filled his eyes as he turned to stare into Sabo's soul.

"I-I…" The hunter started, not sure what to say. He had never expected Luffy to want another brother, especially _Ace_ of all creatures! Plus, if he relented, there were ramifications and-and…

Lu scooted a little closer and whined low in his throat, pulling out the big guns. Why was his little brother so dang adorable!?

"Alright… if that's what you want Lu." Sabo sighed, barely able to prepare himself for Luffy's flying tackle of a hug.

"Yay! Thanks, Sabo!" He squealed before flinging himself at Ace as well. Scrambling out of the wolf's lap, Luffy trotted over to a nearby bush and pulled out a bottle of alcohol along with three cups.

"You little brat..." Sabo chided with a smirk, "you came prepared knowing I would cave!" The boy just laughed sheepishly and handed the bottle to him to open.

Ace scooted a bit closer and eyed the bottle with confusion.

"What's this for?"

"This is for the ritual." Sabo informed him as he poured alcohol into the waiting cups, "If we drink these and proclaim our brotherhood, we become brothers."

"Ah… interesting human custom." He replied, taking his cup and sniffing at the alcohol. Once Luffy joined them on the grass, they all held their cups close to their chests. Sabo huffed and raised his first.

"From this day forward…"

"We're brothers!" Luffy finished, practically crashing his cup into the other two before taking a long sip of the liquid. Ace followed suite with Sabo drinking last. He couldn't help but smile as Luffy made a face at the taste, knowing his little brother disliked alcohol of any kind.

"Hey, this stuff is pretty good!" Ace exclaimed, pouring himself another cup, "You've got good taste, kid."

"I don't really like it… but I'll drink it, so Ace can be my big brother!" Luffy replied, hugging the wolf around the middle. Sabo tensed as the raven-hair finished his second cup and smirked at him.

"Don't you want a hug, little brother?"

"L-Little…" Sabo mumbled, remembering the unfortunate fact that Ace was significantly older than him. But he couldn't resist Luffy (again) and squished the boy between them.

Ace hugged both of them close, probably to irk Sabo, before pulling away and stripping off his clothes. Knowing the wolf was transforming, the blonde covered Luffy's eyes until it was complete.

A few minutes later, Sabo sat with Luffy cuddled to his side while Ace laid his snout in the boy's lap. At this point, the sun had gone down completely. Sabo let his thoughts wander as he gazed up at the moon and its beauty.

It was weird to think that he had another brother, and a wolf no less! But, if Lu trusted him, who was he to stand in the way? Plus, despite his reluctance to admit it, Ace was a good man…wolf. He'd been right there next to him during the hunt for Lu and he owed him a lot. Sabo glanced down at the snoozing wolf who was enjoying getting his ears pet by Luffy.

Ace was now his obnoxious, impulsive, arrogant, and fury older brother.

'…this is going to take some getting used to…'

* * *

 _ **We're getting close to the climax ya'll... hope you're ready!**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Hope you're all having a wonderful Christmas season! Hard to believe it's coming up so soon XD Lots of stuff in this chapter, so I hope ya'll are prepared.

To Squidzi Galaxi: Hello! Yes, it was beautiful, so sweet! I love those brothers so much. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this update!

To Verochi chan: Lu is a precious child who is too good for this world. Yay ASL! Yep, I totally did that on purpose so the scene would match my title ;) good job for noticing!

To cat saezp: Hey again! Lol don't worry about, I'm just happy that you love my story so much XD Hope you enjoy the update! (we're getting closer to the climax every update! PS it's not this chapter)

To Push23: Yay the brothers are finally official! It made me very happy to write that scene :)

To FawntheFox: Hey there! Thank you so much for your wonderful comments, it made me very happy. We've got time for more cute ASL bonding ;) no worries! It's hard to believe we're getting to the climax of my first fanfiction... it'll be weird to finish one XD Hope you enjoy the update!

To Nora: Hello! haha YES my sweet brothers are finally together *cries* I love them so much. Yeah, hopefully Kidd will take Lu's kindness into consideration. (gotta read the chapter to find out!) See ya next time!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

\- Some INTENSE violence (like seriously ya'll...)

\- Mild panic/emotional turmoil

* * *

After spending a few hours lounging in the moonlight, Luffy began to yawn, but he also didn't want to leave. It was so nice to just _be_ with his brothers. It made him forget all the awful things that had happened to him over the past few weeks.

"Getting tired, Lu?" Sabo asked in a whisper as he carded fingers through Luffy's hair. One of Ace's closed eyes opened when Sabo spoke, and he nosed Luffy with his snout.

"Just a little…" He replied, rubbing a hand into Ace's soft fur, "I don't wanna go back yet."

Sabo hummed in agreement and gently pulled him into his lap, disrupting Ace in the process. The wolf then used his teeth to pull on Luffy's sleeve, indicating he wanted his arm back around his neck. The boy couldn't help but chuckle at their antics.

Big-brothers were a nice thing to have.

They sat in silence for about thirty more minutes before Ace stood and gripped Luffy's collar with his teeth, pulling him up to his feet.

"Aww… Ace do we have to leave?" Luffy pouted from where he hung in the large wolf's grip. Ace snorted and placed him on his feet before nudging him down the hill, Sabo following closely behind them.

The night was cool, but not too uncomfortable as they trudged through the woods, opting to take a more roundabout route back to the castle. Luffy slipped a hand into Sabo's and fisted the other into Ace's fur with a content smile.

It'd been a long time since he'd felt so happy.

* * *

Kidd smelt them coming long before he saw them. Using his arms to pull himself up against the prison wall, he waited.

A few minutes later, the lock to his cell rattled, indicating it was being messed with. Kidd couldn't help but smile when Killer and Wire entered.

"Took you long enough." He teased as Killer moved across the cell to place the most likely stolen key into the lock.

"My apologies for the wait," The blonde wolf replied, "Infiltrating Dogtooth's castle wasn't an easy task… your arm, it's been healed?"

"Yeah…" Kidd replied while inhaling deeply once the cuffs and collar were removed. It felt good to be free again. "Little Luffy healed me." Wire gave him a confused look while Killer pulled him to his feet.

"We can talk more later, but right now we don't have time. Quick, put this on." Killer hissed while shoving a necklace at him, one that Kidd recognized as one of Doflamingo's. "These hide us from Dogtooth's sight along with concealing our scents, though we only have an hour and a half left before the magic runs out. Let's go!"

Kidd nodded, but took a moment to stretch out his stiff limbs. As he bent forward, Luffy's golden ear cuff dangled out of his shirt. Taking the ornament gently in his hand, Kidd scowled.

'What the hell am I supposed to do in this situation!?' He mused, closing his fist around the cuff. There had to be something else he could do besides cutting the kid's wings off!

"Kidd, what are you waiting for!?" Killer whispered urgently, "Come on!"

His fellow alpha led them out of the dungeon and into a side hallway of the castle. Kidd was quite impressed with the necklace's magic as they walked right past some of Dogtooth's siblings and went unnoticed. Escaping the castle through the currently empty kitchen, Kidd was met with the familiar scents of his pack mates.

"Thank goodness you're alive…" Heat whispered as he gave Kidd an affectionate shoulder rub. Smiling a bit, the now free wolf took a deep breath and enjoyed the crisp night air. Killer brought him out of his stupor by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Kidd, we need to find the boy soon. If the magic runs out while we're still in Dogtooth's territory…"

"Yeah, I know." Kidd growled, pulling out Luffy's ear cuff again. Sniffing it, he reoriented himself to the boy's scent and knew he could lead his pack right to him.

But he really didn't want to.

His reluctance definitely confused the gathered wolves who pawed at the ground impatiently. Killer barked quietly at the others, sending them a few meters away while he pulled Kidd aside.

"What's wrong? This isn't like you." Killer asked, removing his mask just a little so he could look into Kidd's eyes. The red-head sighed and gazed into his friend's multicolored irises which were always so steady and unfazed.

"Luffy… he… not only did he gave me back my arm, but he forgave me." Kidd whispered, "After everything I did, he…" Killer huffed and re-secured his mask to his face.

"You don't want to follow Doflamingo's orders."

"How could I!?" Kidd hissed, "At this point, it would be an insult to my honor!"

"You know what will happen if you don't follow through."

Kidd swallowed hard, knowing exactly what the Young Master would do to him. He'd been given a rare second chance and there wouldn't be a third.

"What should I do, Killer?" He asked in an uncharacteristically shaky voice. The blonde wolf clapped him on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Whatever you want, Kidd. We'll all support you regardless of what you decide to do." Killer encouraged, "You know we're all loyal to you and would follow you anywhere."

He knew that, he'd _known_ that for a long time. Kidd's pack mates were the best group of wolves he could've asked for. A determined look in his eyes, the red-head called his other subordinates back within earshot.

"All right, change of plans." He said with a smirk, "Screw Doflamingo, we're doing things my way!"

* * *

Killer smiled under his mask as the Kidd he knew and loved detailed his new plan to the group. It was good to have their Alpha back. The plan was exactly what Killer had expected and would likely incur the wrath of Doflamingo and the other Head Alphas who were participating in the upcoming King's Challenge.

"Follow me!" Kidd demanded as he broke into a jog in the direction of the nearby woods, "We've got a date with Little Luffy."

The blonde wolf immediately ran up to match pace with Kidd, happy to see a familiar smirk upon his face. Luckily, Doflamingo had made sure to instruct him in techniques to subdue a Fae.

They were sure to come in handy.

* * *

Ace was happy, very happy. He hadn't expected Luffy to invite him to be his older brother and it had been a pleasant surprise. The little pup was now officially a part of his family!

The wolf glanced over to watch Luffy fondly as the boy trudged along holding Blondie's hand and clutching his fur tightly. Poor kid had been worn out from the day's activities. Beside him, Sabo walked with purpose, rubbing a thumb into the boy's hand.

The human was holding it in, but Ace could tell he had been taken by surprise. He hoped Sabo would accept him as a brother if only for Luffy's sake. They didn't particularly like each other, but where the pup was concerned, Ace knew they'd both do anything to keep him smiling.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by… something.

Immediately stopping, Ace growled low in his throat as he scanned the forest around them.

"What is it?" Sabo asked, giving him a questioning look. Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was sensing. He didn't smell any wolves around, but something was screaming danger and setting off his àvra.

Allowing some flames on his back to flare up, Ace lit up the clearing all while moving to stand in front of his new brothers. He knew Sabo could handle himself, but he was currently unarmed and Luffy… the kid had been through enough already.

 _"Let your big-brothers handle this, Lu."_ Ace barked to the boy, not expecting him to understand, but maybe give him some reassurance. Surprising him, Luffy replied,

"But-but I can fight too, Ace!"

 _"You can understand me?"_ The flaming wolf questioned, not expecting that. Was it because his Fae abilities had awakened? Shaking his head to regain focus, he fixed Luffy with a firm stare, _"Stay back, pup. I know you can fight, but whatever's out there is likely after you, so please, let us handle it."_

Thankfully, the kid nodded, though he still pierced Ace's heart with an adorable pout. Sabo then pulled Luffy back, so he was standing behind them. Seconds later, a group of wolves entered the clearing from all sides, forcing Sabo to move Luffy in between them.

Ace growled in unease as the encroaching wolves appeared to have no scent at all, much like Trafalgar, but… different. Sabo tensed when a red-haired alpha strutted out of the woods.

"Eustass Kidd." Blondie growled, grabbing Luffy by the arm protectively, "How the hell did you get out?" Ace recognized that name, the one who'd originally kidnapped his new baby brother.

"Yo, Sabo… Luffy." Kidd greeted with a smirk, "And Portgas, nice to finally meet face to face." Ace immediately hated him and snarled in response.

The enemy wolves slowly moved in and surrounded them, making Ace will his àvra to form a protective circle of fire around them.

"Why don't you come out of there, so we can talk, Luffy," Kidd called with a sneer, "I promise we won't hurt you."

"He's not going anywhere, Eustass." Sabo replied through gritted teeth, "You must be stupid to try something like this right under Dogtooth's nose." Unexpectedly, that drew chuckles from the wolves in human form.

"He has no idea what's going on and we've still got some time." Kidd replied while motioning with his head for the wolves to move closer, "So, let's get this started!"

Ace was caught by surprise when a large wolf tackled him out of his ring of fire, apparently not caring that they'd scorched a good portion of their fur. Snarling, he kicked them off and leapt to his feet, narrowing his eyes at the four wolves that had cornered him against a nearby tree.

Glancing at his two brothers, he could see that Sabo was holding his own having picked up a large branch and Luffy was defending the blonde's back. The pup was extremely agile and packed quite a punch, not hesitating in the least. It made Ace proud.

Turning his attention back to the fight at hand, the black wolf summoned his fire and cloaked himself with it.

'I need to end this quickly and get back to Lu!' He thought, barring his teeth menacingly. Ace barreled into his attackers and snapped at their throats. After incapacitating two of them, a shriek drew his attention.

Sabo had been torn away from Luffy and was currently struggling under the weight of a muscular wolf while the pup's face was contorted in pain. A masked wolf, still in his human form, had the boy's arm held tightly against his lower back while he pressed hard against Luffy's winged marks.

His little brother cried out in pain as the clawed hand dug into the edges of the mark, big eyes tearing up. Whatever they were doing to him, it couldn't be good.

* * *

Luffy struggled against the grip of the wolf holding him, desperate to make the pain stop. The more he thrashed, the harder his captor pushed, even using his claws. A particularly rough jab made him gasp as he lost feeling in his legs and he collapsed into Kidd's waiting arms.

"Easy…" The red-haired wolf soothed, running a hand through Luffy's hair, "Just relax, Killer's almost done." He tried to push against Kidd, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

A few more jabs and pinches across the entirely of his back made Luffy's body go limp. It was like he was paralyzed, and he could do nothing to resist being gathered more closely into Kidd's arms.

"W-What did you do to me?" He whispered, unable to move his head to look into the wolf's eyes.

"Temporary paralysis." Kidd replied, "Just a little something Killer learned from Doflamingo. Your kind is very impressive but has a blatant weak point when your wings aren't out."

Luffy tried to keep his breathing steady as the wolf stood up, shifted him into one arm, and held a clawed hand over his throat.

"Stand down, both of you, or I'll tear his throat open!"

* * *

Sabo's heart stopped at the declaration, having finally thrown off the furry weight holding him down. Luffy was completely limp with his head facing upwards and throat exposed to Kidd's sharp claws.

Ace's fire dissolved in seconds, but he didn't stop growling at the wolf who was currently holding Luffy captive.

"Good dog," Kidd sneered, shifting Luffy a bit so he was more secure in his arms, "Now, we're going to leave, and neither of you are going to follow."

"Like hell!" Sabo hissed, "Let him go, Eustass. I know you won't hurt him!" This prompted the wolf to drag his claws lightly down Luffy's throat, leaving thin lines of blood.

"Oh really? You don't know me very well, Sabo."

The blonde hunter gritted his teeth and laid down his branch, trying to think of a plan but coming up empty. They couldn't just let him escape with Lu!

"Oi, Kidd…" The one called Killer exclaimed, "We may have a problem!" The wolf then grabbed Luffy's arm and held it up for Kidd to see, exposing the now pulsing talisman. The red-head took the limp appendage from Killer and examined the cloth with confusion.

"What is this supposed to-"

Kidd didn't get to finish his thought as a figure crashed into him, knocking Killer away in the process. The beast skillfully caught Luffy and glowered at the surrounding wolves. Sabo's eyes widened as he recognized the werebeast.

"Rob Lucci!" Kidd bellowed, "Don't you dare do this to me again!"

"Then perhaps you should do a better job of holding onto him?" The leopard teased, supporting Luffy's limp neck in the crook of his arm, "I suggest you leave while you still can. Dogtooth is on his way."

Kidd glared at the beast in anger and ordered for his wolves to attack. Now that Luffy was out of danger (hopefully), Sabo and Ace fought back in full force. Soon, only five enemies remained. The red-haired wolf seemed frustrated and kept trying to take Luffy back from the werebeast protecting him, to no avail.

"Kidd, I'm sorry, but we have to go!" Killer called, pulling his leader back, "There will be other opportunities to-"

"I was so close!" Kidd exclaimed with a scowl, "He was _mine_ , Killer!"

"I know! But dying won't give you another chance at him!" That seemed to hit home with the red-head and he reluctantly backed away.

"This isn't over. I _will_ claim Luffy… someday!" Kidd growled, his wolves getting up to follow him, injured or not. If anything, the wolf was persistent. Suddenly, a new voice echoed through the woods.

"Ahhh, so he was right, you couldn't do it."

Sabo turned quickly, trying to find the source of the voice, as did everyone else. Even Kidd seemed confused.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to do it."

Rob Lucci let out a yowl of pain as a thin sword pierced his shoulder and the new enemy kicked him away.

'Who is this guy!?' Sabo thought, becoming increasingly concerned, 'He injured Rob Lucci like it was nothing!' The newcomer was very thin with a pasty complexion and a top hat on his head. Considering he was floating in mid-air, he couldn't be human.

Ace barked at the new enemy, rage clear in his eyes… as if he knew him.

The pasty creature held Luffy in one arm by the stomach, so his back was exposed upwards. Smiling thinly, he brought down a fist hard on the small boy's mark, darkness swirling around his fingers.

Luffy cried out in pain as the darkness wormed its way into his skin and his wings were drawn out, bathing the clearing in light.

"Aww, poor Ace, must be painful to be so powerless yet again." The pasty man teased as he held a sword up to Lu's wings, "Teach asked me to remind you that his offer still stands. Now, shall we continue?"

It was like time slowed to a crawl as the creature wound up his arm and swung downwards in an arc towards Luffy's glowing wings. Sabo felt himself reaching instinctively towards the boy, even though he knew he would never make it in time. Ace had rushed forward, along with the other wolves in the clearing, but they were simply too far away.

The next thing Sabo knew, light exploded in the clearing, blinding him, and all he could hear was Luffy's scream of pure agony.

* * *

Ace was so angry with himself, for being so weak. The second Laffite appeared, he should've attacked, maybe then…

As the light disappeared, he blinked to help his eyes adjust and looked desperately at where the two hanging in the air had been. Surprisingly, they were now on the ground.

Luffy was crying, sobs of pain escaping even though his body was still paralyzed. Laffite still stood above him, his sword… stopped? The wolf's eyes widened as he took everything in. The first thing that caught his attention was the now disintegrating wing lying on the ground and the blood flowing from the pup's back.

The second was the strange… thing… who's sword was currently the only thing stopping Laffite's from cutting off Luffy's other wing.

'Is that a… skeleton… with an afro?'

"Yohohoho, I do apologize, but I cannot allow you to hurt this child any more than you already have." The skeleton said with a glare as their swords continued to clash against each other. Laffite seemed surprised as well as he looked at the skeleton in confusion. Suddenly, a flying projectile smashed into the pasty man's face, knocking it off balance and away from Luffy.

"Y-Yeah that's right, you get the hell away from my friend!"

Ace looked up in surprise as the hybrid Usopp appeared, brandishing a sling shot. The youth's hands were covered in runes, meaning…

'The skeleton, is that his summon!?'

A few seconds later, Zoro burst through the trees and swung his sword at Laffite, forcing him to jump away. That was when the largest wolf Ace had ever seen emerged from the shadows and slammed the pale man down into the ground by the throat, scarlet eyes burning with anger.

Ace had never seen Dogtooth in his wolf form before, and it was positively terrifying.

It didn't take long for the rest to arrive including Izo, a multitude of Dogtooth's pack members, and the rest of Luffy's friends.

 _"You made a grave mistake coming here."_ The Head Alpha snarled down to his captive, _"That Fae is mine and you've_ maimed _him!"_

At that, Dogtooth bit Lafitte _literally_ in half, severing his torso from his legs with a swift clamping of his jaw. Ace grimaced a bit at the gruesome scene. He'd seen a lot but… that was truly brutal.

Knowing Dogtooth wasn't going to stop with just the legs, Ace tuned out the screams and rushed over to Luffy where Sabo already was. The skeleton stepped back and gave them room to work. Blondie ripped off his shirt and was desperately trying to stop the bleeding, all the while keeping himself calm.

The poor human was shaking.

"L-Luffy, LU!? I need you to stay awake okay?" Sabo said with a raspy voice, "Oh God, Ace, I-I think he passed out… I… what do I…" Ace immediately transformed back into his human form and wrapped an arm around Sabo's shoulders.

"Breathe, it's okay. Luffy's going to be fine."

Izo rushed over and draped a cloak over Ace to cover his nakedness before kneeling down and checking Luffy's pulse. The rest of the pup's friends kept their distance so as to not crowd the kid too much.

Ace took a few deep breathes and finally felt his heart rate slow down. Looking around, he saw that Kidd and his pack mates had vanished during the confusion. Smart, considering the mood Dogtooth was in.

Meanwhile, Lafitte was still screaming, now just a head and torso with no appendages. Dogtooth, seemingly satisfied with his work, instructed one of his wolves to staunch the bleeding and take what was left to the dungeon for interrogation.

 _"Good work, boy."_ Dogtooth praised, walking right up to Usopp and his skeleton, making them both shriek in fright at the blood dripping from the massive wolf's jaw, _"It seems you've managed to summon quite the creature."_

"T-T-Thank you, Sir!" Usopp replied with a nervous swallow though his tail swished happily, "When Miss Brulee informed us that Luffy was in trouble, it just… happened." The skeleton laughed and swung his cane around in circles.

"You may call me Brook, good sir!" The skeleton exclaimed, seeming to have recovered from shock, "I am very sorry I was not able to save the angel's other wing."

 _"I am grateful that you were able to save one, Brook,"_ Dogtooth soothed, _"Thank you."_

Lucci moved slowly towards the group, gripping his bleeding shoulder. As he approached, he released his transformation and shrunk down to his human form. Dogtooth motioned for one of the females to treat him.

 _"I am also quite grateful to you, Lucci."_ He barked while bowing his head. The leopard nodded to the Head Alpha and sat cross-legged on the ground, so his injury could be treated. Ace left Sabo with Luffy and went to stand before Lucci, who looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Thanks, for what you did." Ace mumbled, crossing his arms to pull the cloak further around him, "Though, I don't particularly understand why."

"Don't think much of it, Portgas," Lucci replied, "I simply put too effort kidnapping him from the welp in the first place."

Ace snorted at that and turned back towards his brothers, where Luffy was being gently placed on Dogtooth's massive back.

'He'll be okay… too many people care about Lu for him to not be.'


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_ New chapter! I've got some fun revelations in this one ;) I also uploaded some cover art done by **HonouNoKage**! She's awesome. Check my profile for a link to her DeviantArt page.

To FawntheFox: Hello again! Yeah... bad things happened... :( lol I'm glad you liked it though! Thank you for the review, as always!

To cat saezp: Hey there! Yep, I was pretty mean to Lu, but he's okay! Haha I really don't mind when you ask me for a quick update, it makes me happy that you like my story so much XD Thanks for the sweet review and I'll see you next time!

To Push23: Thanks! :) I hate Teach as well... he's a real jerk. But he'll get what's coming to him, eventually ;)

To Verochi chan: Haha Kidd is extremely possessive and poor Lu indeed :( He'll be okay though, he's got a lot friends and protectors, both old and new. Thanks for the review, as always!

To silver wolf557: LOL your review nearly made me spit out my drink! It was hilarious XD That's a great description!

To Smiley Nami: Thank you for leaving a review and I hope you enjoy the new chapter :)

To SvalbardGirl: Hello! Haha it's all good, I love reading your reviews whenever they come in. Ah, yeah, I was mean to Lu, but he's a strong kid, so he'll be okay. Plus, he's got strong protectors (and big brothers) now ;) Brook was hard to fit in there, but I like how it turned out lol. I also like the possessive characters, so cute. Interesting theory... but will it be true? Lol no worries, his wing will grow back, and there are ways I'll reveal later to make it go faster so they're not lopsided. I may also have a plan on how to get his wing back ;) Thanks for the wonderful review, and I'll see ya next time!

To Nora: Hey! Yep, poor Lu lost a wing... because of Teach and his stupid followers... I'll get him good, don't you worry. MUST PROTECT THE SMALL CHILD! Thanks for the review, I always look forward to them, and I hope you enjoy the update! :)

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Naked wolves**

 **\- Mentions of human trafficking/slavery**

 **\- Brief violence/child abuse**

* * *

Luffy woke up in his room with the covers pulled up to his chin. The sun was shining through the window, making him blink. He felt…exhausted. On top of the horrible ache in his back, it was like his body simply didn't want to move.

"Lu! Oh, thank God you're awake!" Sabo called from the doorway before rushing to sit on a chair right next to the bed. "We were starting to get worried."

"S-Sabo? What happened…how long have I been sleeping?"

"You've been unconscious for a week, Lu. We tried everything to wake you but…" Luffy rolled over to stare at Sabo in shock. A week!? Seven days!?

Before he could say anything, the door slammed open and Ace rushed in.

"You're up!" He exclaimed as he rushed to the other side of the bed and gently encircled him a hug, "Thank goodness…" Luffy leaned into the embrace until one of Ace's hands accidently brushed over his back, causing intense pain to pierce his spine. He cried out and fell back against the mattress.

"Sorry, sorry…" Ace whispered, running a warm hand over Luffy's face comfortingly. Once the pain subsided, his big brothers helped him sit up in the bed by propping him up with pillows. They sat in silence for a few moments until Luffy's vision stopped spinning.

"How do you feel, Lu?" Sabo asked gently, grabbing his hand.

"T-Tired…" Luffy whispered, taking Ace's hand as well. Closing his eyes, he tried to feel his magic, only to be met with nothing on his right side. "It's gone, my w-wing… I can't feel my magic there anymore."

Ace and Sabo squeezed his hands tightly as Luffy sniffled, more devastated then he thought he would be considering he'd only discovered his wings a few weeks before. Their magic had become a part of him and now it was strange to only have it on one side.

"Well, according to Robin, it should grow back on its own…" Sabo informed him, "But it may take some time."

"She also said that there are ways to speed up the process that we can explore later." Ace put in, rubbing his thumb into the boy's smaller hand.

Luffy smiled at that and sighed in relief as he had been worried it was gone forever. They sat talking for a few minutes, his brothers catching him up on what had happened while he'd been unconscious.

They hadn't been able to locate Kidd and his pack mates, probably due to whatever strange magic they had implemented to sneak into Kuri's territory in the first place. The prisoner who'd attacked them had revealed nothing even under intense torture and had been found dead a few days after his capture. Even Kuri was unsure how that had happened when they'd been so careful. After what had happened, Ace's Pops and Shanks apparently sent over extra troops to help guard Luffy, especially during his transfer to the King's Challenge arena which was…

"Tomorrow!?" Luffy exclaimed, though in the back of his mind, the time frame made sense.

"Yeah, we're actually leaving in a few hours, so you woke up at just the right time." Ace said while ruffling his hair, "Though, from what I've heard, there may not actually be a fight."

"Really?" Ace nodded and scowled.

"After such a brazen attack from Teach, it's clear he's the bigger threat right now."

"Even more so if he's formed an alliance with Doflamingo, as Dogtooth suspects." Sabo put in, shifting his chair a bit closer to the bed, "This doesn't mean there won't still be a… dispute though. They intend to settle which pack you belong to-"

"-which may end up in a fight regardless…" Ace finished under his breath.

Luffy couldn't help but smile a bit at that news, glad his new, and old, friends (hopefully) weren't going to get hurt fighting over him. As he leaned back on his pile of pillows, an object caught his eye making him tense instinctively. There, hanging innocently on a coat rack in the corner of his room, was Shank's hat.

"Lu, what is it?" Sabo asked, following his gaze. Ace caught on immediately, stood up, and brought the hat over to Luffy, who took it gingerly in his hands.

"H-How did you-"

"I found it in your things after Pops' raid on the human camp." Ace informed him, "It's important to you, right?" Luffy nodded and clutched it close to him before turning to Sabo, his lip quivering.

"S-Sabo I never meant to-to… um… I'm sorry-" His brother held up a hand to stop him and smiled kindly at him.

"It's okay, Lu. If anything, I'm impressed you were able to keep it a secret from so long. Though I would like to know the story behind it."

Luffy nodded and opened his mouth to tell a story he hadn't told anyone: How he'd met Shanks.

* * *

 _Seven-year old Luffy trotted happily through the woods, having slipped away from the caravan he and Sabo were currently traveling with. They were all nice enough, but kind of dull and never let him go anywhere fun._

 _Sabo would be gone for a few days on a hunting trip with the leader and Luffy was bored. So, he went to explore. He always loved the woods and could spend hours searching logs for beetles and chasing butterflies._

 _Luffy's attention was drawn away from a cool lizard by voices shouting nearby. Curious, the little boy scampered towards the sound and peered into a clearing through a bush. There were some mean looking men laughing and joking around as they kicked a grey wolf whose paw was stuck in a trap. The wolf whimpered as a boot nailed it in the stomach._

 _"Stupid dog, this is what you deserve! We'll sell your hide for a good sum in the next town…" One of them sneered, pulling out a knife and wiggling it in front of the wolf's face. Luffy immediately hated the men and glared at them as they drug their prey away._

 _The little boy tracked the bad man through the forest, using skills Sabo had taught him, all the way to their camp. They threw the wolf into a cage and moved to their large campfire where they began to drink and laugh amongst themselves._

 _Luffy thought they must be pretty stupid as they all sat facing the fire. Sabo taught him that that was a bad idea as you wouldn't be able to see bad guys coming that way. But it gave Luffy lots of cover as he snuck quietly to the wolf's prison._

 _Once he entered the wolf's view, it began to growl at him, a muzzle strapped to its face. Luffy smiled at it and moved to the lock, ignoring the predator's threatening gaze. The lock wasn't secured very well so it was pretty easy to pick with some strips of metal Sabo had given him "just in case"._

 _'Sabo always thinks of everything!' Luffy thought as he opened the cage door and slipped inside. The wolf wasn't growling anymore and had moved on to sniffing him lightly. Holding in a giggle, the little boy climbed on top of the wolf and fiddled with the muzzle straps until it fell away, making an audible noise as it hit the bottom of the cage._

 _Both him and the wolf tensed, hoping the bad guys hadn't heard that. Thankfully, they were making way too much noise themselves to pay their prisoner any attention._

 _Huffing, Luffy climbed off the wolf and smiled when it licked his face gratefully._

 _"Come on, let's get out of here." Luffy whispered, trying to coax the wolf out of the cage. His new friend stood up on shaky legs, holding its paw up awkwardly, as it limped out of its prison. It was going very well until the wolf accidently tripped and fell into some of the bad guy's supplies, drawing the attention of the men around the campfire._

 _"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing, brat!?" One of them screamed, grabbing his sword. Luffy pushed the wolf forward, yelling for it to run, but it wouldn't and simply pushed him to the ground, so it could stand over him protectively._

 _Unfortunately, neither of them were much of a match, and soon Luffy was tied up and hung by a tree branch while his new friend was back in the cage with some new wounds to nurse. He yelped as one of the men punched him hard in the gut, making him swing back and forth._

 _"Stupid brat almost messed up our business! What should we do with him, boss?"_

 _Their boss was a heavy-set man with stringy hair and a stupid looking teeth. He walked up to Luffy and grabbed his face, making the boy flinch as fat fingers dug into the bruises already forming._

 _"We can sell him at the same place we sell the wolf. I'm sure there's people out there who can find some use for him, plus we'll get more money that way."_

 _Luffy swallowed, now very scared. What was he going to do?_

 _Suddenly, loud howls pierced through the night air, startling everyone. The imprisoned wolf's ears perked up at the sound and it howled into the sky. Seconds later, a pack of wolves stormed the clearing. They were huge, and obviously angry as they tore into the men with their teeth. Luffy watched from where he was suspended with a gaping mouth, but also relief as his new friend was going to be okay since its family was here._

 _It didn't take long for the attack to end. Most of the bad guys were dead, but the leader and two others were left alive and dragged to the center of the camp. Then, a new wolf stalked out of the woods, brilliant red fur standing on end as it snarled down at the sniveling bad guys._

 _Luffy thought it looked really cool but was confused why it had a straw hat around its neck._

 _The red wolf stepped on the leader and was about to tear his neck open, when Luffy's new friend whined and limped up to it. This stopped the new wolf in its tracks as it took a moment to lick the grey wolf's face and rub up against… her? Luffy was now pretty sure the grey wolf was a girl._

 _She then barked and motioned towards Luffy, making the red wolf look up at him in surprise. Soon the entire pack was staring at him. He would've waved, but…_

 _The red wolf barked to the pack who immediately went to work going through the bad men's stuff and dragging them away. Luffy watched the wolves take the screaming men into the woods, where they suddenly went silent. Had they killed them? His attention snapped back to the main camp as a strange red-haired man now stood in front of him, smiling widely._

 _"Hey there, kiddo, looks like you could use some help!" He chirped, walking closer. Luffy's eyes immediately went south as the guy was completely naked and did what Sabo taught him._

 _"STAY AWAY FROM ME, PERVERT!" He yelled, hoping he remembered what to say (not that he understood what it meant, but he was supposed to scream that in situations like this). The camp went silent before the wolves all barked and many transformed right before Luffy's eyes into men… who laughed hysterically, and were equally naked._

 _"Ya hear that? Our Head Alphas a pervert!" One laughed while pulling a nearby blanket around their waist._

 _"I'm so ashamed…" Another chuckled around his breath. The red-haired man gaped at Luffy and immediately protested._

 _"H-Huh? No, no, I'm not a pervert. There's a perfectly good reason why I don't have clothes on and- SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" He continued to argue even as one of them threw a cloak to him and Luffy decided this guy… wolf… was pretty funny. While the red-haired man argued with one of his men, a fully clothed man approached and cut Luffy loose, catching him in his arms._

 _"Sorry about him, pup, he's a bit strange sometimes. But no need to worry, he's not a pervert."_

 _Luffy shifted in the dark-haired man's arms, wincing as he agitated his wounds. He then looked up at the man-wolf who lit a cigarette and smiled down at him. Deciding they were nice, Luffy snuggled deeper into the wolf's shirt and fell asleep._

 _When he woke, Luffy found himself on a bed of furs with bandages around his wounds. Sitting up, he saw that he was in a cave._

 _"Ah, you're awake!" A woman called, limping over to kneel next to him, "I suppose now I can thank you for saving my life." Luffy's eyes widened as he recognized the lady as the grey wolf, his new friend._

 _"You're welcome!" He chirped, grinning brightly._

 _"My name is Makino, little pup, what's yours?"_

 _"Luffy!"_

 _"Well then, Luffy, I'm sorry Shanks scared you. He feels really bad about it." At that, the red-haired man, now fully clothed, entered the cave and immediately made his way over to them._

 _"Hey, pup, sorry about earlier-"_

 _"It's okay, you're nice so I forgive you!" Luffy said while pushing himself up to his feet. He was a bit unsteady and fell forward into Shanks' arms. The red-haired wolf laughed, scooped him up, and settled the boy into the crook of his elbow._

 _"Well that's a relief! So, what is a tiny pup like you doing so far away from your pack? Are you lost?"_

 _"I'm not tiny!" Luffy pouted, "And I'm not lost, I just went exploring!"_

 _"Dahahaha, is that right?"_

 _Luffy spent the next day with Shanks and his pack, enjoying the company. Makino turned out to be the Alpha's mate and was very kind. Once he mentioned Sabo, they made sure he was back with the caravan before his brother returned._

 _But that didn't mean the pack left._

 _Shanks and Luffy had gotten close after just a day, so the Head Alpha decided to follow Luffy's group... to make sure he was "safe". If it turned out he wasn't, Shanks would just take him into his pack. Even when Sabo led them to a different town or they traveled with a different group, Shanks was there. Luffy got really good at sneaking out to play with the wolf and his pack. It was during this time that he met Yasopp and the other wolves who loved to tease him._

 _But eventually, Shanks needed to move on._

 _On their last day together, the red-head took Luffy down to a nearby river where the little boy threw rocks in and giggled when the water tickled his toes._

 _"That brother of yours is really something, Anchor." Shanks said, using a nickname he'd given to Luffy after discovering the boy couldn't swim for crap, "His skills are pretty impressive for one so young."_

 _"Yeah! Sabo's great!"_

 _"So, I think you're in good hands." Luffy turned to the wolf, confused._

 _"A-Are you leaving?"_

 _Shanks smiled softly and beckoned for the kid to come closer. Luffy ran and threw himself into the man's lap, hugging him tight._

 _"I'll miss you, brat." Shanks whispered, making Luffy look up into his eyes, tears already gathering, "Don't cry, we'll see each other again!"_

 _"W-We will?"_

 _Shanks nodded and reached up for his hat, what Luffy knew was his prized possession. The wolf then slammed it down onto his head, startling him._

 _"This hat will be our promise to meet again. Don't let anything happen to it, okay?"_

* * *

"I had no idea this was a scent marker!" Luffy exclaimed, turning the hat in his hands, "Stupid Shanks tricked me…"

Sabo sat gaping at his little brother. Akagami had been tailing them for _six months_ and he had no idea!? He had known that Luffy was sneaking out sometimes, but since he always came back before dark, Sabo thought nothing of it. How was he supposed to know Luffy had been going to see a Head Alpha!?

"You okay, Blondie?" Ace questioned, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, I'm fine, _Freckles_." Sabo shot back, "Just a little… shocked. Though, I now understand why you like Akagami so much, Lu. He saved you from being sold!" The mere thought of men touching his little brother made him furious. Sabo supposed that he owed Shanks and would need to thank him properly when he met him at the King's Challenge.

"That was indeed quite the story, little one." A voice said from the doorway. Turning, Sabo's mouth fell open again at the sight of Dogtooth in full armor, leaning casually against the doorway. As if he wasn't scary enough already, seeing him in pitch black armor made him even more intimidating. In place of his normal scarf, Dogtooth had a cloth mask around the bottom half of his face. The Head Alpha was also carrying some sort of headdress or helmet under his arm.

"Wow, Kuri, you look awesome!" Luffy chirped from the bed.

"Orichalcum Armor." Ace stated, standing up to greet Dogtooth, "It's a special metal said to have been blessed by Fenrir that can transform with us, so it stays on in our wolf form as well. All warriors are given a set when they come of age."

Dogtooth nodded to Ace and then to Sabo while entering the room and standing at the foot of Luffy's bed.

"I'm glad you're awake, pup. I know you may not be feeling up to it, but we need to start preparing for the journey to Spider Mills."

Luffy nodded placed the straw-hat on his head. Sabo thought it fit him well.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Might sleep the whole way though, shishishi!"

The kid's laugh was contagious, and Sabo couldn't help but smile. It was good to have Luffy back.

"That hat looks good on you, Luffy." A new voice exclaimed, "Shanks is going to be happy to see you again." The boy swiveled to stare at the door as a wolf who'd introduced himself a few days ago as Benn Beckman entered the room.

"Benn!" Luffy called, opening his arms up and beckoning for the wolf to come give him a hug, which he did. "You're here!" Sabo had known the wolf was Akagami's beta, but he now looked at him in a slightly different light after hearing Luffy's story.

"You've got a lot of friends, yoi."

Sabo turned again to greet Marco, who he'd met around the same time as Benn. Whitebeard's beta. The blonde wolf was in full armor, just like Dogtooth, though his seemed lighter and had a blue sheen. This indicated that he would be participating in the King's Challenge on Whitebeard's behalf.

"Marco! Come over here so I can introduce you to Luffy!" Ace called out, motioning for the wolf to get closer. It was comforting to have so many powerful wolves around, with Lu as weak as he was.

"Ah, you're the pineapple-head!" Luffy exclaimed, shaking the wolf's hand, "Ace told me about you when he was still a prisoner." At that, Marco ruffled Luffy's hair and turned to a now sweating Ace.

"Oh, is that so? It seems like you want some extra training, hmmm?" Sabo laughed as Ace yelped and attempted to run away, only to be caught and held up in the air by a pissed wolf. Luffy joined in along with chuckles from Benn and the others, except for the master of the castle.

"As amusing as this is, we need to get ready to leave." Dogtooth interrupted, drawing everyone's attention, "I will take Luffy myself. We leave in an hour."

Sabo and Ace stayed with their little brother to help him dress and get ready for the trip. Luffy was in good spirits, but definitely weak. The loss of a wing had drained him of his energy. Sabo wasn't sure what would happen at Spider Mills. Hopefully, with everything going on, they would agree to work together for Luffy's sake. They'd already bent the rules a little by sending Dogtooth reinforcements.

An hour later, they were ready to leave. Sabo, unfortunately, had to ride on Ace again, much to his new brother's pleasure. Luffy was gently placed and secured to Dogtooth's back where he instantly fell asleep. Quite a few of the Charlotte siblings were going to be coming making their group quite large. Many of their companions were actually staying in Dogtooth's territory as witnesses to a King's Challenge were limited to close pack members and recognized warriors. Sabo appeared to be an exception.

As such, Zoro and Luffy's new friends were staying behind.

Dogtooth howled loudly, making Sabo grip Ace's fur tighter in anticipation. Seconds later, they were off into the woods, towards Spider Mills, and hopefully NOT a fight.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey guys, hope you're ready for a fun one. This is Part 1 of "The Climax". There was so much, I decided to split it up into two chapters. I'll try to get the next part out as soon as I can ;)

To Squidzi Galaxi: Lol thank you! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

To cat saezp: Hey there! So glad you enjoyed Luffy's past with Shanks, it was fun to write haha XD Well, it's finally here, Part 1 to the King's Challenge... stuff. Hope it lives up to your expectations lol. You're super into my story and it makes me happy :) I tried to get this chapter finished as soon as I had time so you wouldn't be left in suspense (though this one kinda leaves you in even more suspense...huh) ;) As always, thank you for reviewing and I'll see you next time!

To Nora: Hello! Aww, thanks. I thought Lu and Shank's past was pretty adorable myself. Lol yep, he's not a pervert XD Yes, go Team Protect Lu! I hope you enjoy the update and thanks for your lovely reviews! They're always awesome :)

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 _ **\- Violence/some gore**_

 _ **\- Death**_

 _ **\- Falling from very high up**_

 _ **\- Attempted kidnapping**_

* * *

 _"Luffy, wake up."_ A deep voice probed, making the boy whine, _"We're here."_ Luffy opened his eyes slowly and pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could wipe the sleep out of his eyes. He was still on Kuri's back and the massive alpha was turned slightly so he could look at him.

"We're here…?" He mumbled before yawning and attempting to stretch, but immediately stopped when his back pain flared up.

"Take it easy, Lu," Sabo chastised, leaping off of Ace's back, "Let me help you get down."

Kuri lowered his stomach to the ground so Sabo could reach him easier, though his brother still had to stretch to even reach the wolf's spine. Flopping over into Sabo's arms, Luffy whimpered at the pain. Ace immediately trotted over and sniffed his face in concern.

 _"You still hurt?"_

"Yeah…" Luffy replied, petting his big brother's ears, "But I'll be okay, Ace, no need to worry." Sabo shifted him onto his back as the rest of their companions arrived and began to move towards the ruins of a town. It looked like it had been abandoned for years.

Their company walked slowly towards what had likely been the town courtyard, silent and tense. Luffy gripped Sabo's shirt tightly as other wolves came into view, slinking alongside the cobbled road and definitely not part of Kuri's pack if the warning growls were anything to go by.

Kuri took the lead and stalked forward with his head held high, leading them to the already gathered semi-circle of wolves.

'We must be the last ones to arrive…' Luffy thought as he searched the crowd for familiar faces. What immediately caught his attention was the massive old wolf seated on the left-hand side of the courtyard. He had a really cool moustache and kind eyes, so he must be…

 _"Pops!"_ Ace barked in greeting, wagging his tail.

"Ah, my sons, you've returned!" The old wolf said with a grin, before turning a more serious face to Kuri, "Welcome, Dogtooth. Please bring the little Fae forward so that we may ascertain his current state."

Luffy sunk into Sabo's back as everyone turned to stare at him. Both of his brothers surrounded him as he was placed on the ground, his knees buckling almost immediately.

"We're both right here with you, Lu." Sabo whispered, tousling his hair and knocking his hat back. Ace licked his cheek and nuzzled into his neck before gently pulling Sabo away. Kuri then approached and loomed over him.

 _"Tell me if you feel any pain, pup."_ He ordered before lifting him off the ground by the back of his shirt and carrying him in his teeth over to the very center of the courtyard. Kuri carefully lowered him back down onto the cold stone and sat back on his haunches so Luffy was right between his massive paws.

Now able to see nearly the entire group, Luffy recognized that the three packs were all separated, and that Ace had taken Sabo over to Whitebeard's side. Also, there was Pineapple-head who had left Kuri's group not long after entering the ruined town, the pretty man-lady, and… a familiar figure who took Luffy by surprise.

Torao smirked at him and waved slightly with one of his hands. Excited, Luffy gave his tattooed friend a small smile and returned his wave. Did they let him come because he was a wolf? Well… mostly anyway.

 _"As you can see, the little one is recovering well."_ Kuri bellowed, bringing Luffy's attention back to the situation at hand, _"Feel free to approach and check for yourself."_

Immediately, Ace's Pops rose and began walking over to them, his feet crushing the already broken cobblestone underfoot. With the large Head Alpha engulfing his vision, Luffy didn't see Shanks until he was right in front of him, kneeling down to his eye level. The Head Alpha was dressed in armor that was as scarlet as his hair.

"Hey, Anchor!" He greeted with a grin, reaching over to pinch his cheek lightly, "It's been a while, huh?" Luffy's eyes watered as he pulled Shanks in for a hug.

"Mm!" He affirmed, inhaling the familiar wolf's scent. The red-head chuckled and gently massaged Luffy's lower back and neck.

"Still a crybaby…"

At that, Luffy sniffled and pushed away, giving Shanks his best glare, though that was difficult with tears and snot running down your face.

"I am n-not, stupid Shanks!" The red-head laughed and reached around him to slam the straw-hat down onto his hair.

"Whatever you say, Anchor." He then lost his smile and gripped Luffy's face gently, "Seriously though, how are you feeling?"

"Okay…" He whispered, looking up when he felt Kuri's nose on his head, pushing the hat off his head and onto his back again, "Just real tired."

"That's good to hear." Whitebeard put in, slowly lowering himself down in front of Kuri, "It's a pleasure to meet Ace's little pup after so long!"

Luffy smiled and curled in a bit, somewhat overwhelmed at the powerful presences surrounding him. He was pretty sure Shanks was glaring up at Kuri who had moved his paws further in around him.

"Possessive aren't we… Dogtooth?" Shanks growled, "That hat is my claim and I don't appreciate you brushing it off MY Luffy."

 _"Last I checked,_ my _claim to the boy is official, unlike yours."_ Kuri snarled in reply, _"So paws off, Akagami."_ Luffy wasn't sure what to do when the two Head Alphas began bickering and growling.

"Enough." Whitebeard demanded, not loudly but with authority, "If we are going to do this, we do it right. First, we discuss what is best for the boy and, if necessary, we fight. Do not forget that Teach is still out there and we must consider the threat he poses to our packs."

Luffy huffed gratefully when Shanks and Kuri backed off and agreed with the old wolf. He didn't like it when his friends fought. Pulling on Kuri's fur to get his attention, Luffy asked,

"Do you all have to fight? I-I like all of you so can't you… I don't know… share?"

Shanks laughed and Kuri snorted, leaning down to bop his head lightly with his snout.

 _"Sharing in this situation would be difficult, young one."_ Kuri informed him, _"But we will do our best to not upset you."_ Whitebeard nodded in agreement.

"In the meantime, child, your doctor friend has requested to see you." The old alpha said, motioning over to Torao, "While we… talk… rest. My pack has also prepared some food for you."

At Whitebeard's bidding, Torao jogged over to their circle and collected Luffy in his arms.

"Thank you for this, Whitebeard-ya." He said with a respectful bow of his head. The old wolf smiled and waved them off towards the crowded edges of the courtyard.

"Hi, Torao!" Luffy chirped, hugging the man as best he could, "I missed you!" The doctor huffed, and simply readjusted his hold on him. Soon, he was placed on a soft cushion and ordered to stay still as Torao poked and prodded at his back, lifting his shirt to have better access.

"Well, it seems Dogtooth has good doctors at least…" The tattooed male mumbled, "These bandages are well wrapped."

"Kuri's nice!" Luffy exclaimed, feeling Torao undoing the wraps. Once most of the bandages had been removed, Torao stopped.

"How strange…" He whispered, running a gentle hand where Luffy's wing used to be, making him grimace, "Luffy-ya, you feel pain here correct?"

"Yeah… it hurts."

"And yet there's no wound… not even a scar." Torao mumbled, grabbing a bottle of what Luffy assumed was medicine of some kind and pouring some into his hand, "Stay still." The boy whined and whimpered as Torao applied the medicine and re-wrapped his bandages. Whatever it was, the stuff helped numb the pain a bit.

"How is he?" Sabo asked, approaching them with a now clothed and human Ace. Luffy smiled at them as Torao put his shirt down.

"He's fine, though I should ask… was there a wound prior to today?"

"A wound?" Ace questioned, "There was blood everywhere when that sicko cut it off in the first place! Of course, there was a wound!" Torao cupped his jaw and seemed deep in thought.

"I see… perhaps it's because the magic itself was cut and not his body…" The doctor was mumbling now. Torao then took out a notebook and started writing something in it. Giggling at Torao, Luffy leaned back against Ace and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply. Sabo joined them seconds later and stroked his hair soothingly.

"…and there they go…" Ace whispered, making Luffy open his eyes. Whitebeard, Kuri, and Shanks had separated themselves from the group and were discussing something intensely.

"D-Do you think they'll fight?" Luffy asked Ace in a quivering voice. His big brother sighed and bundled him into his lap.

"I don't know, Lu. It's hard to say. Since there hasn't been a Fae seen in years, they're taking this very seriously." Luffy couldn't help but wonder where his parents had been this whole time. From what he'd learned, they were out there somewhere.

"Why don't I go get you some food?" Sabo declared, standing up, "You must be famished, Lu."

Soon, they were all munching on some dried meat and fish brought by Ace's pack as they watched the Head Alpha's discussion from afar.

* * *

"Why must you insist that Luffy stay with you!?" Shanks snarled to Dogtooth, "I have just as much right to take him, and you know it!" The black-armored Charlotte, now in his human form, growled back,

"As I have already stated, my claim is official and simply cannot be disputed by a _hat_ of all things."

"Well at least _I_ didn't kidnap him!"

"You will hold your tongue, Akagami." Dogtooth hissed, "Had I not intervened, he would likely be with Doflamingo right now."

Whitebeard sighed as he listened to the two younger wolves argue. The brats definitely didn't get along and intended to have Luffy join their packs. Though, technically, the boy was a part of Dogtooth's at the moment.

The old alpha found himself… distracted, and not truly paying attention to the conversation. There was something bothering him. He wasn't sure what… but there was a growing sense of unease in the air.

"Dogtooth." Whitebeard interrupted, "Have your visions shown you anything concerning of late?" The other alpha seemed taken aback by the change in topic but answered, nonetheless.

"No. If anything, they've been almost nonexistent and… unreliable." Dogtooth replied, "Had I not placed a talisman on Luffy, I would never have sensed the danger. Whatever magic this 'Teach' uses, it blocks his pack and allies from my sight."

"A talisman?" Shanks asked, frowning at Dogtooth.

"It's since been removed, Akagami. No need to worry." Whitebeard hummed and crossed his massive arms. Teach was likely dabbling in dark magic of some kind. A cold wind began to blow through Spider Mills, making Whitebeard frown in worry.

"What… is that?" Shanks asked, sniffing the wind as well. Dogtooth spun to scan the surrounding area with narrowed eyes.

"Something is coming." Whitebeard stated in a low voice, "Come, we must inform our packs and protect young Luffy."

* * *

Marco knew something was seriously wrong when all three Head Alphas sprinted towards them, Pops moving faster than he'd seen in years. The surrounding wolves were immediately on alert. Glancing to where the fledgling Fae sat, he could see Ace, Sabo, and Trafalgar had all stood up and formed a protective circle around Luffy. But, before the alphas could yell out orders, something happened that Marco had never seen before and it chilled him to the bone.

The sun went out.

His world plunged into darkness, Marco instinctively willed his àvra to flare up and give light, revealing many confused and blinded wolves. Sensing _something_ , he spun and sunk his claws into whatever it was that tried to attack from behind with a sickening crunch. When Marco saw what it was, his eyes widened.

It could only be described as a demon of some sort, with bat-like wings and sharp teeth.

'Wait…' He thought, letting the now dead creature fall to the ground, 'This is a summon!'

Sensing there were many more, Marco sprung into action and attacked whatever he could find, tuning out the screams of surprise and agony. His vision was brightened by Ace's flames as the pup attacked the demons, protecting the Fae.

There were so many, it impossible to count them. Whoever the summoner was, he was extraordinarily powerful.

His eyes adjusting to the darkness, Marco could see his pack mates in action, tearing into the creatures. Akagami had shifted into his armored wolf form and was rallying his own pack while Dogtooth had been stopped on the other side of the courtyard by a… wolf!?

Suddenly, something bit into his arm, making Marco grunt in pain. Barring his teeth, he kicked the creature off him and subsequently transformed into his wolf form, willing his àvra to completely cover his body and heal the bite.

The being that bit him was a wolf, though it felt… wrong. Darkness literally dripped off of its fur and its eyes were bright red. As he sniffed the air, he recognized the scent.

These wolves were part of Doflamingo's pack, though they seemed to have been corrupted by something.

A scream immediately drew his attention away from his enemy for a second, and he cursed under his breath. Two of the demon summons were carrying Luffy away.

* * *

Law cut down another creature with his sword before spinning to see Luffy being taken into the sky, two demons digging their claws into each arm. Portgas was now literally on fire and was rushing after them but kept being stopped either by the demons or enemy wolves. Sabo had been dragged out of the way by one of the corrupted wolves and was currently pre-occupied.

Luffy was struggling valiantly, but it was obvious he was too weak to put up much of a fight. With every wrench of his arms, he would cry out in pain.

Growling, Law rushed after the boy, letting part of his wolf side take over to give him speed. He knew who those wolves belonged to. There was no way he would let Luffy go through the hell he went through because of _him_. Vaulting off of a nearby column, Law leapt into the air and reached out for Luffy, only to be sent crashing back into the ground.

Coughing and spitting up blood, Law pushed himself to his feet and snarled at the wolf in human skin before him.

"Submit, Law, and return home to Doffy."

He wiped his mouth and staggered to his feet to face his enemy, electricity engulfing him as his rage took over. This man, this _bastard_ -

"Like hell, VERGO!"

* * *

Sabo screamed as the wolf on top of him bit into his shoulder, crushing the bone. Gritting his teeth, he fumbled around for a weapon, any weapon! Finally grabbing hold of a pole of some kind, he stabbed the creature up through its gut, killing it instantly.

Holding his injured shoulder close, Sabo watched helplessly as Lu was carried into the sky. Both Ace and Law had been stopped by enemies and couldn't do anything to help. Desperate, he started running after Luffy, his arm flopping uselessly by his side.

He had a pretty good idea of who these enemies were, but they were so prepared, so… informed. How had they known where the King's Challenge would be held, let alone where to position the most warriors so the Head Alphas wouldn't be able to assist in Luffy's rescue right away. Had someone betrayed them!?

The creatures carrying Luffy now approached what looked like a portal of darkness. The boy's one wing was out now, beating desperately against his captors. Sabo turned, looking for Marco who he knew could fly.

Though, when he found the wolf, he had his flaming wings out, but was being held back by corrupted wolves in their human form. They'd lassoed him with chains that glowed slightly… kairoseki!? Swallowing hard, Sabo turned back to Luffy. His baby brother was going to be taken from him _again_. No, no, NO.

"LUFFY!" He screamed, praying someone would do _something_!

As his scream faded into the noise of the battle, a new sound pierced the air. Confused, Sabo turned, trying to locate it. He was then forced to close his eyes as the sun's light returned and the demon who'd put it out screeched in agony. Had someone killed it? Where was-

Blinking quickly, Sabo saw that many of the demons screamed when the sun's rays hit them, their weakness. The corrupted wolves also howled in agony, their armor of liquid darkness falling away in the sun light.

The sound returned, and this time, Sabo could see the being that made it, flying through the skies at speeds so high the clouds were scattered in his wake. Wielding a large halberd with just one arm, the being cut down the demons holding Luffy and skillfully caught him in the other arm.

Ace run up next to him with a slack jaw.

"Who the hell is that!?" Sabo gulped, taking in the man's massive black wings and intricate face tattoo.

"I believe that is Lu's father."

* * *

Luffy tried to catch his breath as he was caught in the arm of someone. They were so high up above the battlefield, he could see everything.

"Are you all right… Luffy?" A deep voice asked him. Turning to see who had rescued him, Luffy's eyes widened. The man had dark hair and equally black wings that beat powerfully, holding them in the air. Though they were black, the Fae's wings shimmered with magic, much like his own, but in a darker color... almost purple.

"W-Who… you're a-a…" Luffy stuttered, unable to speak properly in the face of one of his own kind. The Fae smiled thinly as he brandished his halberd and swung it free of blood.

"I'm… my name is Dragon, I am your father."

Luffy gulped as he took in that information. This was his father? But… they looked nothing a like!

"I know what you must be thinking, we look nothing a like." Dragon said with a straight face, "You take after your mother…your build, your wing color… temperament as well." He then tightened his grip on Luffy and swung his halberd in a long arc to split two demons that were flying up to them, claws out stretched. "I apologize, but we'll have to have a proper reunion later."

Before Dragon could fly away, Luffy stopped him with a beat of his wing.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Luffy exclaimed, "I'm tired of being the one protected and rescued! I want to help!" His lip quivered as he watched the wolves below continue to fight. Kuri was being swarmed by too many wolves to count and his brothers looked hurt. Torao in particular was struggling against a scary looking guy. "B-But I can't do much since my w-wing got-"

"I can help you with that." Dragon informed him, "Though, it will be painful. Are you sure this is what you want?" Luffy nodded, determined to protect those close to him. His father sighed, nodded, and put his halberd back into its holster between his wings.

"Very well."

Though, just before he could do whatever he was going to do, a swarm of demons flew at them, prompting a nasty curse from Dragon. Before they reached them, the air… cracked. Luffy held tightly to his father's arm as the sky literally shattered, killing the demons. Looking down, Luffy's mouth dropped open at the sight of a wolf who could only be Ace's Pops.

The old alpha was in his wolf form, a massive and muscular white wolf even larger than Kuri… unnaturally large. It howled and many of the creatures were turned to dust. With every step, the ground shook and the sky broke. Just how powerful was he!?

"It's been a long time since I've seen Whitebeard run wild, not since I was a fledgling... like yourself." Dragon said with a smirk, "The wolf who went claw-to-claw with Roger…his àvra _is_ destruction, allowing him to break the world if he so desires."

Luffy thought that was awesome and super cool.

"Now, grit your teeth boy!"

He screamed as his father's hand slammed into his back, sending intense pain up his spine. Through the pain, Luffy felt foreign magic stream into him, causing his one wing to grow larger and glow brighter.

"Channel it, Luffy! Make it go where you want it to!" Dragon instructed, sending another pulse of magic into him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Luffy focused and tried to feel the magic coursing through his veins. With a scream, he forced it to his right side.

Suddenly, the pain stopped. Panting, Luffy slumped in Dragon's arms, confused. Did it work?

"You're a natural." Dragon praised, prompting the boy to push himself upright, "Take a look."

Luffy turned and his eyes immediately watered. His wing was restored! Now only that, but they both looked bigger than before.

"Are you ready, Luffy?" Dragon asked, tearing him away from admiring his wings.

"Ready for what?"

"Flying lessons."

Before Luffy could question, Dragon dropped him, sending him tumbling through the air. Spinning (and screaming a little), he could see the ground approaching at terrifying speed.

"Don't panic! Let your wings catch the wind and glide!" Dragon called, now diving beside him.

Trying to stay calm, Luffy extended his wings and caught the updraft, sending him soaring over the heads of the wolves.

"Good boy! Remember, they're an extension of your body and will respond to your will. It's your magic, so listen to it and let it flow through you!"

Taking a deep breath, Luffy opened his eyes and flapped his wings slowly, filling them with his magic. Soon, he found himself flying through the air of his own will, feathered appendages flapping strongly. It felt… natural.

Coming to a stop, Luffy caught his breath and smiled at Dragon who looked proud.

"That's my boy."

His celebration was cut short as more cries of pain came from the ground. Though the demons and enemy wolves had been weakened, they weren't dead yet. There were so many of them, and they just kept coming.

"Luffy, take these." Dragon called, pulling out two of his own feathers. Luffy went to protest but stopped when they transformed in his father's hands into identical blades.

"B-But I don't know how to use swords…" He whined, admiring the weapons. They were beautiful and jet black. His father just snorted and pulled out two more feathers, merging them with the blades. When he was finished, the black blades were shorter and attached to forearm braces.

"Whoa… can I do that!?" Luffy exclaimed, touching them with awe.

"No. I'm afraid this is a secret skill known only to a full-blooded Thanatos. But you have other abilities that will reveal themselves in time." Dragon stated as he attached them to Luffy's arms. "Now go, aid your friends. These blades will cut through the darkness easily."

"What are you going to do?" Luffy asked, swinging his arm around to test the weight of his new weapons.

"I will attempt to dispel the curse giving the wolves enhanced strength and endurance. It is likely channeled through their Head Alpha… Doflamingo." Luffy started at the name and gave Dragon a worried look.

"But… isn't he really strong? Torao's scared of him!"

"I'll be fine." Dragon reassured, putting a hand on Luffy's shoulder, "I don't need to kill him, only injure him enough so his hold on the magic dissipates. Your wolf friends can make short work of the rest of the demons." Luffy didn't like it, not one bit.

"No! I won't let you go by yourself!" He just met Dragon, there was no way he was risking losing him before they had a proper reunion… with food and stuff. Besides, he hadn't met his mother yet!

"Honestly, Luffy-"

"Go ask Kuri, he can help!" Luffy demanded, "Kuri's really strong!" Dragon huffed and ran a hand through his long hair.

"You're just like your mother…fine. I'll go ask 'Kuri' to accompany me. We are talking about Dogtooth, right?"

"Yep, Kuri."

* * *

Katakuri bit into another wolf's neck, frustrated at just how many there were. He was now convinced someone on their side had informed the enemy of their location and abilities. The ground shook as Whitebeard snarled and took out a group of corrupted wolves. It was a bit difficult to fight consistently when the old alpha practically caused an earthquake every time, he took a step.

Still, he considered it an honor to see the legend in action.

He was also glad that Luffy was safe, rescued by what appeared to be another Fae. Katakuri had lost track of them once the kid soared right over his head, flying for the first time. How his wing had been restored, Katakuri had no idea. Perhaps the new Fae had something to do with it?

"Dogtooth!" A voice called, prompting him to turn around. It was the new Fae, now on the ground, cutting through many enemies with his halberd, "Come with me!"

 _"What?"_ He growled, _"Why?"_

The Fae warrior scowled at him before blocking two wolves with his wings. The feathers darkened for a second and the attackers were thrown off, their claws broken. So, this was a Thanatos…

"I am going after Doflamingo and my foolish son doesn't want me to go alone!"

At that, Katakuri froze, looking the man over with appraising eyes. This was Luffy's father? They looked nothing a like…

"He takes after his mother!" The Fae called, sounding exasperated. Snorting in amusement, Katakuri used his àvra to clear a path.

" _Lead the way…"_

"Dragon."

 _"Lead the way, Dragon. Show me the power of your race."_

* * *

Whitebeard roared, his power flowing into the earth beneath him and into the air. How dare these fools interrupt a sacred rite, whether it was actually going to happen or not! It had been exciting to see Dragon again as it had been many years, though he had no idea the Fae was Luffy's father. Who knew such a serious brat could birth a cheery ray of sunshine?

 _"Pops!"_ Marco called, flying over to him. His beta was covered in wounds and had blood dripping down one of his legs, _"What's the plan, yoi?"_ He'd been informed that the enemy had some kairoseki weapons and they had definitely used them on Marco as some of the slashes were taking quite a while to heal.

Whitebeard hummed, lifting his leg to crush a demon beneath his massive paw. He'd watched Dragon teach his brat how to fly before taking off towards Dogtooth, likely with something in mind. Looking up towards the sky, he watched young Luffy fly off towards where his brothers were.

The kid looked determined and had definitely grown stronger after his encounter with Dragon. Luffy's wings were fuller and pulsed with magic.

 _"Whitebeard, you crazy wolf, are you trying to make me fall!"_ Akagami exclaimed as he rushed up to him. The old alpha couldn't help but laugh at the young red-wolf, always so entertaining. _"I ran into Dogtooth on my way here. He's going with the new Fae to take down Doflamingo, hopefully. Also… how the hell is that guy my precious angel's father! They look nothing like each other!"_

Marco rolled his eyes at that, making Whitebeard look down at them fondly. It would be hard for him to leave. His pack, his pups. But Fenrir's pull was getting stronger, and soon he wouldn't be able to fight it anymore. Steeling his gaze, Whitebeard stalked forward, towards where the darkness was densest.

 _"Where are you going, Pops?"_ Marco asked, flames still licking at his wounds.

 _"To end this battle, once and for all."_ He declared, determined to use his last few moments to protect his children, and the youth of the next generation.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Here's Part Two of the climax which, by the way, has now been expanded into three parts. I couldn't condense it all into two, so... *shrugs* Also, I have officially started school again, so I apologize in advance if my updates are a little slower than normal. Anyway, enjoy the update!

To Verochi chan: Hello again! Lol I enjoyed writing Shanks and Katakuri argue, it was very entertaining XD Yes, Lu can fly! Such a precious kid. On the note of DoffyxLaw, there really isn't any, I swear haha. Doflamingo is just creepy in general and sees Law as his possession... like a weapon of sorts. I promise you, Doffy will get what's coming to him, and soon ;)

To Squidzi Galaxi: Lol that was my reaction exactly. They look nothing alike! I couldn't resist making it a joke XD

To Push23: Thank you so much! Your compliments are so sweet *blushes* It's pretty weird for me too, knowing it's going to end soon...

To cat saezp: Hey there! Making Luffy fly gave me much joy :) Haha I'm glad you enjoyed the update with possessive Kuri and Shanks, they're great. Awww... thanks. You're always so sweet with your reviews. Hope you enjoy Part 2!

To Avalayn: Thanks for giving my story a try! I'm glad you like it :)

To SvalbardGirl: Haha yeah... Whitebeard... *laughs nervously* I don't wanna spoil anything, so you'll just have to stay tuned and see what happens. I couldn't resist having Dragon barge in lol, he's such a dork, but he was finally able to motivate himself enough to show up for the sake of his son. Shanks and Kuri wish to keep the small child for themselves, but I mean, who wouldn't? XD Thanks, as always, for taking the time to review my stories, I look forward to them every time I update! Reviewers are important to me so I'll always answer them! :)

To Nora: Ahhhh... so that scream was you... lol! Yeah, Dragon finally decided to show up, poor guy. He was so nervous. But, he wants to be a part of his son's life one way or another. I actually really like him as a character (even though we honestly don't know much about him). Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy the update! *waits expectantly for your next scream*

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Violence**

 **\- Death**

 **\- Mild gore**

 **\- Craziness/Loss of control**

* * *

Doflamingo chuckled darkly as he watched the battle rage on from the cliff he was standing on. It provided a wonderful view of the carnage, though it appeared the tide was turning in favor of the enemy.

'What a difference one Fae can make…' He thought with a scowl, cursing Dragon. The Thanatos had been missing for years, only to come out of hiding at the worst possible time… and as the brat's sire no less!

The ground shook underneath his feet as Whitebeard howled, pushing through the throngs of wolves and summons. The old alpha was strong, certainly a powerful foe. Though, for how much longer?

His piercing gaze swept over the battlefield again, noting the little Fae as he flew over to assist his companions. They'd been so close to taking him… Unlike a certain Thanatos, the brat was young, still impressionable. He knew he could break him if given the chance, he'd promised Teach as much.

Doflamingo swiveled to the other side of the courtyard where electricity sparked around a familiar figure. Ah Law… he'd let him have his freedom for much too long. As with the little Fae, Doflamingo was confident he could re-educate the pup, and Vergo wouldn't fail him. Then, he could finally finish the change Roci had given his life to stop. Once his wolf side takes over, there will be no need for chains, Law will fight, and _kill_ , for him.

He'd seen the bloodlust in those golden eyes. Yes, Law would return to him and submit to his authority once again. And this time, no one would be able to save him.

"Young Master!" One of his subordinates called, rushing to kneel before him, "D-Dogtooth and the winged man are coming this way! What are your orders!?" Doflamingo smirked and moved to sit in the damp grass, his coat flapping in the wind.

"Let them come." He sneered, flexing his fingers and letting dark magic flow between them. Through Teach's magic, Doflamingo had imbued his pack with darkness, making them stronger. Of course, now that the sun was up, the spell had weakened. But it would take more than some light to drive them away.

* * *

Luffy flew quickly over the heads of wolves, enemy and ally alike, straight towards his brothers. Tucking his wings in around his body, he dived into the horde, bowling over the creatures and slashing at them with his new blades. As his father said, they cut through the darkness like butter, dispelling it from around the wolves and leaving them in their true skin.

"Lu! Thank God you're okay!" Sabo called, limping over to him. Luffy landed and immediately took his brother's arm in his hands, frowning at the damage. Not allowing Sabo to move away, Luffy encircled them with his wings and focused on healing the wound. Seconds later, he stepped back and admired his work. What had been a crushed shoulder, was good as new. And, surprisingly, Luffy still felt full of energy. Maybe because Dragon had given him some of his magic?

"Thanks, Lu." Sabo said with a small smile, looking him over, "You look much better." Luffy grinned before pushing his brother down to stab a looming demon.

"I feel great! Dad gave me some magic or something and healed my wing!"

 _"Where'd you get the blades?"_ Ace called before tearing into a snarling wolf's throat, _"They smell… strange."_

"That's probably because they're made out of Dad's feathers." Luffy informed him, rushing up to run a healing hand over Ace's back, making cuts and bruises disappear, "I haven't felt this good in months!"

"I'm glad, but don't overdo it." Sabo chided, swinging his staff around to hit an incoming wolf in the jaw. Luffy giggled and flapped his wings to rise up into the air just a bit. Where was Torao?

It didn't take long to locate the doctor as electricity engulfed the area around him and his opponent, cutting them off from the rest of the battlefield. Torao seemed… different. His normally calm and silver eyes were blown wide and seemed to flicker… gold?

"Ace, Sabo!" Luffy called, lowering himself back down to the ground, "I think Torao's in trouble, we need to help him!" His brothers nodded and immediately rushed ahead of him towards the arena of lightning. Luffy inhaled deeply and took to the air, gliding to where his friend was engaged in a heated battle.

* * *

Law growled as he was thrown back again by one of Vergo's vicious attacks, nearly throwing him out of the electric barrier he'd created. He'd separated them from the rest of the battle so he could focus on cutting down the wolf in front of him without distractions.

"What's wrong Law?" Vergo taunted, "You're still holding back. Don't tell me you've gone soft!"

Vergo charged him again, landing a hard blow straight to his gut. Law coughed as he was thrown to the ground, trying desperately to catch his breath. He flipped himself up to avoid another kick, snarling at the still calm wolf.

"I can see it in your eyes, Law. You want to kill me…" The alpha sneered, "So do it! Give in to your instincts!" The tattooed male huffed, trying to keep his breathing under control. Law knew Vergo was taunting him to get him to relinquish control to his wolf side, but he had no intention of giving in.

That being said, as he weakened, it was getting harder and harder to keep his viciousness inside.

Law brandished his blade and attacked Vergo again, forcing him to back step towards the electricity. If he could just push him into the lightning… But the wolf was fast and dodged nearly every slash, smirking at him and pivoting to knee his sword hand, making Law cry out in pain.

Vergo leapt on top of the now disarmed man and pushed his forearm against Law's throat.

"Such a shame…" He drawled, keeping Law's thrashing body pinned down, "Doffy will be disappointed by your weakness."

"S-Shut up!" Law choked out as he scratched at Vergo's arms. He would not lose to this man!

"Torao!" A voice yelled, and suddenly the weight on top of him was gone. Law ran careful fingers over his throat to check of internal damage while he watched Luffy land in a crouch in front of him, wings splayed protectively.

Turning, Law could see Sabo and Portgas circling his barrier, looking for a way inside.

"You're going to let this whelp fight your battles, Law?" Vergo questioned with a dark smirk, "So pathetic."

"Shut up, food-face!" Luffy yelled, referencing the piece of what looked like meat stuck to the other wolf's face, "Torao's my friend so you leave him alone!" Law stood up, glancing only briefly at Luffy's new weapons. The boy looked healthy and ready to fight, a stark contrast to his earlier demeanor. That being said, Luffy was still young and probably didn't know how to use his new weapons properly.

"Thank you, Luffy-ya, but I'll take it from here."

"Eh? But-"

Law didn't let him finish as he grabbed him by the back of the collar and threw the boy behind him, ignoring the yelp of pain as Luffy hit the ground. Yes, this was his fight. Picking up his sword, Law was just about to rush Vergo again, when something hit his shoulder.

Staggering back in surprise, Law looked to see… a dart? The little thing was embedded deep into his shoulder tissue.

"You didn't think we came unprepared?" Vergo stated as Law's head began to pound.

"W-What is this… what have you done!?" Law yelled, falling to one knee, vision blurring.

"Just a little something from Doffy's new ally to help bring out your suppressed wolf."

Law screamed as the foreign substance forced itself through his body, intertwining with his own àvra. His consciousness faded, even as he heard Luffy's voice in the distance.

* * *

Ace was just barely able to knock Sabo to the ground before a wave of electricity shot out from Trafalgar, hitting everyone in range. He immediately shot to his feet to check if Luffy was okay and sighed in relief when he saw that while his baby brother had been knocked back, his wings had absorbed most of the energy.

Turning back to Trafalgar, Ace saw that the doctor was… different. Electricity blanketed his skin and his tattoos had expanded up to his neck, slithering like snakes. His movements were jerky and uncertain, like a newborn foal learning to walk.

Luffy skipped over to them, a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong with him?" The boy asked, wings twitching.

"The wolf shot something at him, a dart I believe." Sabo informed them, tightening his grip on his staff. Ace began to growl at the male, not liking Trafalgar's new scent. He'd gotten used to the weird hybrid's nonexistent smell, but now…

'He smells like blood, and death.' Ace thought, calling his flames to manifest in his fur. Suddenly, Trafalgar straightened and turned to face them completely. Luffy gasped beside him at Trafalgar's face, now covered in swirling tattoos. The man's eyes were a striking gold that, though beautiful, was blank and almost without life.

"T-Torao…?" Luffy asked in a quiet voice, stepping forward just a little. Trafalgar snarled and, faster than Ace had ever seen the doctor move, appeared before Luffy and sunk his sharp teeth into the boy's right arm.

The boy screamed in pain and kicked Trafalgar away, his jaws now dripping in blood. Sabo immediately moved to check Luffy's wound while Ace charged Trafalgar.

 _"Oi, Trafalgar, what the hell's gotten into you!?"_ He barked, snapping at the apparently crazed man. The doctor's movements were strange, as if he was simply going on instincts and nothing else. Ace growled in frustration as the lanky man dodged effortlessly, not responding at all to him. A few meters away, Trafalgar's original opponent laughed.

"Yes, that's it, Law! Embrace your true nature! Become the monster Doffy created you to be!"

'Monster?' Ace thought, narrowly missing Trafalgar's sharp nails which had elongated into claws even though he was still in his human form. As they danced around each other, Ace thought back to when he'd first met the man, when he'd explained his unique nature. Was this his wolf-half? 'I don't really understand what's going on, but we need to stop him from rampaging!'

Glancing behind him, Ace saw that Sabo had torn a piece of his shirt off and wrapped it around Lu's arm. Why wasn't he healing himself?

"Watch out!" Sabo called, drawing Ace's attention back to the fight just in time to take one of Trafalgar's kicks to the rib cage. The force sent him rolling back to his brothers, wheezing.

'We can't take our eyes off him for a minute!' Ace mused, catching his breath, 'Trafalgar's strong…'

* * *

Teach scowled at the battlefield, not pleased with how it was going. If that damn Fae hadn't shown up, they could have captured the fledgling and used him against the wolves! And with the sun out, his magic was weakened, giving the old man and his allies the advantage. Oh well, his true objective would still be achieved. They could take the boy another time.

Speaking of the old coot…

He could feel the ancient alpha approaching him, each step shaking the ground. Whitebeard wanted to finish him off himself... just as he predicted.

'If he can…' Teach mused as he licked over his chapped lips, 'The old man is on his last legs!'

Teach began to laugh as Whitebeard rounded the bend and growled down at him.

"Well, look who it is! My _father_ …have you come to reprimand your son?"

 _"You are NOT my son, Teach."_ Whitebeard snarled, _"I will take your life and end this fight, on my honor as a Head Alpha!"_ Teach smirked and gathered his dark àvra around himself, transforming into his wolf form. Once the transformation was complete, he glanced to the ruined buildings around them and made eye contact with his subordinates. They were ready.

This was going to be fun.

* * *

Luffy grimaced and held his arm tightly as he watched Ace and Sabo struggle with Torao. For all his trying, he couldn't heal his wound. Maybe because he was the one hurt and not someone else? Deciding to ignore the pain, Luffy focused on Torao.

'Sabo said he got hit with a dart… how can we bring him back?'

He narrowed his eyes when a golden fire flickered around Torao. Sabo and Ace's attacks went right through it and they didn't try to avoid it… what-

 ** _It's corruption._**

Luffy jumped as a voice pulsed through his mind. Looking around, he tried to see who had spoken.

"What corruption? Who's there, where are you!?" Ace and Sabo gave him strange looks as they continued to try and corral Torao. Had they not heard the voice?

 ** _Your friend has been corrupted by dark magic. His viciousness is likely due partly to his incomplete change._**

Luffy spun around, this time coming face to face with a tiny… bird? It was a light pink color with a white belly. And, strangely enough, it seemed almost see-through. The bird chirped and flapped up to him, its wings shimmering.

"Um… hello." He greeted sheepishly, willing his ruffled feathers to smooth out. Holding out his arm, Luffy watched the little bird land and perch on his forearm. Smiling a bit, he ran a finger down its spine, amazed at how soft it was, that is, until his finger fell right through it. "Woah, what are you?"

 ** _I am a spirit. Now that Dragon has given you some of his magic, your abilities are starting to reveal themselves. You can see me because of your Spirit Sense, a secret ability that some Seraphs are born with._**

"So, like Dad's feather thing?"

 ** _Yes._**

"Wow, that's so cool!" Luffy exclaimed, turning around to face his brothers and the still raging Torao so he could show off the bird, "Check it out, I can see spirits!"

"Uh, that's great Lu… I think." Sabo managed to get out while clamped on Torao's back. Ace didn't respond as he was too busy keeping food-face away from the other two.

 ** _With my help, you should be able to dispel the curse and free your friend from its grasp. Though, he will eventually need to find someone to complete the change if he wants to be free of the darkness for good._**

"Okay, let's do it!" Luffy affirmed, holding the bird close, "What do I do?" The spirit didn't answer and simply pushed a glowing wing to his forehead. Suddenly, images flowed into his mind, instructions of what to do. When he opened his eyes, Luffy realized his new friend had moved up to his head and was letting out small bursts of magic, making his wings resonate and turn the same shade of pink as the little thing's feathers.

Steeling his eyes, Luffy flapped his wings hard to get his brother's attention.

"Ace, Sabo, hold him for a second!"

His brothers didn't hesitate. Sabo punched Torao in the face and moved to hold his arms while Ace sent food-face flying with a fire ball and leapt over to grab the doctor's ankle with his teeth. Rushing forward, Luffy moved in front of Torao and, dodging his snapping jaw, captured the man's face in his hands.

Pushing his fingers into Torao's temples to hold his head still, Luffy forced his healing magic into the man's mind.

"No, stop!" Food-face yelled, "You'll ruin everything!"

Luffy didn't stop and, with the spirit's encouragement, filled Torao with his magic. The man screamed and eventually went still, the corruption dissipating. Luffy stepped back and inhaled deeply as Torao collapsed into Sabo's arms, groaning.

"D-Did it work?" He asked the bird who was still nestled in his hair.

 ** _It did. Your light magic consumed the darkness and freed him from its control._**

"Thank goodness…" Luffy breathed, falling to his knees. That had taken a lot out of him.

"You little brat!" Food-face snarled as he stalked towards them, "You'll pay for that." Ace growled threateningly at the incoming wolf and moved to stand in front of them. Sabo collected Torao in his arms and held the limp body close.

But, before the enemy wolf could leap forward and attack, a familiar scarlet wolf slammed into him and tore at his throat. Food-face roared in frustration when he was thrown backwards, his throat bleeding from a deep gash.

"Shanks!" Luffy called, happy to see the alpha. The scarlet wolf winked at him before moving to stand slightly in front of Ace.

 _"This is the end for you. Surrender, and you may yet keep your life."_

"I won't give in to the likes of you, Akagami." Food-face jeered, holding a hand to his neck, "Doffy isn't done yet and I intend to fulfill my mission, consequences be damned!"

 _"So be it."_

The enemy wolf's next words never came as three of Shank's pack mates pounced on him and began to literally tear him apart. Luffy gagged a bit and turned away, choosing to focus on Torao who was waking up.

"W-What…? Sabo-ya…Luffy-ya… w-what happened…" He mumbled as he tried to push himself up, "Where's Vergo!? He-he-"

"If you're talking about that guy," Sabo put in, pointing to where Shank's wolves were still tearing at the man's flesh, "He's gonna be gone in…ah… I think he's dead." Luffy followed Torao's shocked gaze as he took in the now still body.

"Dead? V-Vergo's gone…?" Torao seemed shocked, not sure how to process what he was seeing. So Luffy crawled close and nuzzled into his chest, wings fluffing up in happiness.

"Yeah, he's gone. The bad guy is gone and Torao's back!"

His friend didn't respond and simply stroked his hair, unknowingly disturbing the spirit's perch and making it squawk at him in annoyance.

 _"I'm glad you four are all right."_ Shanks said, stepping forward to sniff at them, _"My pack has cleared an area by the old town hall for the injured and I suggest you four head that way."_

 _"But we can still fight!"_ Ace protested, pawing at the ground. _"I need to help Pops! He's going to fight Teach, I can smell it! That traitor is still my responsibility!"_

Luffy readjusted himself on the ground and examined his surroundings as Ace and Shanks began to argue, Sabo tending to Torao. The area they were in was now full of corpses as the main fight had apparently shifted else ware. It was… horrific. Especially since many of the casualties were from their side.

The boy bit his lip as he struggled to keep his tears in. All this… everything was his fault-

His thoughts were interrupted by a tiny, pink wing smacking him across the face.

 ** _This is not your fault, Lulu._**

Luffy sniffled and looked at the bird in surprise. Lulu?

 ** _War and disorder have been stewing in this country for years now. It has nothing to do with you._**

The spirit sighed and hopped onto his knee, looking a bit sad.

 ** _My only regret is that I couldn't protect you from this world… from the evil that Marshall D. Teach represents._**

"E-Eh?" Luffy stuttered, "Protect me… who are you?" The spirit huffed and ruffled its feathers a bit.

 ** _I see that idiot Dragon didn't tell you anything… he was always such a pansy. Unfortunately, Lulu, now is not the time._**

Luffy pouted but didn't push the bird. Beside him, Shanks and Ace were still arguing. Sighing, he looked across the courtyard to where the sky had darkened.

The battle was still going on, and they needed to help. Pushing himself up, Luffy walked over to the two wolves and bopped them each on the head, earning a baffled look from Ace and a confused whine from Shanks.

"Stop arguing! Ace is right, we're going to help protect everyone." He stated firmly, "Well, Ace and I are anyway. Sabo, could you take Torao to get some rest?" Surprisingly, his blonde brother didn't argue and scooped up a still groaning Torao.

"…did someone bite me?" The doctor mused out loud, curling up to examine his bleeding ankle. Ace's ears flicked and he suddenly found the rubble at his feet very interesting, pushing around a rock with his paw.

 _"Look at you all assertive."_ Shanks praised, coming up to lick his face, _"I'm proud of you, Anchor."_ Luffy grinned and leaned down to hug the alpha's neck.

"Thanks…what are you gonna do?" He mumbled into the alpha's scarlet fur.

 _"With Dogtooth and Whitebeard occupied, it falls to me to coordinate recovery efforts. I'll work to save as many lives as possible. Your doctor friend may come in handy… if he feels up to it."_

Luffy nodded and moved to stand next to Ace who was tense, his eyes flitting over to the darkened area of Spider Mills.

"Be careful… both of you." Sabo requested, his brows furrowed in obvious worry.

"We will!" Luffy chirped as he willed his wings to disappear and re-enter his body. Shanks then barked orders to his men who formed a protective circle around Sabo and Torao, leading them away. Soon, it was just Ace and Luffy.

 _"Get on, Lu."_ His brother demanded, eyes fierce, _"It's time to make that bastard pay for what he did."_

Luffy retracted his forearm blades so they wouldn't get in the way, swung himself up onto Ace's back, and held on tight as the wolf ran through the piles of bodies. The spirit bird moved so it was underneath Luffy's chest and nuzzled down into Ace's fur, attaching itself with its talons.

Ahead of them, the sky cracked, a sure sign that Ace's Pops was fighting.

* * *

"Can you hear that!?" Doflamingo cackled, "The sound of the end! Soon, the great White Wolf will be no more!"

Dragon scowled at the Head Alpha and glanced to Dogtooth who was circling the other wolf. Doflamingo had proved to be a difficult opponent. With dark magic enhancing his àvra, he danced around their attacks with his strings of aura.

"Even if we cannot take the fledgling, killing Whitebeard will be reward enough… for now."

"You will not come near my son again, Doflamingo!" Dragon exclaimed angerly, swinging his halberd in an arc but missing by a hair. Dogtooth leapt at Doflamingo and managed to rake his claws down the man's back, but it wasn't fatal as their enemy maneuvered mid-air, making the wounds superficial.

 _"We must end this, Dragon!"_ Dogtooth growled, _"I fear this was a ploy to draw Whitebeard out! If he dies…"_

"I agree." Dragon answered, "When they tried to kidnap Luffy… they let him go too easily. This was all too perfectly planned out…What is your true goal, wolf!?"

"So demanding…" Doflamingo crooned, "Don't you worry, the boy will be ours in time, but for now, the White Wolf must perish!"

Dragon flew backwards to avoid one of Doflamingo's strings and grit his teeth at the sight of corrupt wolves closing in. The crazy Head Alpha had trapped them in a cage created by his strings, so there was no other way to escape but by killing him.

He was glad Luffy demanded he take Dogtooth with him…


	24. Chapter 24

_**Author's Note:**_ Hey everyone! Wow, this is a monster of a chapter... it took forever to finish lol. Anyway, here's Part 3 to the climax, meaning...only one chapter of this story left: the epilogue. Hard to believe it's just about over! I hope you enjoy!

To Kimzetsoul1: Hello! There are no pairings in this story within the main characters, unless you count the one-sided interest between Kidd and Luffy. Though, I am considering putting some self-indulgent pairings in the epilogue... because I can XD Haha I haven't decided yet.

To SvalbardGirl: Hey again! Lol no don't strangle the author! I have to finish the story! Better read this chapter to see what happens to Whitebeard ;) Lol yeah... Torao bit Lu, but then Ace bit him back so I'd say they're even. Luffy's doing great! He's ready for the final fight. Thank you for your lovely review and I hope you enjoy the update!

To Verochi chan: Lol yep, definitely no DoffyLaw. Lulu is actually a nickname for Luffy by the spirit bird (who could the bird be?) Thank you for the review!

To cat saezp: Hello again! Yes, Ace and Sabo work very well together when they fight, don't they? And Doffy playing a role, sure is! Thank you for your kind words as always and I hope you enjoy the update :)

To Matt: That is a good question, one that will be answered if you read this chapter ;)

To OtamaOP: Thank you! I hope you enjoy the update!

To Nora: Lol, they will definitely kick something of Doffy's XD SHOUT ABOUT EVERYTHING, ALWAYS! Regarding the spirit... hmmm... better read the chapter to find out ;) Thank you for always reviewing!

 **WARNINGS:**

 **\- Violence/Gore**

 **\- Blood**

 **\- Supernatural elements**

 **\- Death**

 **\- Original Characters**

 **\- Destruction**

 **\- Spoiler for Chapter 921 (Manga) - Regarding a certain Emperor...**

* * *

Luffy gripped Ace's fur in his fists as they flew across the battlefield towards where the massive white wolf was fighting. His big brother had to weave through corpses and enemy wolves who lunged for them as they raced by.

After a particularly close call, Ace leapt over a pile of rubble causing Luffy's chest to nearly squish the spirit tucked underneath him when they landed. To his surprise, the bird let out a particularly nasty curse before resettling onto its talons.

 ** _Lulu, don't ever say that word. It's bad._**

Luffy chuckled and refocused his gaze ahead of them where the sky was darkest. They were almost there…

Ace sprinted around the last corner and skid to a stop, immediately dropping into a predatory stance. Luffy straightened and gulped at the sight before them.

Almost all of the buildings surrounding the two wolves were destroyed and crushed to dust as Whitebeard howled and snapped at his enemy, a wolf clad in thick darkness.

 _"Teach…"_ Ace snarled as he knelt down, indicating he wanted Luffy to dismount. The boy jumped off and readied his blades, only to stop when Ace nudged his still injured arm.

 _"Be careful, Lu. Teach is very dangerous and his àvra has more range than you think."_ He barked, _"Do me a favor and stay in the air, don't put yourself in more danger than necessary."_

"Okay, but only if you be careful too." Luffy requested, throwing his arms around Ace's neck in a quick hug, "I've got your back!"

The boy then brought his wings out and leapt into the air with so much force the ground cracked underneath him. The spirit bird flew beside him.

 ** _This is not going to be easy… that wolf has completely immersed himself in darkness._**

"Yeah, but they can win!" Luffy affirmed as he started to circle the snarling wolves below, "I'm right here if they get hurt, so they can go all out." The bird chirped in agreement and they both turned their full attention to the battle on the ground.

* * *

 _"Pops!"_ Ace barked as he rushed forward with his flames already covering his fur in a protective layer. He used a nearby boulder as a springboard and met Teach in the air. The black wolf growled at him and tried to bite into his neck as they fell to the ground.

Ace jumped to his feet to face Teach again, but a massive paw came between them and Pops slammed into the traitor, sending him flying into a pile of rubble.

 _"My son…"_ Pops started, only to be cut off by Ace.

 _"Don't say it! I'm not going anywhere!"_ He growled, _"Teach is my responsibility too!"_ Whitebeard snorted and licked over Ace's ears.

 _"Very well! Let us bring him down together!"_

Ace smirked (as well as he could in his wolf form) and they both turned towards Teach who was now free of the rubble and stalked towards them on his tendrils of darkness, just like when he'd challenged him the first time.

 _"Isn't this sweet?"_ Teach teased with a dark chuckle, _"Father and son fighting together… such a shame, Ace, you could've been my beta."_

 _"Never!"_ He snarled, finding the thought disgusting. Teach simply laughed and shrugged off the vicious retort.

 _"Pity that you will die along with the old man… but don't you worry. Once you're both gone and I take over, that sweet little Fae of yours will be in good hands."_

At that, Ace howled in rage and charged towards the traitor, fire billowing out from him.

 _"You won't touch him!"_ He barked angrily, _"I'll kill you first!"_

They clashed again and again, Ace attacking Teach with everything he had. Pops was right behind him and used his àvra to try and pin the traitor down. After several minutes of fighting, Ace felt that something was off.

'Why isn't he tired?' He thought, panting hard. Turning to look up at Pops, Ace could see the Head Alpha was also reaching his limit, and he had been fighting for much longer.

 _"Confused?"_ Teach asked with a smirk _, "Understandable, considering most wolves can't maintain a constant stream of aura for this long without showing signs of fatigue."_

Ace yelped as he was thrown backwards by a wave of darkness. For a few seconds, he was in the air, until he slammed into a ruined wall. Whining in pain, the black wolf blinked quickly to try and regain his senses. He could see Pops had stood his ground but was being held in place by tendrils of darkness that were wrapping around him like a cocoon.

 _"Perhaps I should clarify…"_ Teach drawled as he approached Ace, completely bypassing Pops, _"I too see the value of a pack, and every pawn has its use."_

Suddenly, dark forms emerged form portals and surrounded Ace. They… were wolves?

 _"I picked these young ones up not long ago… their poor alpha was so distraught, it was quite simple to turn them into my personal_ batteries _."_

Ace's eyes widened as he recognized the wolves around him. They were nearly unrecognizable, with darkness pulsing underneath the skin of their human forms. As dark lines of corruption slithered ever upwards, they jerked, likely in pain. The one right in front of him had brilliant red hair, though his once fierce eyes were pitch black.

'Eustass Kidd…'

The black wolf scurried to his feet to avoid a crushing blow from Kidd.

 _"Oi! What the hell are you doing taking orders from him!?"_ Ace questioned loudly while avoiding a blow from the blonde one.

 _"I'm afraid he can't hear you, Ace."_ Teach interrupted, _"My darkness has completely taken hold of him and his little pack."_

Ace growled at the traitor as he backed up against the ruined wall he'd been thrown into earlier. They had him completely surrounded. He could see that connected to the necks of his new attackers were… sacks? Or perhaps insects of some kind? Were those the cause of Kidd's behavior?

Suddenly, Pops howled loudly and broke free of his bonds. The Head Alpha stalked towards Teach and renewed their battle. Eerily, Teach laughed and began to back up, further separating them.

'I have to get rid of these guys!' Ace determined with a growl. Taking him by surprise, Kidd lunged forward and nearly caught his neck with his claws but was blocked by a set of wings.

"Ace!" Luffy called in a worried tone, "Are you okay?" The black wolf nodded and gazed in awe at the kid's wings which had blocked Kidd's attack with ease. The feathers of Lu's wings had turned black for a few seconds…

 _"I'm fine, but I need to get to Pops!"_

"Then let me handle Kidd!" Luffy said in a low voice, straightening himself out and readying his weapons, "Go!"

Deciding to trust Luffy, Ace bounded around him and sprinted towards Pops and Teach. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder at the small boy who had taken his place in the circle of enemies. Luffy had changed from the tiny human who'd cleaned his wounds all those months ago.

Luffy was a fighter, a Fae, and his brother. He would be fine.

* * *

Katakuri grunted in frustration as Doflamingo dodged yet another attack. They had yet to land any major blows against the surprisingly agile alpha.

'He's playing with us, wasting time.' Katakuri thought while circling the pink coated wolf. It was especially frustrating that the other Head Alpha had yet to take his true form and remained in his human skin…it was like he was mocking them.

"Fufufu, what's wrong? Having trouble?" Doflamingo teased from his perch on a nearby tree. Katakuri growled and glanced to Dragon who moved to stand next to him, anger clear on his face as well.

"We need a plan." Dragon whispered, swinging his halberd around in his hands, "It's obvious he has no intention of fighting us directly."

Katakuri nodded subtly in agreement. If they were going to leave this cage anytime soon, they needed to pin Doflamingo down.

"Can't you see into the future? Why aren't you using that?"

 _"My sight is…unfocused and muffled."_ Katakuri admitted, _"I believe that wolf 'Teach' has something to do with it."_

"But…if you could see clearly, could you beat him?"

 _"Easily."_

Dragon hummed and closed his eyes briefly in thought before whispering,

"Give me a few minutes and I can give you clarity, but Doflamingo will try to stop me."

Katakuri nodded and immediately charged Doflamingo. He bit and clawed at his fellow alpha, keeping him on the move. Behind him, Dragon was doing… something.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Doflamingo said darkly, before charging the Fae. Katakuri slammed into the wolf's side and got a quick look at what Dragon was doing. The Fae had some of his feathers on the ground in front of them and was manipulating them with magic.

It became more and more difficult to keep Doflamingo away from Dragon as the Head Alpha began to try in earnest to kill the Fae. Teach's dark magic flowed throughout the cage and strengthened him.

Thankfully, Dragon worked fast.

"Dogtooth!" He yelled, "Take this!"

Katakuri leapt up into the air to catch what looked like a talisman in his teeth, just missing Doflamingo's outstretched claws. The cloth was magic, much like the one he'd put on Luffy, and wrapped itself tightly around his front right paw.

Instantly, he could feel the fog clearing from his mind.

Turning around to face Doflamingo, Katakuri joined the wolf in a dangerous game of pacing. The Head Alpha had apparently sensed the danger and transformed fully into his wolf form. He was large, though not as large as Katakuri, with red eyes and tawny fur.

 _"Don't think that will save you, Dogtooth."_ Doflamingo growled, amusement gone from his eyes, _"I am still more powerful!"_ Katakuri snorted at that.

 _"You think yourself my equal, always testing my borders and trying to take my land. And yet here you are, attempting to challenge me with a borrowed power. By all rights, I should feel insulted."_

Doflamingo howled in rage and rushed at him with teeth barred. With his sight back and working as it should, Katakuri swiveled around the alpha and sunk his teeth into the other's neck. Shaking the smaller wolf, he threw Doflamingo away when he tasted his blood. Katakuri coughed and spit out the putrid liquid, a disturbing black color.

 _"Can you taste it? The darkness…"_ Doflamingo cackled as he stood up, black blood dripping from his wound, _"It is the essence of true power! A gift from HIM to us wolves! You can do nothing against us."_ Katakuri frowned at the wolf's statement. Him? Did he mean Teach? Putting that aside for now, what wolf was crazy enough to immerse themselves in dark magic to the point that it became saturated in their blood!? Besides Teach that is… Doflamingo continued, wobbling around from blood loss.

 _"Soon you will be at MY feet, wallowing in submission like you should've long ago!"_

Before the other Head Alpha could attack again, a halberd flew through the air and impaled itself into Doflamingo's skull. The wolf gurgled and fell to the ground, twitching until he breathed his last.

"Well, he was nuts." Dragon stated while walking to retrieve his halberd from Doflamingo's head.

Katakuri sighed in agreement. He should've taken care of Doflamingo years ago.

 _"I am concerned about what he said… about_ him _. Somehow, I'm not convinced he was talking about Teach."_ Katakuri said, watching the cage disintegrate.

Suddenly, a strange noise came from Doflamingo's corpse. Spinning around, Katakuri stared as the body shed itself of darkness. It came out of him like blood and disintegrated into the air. It seems, even in death, wolves reject the dark. At least he could be at peace now, in the light once again.

Katakuri knew that Doflamingo wasn't always this way but was transformed by tragedy and a life of fear into the monster humans and wolves alike feared.

Sitting on his haunches, Katakuri bowed his head in respect for the now deceased wolf. Despite his… _many_ shortcomings, Doflamingo was a Head Alpha and his spirit would now join Fenrir, lighting his soul stone with color.

 _"Come, we should join Whitebeard."_ Katakuri said, _"We can give him a proper burial once this is all over."_

* * *

"Okay, what am I looking at?" Luffy asked his spirit friend as he splayed his wings and readied for an attack. He knew he would eventually see Kidd again, but he hadn't expected it to be like this.

 ** _Hmmm… they are definitely corrupted, much like your tattooed friend. But the darkness is much more concentrated._**

"Can I heal them?"

 ** _Yes, but I recommend doing one at a time._**

Luffy yelped as Kidd's sharp claws raked over his outstretched arm. He jumped back and was barely able to block an attack from one of his pack mates with a wing.

"Easier said than done!" He said through gritted teeth. Dodging Killer's punch, Luffy threw him over his shoulder and quickly leapt on him to get a better look at the sickening sack of darkness attached to his neck. It almost seemed… alive. But, before he could do anything, Luffy was hauled off and thrown into the air.

Catching himself and now hovering above them, he turned to the spirit and asked,

"Is there anyway to do them all at once?"

 ** _Yes…but it will take nearly all of the magic you have. You will be pretty much useless to your friends for the next few hours, maybe even days._**

Luffy bit his lip and glanced over to Ace. What if he or his Pops got hurt? He was torn out of his thoughts when Kidd and his group began to move towards his big brother. Luffy immediately landed and extended his wings to block the other battle from their view.

"What other options do I have?"

 ** _You could kill them._**

"No!" Luffy protested, "I can't do that, it's not right!" Right then and there, he made his decision. He would save Kidd and his friends. Killing them… was something he just couldn't do.

Channeling magic from the spirit bird, Luffy focused it towards the wolves in front of him. After taking a deep breath, he forced all of it out and into his targets. Everything turned white from the amount of light shining from his feathers.

The creatures, Luffy was now sure they were alive, screamed and detached themselves from the wolves before landing on the ground with disgusting splats.

When it was done, Luffy fell to his knees, completely spent. Kidd and his pack collapsed as well, unconscious, but alive.

Crawling forward, the boy and his spirit bird approached one of the dying creatures. As it died, it deflated and exposed its true form. Luffy frowned at the strange looking lizard-slug thing, unsure of what to make of it.

 ** _A Cocci… I haven't seen one of these since…_**

"W-What's a Cocci?" Luffy asked, out of breath.

 ** _It's a parasite of the spirit variety. They are disgusting things that find homes in the intestines of large, darkness-filled spirits or summons._**

Luffy watched as the bird fluffed its feathers and shuffled back and forth. Something was bothering it…

"What's wrong?"

 ** _That wolf was able to gather this many Cocci's, and full-grown ones mind you… I can only think of one summon that he could've contracted with. The Great Beast, the very one who wiped out the Fae all those years ago. Could it be possible that HE orchestrated all of this?_**

Before Luffy could think of something to say, a cry of pain drew his attention to where Ace was fighting. Teach appeared to have lost some of his energy and power now that Kidd and the others were out of commission but had yet another ploy up his sleeve.

New wolves appeared from portals of darkness and attacked Ace, separating him from his Head Alpha. The white wolf tried to get to him but was blocked by at least ten corrupted wolves.

Luffy watched in horror as Ace was overwhelmed by the sheer number of enemies. One of them managed to bite deep into his scruff and throw him to the ground. Ignoring his lack of magic and weakness, Luffy took to the sky and flew towards Ace.

It took a few flights to get to his big brother as he collapsed into the mud a few times, but he made it just in time to keep Ace from losing a leg.

After attempting to move the black wolf ended badly, he threw his body over Ace's injured one and growled at the incoming wolves.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!"

 _"Such devotion!"_ Teach laughed, _"Too bad it won't do you any good, whelp!"_

Luffy tried to fight back but was too weak to keep them from pulling him off Ace. They grabbed him by the neck and shoved him face-first into the dirt where his arms were held against his back. Dragon's gifts were torn off his forearms and thrown somewhere. Luffy could hear his spirit friend cussing at the wolves, but it couldn't do anything to them.

His wings had long since retracted as the boy had no more magic to support them outside of his body.

 _"Now,_ Commander _, I'm afraid it's time."_ Teach sneered as he aimed for Ace's limp form with a massive ball of darkness easily twice the size of your average wolf, _"Watch closely, Whitebeard, as I take your precious son from you!"_

Luffy struggled against his captors but could do nothing to stop Teach from the releasing the terrifying attack. Time seemed to slow as it flew through the dust filled air.

When it exploded, Luffy screamed Ace's name even though he couldn't hear anything from the blast.

* * *

Ace's vision was blurry from the many attacks he'd taken, but he was alert enough to see Lu protect him with his own body, and subsequently get dragged away. He tried to move but couldn't seem to coordinate his mind with his legs.

When the darkness sped towards him, Ace closed his eyes and accepted death. There was nothing else he could do. He would miss Lu, Sabo, his family…

But the attack never connected.

When Ace could finally see and the dust cleared, his eyes widened.

There, standing in front of him, was Pops.

The massive white wolf had taken the hit with his body and now had a gaping hole in his side. Blood poured from the wound and his father collapsed into a wheezing heap in front of him.

 _"No…no…NO!"_ Ace howled as he scrambled to his feet and limped up to Pops. When he reached the wolf's face, he licked it frantically, trying to keep those kind eyes open.

 _"Zehahaha! How sweet, the sacrificial love of a father!"_ Teach taunted, though Ace couldn't focus on him, only Pops.

 _"Why…?"_ He sobbed, tears now falling from his eyes.

 _"Because you are my son, Ace."_ Pops said softly, _"I would give my life for you, for any of my pups, without hesitation."_

At that moment, Ace broke, and tears fell from his eyes. He knew enemies were surrounding him, but all he could was cry. That is, until an enraged howl drew the attention of everyone surroundings Pops.

It was Marco, followed closely by Dogtooth and Luffy's father. Ace looked past them and saw the rest of their allies were making their way there.

"What have you done, TEACH!?" Marco screamed hoarsely as he rushed forward and, in a flash, had Teach by the throat. Just as swiftly, Dogtooth changed into his human form and killed the wolves holding Luffy captive.

 _"I've rid the world of Whitebeard and his ridiculous ideals! I've killed the invincible White Wolf!"_

"Ace?" A familiar voice whispered. Turning slightly, he recognized Sabo who pet his ears gently, "A-Are you okay?" Knowing Sabo couldn't understand him in his wolf form, Ace changed back into his human skin, though it was painful and left him naked.

Frankly, he didn't care and fell into Sabo's chest…sobbing.

"H-He… Pops…he saved my l-life and-and now he's…"

"Shhh..." Sabo soothed, taking a cloak from someone and placing it around his shoulders. Soon, a second smaller hand snuck its way into his and squeezed tightly. Luffy pushed his way into the hug so he could see Ace's face. The boy's eyes were full of unshed tears.

"Lu, isn't t-there something y-you can do?" Ace asked quietly, praying his little brother could save his alpha, his father. Luffy's lip quivered and he looked down at his lap.

"I-I'm sorry, Ace, but I have nothing left." The boy hiccupped, "I'm so-so sorry-"

The freckled wolf pulled Luffy in for a tight hug, not wanting the kid to think he blamed him. In the following minutes, all of the surviving wolves came to surround Pops. The second Trafalgar arrived, he limped up to the massive wolf, but shook his head.

"There is nothing that can be done to save him."

"You will die for what you've done, Teach!" Shanks declared, anger and sorrow clear on his face. The traitorous wolf, now held by some of Ace's fellow commanders, just laughed.

 _"You fools think you've won? Whitebeard is as good as dead, and I'm not done yet!"_

"What-" Shanks began but stopped when the ground started to shake. Teach broke away from the Commanders and rose up into the air. His tendrils shot throughout the area and impaled what was left of his pack mates, spilling their black blood onto the dirt.

As the blood moved to form a massive summoning circle, Dogtooth and Shanks immediately pushed everyone back to surround Pops. Ace watched in horror as the winds howled, black lighting fell from the sky, and a massive creature emerged from the circle. He instinctively pulled Luffy into his arms protectively as it rose up into the emergent storm.

"No…it can't be…" Luffy's father gaped, stepping forward towards the creature.

"What is it, Dragon!?" Marco yelled while escorting some injured stragglers back to Pops.

"It's the Great Beast…the one who exterminated my people, the dragon, Kaido!"

The beast circled their huddled group before stopping in front of Teach who held his arms out in greeting.

 _"My creature, welcome back to the world of the living!"_ Teach exclaimed happily, _"Now, finish what I started and kill them all!"_

The dragon, Kaido, growled low in his throat and flew right up to Teach, making him back up slightly.

 **YOU HAVE FULLFILLED YOUR PURPOSE, WORM.**

 _"W-What?"_ Teach stuttered, retreating further.

 **DIE WITH THE REST OF YOUR KIND.**

The beast then let out a burst of fire and literally burned Teach to a crisp right then and there, filling the air with the smell of burning flesh and fur. What was left the traitor's body fell to the ground in a smoking heap, making Luffy tremble and curl further into Ace.

"This isn't good…" Dragon hissed as the dragon flew off and began to destroy everything in its path, "Once it satisfies its hunger for destruction, it will come back for us."

"How long do we have?" Dogtooth asked, also looking disturbed by the beast.

"Minutes? Perhaps longer considering how long it has been sealed away."

 _"M-My children…"_ Pops wheezed, gaining everyone's attention, _"Forgive me for leaving you in such danger."_

"Don't try to talk, Pops!" Ace soothed, giving Luffy to Sabo and limping over to giant wolf's snout. Despite his best efforts, Ace couldn't keep Pops awake, and he slipped away.

* * *

When Whitebeard opened his eyes, he was in a field of flowers.

It was exceptionally beautiful, and the wind felt nice on his fur. Walking forward, the white wolf headed towards what looked like a gate. It was old and overrun with vines, but felt so inviting, like there was something wonderful on the other side. Looking to his left and right, a stone wall stretched beyond his vision.

The only way through was the gate.

But, before he could get there, a voice called to him.

 _"So, Edward, you've finally come."_

Turning around, Whitebeard was greeted by a wolf, even larger than himself. Somehow, he knew who this was.

 _"Fenrir."_

 _"Yes, I've been calling to you for a long time. Come join me before you pass through the gate."_

Almost disappointed, Whitebeard turned away from the gate and joined Fenrir at the edge of the field, overlooking a brilliant sea. They sat in silence for a moment before the larger asked,

 _"Tell me, why did you choose now to heed me?"_

 _"I had to save one of my pups."_ Whitebeard informed him before inhaling deeply the scent of the sea.

 _"Do you…regret?"_

 _"Only that I left my pack in danger."_ The white wolf barked, _"I fear the beast will consume them in my absence."_

Fenrir hummed before turning to gaze back out to sea.

 _"I know of this beast, he has sent many to me before their time… Edward, can you still smell the sea?"_

 _"I can."_

The ancient wolf stood up and howled out to sea where a whirlpool of light formed just below the cliff they were on.

 _"This is an opportunity, Edward, to rid both my world and yours of a dark calamity."_

 _"What are you saying?"_ Whitebeard asked, suddenly feeling the pull of the ocean more than that of the gate. Fenrir turned to him and smirked, showing off sharp white teeth.

* * *

Luffy was devastated for his brother. Ace and the rest of Whitebeard's pack were inconsolable and could only pull themselves close to the still warm body of their Head Alpha as they cried out for him. He had never felt so useless.

'I'm a Fae, I should've been able to save him!' Luffy thought, angry at himself. Beside him, Dragon put a hand on his shoulder, saying nothing.

Of course, they still had the issue of the giant dragon destroying everything around them, but no one had come up with a good plan of how to deal with that yet. According to Dragon, it was simply too powerful for even multiple Head Alphas to deal with.

"L-Little Luffy…" A voice called, drawing his gaze. It was Kidd and his pack who'd finally woken up.

"Kidd." He greeted, wiping his tears but still sniffling. Before the group could get close to him, Torao, Sabo, and some others blocked their path. "I-It's okay, let them through."

The red-haired wolf walked slowly towards Luffy and, surprising him, fell to his knees and bowed deeply.

"Thank you for saving my life and that of my mates, I am forever in your debt!"

"You remember what happened?" Luffy asked, situating himself on the ground in front of Kidd.

"Yes…somewhat. I remember being attacked by something _dark_ , fighting Portgas…and then you came and saved us with your light." Kidd said with a sigh, "I…I'm sorry you used up all your magic on us when Whitebeard deserved it more."

Luffy smiled gently and scooted a little closer to the red-haired wolf, close enough to flick him on the forehead.

"Don't think like that, there's still time for redemption. I am a firm believer in second chances."

Kidd smiled back and wiped his own eyes when tears started to form.

"Eustass-ya… are you crying?" Torao teased as he came to stand behind Luffy.

"W-What, no!"

Luffy chuckled at their antics, but soon lost that tiny spark of happiness when he turned back to Whitebeard. What were they going to do?

But then, something… strange happened. The white wolf started to glow.

Immediately standing up, Luffy's eyes grew wide as he watched the fur move gently and a warm light radiate from the hole in the Head Alpha's side. Soon, everyone had noticed and moved away from the body in confusion.

Amazingly, the hole began to _heal_. Soon it was like it had never happened and the white wolf floated up into the air. Whitebeard's eyes opened and he inhaled deeply before being set down on his paws.

"P-Pops?" Ace asked timidly, coming to place a hand on the wolf's leg, "You're… alive?"

 _"Gurarara, I'm back pup."_

As his pack swarmed him, Luffy grinned brightly. He wasn't sure how that happened, but he was happy it did!

 ** _It seems Fenrir needs him for something._**

"Eh?" Luffy questioned the spirit bird on his shoulder, drawing a confused look from Kidd.

 ** _Can you see him, Lulu, the first werewolf? He's passed into your world, something I didn't know was possible._**

Focusing hard, Luffy could see an even bigger wolf standing beside Whitebeard, though everyone seemed to pass right through him.

"Wow…" He gaped, padding right up to the spirit wolf. Fenrir looked down at him and snorted.

 _"You can see me, child? Interesting."_

Luffy smiled up at the wolf and tried to touch it, but only felt a slight chill. He pouted an turned to the spirit on his shoulder.

"How come I can sort of touch you, but not him?"

 ** _That's because he's a much older and stronger spirit than I am. Plus, he's technically not supposed to leave the other world in the first place._**

Before he could ask any more questions, Fenrir took a step forward, prompting Luffy to sidle out of the way.

 _"Come, Edward, let's hunt a dragon."_

Whitebeard pushed through his crying family and joined Fenrir, so he was standing tall by his side. Amazingly, they began to run through the air towards the dragon with teeth barred and fur standing on end.

"How is he doing that?" Ace asked loudly as the wolves literally _flew_ away. Looking closer, Luffy could see that some magic was coming off of Fenrir and surrounding Whitebeard.

"Fenrir is helping him!" Luffy chirped, making everyone go silent.

"Fenrir, yoi?" Marco asked as he walked up to him, "You're sure?"

"Yeah! He's right there next to your Pops."

"Incredible…" Shanks drawled, coming to put an arm around Luffy, "You can see him, Anchor?"

Luffy giggled and leaned into Shanks, content to watch the two wolves hunt.

* * *

There was nothing quite as freeing as galloping through the sky, and Whitebeard couldn't help but howl. Fenrir laughed deeply next to him, apparently enjoying it just as much, if not more, than he was.

Kaido heard them coming of course and turned to face them, bringing his tempest with him.

 **WHY HAVE YOU COME HERE, GUARDIAN OF THE WOLVES?**

 _"To slay you!"_ Fenrir growled, _"You have disrupted the balance and must perish!"_

 **COME AND TRY THEN!**

So, they fought, and it was unlike any fight Whitebeard had ever been a part of. Kaido was strong and filled to the brim with dark magic. But with Fenrir's help, they brought him low. Fenrir dealt the final blow and sent him tumbling to the ground, where he vanished, gone from the world forever.

'Along with Teach and his ilk.'

 _"Ah, what a glorious battle!"_ Fenrir basked, _"I haven't had such fun in a millennium."_ Whitebeard smiled and bowed respectfully to the first wolf.

 _"Thank you for this opportunity to return to my pack. I won't soon forget it."_

 _"Indeed…but you must know that I won't stop calling you."_ Fenrir informed him solemnly, _"Everyone's time comes, and I have but extended yours."_

 _"I will savor every second you have gifted me and will look forward to seeing you again…at a later date."_

Fenrir snorted before vanishing as the sunlight returned.

Whitebeard made his way down to the ground as he wasn't sure how long the flight magic would last and was immediately greeted by his family… who he'd missed so much and wasn't quite ready to leave.

'Someday…but not today.'

* * *

A few hours later, Luffy was feeling much better and was ready to leave. They took the time to bury the dead of both allies and enemies, including Doflamingo who perished in his battle with Kuri and Dragon. Of course, this meant securing his body and taking it to Fenrir's Tomb, a sacred place where Head Alphas were laid to rest.

Kidd, of course, volunteered for this duty saying he needed to atone for his Head Alpha's sins. When he'd asked Kuri about the fate of what was left of that pack, Kuri said they would have to discuss it at a summit once everyone was home and had recovered from the battle.

It was decided that, for the time being, Luffy would go with the Whitebeards to spend some time with Ace and Sabo. Kuri relented as he needed to focus on getting his wounded pack members back to his territory. Luffy also thought that the Head Alphas trusted each other more now that they had fought side by side with each other.

"Luffy? May I speak to you for a moment?" Dragon asked as he came up behind Luffy who was sitting on a log just at the edge of what used to be their camp for the King's Challenge.

"Sure." He chirped, scooting over so his father could join him on the log. Kuri had retrieved Luffy's new weapons after the battle and he currently had them in a bag next to his feet. The spirit bird on his shoulder flinched when the other Fae sat down but said nothing.

"I just wanted to say how proud I am of how you handled yourself today, and how proud your mother would've been."

"…would have been?" Luffy asked quietly, drooping on the log, "Is she…gone?"

"Yes, she passed around the time you were born." Dragon said with a sigh, "Rhyme was just like you…strong-willed, courageous, stubborn…I miss her every day."

 ** _As you should!_**

Luffy jumped when the spirit squawked at Dragon, leapt on his shoulder, and began to peck at his ear.

"What the hell- OW!" Dragon exclaimed, swatting at the bird, "Where did this thing come from?"

"You can see it?"

"Considering it's trying to eat my ear… yes."

 ** _I'm powering up my magic, Lulu, so he can see for a few minutes. I actually want to tell you something…both you and your father._**

Luffy nodded and took the bird into his cupped hands so it was facing both of them.

 ** _I…It's me, Dragon… it's Rhyme._**

At that, Luffy's eyes widened and he quickly turned to Dragon who made no indication that he understood.

"S-She's…Mom."

"What?" Dragon breathed out, taking the bird in his hands, "Is that true? H-How-"

 ** _It's true…I took this form so I could look after Lulu in his time of need. Unfortunately, I can't stay much longer._**

"Why can't you stay?" Luffy asked with a broken voice, "I just found out you're my Mom and now-" Rhyme raised a wing to stop him.

 ** _It's okay, you'll still be able to come see me, once a year when the boundary between our worlds is thinnest: on the solstice. Come to my grave, Dragon can show you where. Unfortunately, my time is up…I love you both, so much!_**

The bird then started to glow and transformed into a beautiful woman with dark raven hair and a cheeky smile. Dragon reached out to her with tears in his eyes but couldn't touch her.

"Rhyme, don't go!"

She simply smiled at him, floated up, and kissed him gently. Rhyme then floated to Luffy and kissed him on the forehead. Then, she was gone.

Dragon sighed and pulled Luffy close to his side.

"Will you tell me everything she said?"

"Only if you tell me everything about her…I want to know more about my Mom."

* * *

A few weeks later, Luffy sat on a balcony in the Whitebeard's Keep, enjoying the peace. The couch was comfy, his energy was back, and his brothers were with him. Ace lounged next to him, looking like he was about to fall asleep, while Sabo stood at the rail and looked out over the lush vegetation.

"Say, Ace?" Sabo asked, bringing the freckled wolf out of his stupor, "How does someone become a werewolf?"

"Why?" Ace asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm… just curious."

"Uh-huh…well, it's pretty simple really. You find a Head Alpha who's willing to perform the change, they bite you and give you some of their blood, there's a transition period of about a week, and then it's done."

"And you join the pack of whichever Head Alpha bit you?"

"Yeah…" Ace drawled, now sitting up, "What, are you interested in becoming a wolf?"

"…yes, actually." Sabo answered, making both Luffy and Ace jump to their feet in surprise, "It's just… I talked with Dragon and apparently Fae live just as long as wolves do and…I don't want to get left behind."

Luffy trotted up to Sabo and hugged him tight, enjoying the idea a lot. He hadn't really thought about it…maybe he should suggest it to his other human friends.

"That's great!" Ace exclaimed, gathering them both up into a hug, "In fact, I've just had a brilliant idea…"

* * *

Sabo's eye twitched as he stood before his soon to be Head Alpha, and cursed Ace yet again.

"All righty then, let's get this show on the road!" Shanks bellowed, laughing loudly. Ace's plan, unfortunately, was brilliant as it solved the issue of "sharing" the brothers. Luffy would belong to Dogtooth's pack, Ace to Whitebeard's, and Sabo…to Shanks'.

'This is going to be a big pain in my ass…I just know it.'


	25. Epilogue

_**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is, the Epilogue...the last chapter of Brothers Under the Moon. I hope everyone enjoys it!

To OtamaOP: Thank you so much!

To L'assassin orange: Yep, Whitebeard gets to live, bless him. He's such a beast. Splitting the brothers was the best way to retain peace, but don't worry, they still get to see each other, just not all the time :)

To Push23: It is indeed the end...I don't currently have plans for a sequel, but hey, you never know! Maybe someday I'll feel inspired to do one ;)

To Nora: SO MUCH SCREAMING XD lol! Thanks so much for your incredible reviews, I've loved reading them! I'm so glad you've enjoyed my work and I hope to read more of your reviews on some of my other stories :) *picks you up from the floor and points you towards my other stories*

To cat saezp: Awww... thanks, you're making me blush XD I'm so glad you've enjoyed it and I hope you check out some of my other stories ;)

To Fancyunicorn: You're welcome! I'm so glad you've enjoyed it!

 _ **WARNINGS:**_

 **\- Riku's self-indulgent last minute ships... because I can**

 **\- Drinking/Alcohol**

 **\- Dancing**

 **\- Flirting**

* * *

 **Two years later…**

Luffy soared through the sky with a cheeky grin on his face as he enjoyed the feeling of the wind in his hair. His wings flapped powerfully above him as he glided, effortlessly keeping his body airborne.

With Dragon's assistance, Izo, one of Ace's pack mates created clothing and armor for Luffy that were specifically made for Fae. This meant that nearly all of his shirts had what the fashionable wolf called a "key-hole back" so his wings could expand and retract without tearing any fabric.

Luffy was currently wearing his armor as he had just come from a meeting with Kuri's generals and needed to look "official". The mail he wore was light-weight and comfortable with a crisscross of leather straps around his arms and neck. Naturally, his forearm blades were buckled in place, though currently sheathed.

A lot had changed in the two years since the King's Challenge. For starters, Kuri took custody of Doflamingo's remaining pack members along with all of his land. It was originally offered to Shanks, but he refused to take it, unsurprisingly. Shanks didn't like to stay in one place for very long.

Ace's Pops was still alive, though his big-brother alluded at their last meet up that the old man would probably pass soon. The extra time given to him by Fenrir was almost up.

'But they're more prepared now.' Luffy thought as he banked around a cloud, 'Not like they were two years ago.'

Since Luffy was a Fae, he and his father were privy to more sensitive information concerning the wolf packs of the region. One piece of information he knew was that Whitebeard's beta was prepped to take over, and that Ace would become the new beta.

Luffy couldn't help but chuckle as he remembered Ace's expression when Pineapple Head told him. His brother turned bright red. It was rather unusual for a wolf so young to be raised up as the new beta, but all of his pack brothers and sisters supported him fully.

The young Fae was drawn out of his thoughts when he saw his destination, a small cabin nestled in the forest, right next to a peaceful river…their meeting place.

"Oi, Lu!" A voice called up to him, making Luffy wave back. Down on the ground was Sabo, wearing a bright smile on his face. Seconds after landing, he was drawn into a tight hug.

"Shishishi, Sabo!" Luffy greeted as he squirmed around in the embrace, "Mind letting me put my wings up?"

"Ah, sorry! Just got excited." The blonde admitted sheepishly as he dropped Luffy, "You're running a little late, is everything okay? And why are you in armor?"

"I had to go to a meeting with Kuri. Apparently, he wants to give me my own squad! Isn't that cool!"

"That's great, Lu!" Sabo exclaimed, ruffling his hair, "Do you know who you want for it?"

Oh, Luffy knew exactly who he was going to have in his squad. So, of course, he couldn't help but start to ramble about them to Sabo.

First was Zoro, his best-friend. The green-haired human was now a wolf in Kuri's pack and stronger than ever. Luffy didn't want anyone else at his right hand.

Next was Usopp, the hybrid, and his summon, Brook. They both worked hard in Kuri's village and were strong fighters. Usopp's marksmanship had become legendary in the region and Brook…well, no one could forget the afro-wearing skeleton. Plus, he was a musician! Luffy had become fast friends with them over the years and even served as Usopp's best man when he found his mate, Kaya.

Also residing in Kuri's village was Franky, the golem. No one could make armor and weapons quite like him, and he was so entertaining! When he'd heard that Izo was making a set of armor for Luffy, Franky practically charged over to Whitebeard's Keep and demanded that he be let in on the project. The smith was the reason Luffy's armor was so incredibly light-weight. With him on board, their squad would be outfitted well.

Robin, the human witch, was next on Luffy's list. She'd been so helpful when he'd just found out about his heritage and was a strong fighter. Plus, since she'd recently become engaged to Franky, they were something of a package deal now.

Sanji would be easy to convince considering Luffy was already planning on adding Nami and Vivi (and Robin) to the squad. The blonde chef was also a wolf now as he refused to lose to Zoro and actually burst in on his turning session with Kuri, demanding he be changed as well. Needless to say, Kuri wasn't amused.

His dancer friends learned a lot from the Whitebeards and even picked up some magic! Kuri said it wasn't an issue that they weren't in his pack officially since Luffy traveled back and forth all the time. The girls were both currently living in Spider Mills, where a new human settlement was built. Many of the refugees from the old Resistance now resided there under the authority and protection of Whitebeard.

Also, from Whitebeard's pack was Chopper, a young werebeast doctor who'd caught Luffy's eye after the battle two years ago. He easily matched Torao in skill and was a reindeer, which was super awesome.

"I also want to track down Jimbei and see if he'll join!" Luffy said excitedly, practically jumping up and down, "It would be so cool to have him on my squad!"

"I'm sure he'd love to, Lu." Sabo laughed, "You made quite an impression on him."

During Luffy's stay at Whitebeard's Keep, he'd gotten to know Jimbei quite well and immediately decided that he liked him.

"What, don't I get a hug?" Ace called as he exited the house, prompting Luffy to pounce on him. The freckled wolf chuckled and held him close, "You know, now that you're eighteen, you might be too old for cuddles like this."

"No!" Luffy exclaimed, "I'm never too old for cuddles."

"Whatever you say, Lu." Ace said with a smirk before gently placing Luffy back on his feet, "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yeah! My outfits finally finished, and I've practiced the dance a lot."

"It's not the same one as two years ago, is it?" Ace asked with a frown.

"Nope, it's pretty different."

"Sabo, what are your thoughts?" The freckled wolf asked seriously.

"I haven't seen it yet." Sabo admitted, "So I, unfortunately, can have no opinion."

Luffy giggled as his brothers continued to banter about what his new Festival of the Moon outfit would look like. He was asked to perform the ceremonial dance in Spider Mills, now that the construction was over. It was weird to think that two years ago, he'd been just a normal kid with no powers and only one brother.

"Lu, you gonna leave your armor here or take it with you?" Ace asked, looking over his mail.

"I'll leave it here! Just give me a second to change and then we can go." Luffy chirped as he trotted into the little cabin. It was warm inside the wooden dwelling, the fire place warming the whole room.

Ace's fellow Commanders built it for the three brothers so if they wanted to get away and just be together, they could. Admittedly, Luffy didn't see them as much as he would like, but they were happy, and that's all that matters. Even Sabo was settling into his wolf skin well, though Shanks seemed to aggravate him to no end. Thankfully, the red-haired alpha never went too far away and, if he did, he would ask Sabo if he wanted to come. Sometimes, the blonde would remain and stay with them.

Luffy was glad Shanks was so laid back.

When he emerged, Luffy wore a simple black shirt (with a hole in the back of course) and bright red shorts with his favorite sandals, weapons left on his bed. Shanks' hat rested on his head, like it always did when he wasn't wearing armor. Kuri didn't really like it, but he would get over it.

"Let's go!"

Sabo huffed and began to reluctantly strip off his clothes, making Ace laugh.

"Just relax, Blondie, it's not that bad!"

"Says the wolf who'd been doing this for years!" Sabo shot back, "I'm still getting used to it all!"

Luffy grinned as both his brothers transformed into their wolf forms. Ace's hadn't changed except for the addition of a few new scars. Sabo's fur was golden and had a white tuft of softness that ran down his front all the way to his belly. They were both about the same size, which surprised most as Ace was fairly large for a wolf (discounting the abnormalities of Kuri and Whitebeard).

"Race ya there!" Luffy exclaimed happily before taking off into the sky, wings beating swiftly. Looking down, he saw the two wolves bounding after him while barking in annoyance.

He laughed and turned his focus to the dipping sun. It was almost time for the Festival!

* * *

Sabo was grateful to be given a tent to change in once they arrived at Spider Mills as he had no intention of transforming back into his completely _naked_ form in front of everyone. Now properly dressed, he made his way towards the stage where Lu would be dancing.

"Oi, Sabo!" Ace called from a table near the front. Sabo smiled and pushed through the crowd to reach his brother. It was amazing how far he'd come. He remembered when he first met Ace, his enemy, and how horribly he'd treated him. Now…that very wolf was his brother, and Sabo was a wolf as well! Fate works in mysterious ways.

As he approached the table, Sabo could see that Ace wasn't alone.

"Sabo-ya, glad you could make it." Law greeted with a smirk, "Had to find a tent?"

"Oh, shut it." Sabo hissed, "I swear, you're as bad as Ace!" The doctor chuckled and took a sip from his mug, which was likely filled with alcohol. Law had changed as well. He was no longer half-human and half-wolf.

Taking Luffy's advice, he'd approached Dogtooth and requested the Head Alpha finish the transformation, completing him. Law no longer needed to fear himself, he was in complete control. He made a new life for himself in Dogtooth's pack.

"Er…mind if I join you?"

Turning, Sabo sighed as Eustass Kidd stood awkwardly at the end of the table. The red-head looked nervous and unsure.

"Just sit down, Eustass-ya." Law said firmly, "The show is about to start."

Kidd nodded and sat next to Law, bringing his cup of ale with him. It'd taken some getting used to, having the wolf who'd kidnapped and hurt Luffy around. But they really couldn't hate him when his victim had completely forgiven him.

Didn't mean Ace and Sabo weren't still… cautious, but with Dogtooth his new alpha, Kidd seemed to have straightened out his life. As they waited for the Festival to officially begin with the ceremonial dance, Sabo scanned the crowd.

He saw a few familiar faces from the Resistance, including Smoker, Jonathan, Tsuru, Luffy's old friend Coby, and even Sengoku. It seems they were among the humans now living in Spider Mills. There was no sign of Akainu though last Sabo heard he was still rotting away in Whitebeard's dungeon, stubbornly refusing any sort of repentance.

Also, in the crowd, lingering near the back, was a certain leopard werebeast and his clan. Lucci seemed to show up everywhere, always watching. He and Luffy still didn't get along very well but did spar every once and a while. In a weird way, it was reassuring having the beast there as Sabo knew his strength well.

Suddenly, the stage lit up and lanterns around them shone brightly. Sabo immediately turned around, and his mouth dropped open.

Luffy wasn't lying when he said it was different from his last ceremonial outfit. This time, he wore vibrant blue with ribbons draping off of his arms, a golden choker, and no shirt at all. His legs were somewhat covered by the fabric but had massive slits along the sides almost up to his middle thigh. Shackles adorned his feet but were not connected to each other.

Sabo exchanged a quick look with Ace who obviously felt the same way. They would be having a talk with Iva about his choices for their pure baby brother's wardrobe. He was showing _way_ too much skin for their liking.

Luffy's dance was slow and precise. He started by dipping his body sideways and lifting one shackled leg up into the air in a perfect split. Sabo watched in awe as the young Fae swayed delicately and balanced himself on a single hand, legs positioned in the air. It was a stark contrast to his first Festival, but gorgeous, nonetheless. The dance played to Luffy's strengths (literally) and showed the audience how physically strong he was. The kid made it look effortless.

As the drums began to pick up, Luffy brought his wings out, prompting gasps from the audience. They were just as beautiful as ever, with a massive wing span and a gentle light emanating from the feathers.

Soon he was spinning and dancing in the air, making little sparkles of light rain down on them. Luffy then landed back on the stage, rolled his hips, and began to _dance_. Sabo couldn't help but laugh as his little brother swayed and clapped, bringing everyone to their feet. There was no energy quite like Lu's and it drew people to him.

Even after the dance was over, people were dancing on top of tables and laughing loudly, just having a good time.

"He's improved." Law stated bluntly, "I'm impressed."

"What, no dancing for you?" Ace teased, motioning to everyone around them.

"No thanks, Ace-ya, I prefer to sit and enjoy my drink."

Kidd snorted in amusement, earning a harsh elbow to the gut form Law. Sabo chuckled at the two who'd actually grown to be friends… sort-of.

Just as Sabo was about to take a drink himself, a form landed in his lap.

"Hey guys! What did you think of my dance?" Luffy asked, completely ignoring the fact that Sabo was coughing up his tea.

* * *

"It was great, Lu! Though, I can't say I'm a fan of the outfits Iva's giving you." Ace huffed, making Luffy pout and look down at the blue silk on his body.

"At least this one isn't a dress…" The kid mumbled, pulling the ribbons up his arm a little.

"Is there a reason this one's blue?" Kidd asked, drawing Luffy's gaze, "If I remember correctly, the last one was red."

Luffy smiled and hopped down from Sabo's lap so he could sit next to Kidd.

"Iva said it represents a new beginning. Now that humans are living peacefully with the wolves, there's no need for the red of rebellion."

Ace huffed as Luffy then began to ramble to Kidd about something else, probably food. It was amazing how quickly the boy forgave and moved on. What Kidd did wasn't a small offense, he'd very nearly killed Lu and was the main reason why Dogtooth had to make his claim so large. The white scar stood out on Luffy's tan shoulder.

But, once Luffy deemed someone good, there was no changing his mind.

Just as he was about to take another drink, Sabo caught his eye. The blonde's eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly open as he stared at something across the courtyard. Following his gaze, Ace smirked.

The girl Sabo was staring at was certainly beautiful with short brown hair and big eyes.

"Go introduce yourself." Ace encouraged, jabbing Sabo in the shoulder. His action made Luffy stop rambling and stare at their blond brother as well.

"W-What!? I-I can't do that-"

"Sure, you can! Go on!"

Ace pulled Sabo up and gave him a light push towards the girl. His blonde brother scowled back at him and tried to sit back down, but Luffy wouldn't let him.

"Go say hi to her, Sabo!"

Sighing, Sabo gave in and turned around, taking a deep breath before heading somewhat unsteadily towards the girl. Ace stifled a laugh at how he straightened his collar and cleared his throat before tapping her on the shoulder.

"How disgustingly adorable." Law mumbled as they watched Sabo bow and take the girl's hand.

"Shishishi, Koala's really nice! I think they'll get a long great!"

"You know her, Lu?" Ace questioned, still keeping an eye on Sabo who was now awkwardly dancing with the curvy girl.

"She's a fishman! Jimbei introduced me to her a while back."

Ace hummed and brought his mug up to his lips, only to come up empty. He needed more booze. Leaving Luffy in Law's capable hands, the freckled wolf made his way to the table where more alcohol awaited.

As he filled up his mug, someone asked,

"What're you drinking?"

Turning towards the voice, Ace nearly spilled his whiskey. It was a woman, obviously human, with short blue hair, tattoos on her chest that spilled onto her right arm, and a mug larger than his in her delicate hands. Ace didn't realize his mouth was open until the woman reached up and closed it for him.

"Never seen a woman before, handsome?"

"U-Uh…what? I mean, of course I have!" Ace stuttered, face burning. What was wrong with him!? The human laughed and reached across him for the pitcher of whiskey.

"Well, if you're interested, I'm looking for a drinking partner. Name's Nojiko."

"A-Ace…" The freckled wolf managed to get out. Nojiko smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure, care to join me?"

Ace swallowed and nodded, face blushing again when she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards a small table nearby. As he was led away, Ace glanced back at Luffy's table where the three men were smirking at him. Kidd and Law raised their mugs and Luffy blatantly gave him a thumb's up.

He rolled his eyes but smiled, anxious to get to know the beautiful woman in front of him.

* * *

Kidd actually had a really good time at the Festival. Unlike the last time he attended, there was no secret plan or ploy, just good fun. He was beyond grateful to Luffy for forgiving him and accepting him as a friend. Kidd wasn't sure how he could possibly repay the boy's kindness.

"So, are you just gonna sit around all night, or go dance?" Trafalgar asked with a slight smirk, "Luffy's been out there for a while so you may miss your chance."

"I-I don't think I should…"

"Just go, Eustass-ya." Trafalgar huffed before taking a long drink, "He's completely forgiven you, so stop acting so awkward."

Kidd scowled at the doctor, but got up, nonetheless. It wasn't hard to find Luffy, but it was difficult to get anywhere near him. The kid was completely surrounded by people who wanted a turn with him. Currently, Luffy appeared to be humoring an elderly man, allowing the guy to spin him and step dance slowly.

'Should I just jump in?' He thought, frowning at how people were fawning over Luffy.

Suddenly, Luffy was lifted up into the air by his waist. The kid yelped, definitely surprised. Kidd's jaw dropped as Rob Lucci threw Luffy over his shoulder and marched right up to Kidd.

"What the hell, Lucci!?" Luffy demanded, pounding on the werebeast's back, "Put me down!"

"As you wish." The leopard said with a smirk, placing the kid in front of him. Luffy huffed and glared up at Lucci. The beast sighed, grabbed Luffy by his bare shoulders and spun him around so he was facing Kidd.

"Oh, hi Kidd!" Luffy chirped as he grabbed Lucci's hands and removed them from his shoulders.

"H-Hey, Luffy…"

"Shishishi, let's dance!" Then they were dancing, swaying to the beat. Kidd had no idea why Lucci did that for him but was grateful to have some time with Luffy. After about twenty minutes, Luffy pulled him off the dance floor with a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, Kidd, but I actually need to go."

"Ah, that's all right. Thanks for the dance." Kidd replied while shuffling his feet a little. Suddenly, Luffy wrapped his arms around him and rested his cheek against Kidd's chest.

"I'm glad we're friends now." Luffy whispered before pulling away, "Being evil doesn't suit you."

"You know, I think you're right." Kidd chuckled, tousling Luffy's hair. The kid grinned up at him before trotting away. When he returned to their table, Law was snoring with his face glued to the wooden surface, likely a result of the impressive amount of alcohol he consumed. Kidd sighed and sat down next to the unconscious doctor, unable to control his smile despite the fact that he'd pretty much just been friend-zoned. Oh well, they had all the time in the world.

* * *

Luffy glanced up at the moon and noted how late it was getting.

'I need to hurry up!' He mused while quickly walking back to his tent. Luffy was happy for Ace and Sabo, the two deserved to be happy. Koala was kind, intelligent, and strong, just like Sabo, and Nojiko...well, Luffy was sure Ace would love her. As for Kidd, Luffy was very glad he'd come around to their side. There turned out to be a lot more to him than he'd thought. That being said, he still had no intention of being Kidd's mate.

Kuri had explained courtship and mates to him a while back since his brothers refused to (claiming to want to protect his innocence or something). Kidd just...wasn't it. He wasn't sure who would be _it_ , but Luffy felt like he would know when the time came.

Once he arrived at his tent, Luffy slipped behind the changing screen and began to remove his silk garb.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself tonight." A deep voice commented, prompting Luffy to glance over the screen, "You dance very well, I'm glad to have seen it…considering last time I missed your performance."

"Ah, you mean when you were tracking me down to kidnap me."

Lucci chuckled from where he stood leaned against one of the support poles of the tent.

"Exactly. Though, If I recall, kidnapping you from the red-haired pup saved your life."

"Yeah…" Luffy huffed, pulling on his black shirt, "Why did you do that earlier, with Kidd? I thought you hated him."

"I was simply feeling…generous." Lucci said with a shrug, "Plus it's fun to mess with you."

"You're a jerk, you know."

"Naturally."

Luffy finished putting on his more casual clothing and came out from behind the screen with his straw-hat in hand. Just before he could step out of the tent, Lucci stopped him with a firm grip to his upper arm.

"When you return to Dogtooth, what would you say to another spar?"

Luffy smirked and pulled his arm free, putting his hat on so it cast a shadow over his eyes.

"Anytime."

A few minutes later, he was in the air and flying under the moonlight. Ace and Sabo already knew where he would be considering it was the solstice, so he didn't need to stop.

When he arrived, Dragon was already there, standing outside of his cottage that was right on the beach. The older Fae wore comfortable clothes and held a bouquet of lilies in his arms.

"How did your performance go?" Dragon asked as they walked up a nearby bluff, "No…costume malfunctions I hope."

"Nope, it went great! Everybody loved it!"

"I'm glad."

As they approached the grave, their conversation naturally stopped. It was in a beautiful place, perched right on the edge of a cliff that overlooked the beach and ocean. The engraving read _MONKEY D. RHYME: LOVING WIFE AND MOTHER, GONE TOO SOON. NEVER FORGOTTEN_.

Dragon sat down in front of the tombstone and laid the flowers in the neatly kept grass surrounding it while Luffy stepped forward and placed a hand on the cold grave. Seconds later, the tombstone began to glow a gentle light and the form of a woman appeared. She was almost transparent and sat on top of the grave.

Rhyme smiled gently at them, tears glistening in her eyes.

"Happy Solstice, Mom."

 _ **Happy Solstice, Lulu.**_

 **THE END**

* * *

And that's all for this story! It was a lot of fun to write and I want to thank all of my wonderful readers for your support and awesome reviews! Check out my other stories if you want, I've got two other multi-chapter ones currently going and a cute one-shot. I am working on another story that I hope to have up eventually, so follow me to receive notifications!

 **Hint for upcoming story** : I'm kind of in something of a supernatural/fantasy phase right now... ;)

 _ **See you next time!**_

 _ **Riku**_


End file.
